Beyond The Wings Of Fate
by Antot15
Summary: (Sequel to Wings Of Fate) As the Thirteen Pillars Of Evil set out to create chaos, panic and probably widespread havoc, will Antonio, his Sekirei or friends be enough to defend the planet against this evil? Or will the world be plunged into darkness as everybody will be 'purged? Lines will be drawn, Partnerships forged, and one's sanity tested. All here in Beyond The Wings Of Fate.
1. Reunion

As everyone was laughing with content, Antonio had noticed that Juusa had her eyes glued to the television.

"It's bad if you keep staring at the TV like that Juu-chan." Said Antonio.

"It's just this commercial that's on right now." Replied Juusa. "It seems as if humans would want to broadcast war for entertainment." Antonio didn't understood what she meant so he asked her to turn up the volume. They had all seen what seemed to be two factions engaging in battle. Then Antonio had noticed a more than familiar face and remembered something important.

"It's nothing to worry about Juu-chan." Said Antonio.

"Huh again with the nicknames?!" Said Saki as she proceeded to nibble on Antonio's left arm.

"What do you mean?" Juusa asked curiously.

"It's a commercial for Oyaji's Kawakami War. It's when.." Antonio was interrupted when he phone had suddenly started ringing from a caller who wasn't on his phone. Saki had stopped nibbling on his arm long enough to hand her husband his IPhone. When Antonio went to answer it, a tremendous force from the other line that made everyone cover their ears while Saki was flailing on the floor.

" _ **Jeez Oyaji, you sure know how to make a phone call certainly interesting.**_ " Said Antonio Sarcastically.

" _ **Hahaha! I certainly do don't I?!**_ "

" _ **So to whom do I owe this phone call too seeing as it's been years since I last seen you.**_ " Said Antonio. As Saki was rubbing her ears clean, she was startled as everyone seen Antonio suddenly rise up from the couch. " _ **You want me to participate in the Kawakami War!? I thought it was only for students who attended your academy?**_ " Asked Antonio.

" _ **That it certainly Is, but each participating class is allowed to bring in a certain amount of people from outside the academy to participate.**_ " Replied Tesshin. " _ **Momoyo is of course going to participate herself.**_ " Said Tesshin, leaving Antonio to remember a young Momoyo's face from his childhood.

" _ **Now that's a face I hadn't seen in years.**_ " Replied Antonio, then Tesshin went to say that he is willing to give him and a friend of his choosing a spot to attend his academy. " _ **Sorry to break it to you Oyaji, but I already graduated high school, plus I'm already nineteen.**_ "

" _ **Hahaha! That's nothing my dear boy, there's a student whose in her twenties from Germany.**_ " Replied Tesshin " _ **If you have time, I would like to meet. I'm sending you an address where I'll be at. See you soon!**_ " And with that, Tesshin disconnected the call leaving Antonio to sigh. He then looked towards Chiho who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Is everything alright Kanzaki-san?" Asked Chiho.

"Just going to meet with Oyaji." Replied Antonio as he was walking to the front door. That's when all of his Sekirei followed and Matsu and Kocho came out of their rooms and walked down the stairs. "I'll be back soon." Said Antonio as he proceeded to kiss all of his Sekirei on the cheek, making them all blush, even the quiet Haihane who pushed some hair behind her ear. After he kissed Miya on the cheek, she had just simply smiled.

"Come back home soon." Said Miya as she had seen Antonio getting his keys out of his pocket. As Antonio nodded, Miya had made sure Antonio left successfully as he got on his sports bike and placed his phone on his holder and turned on the GPS.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Butterfly**_ **\- Digimon Adventure Tri Version]**

As the sound of his motorcycle turning on, Antonio reversed his bike onto the street then looked to his right to see all of his Sekirei, even Karasuba waving at him. He then looked at his right hand to see the Sekirei symbol etched on his combat gloves. He smirked as he placed on his black helmet and pulled the visor down. He then zoomed down the street.

"Ahh I wish he'd be careful on that thing." Said Kaiha.

"You're sounding like his big sister." Said Ikki. As A flustered Kaiha argued with Ikki, Miya had looked up to the sky to see a flock of birds flying together up to the sky. Antonio was zooming down the long, seemingly never ending streets. Passing by cars who seemingly honked at him due to his hasty driving. He had officially left the capital and was driving on the very bridge that was used for Haruka and Kuno's escape. Antonio was seeing the GPS on his mounted IPhone was telling him to just keep on going straight for about thirty minutes.

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Antonio had driven past a sign that had said welcome to Kawakami City, later as he kept driving down the road, he stopped to see the busy city that was much like the capital but on a much larger scale. He took the time to look at his GPS to see it wasn't much further until he reached where Tesshin was. He started his bike back up and zoomed towards his destination.

 **[Song END]**

Antonio had driven up to address to see a man and woman in black suits that were seemingly waiting for him. Tesshin was sitting in his chair, facing the window in his office until he had heard a knock, then his door opening. He turned around to see his two assistants bringing in his guest.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA!**_ " Tesshin's loud outburst was so powerful that Antonio had to use his arms to cover his face. Though his hair was a bit messed up, Tesshin's assistants had left the room while Tesshin himself walked up to Antonio.

"Still full of energy, eh Oyaji?" Said Antonio sarcastically as he gave Tesshin a hug.

"Boy you sure have grown last time I have seen you." Replied Tesshin. "From what I sense, you've gotten quite powerful."

" _Hehe, well._ A lot of stuff had happened back home, in a sense." Antonio had chuckles slightly. "So what did you want to talk about Oyaji?" Asked Antonio.

"Now, now we aren't in a rush are we? Besides this reunion isn't over." Said Tesshin confusing Antonio. The boy with glasses had looked in a corner of Tesshin's office to see a woman sitting down until she had got up and made her way towards the pair. Antonio couldn't recognize the lady until he had seen the noti cable x mark on her forehead.

"Ageha-neesan!"

"Ah Antonio it is you!" Said Ageha as she ran up to Antonio and embraced him in a hug. "It's been so long, I can't believe you grew up on me." As Antonio chuckled, Tesshin pretended to cough to gather their attention.

"So about my offer. Ageha-san is already participating. So will you also participate in the Kawakami War?"

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

Reunion

In the Shimazu dorm, the students had just got home from the academy, and after a long hard day.

"Nee-san you seem more tired than usual today." Said Yamato as he witnessed Momoyo's yawning.

" _That's because I had a test today and I slept through it._ " Replied Momoyo

"Honestly, you need to study and pass your tests otherwise you are going to be held back." Replied Yamato

"Well if that's the case then I can repeat with you Yamato!" Said Momoyo as she placed Yamato in a headlock. Miyako had immediately went to her room with a plan on taking Yamato's innocence away from him. A girl with yellow hair, carrying a sheathed rapier and a girl with black hair with a long ponytail in the back with a wrapped, sheathed Katana went to their rooms as well before taking a well needed bath.

"Momo-senpai, have you decided on which side you'll be on for the Kawakami war?" Asked Mayucchi

"Hmmmm, I hadn't really thought about it Mayu-Mayu." Replied Momoyo as she had seen Kazuko sniffing the air. "Hmmm, what's with you Doggie?" Asked Momoyo, causing Kazuko's ears to perk up.

"I can't really point it out, but I smell something, oddly familiar." Replied Kazuko "Or maybe it's just my allergies." She then had noticed Momoyo yawning as she released Yamato.

"Wake me up when dinner is ready." Said as Momoyo retired to her room. Ageha was walking with Antonio as he carried a box of clothes with him."

"Well it was more than great to see you again Ageha-neesan." Said Antonio.

"You as well. Ahh, let me tie that on for you." Said Ageha as she took the box from Antonio and with some rope, she had secured the box on his bike to make sure it wouldn't wobble. "There. Now then, make sure you visit your sister once in awhile, I was feeling lonely when you left!" Said Ageha as she pointed her index finger.

"Haha… I promise to visit you more." Said Antonio, causing Ageha to smile. "Call me if anything comes up."

"Speaking of which, where's your phone?" Asked Ageha. Antonio had handed his phone to her, she then had automatically put her number in his phone and had called her phone. "There! I'll call if anything comes up." Said Ageha as she had seen Antonio placing on his helmet. Antonio took his phone back and turn his motorcycle on and started his way back home.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

Miya was happily humming a song to herself as she was walking through the foyer to the living room/kitchen. When she had finally made it into the kitchen, the sight she was witnessing was unbelievable. Karasuba was cooking! Apron and all.

" _Tsk! Son of a.."_ Karasuba accidentally cut her finger while she was cutting up some vegetables. As she went to place the knife down on the cutting board and pulled out a nearby drawer for a small band-aid she had noticed Miya smiling at her. "What?"

"Ara, you're not the cooking type. You usually eat, not prepare." Teased Miya

"I-I just wanted to try something new." Said Karasuba as she blushes slightly as she wrapped her finger and went to continue cutting. As Miya tilted her head and giggled, the sound of a knock at the door, made Benitsubasa jolt to the front door, and slowly opened it to the sight of her Ashikabi holding a box.

"Okaerinasai Antonio!" Said Benitsubasa as she smiled from ear to ear. She then had noticed Antonio carrying a box. "Need help carrying that?" Asked Benitsubasa curiously.

"Nah I got it." Replied Antonio as he then seen His Sekirei coming from upstairs and Minato and his Sekirei drying themselves from the pool. "Huh where's Yukari?" And just as he asked, he had seen Yukari, slowly sliding down the stairs on her stomach, acting as if all her energy had been depleted. "Tough day at work?" Asked Antonio sarcastically. He then had seen Yukari shuddering at the mere mention of the word work. As Antonio sighed he walked into the living room to see Uzume and Chiho on the l-shaped couch and Karasuba and Miy in the kitchen.

"Okaerinasai." Said Uzume as she walked up to Antonio as he was holding the box he received from Tesshin. "Hmm what's in the box?" Antonio then smiled and turned to Chiho.

"Hmm?"

"Part of what's inside is for you Chiho. I came back from Oyaji's and he gave me this for you." Said Antonio as he placed the box down next to Chiho.

"Really?" Asked Chiho. As Antonio nodded, she happily opened the box. She had smiled as she lifted up the outfit to see it was Kawakami's female student uniform.

" _Hooo?_ " Antonio could feel his body shudder as Yomi had looked upon the school uniform. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." The scythe Sekirei then wrapped her arms around Antonio's right arm. "I actually think it's kind of hot, _senpaiii.~_ " Yomi gently blow some air into his ear, making his whole body shudder.

"I-It's not like that!" Said Antonio as he seen Yomi licking her lips. Matsu had immediately rushed upstairs which caused Kocho to sigh. "When I went to Oyaji's, I told him I had somebody close to me who never had a chance to attend school." Chiho's eyes started to get wide. "So he told me he would allow them to enter to his academy." Next thing he knew, Chiho shot up and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Said Chiho over and over. "I'm going to try it on now!" Chiho had let go of Antonio and rushed up to Uzume's room to try it on. He then placed a hand on Uzume's shoulder.

"If it's not to much trouble, could you please adjust the size for her?" Asked Antonio.

"Just leave everything to me!" Said Uzume as she followed Chiho to her room. Saki had seen inside of the box to see another uniform.

"Huh there's another uniform in there." Said Saki. "Huh, don't ignore me!" Saki flailed her arms around at the sight of Antonio heading towards the kitchen.

"Karasuba, you're cooking dinner?" Asked Antonio as he had seen Karasuba had stopped chopping.

"Consider yourself lucky, this a rare moment."

" _Certainly rare indeed."_ Whispered Antonio which earned him the pointy end of the knife Karasuba held up.

" _Care to repeat that darling?~"_ Said Karasuba with a calm, smiling face which made Antonio sweat bullets.

 _After Dinner_

" _Wow, that was amazing!_ " Sighed Antonio as he rubbed his little bulging stomach with content.

"Keep praising and I might do it again." Said Karasuba as she began to do another rare occurrence, wash dishes.

"Kanzaki-san?" Antonio and the others looked towards the exit of the living room to see Chiho modeling her new Kawakami Academy uniform. "It fits perfectly! How do I look?" Asked Chiho for confirmation.

"Yeah, you look good in it!" Said Antonio, causing Chiho to have a big smile on her face as she went back to Uzume's room to carefully fold her new uniform back up. Antonio remembered telling Tesshin about waiting until the last minute to make a decision as the Kawakami War was tomorrow. As the pair shared a laugh, he wondered what everyone's reaction would be.

"Antonio-sama, what's the matter?" Asked Musubi as she was only inches away from Antonio's face, snapping him out of his trance like state.

"Wahh!" Antonio backed up until he fell onto the couch. "I-I'm fine." Assured Antonio.

"Chotto Antonio." Antonio's attention then turned to one of his staff wielding Sekirei Juusa. "What was you telling me before about the Kawakami War?" Asked Juusa.

" Yeah, the Kawakami War is a system to settle disputes between two classes. Say if A wants to start a war with class B, they would fight until one class is the winner. Another way to win is to capture another classes representative."

"They would broadcast such a thing?" Asked Juusa, receiving a head nod from her husband.

"Hmmph! It'll be a piece of cake for you if you were to compete in it Antonio!" Said Benitsubasa confidently.

" _Too bad it won't be a piece of cake growing your infant sized chest._ Pfft!" Haihane whispered to herself, causing the pink haired Sekirei to ball up her fists.

"Ara, it would be exciting seeing you compete." Said Miya.

"Well.. I've been offered to compete." Said Antonio, making all the attention fall on him.

"Tell you me you accepted!?" Asked Yukari.

"Y-Yeah." Replied Antonio as he proceeded to sweatdrop.

"Awh yeah! That's awesome you get to be on television!" Replied Yukari "So when does it begin?" Asked Yukari

"Tomorrow." Replied Antonio

"Well you should go to sleep early so you can awoken with plenty of energy." Said Miya, making Antonio blush slightly as he slowly nodded his head.

 _Upstairs_

Antonio had closed the door to his room, and slowly made his way towards his California king sized bed. The memory of meeting Momoyo as a child played over in his mind. When he was a child, his mom had taken him to a park to play, that was the moment he had seen a young girl playing with a group of children. Then a young girl with red hair had offered him to play with them, up until he had left for America, his mom would take him to that park every other day because she had seen that her son made new friends. He even remember meeting Kuki Ageha when he was younger.

" _Hmm?_ " Antonio had felt that his IPhone had vibrated, so as he took it out of his pocket, he had seen that Ageha had sent him a text message.

" _ **Are you still up?**_ _"_

" _ **Yeah, what's up Ageha-neesan?**_ _"_

" _ **Nothing, just wanted to let you know that tomorrow I'll be picking you up and bringing you over to where the War will take place. Nervous?**_ _"_ Teased Ageha

" _ **Not at all, but it was really great seeing you again. Honestly.**_ "

" _ **Hehe, we'll get used to it because you'll be seeing a lot more of me. : ) It was great seeing you too.**_ _"_ As their short and brief conversation ended, Antonio had heard a gentle knock on his door. When he opened the door he had seen Miya whose hair was down, wearing a pink see through nightgown. As she walked into his room, the two had fell asleep together, but not before Antonio did his usual teasing of his sakura purple haired wife.

 _Next Morning In Kanzaki Residence_

"Shi, Shiina, don't let him take me!" Requested Yukari as Minato grabbed Yukari by the leg trying to drag her outside to where a car was waiting for them to transport them to MBI for work. While Shiina had chuckled sheepishly, Shi had squatted down so she was eye level with Yukari.

"H-Have a good day at work." Grinned Yukari. Minato had fully dragged Yukari to the waiting car outside and had left the their home. "Ohayogozaimasu, Kanzaki-san, Miya-san." Said Shi as she had seen Antonio and Miya walking down to the foyer together.

"Goodmorning Shi, Shiina." Said Antonio as he was dressed in a black T-shirt and shorts. He had fixed his combat gloves then noticed everybody else coming down the stairs from their rooms.

"Good luck today Antonio-sama!" Said Kaho as she approached Antonio and gently kisses him on the cheek. "We'll be watching you so make sure to do your best."

"O-Oi!" After Hikari gave Antonio a kiss on the cheek, the rest of Antonio's Sekirei, one by one had given him a kiss on the cheek. Even Karasuba, just as Antonio was about to say something about a book she was carrying, there was a knock at the door. As Antonio opened the door, he had seen the same man he had seen at Tesshin's office.

"Well I'll see you all later." Said Antonio. Ageha was waiting in the helicopter in a nearby airspace, so when she had heard a car approaching, they immediately loaded Antonio in and the helicopter took off to where the Kawakami War was taking place.

"Ever been in a helicopter?" Asked Ageha

"No, but I guess there's a first for everything." Replied Antonio, earning a chuckle from the silver haired woman.

"Hehe, I guess you're right." Said Ageha. She then had observed Antonio's unique combat gloves. "Hmmm?"

"What's up?" Asked Antonio. Ageha then decided not to ask him about where he got his ' _unique_ ' looking gear. As the helicopter was zooming by, the door had suddenly opened, letting a gush of air inside where the pair was sitting. "Oi Ageha-neesan!" Antonio had seen her grabbing onto a safety railing above the door.

"Come take a look." Said Ageha. Antonio had carefully got out of his seat and grabbed onto the railing and look out to the scenery to see a vast, wide open terrain. What's more was that he had seen large, and I mean large group of students who were clashing with each other. One group wore red arm bands or headbands while the other side wore blue. "T-This is crazy seeing this firsthand." Said Antonio. He then noticed Ageha digging in her back pocket and had handed him something.

"Here." Said Ageha handing him a red armband. She even went as far as putting it on his right arm for him. "Red represents Class-F while Blue represents Class-S."

"So which side are you going for?" Asked Antonio. He then noticed Ageha flexing her left arm.

"Class-F of course!" Ageha boasted. She then had looked outside and Antonio had seen a smirk was on her face. "This is my stop, I'll see you on the battlefield!" Next thing Antonio knew, Ageha jumped out of the helicopter and descended towards the ground.

 _Kawakami War Battle Ground_

The battles on the ground were fiercely being held as neither side seemed to be letting up anytime soon. One of the main rules is that sharp weapons were to be either taped or arrow tips had to had a plug on them so they wouldn't critical damage. Antonio was observing what seemed to be a group of Class-S students charging towards what seemed to be a single girl standing ontop of a rock that was placed in a creek. She had calmly grabbed one of her arrows and fired one after another, knocking down the size of her attackers, than a red, ponytail wearing girl took out the rest with her naginata. The two had immediately high fived each other and shared a laugh with each other.

"Nice job, Kazuko." Said Miyako, causing Wanko's dog ears to emerge. Miyako had tilted her head as she had seen Wank sniffing the air again. "What's wrong?"

"It's that same smell. I know it. Last time I couldn't quite tell, now." Antonio had seen Wanko's had pointed up to the helicopter, causing Miyako to also look up at it, almost as if she was making eye contact with Antonio.

 _Elsewhere_

"Momo Senpai, you sided with Class-S!?"

"I figured It would be more fun this way." Said Momoyo, Class-S's trump card. "Hoo? You even did me a favor by bringing me your representative too?" Said the black haired beauty as she seen the young, pink haired girl being guarded.

"Nothing's going to happen how you want it, Nee-san, we're going to be the victors." Said Yamato.

"Even though I'm standing before you, you still act confident?" Questioned Momoyo.

"Momo Senpai, please allow me to challenge you." Said Mayucchi as she stepped forward with the non-sharp side towards Momoyo.

"Very well MayuMayu, but you alone will not be enough to stop me."

"If I were to be alone that is." Replied Mayucchi. Momoyo then had sensed a powerful presence descending towards them. As they had punched the ground, they had created a very powerful shockwave they knocked the surrounding students to the ground. As the dust settled Momoyo's sight was fixed upon a woman with a X on her forehead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kuki Ageha, koko no aru! (Is Here)"

"Hooooo? So you recruited Kuki Ageha of the Kuki cooperation?" Asked Momoyo as she looked at Yamato

"This is the power we need to defeat you, nee-san." Replied Yamato. Then once more, Ageha's and Momoyo's eyes met.

"I'm going to break that smile off your face." Said Ageha

"Your welcome to try!" Said Momoyo as her, along with Ageha and Mayucchi jumped up in the air and had started battling the goddess of battle herself.

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

"This is sooo boring! When is Antonio going to be on?" Said Saki as she was rolling around on the carpet while everyone was sitting next to each other on the L shaped couch while some were sitting on the carpet to where they could see the Kawakami War on their flat screen television.

"Calm down little kunoichi." Said Yahan as she came back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn for everyone to share. "You know what they say, save the best for last."

"I can't wait that long!" Said Saki as she continued rolling on the floor causing Yahan to sweat drop. Everybody had seen the camera's switching from one to another, allowing the viewers to see exactly how the Kawakami War operates. As Yahan passed the popcorn down, Benitsubasa's gaze was fixated on the television, making Haihane curious.

"Staring at the TV like that isnt healthy, nor is it going to make your boobs grow a cup size." Said Haihane.

"Damare." Replied Benitsubasa then the camera switched to Momoyo, effortlessly thrashing Ageha and Mayucchi even though they tried the best they could. "Hmmph, she pretty strong for a human, Antonio's stronger though." Said Benitsubasa as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn that was handed to her.

"Ahh Antonio-sama!" Musubi pointed to the TV and as everybody looked, they had seen Antonio inside of a helicopter, looking as if he's getting ready to jump. He then looked towards his right as he could see another helicopter with a camera recording the event. All of his Sekirei and Chiho were stunned as he winked as if he was looking right at them.

 _Kawakami War Battle Ground_

' _Ok no pressure at all, it's just jumping out of a helicopter. I can't believe I'm making it sound like its a everyday occurrence.'_ Thought Antonio. He then took a deep breathe as he closed his eyes as he took ' _the leap of faith.'_

"Is this the best you have at your disposal, Yamato?" Asked Momoyo as Ageha and Mayucchi were slow to rise up to their feet. Miyako, Wanko, even Chris were all standing behind Yamato along with his other male companions.

' _Tsk, Cap needs more time! Unfortunately there isn't anybody else close enough to fight Nee-san.'_ Thought Yamato.

"It would be best not to anger me further Yamato, so just do me a favor and hand over your representative. It would be wise since there isn't anyone else to stop me."

" _I..I wouldn't be so sure of that!_ " Said Ageha as she slowly risen up, grabbing the right side of her body. Wanko's nose picked up that familiar scent as she started sniffing furiously.

"Now I recognize that scent!" Yelled out Wanko. "It's!" Everybody had heard an ' _Eagle's Cry_ ' as Momoyo looked up to see a figure descending down to the ground, and when he did, he punched the ground, causing the whole ground beneath everyone to vibrate. As the dust from the collision had settled, Wanko had look at the back of someone she had met long ago.

"Gomen, but." Momoyo's crimson eyes had started to get wide at the sight of another one of her childhood friends. "Class-F's representative is off limits."

"I knew I recognized that scent!" Said Kazuko as she ran up and hugged Antonio's back. "It was you Antonio!" Antonio turned around to see Kazuko having a content look on her face.

"Hey, now that's a face I hadn't seen in years." Said Antonio as he went to gently tickle underneath Kazuko's chin making her dog ears emerge. Miyako and Yamato had their turn of greetings before finally turning around to Momoyo who was still in disbelief.

" _Is that really you?"_ Asked Momoyo, receiving a head nod. " _Hehe._ Good, now we can settle the score from long ago!" Said Momoyo with a grin on her face as she got into her stance.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Kazen Kankaku Dreamer**_ **\- One Ok Rock]**

"O-Oi he isn't serious is he?" Asked Chris. Antonio then had charged at Momoyo who had jumped into the air and descended towards her, as their fists met, a very powerful shockwave that knocked everyone to their butts. Ageha, Mayucchi and everyone else seen both Momoyo and Antonio exchanging punches at crazy fast speeds that stunned everyone.

" _H-He's actually keeping up with her?"_ Ageha said to herself.

" _A-Amazing."_ Mayucchi said to herself as she clenched onto the handle to her katana as she helped herself up.

"Hoooooo, I'm surprised to see you holding up. But.." Momoyo delivered a barrage of attacks to Antonio's stomach making him cough up spit, then she had a opening. " _ **Kawakami Style: Death Of The Stars!**_ " Momoyo had punched straightforward, sending pressurized air towards Antonio's stomach that felt like a cannonball had hit his arms as he tried to block the attack.

"Haaaaaaa!" Antonio had separated his arms, dispelling Momoyo's attack. He then charged back at Momoyo.

"Charging straight in?" Momoyo asked as she sent pressurized air at Antonio again.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Said Antonio as he ducked, missing her death of the stars attack. As his hair violently shakes with the wind, Momoyo had felt Antonio's right fist connect with her stomach with so much force that she had skidded back.

"No one's been able to hit Nee-san ever!" Said Yamato in disbelief. Antonio didn't stop as he went after the crimson eyed beauty.

" _ **Kawakami Style: Earth Splitter!**_ " Momoyo suddenly punched the ground, causing a shockwave to be sent towards Antonio. Everybody was shocked as Antonio punched the ground as well, sending his own shockwave towards hers to cancel each other out. Back at the Kanzaki Residence, all of Antonio's Sekirei were cheering for their husband as they had seen the two powerful warriors clashing with each other.

" _ **Kawakami Style: Killer Fireflies!**_ " Momoyo had clapped her hands together, sending multiple orbs of light towards Antonio. As he tried to block them, they had suddenly exploded into smoke. He started to cough, but as he looked down he had seen Momoyo connecting her right foot to Antonio's chin, sending him flying upwards. She then had suddenly seen Antonio smirk.

"I wanted to try this move of mine I've been working on." Said Antonio as he gathered energy in his right fist. "Tell me how it is! _**Kūki-Hō No Ken!**_ (Air cannon fist.) Said Antonio as he launched a very powerful blast towards Momoyo, similar to her death of the stars attack. Momoyo laughed as she launched a counterattack, but when both of their attacks met, a huge explosion filled the air which brought Antonio back down to earth, creating a small crater and left Momoyo with a few scratches.

' _This is insane, to think that he can fight the top member of the Big Four to a standstill!'_ Thought Ageha as everyone was coughing due to the dust that went in their system. They had seen Antonio slowly standing, but what's more was that the injuries on his body were coated in a green light and automatically healed themselves.

" _ **Kawakami Style: Instant Recovery!**_ " Momoyo was then coated in a purplish light and her wounds had started to heal themselves. "Hehe, seems like we have the same ability." Said Momoyo as she seen Antonio's wounds ended up healing themselves due to being coated in a green light.

 **[Song END]**

"Come on let's keep going! I hadn't felt such a thrill in ages!" Begged Momoyo. Antonio was about to step forward until he overheard Yamato and others chatting.

"Maybe next time." Said Antonio as he turned and walked away from Momoyo.

"Heh, walking away from a fight?" Taunted Momoyo, only to see Antonio pointing his left index finger towards the sky. Momoyo was confused until she had heard a booming voice filling the blue sky.

" _ **Kawakami War is over! Class-S's representative has been captured, Class-F wins!**_ "

Silence filled the terrain before cheering could heard throughout the warzone. As Yamato was hugging and high fiving his friends, Momoyo had just simply stood in place as if she was frozen in time.

' _I-I lost? Not once… But twice?'_ Momoyo had thought as she remembered as Antonio managed to land a hit on her when they were children. She then had slowly seen Antonio's back as he walked away from her.

 _Sunset_

Class-F was celebrating after a well deserved fight during the war, though they weren't mean and stingy, they allowed Class-S to join in the fun. Some were too salty that they had tasted defeat and just left. By a riverbank, Momoyo was just gazing upon the sunset.

"Neesan." Said Yamato trying to gain Momoyo's attention.

"Yamato.." Momoyo turns to see Yamato had a serious expression on his face.

"Neesan, please go out with me!" Shocking Momoyo. "Please." Momoyo was thinking before giving her answer.

"No."

"Why! We been together since childhood." Stated Yamato. She turned his back and looked at the sunset.

"Not to be rude, but I am the strongest. As such any strong man/woman would like to have someone like that you know? To feed that fire in their hearts."

"How is that rude?" Asked Yamato

"Meaning you do not peak my Interest. You are not strong enough for me." Replied Momoyo. Yamato's friends had seen the two talking but Kazuko had already perked her dog ears up.

" _Yawwwwwwn! Seem's like he got shot down again."_ Yawned Kazuko as she proceeded to stretch.

"Hey! Let's go back already!" Asked Cap who proceeded to throw his hands behind his head as he interlaced his fingers.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Thanks Ageha-neesan." Said Antonio as he closed her limo door after she dropped him off. As Antonio seen Ageha's limo go down the street, he walked down the walkway leading up to the front door.

 _Inside - Kitchen_

Miya was happily humming a tune as she was cooking while Benitsubasa was watching TV with Haihane and Kaho. Karasuba was sitting at the table cleaning her katana.

" _Honestly why clean your sword the table."_ Whispered Miya to herself. Slowly everyone's sense of hearing suddenly grew as they could hear the doorknob slowly turn until it was able to be opened."

"Tadaima!" Said Antonio as he peeked his head into the foyer and said outloud.

"Okaerinasai, and congratulations on winning dear." Said Miya as tried to approach her husband, she then had seen Benitsubasa zoom past her and hugged her husband.

"The way you fought was so cool!" Said Benitsubasa.

" _Pffft. Fangirl ."_ Whispered Haihane. As Benitsubasa's body began to shudder due to the vein on the side of her head growing, Antonio sighed as he sweatdrop.

" _Really Haihane?_ " Asked Antonio.

"Other than messing with flatty.."

"Who the hell is flatty!" Questioned Benitsubasa.

" _Being 'round you is really fun as well."_ Said Haihane as she placed her right hand on her left arm, sporting a small blush. Antonio blushed at the usually quiet Haihane's statement. Kaho was the last one to approach Antonio.

" _Great job today Antonio-sama_ "

"Thanks Kaho." Grinned Antonio. All of his Sekirei, Chiho, Minato and Yukari, along with their Sekirei had converged to the living room while Miya had prepared a wonderful meal.

 _Antonio's Bedroom_

Antonio had flopped down onto his bed, letting out a sigh at the tiresome day he had. Seeing everyone again after so many years, it was like a rush of old memories flooded his brain. Seeing Ageha, Kazuko, even Momoyo brought memories of a once, sweet childhood.

" _Antonio-sama?"_ Antonio heard Kaho's voice as she gentle knocked onto his door.

"Come in." Antonio then had seen Kaho slowly opening his door and closing it once she was inside. She was wearing a tank top and pajama shorts which made Antonio blush as he admired Kaho's amazing body.

" _I-Is there something wrong?"_ Asked Kaho

" _N-Nothing is wrong, it's just that you have a really beautiful body."_ Said Antonio as he scratched the back of his head, causing Kaho's face to slowly turn tomato red.

" _Well I'm honored to receive such a compliment from my dear, sweet husband."_ Whispered Kaho as slowly laid on top of Antonio. " _What's the matter?"_ Asked Kaho as she had noticed Antonio pushing some dangling hair of hers behind her ear.

" _N-Nothing is wrong. I just feel like I was really busy today and wasn't giving you girls any time or attention, I'm really sorry Kaho._ " Said Antonio as he apologized to his naginata Sekirei.

" _Īe, there's no need to apologize."_ Replied Kaho confusing Antonio. " _I'll be content with however much time I get to spend with or around you. I love you so much that the mere thought of being around you or knowing you are ok fills me with delight. So there's no need to apologize."_ Next thing she knew, Antonio had leaned up and gently pressed his lips against Kaho's, shocking her as her wings of light emerged from her back.

 _Uzume's and Chiho's Room_

"Well looks like someone is really excited." Said Uzume sarcastically as she is witnessing Chiho picking up her uniform top and brought it to her chest, looking at herself in the mirror with it. "The top is going to be wrinkled if you keep messing with it."

"Sorry. I'm just excited." Said Chiho as she re-folded the top and placed it back on top of the skirt.

"I'm excited for you!" Said Uzume "Hehe, Kanzaki-kun is pretty awesome for doing that for you." Grinned Uzume.

" _Yes, he really is awesome."_ Chiho Whispered to herself. Uzume couldn't help but to smile at Chiho's happiness as she couldn't resist looking at her new uniform.

' _Again, you have done something for me that I never thought I would be able to do.'_ Chiho thought to herself. ' _I'm glad to have you in my life, Antonio.'_ Chiho had softly placed her hands over her heart.

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 1 of my Second FanFiction! I'm glad to be able to write stories and have the amazing support of fans such as you guys! Without you, my story would just be for myself. I like to implement your guys ideas so my story can be one everyone enjoys. With that, feel free to PM questions or characters from your favorite anime you wish to see appear.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Old News**_


	2. Old News

**[Play Song:** _ **Butterfly -**_ **Digimon Adventure Tri Version]**

Chiho was happily waiting by the front door for Antonio while wearing her girls uniform from Kawakami Academy that Antonio had gotten for her.

"Chiho, sorry to keep you waiting." Said Antonio as he approached Chiho, wearing a man's Kawakami Academy Uniform.

"Īe, it's alright, I was waiting for long." Said Chiho with a smile on her face.

"But still." Said Antonio. As the pair was about to head out, Antonio had heard footsteps approach him. When he turned around, he had seen Miya holding two bento boxes.

"Arigato Miya-san!" Said Chiho as she received her bento.

"Thanks a lot Miya." Said Antonio as he leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush lightly.

"You two have a safe day today, and come home ok." Said Miya as she tilted her head and smiled. She then had seen Chiho and her husband walk out the door. As they were walking next door to Antonio's car lot, he had looked over to his right to see Chiho smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Antonio.

" _You look good in uniform."_ Whispered Chiho, causing Antonio to blush. "C-Can we take the bike? I'll fix my skirt to where it's not blowing up in the wind." Said Chiho. Momoyo, Yamato and the group were taking their usual route to school as they do everytime.

"Heya did you hear? We're suppose to be getting new students today." Said Cap

"I wonder what they'll be like." Replied Mayucchi who was carrying her wrapped katana.

"Guess we just have to find out, but remember how crazy everyone went when they found out someone that Chris knew transferred here?" Asked Wanko.

"Ugh please don't remind me, the only reason Margit's here is because of my daddy. He is so over protective, he sent her to guard me like a watchdog." Replied Chris "I will admit it's fun having her around though since I rarely got to see her growing up."

"Well whatever the case is, let's just get there to check it out for ourselves." Suggested Yamato.

 _Kawakami Academy Grounds_

All of the students of Kawakami Academy were outside on the track waiting for the principle, Tesshin Kawakami himself to make a special announcement. As Momoyo and group got in line behind other students that is when Tesshin himself stood in between all of the other teachers that taught the students.

"Good morning Kawakami Academy!" Said Tesshin in a loud outburst "Today I have only one announcement, by now, I'm sure there have been rumors going around about having a couple of new students who will be attending the Academy." Said Tesshin. As chatter erupted among the students, Antonio had found a spot to park his bike and helped Chiho off as he carried his helmet in one hand and Miya's bento she had given him in the other hand. "I'm here to tell you that rumor is true!"

" _Ehh new students? I hope they are both girls."_ Said a Class B student among the chatter that had broken out once again.

" _Hopefully he's cutie." Said a Year one student._ Tesshin had pretended to cough which was more than enough to silence the students again.

"Even though they are new students, I hope everyone here will show them Kawakami Academy's hospitality!" Said Tesshin as he signaled for the two to come before the entire student body. As the two stood before everybody, Tesshin gave his OK to introduce themselves to everyone.

"H-Hello everyone, my name is Hidaka Chiho. I-I hope to we all can get along." Said Chiho as she respectfully bowed nervously to everyone. Fushikawa scoffed at the sounds of the boys fawning over her. Tesshin then looked towards Antonio who had adjusted his glasses on his face.

"My name is Kanzaki Antonio. Nice to meet you all." Said Antonio as he bowed in respect to everyone. As he raised back up, Momoyo couldn't help but to have her sight fixed on him.

 **[Song END]**

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

Old News

Murmurs between the females started happening throughout the crowd except for a woman wearing a maid's costume and a red haired woman wearing a black eye patch as Antonio introduced himself. Tesshin dismissed the students, allowing they to go back to their classes while he took the time to introduce the faculty.

"These are the two home room teachers for 2-F and 2-S, Kojima Umeko and Usami Kyojin."Said Tesshin. Antonio and Chiho respectively bowed down to the last two teachers Tesshin introduced them to. "Umeko will be in charge of assigning you two your shoe lockers and showing you around for the day and showing you where your respective classes will be."

"And just what are our classes?" Asked Antonio as he scratched the back of his head.

"Antonio, you'll be in 3-F and the young lady will be in 2-F. Oh before I forget." Tesshin then proceeded to hand them both badges that had the school's emblem on it. "We have a dueling system placed here to reduce fighting. You have the right to refuse, but if you accept the duel will be monitored by a teacher and it's simple, the first to give up loses."

"Sounds simple enough." He then seen Chiho nervously shaking from the thought of having to fight. " _Hey don't worry, if something happens just call my name. I won't let anything bad happen to you."_ Whispered Antonio, causing Chiho to slowly smiled.

 _Inside Kawakami Academy_

Everybody was chattering among themselves about the newest additions of Kawakami Academy, Chiho and Antonio. Fushikawa didn't particularly care about the two, more Chiho than Antonio because she had the boys talking more than she ever did, she didn't take too well to that. Everybody was wondering what class they'll be in, so anticipation was filling the air quick.

"Here." Umeko have given Antonio and Chiho name slips to put on any available shoe locker of their choice, after that, they would be introduced to their respective classes. As Chiho was taken to 2-F Antonio was walking with 3-F's homeroom teacher so she could introduce him to the students in that class. Chatter was happening inside 3-F until the sliding door opened, Momoyo's head was down, but raised it up to see her homeroom teacher walking in with the person she least expected to be in the same class as her.

"Alright minna, starting today this will be your new classmate, Kanzaki Antonio." Said the homeroom teacher. As Antonio placed his helmet on the podium, he waved but noticed a light brown haired girl with glasses started to approach him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm 3-F's class representative Yaba Yumiko, also president of the archery club." Said Yumiko as she introduced herself. A girl with pink eyes and waist long black hair fixed her seemingly cold eyes towards Antonio.

"Nice to meet you as well Yumiko-san." Replied Antonio as he bowed respectfully to her. She turned around to see that there were plenty of open desks available and told him to pick anyone he wanted. He nodded as he took the second to the back row seat next to the window, he placed his bento on the desk and his black helmet on the left side on the ground.

 _Outside_

" _Ahhh Antonio is so dreamy in uniform!"_ Said Benitsubasa as she softly grasped her cheeks, sitting on very, very sturdy tree branch observing the side of Antonio's face as he was sitting next to the window. She was dangling her legs while having a smile on her face.

"Someone seems to be off in their own little fantasy." Benitsubasa looked to her right to see Toyotama, who looked over Benitsubasa's left to see Haihane sleeping against the tree itself.

"I can't help it, just looking at his faces makes me so happy." Replied Benitsubasa. As Toyotama observed The left side of Antonio's face. She then had looked at Benitsubasa's white, pink and red outfit. " _N-Nani?_ " Asked Benitsubasa as she could see Toyotama staring.

"G-Gomen, but it seems to me that your breasts… Are actually growing." Replied Toyotama. Benitsubasa kept replaying the word _growing_ over and over again in her mind as she unconsciously groped her ownself. Benitsubasa's eyes had got wide at the sudden revelation.

" _Don't tell her lies!"_ Both Benitsubasa and Toyotama turned to see Haihane talking in her sleep, even in her sleep, Haihane will still give the pink haired Sekirei shit. Around lunch time, usually students would either head to the cafeteria or eat in their classes or head to classes of their friends.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

Musubi was doing her usual training with Yume while everyone else was doing their own ' _special'_ kind of training. Miya was happily preparing dinner so that it may be warm for when her husband and Chiho returns home. When there was a sudden knock on the door, Antonio's sakura purple haired wife quickly dried her hands before speed walking through the foyer and to the front door. When she opened it, she had seen the former resident who wore white hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Hiya Miya-san!" Said Mizuki in her usual cheerful demeanor.

"Ara, Mizuki-san, it's a pleasure, please come in!" Said Miya as she had welcomed Mizuki inside. As they both walked back in to the living room, they had looked to their left to see Karasuba intently reading a book, she even had reading glasses on which a major shock to Miya.

"Hmm? Oh yōkoso. (Welcome)" Said Karasuba as she took her eyes off the book she was reading as she had seen Mizuki wearing floral dress.

"Hmm, what are you reading there?" Asked Mizuki curiously.

"Yes I wish to know as well." Replied Miya, "You've been reading that book non-stop now."

"Hmm? This? It's just a book about baby names." Said Karasuba. As silence filled the room, Miya looked to see Mizuki's body shudder then quickly sat next to Karasuba even shocking her.

" _D-Don't tell me you're?"_ Questioned Mizuki

"N-No, I was just thinking of names if I were to have a son or a daughter. So I found a book of possible names." Replied Karasuba

"No,no,no! Picking a name for your future child isn't something that can be easily found in some book, it has to be from the heart." Said Mizuki.

"Well I have been thinking about a few names, maybe Kurome, Ayame." Thought Karasuba. Even Miya herself couldn't help a small blush come to her face as she had thought of names for their future child.

"Mizuki-san, would you mind staying for dinner?" Asked Miya, without hesitation Mizuki agreed.

 _Kawakami Academy_

As Momoyo was walking through the halls with her friends to leave the building, she had seen Antonio talking with Chiho.

"Hard to believe that only yesterday that we seen Antonio when we hadn't seen him for a long time, and now he's attending the same school as us." Said Wanko.

"Yes, we more than have a lot of catching up to do." Said Miyako "Kukuku." Momoyo couldn't help but to replay the times Antonio had triumphed over her, but seeing him talking with Chiho is making her feel like old news. She had her sight fixed upon Antonio until he and Chino left the Academy and headed back to the capital Shino Teto on his sports bike. The pink eyes beauty had also used her eyes to follow the pair as they zoomed off Academy grounds.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

Benitsubasa was in her and Haihane's room observing herself in the mirror wearing nothing but white and pink panties. She had took off her bra and started modeling but also looking to see if her boobs really did grow just as Toyotama stated. As she wrapped the measuring tape around her chest, what she had found out astonished even her.

"Hey dinner is almost ready." Said Haihane as she opened the door to a topless Benitsubasa.

"Be down in a second." Replied Benitsubasa as she was still observing herself while putting on shorts.

" _They're still not bigger than my boobs."_ Whispered Haihane. As she snickered to herself, Benitsubasa ignored her as she closed the door to their room.

" _After all this time, they have finally grown!"_ Benitsubasa squealed with delight at the sight of her firm, jiggly C-cup breasts bouncing in the mirror. At the immediate sound of knocking at the door, Uzume rushed to the front door to see Antonio and Chiho.

"Okaerinasai, how was the first day of school Chiho?" Asked Uzume

"It was amazing, I love it already." Uzume then turned to Antonio and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" _Thank you for doing this for her."_ Whispered Uzume _"I never had seen her this happy before."_

" _I'll do anything to make the ones I care about happy, that means you as well, Uzume._ " Replied Antonio as he curled his index finger underneath her chin and slowly placed his lips against hers. Uzume could feel her body being engulfed in pleasure as her golden wings of light had emerged from her back. As the lights from her emergence died down, Antonio looked behind Uzume to see Saki charging at him.

"Okaerinasai!" Shouted Saki as she tackled Antonio to the ground then sat on top of him.

"Honestly Saki, why do you have such a odd greeting whenever I come home?" Asked Antonio only to receive a grinning and chuckling Saki. As she helped her husband up, Miya had came into the room and noticed them that dinner is ready. When all of the members of the Kanzaki residence met in the kitchen Antonio embraced his loving mother in a hug then afterwards they all enjoyed Miya's wonderful dinner. Afterwards, Karasuba went to wipe her mouth clean.

"Speaking of which, Kanzaki-kun, who's that red hair girl?" Asked Karasuba. "Surely you aren't adding another female to your massive flock already?"

 **[Play Song:** _ **It's the training -**_ **Naruto OST]**

"Karasu, what did I say about saying things that'll give people the wrong…" Antonio stopped as he could sense multiple, hostile aura quickly surrounding him.

" _Now that she mentioned it, I did see you talk to some red haired tramp, you wouldn't cheat on us would you love?~"_ Asked Kazehana.

"You don't need another girl!" Said Hikari "Where is she at, I'll fry her to pieces!" Antonio had seen Kagari had a flustered look on her face as a fireball started bouncing in her hand.

"Ara, quite the predicament." Said Miya "But I hope you wouldn't break the number #1 rule of this residence, _rrrrright?"_ Asked Miya as she was enveloped in a purplish aura while a demon mask slowly approaching him. Antonio's body couldn't quit shuddering. "Cheating on us wouldn't end well for you."

"Everybody please stop! Let me, ow!" Antonio felt Saki doing her usual nibbling on his arm. Mizuki then had a thinking face on her as she tried to remember something.

"Ahh that's Kazuko-chan isn't it?" Asked Mizuki stopping everything from delivering punishment to their husband.

 **[Song END]**

"Hai, don't worry everyone, they are just childhood friends. Before we officially left Japan he made a group of friends at a park I always took him too." Said Mizuki. All of his Sekirei backed off, except Saki who kept continuing to bite his arm until he flicked her on the forehead. "Kazuko-chan, Momo-chan, he was friends with those two and the group they hung out with." Said Mizuki

"Thank you for clearing up that misunderstanding mom." Said Antonio as his eyes were fixated towards Karasuba who just continued to sip on her tea. Uzume who had just sighed at Karasuba's attempt to get Antonio murdered look at Chiho who had also had a sigh of relief. "Even though today was our first day, we have a day off tomorrow Chiho, so how about we all go out and do something?" Suggested Antonio.

"That sounds splendid Antonio-sama." Said Kaho

"Where would we go master?" Asked Akitsu.

"Kawakami City has a really great shopping district that's like the capital's but on a much larger scale." Replied Antonio. After hearing that Yahan got up from the table and stretched.

"Now I got to pick out some cute clothes to wear tomorrow." Said Yahan.

"Kaiha, help me with my hair tonight?" Asked Ikki. As Kaiha agreed she along with Antonio's other Sekirei went to their rooms to pick out clothes.

"So what's the real reason you wanted to take us out?" Asked Miya. With Karasuba, Uzume, Chiho and Mizuki waiting for a response.

"Ever since the _Sekirei Plan ended, you all_ hadn't really known what's beyond the capital. I just felt like taking you all somewhere you hadn't been before, you know?"

"Yes I do. And thank you." Said Miya as she got up and kissed the side of Antonio's cheek. "Hehe, now I wonder what I should wear tomorrow." Said Miya as she returned to her room. As Antonio sighed, he turned to his mother to see her giving the thumbs up.

"If you want I can give you suggestions for baby names." Said Mizuki.

"Mom!"

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

The next morning, Cap suggested to everyone that they get out and do something fun. Gakuto suggested that they visit the shopping district which they had all agreed too. Kazuko yawned while her dog ears emerged from her head.

"Nee-san are you alright?" Asked Yamato as he seen Momoyo dressed in her casual gear.

" _Haaaah!_ Ever since the Kawakami War, there has been an increase of challengers who come to fight me."

"That's good then right?" Asked Chris.

"They're all weak! It's no fun beating an opponent in one punch, man I'm starting to think humans can't satisfy my lust for battle." Said Momoyo (catch the one-punch man reference).

"Even if aliens exist, we don't need you starting a fight with them Nee-san." Replied Yamato as he sweatdropped. "With your strength, you might end up starting a war with them."

 _Kawakami City Shopping District_

"This place is really pretty!" Said Nanami as she had seen the outdoor shopping district which was booming with business. Antonio could see his Sekirei were anxious to see what shops where around that would peak their interest.

"Alright how about you girls look around and buy what you want and we can meet somewhere for dinner." Said Antonio

"That's a wonderful idea honey." Said Kazehana as she brushed her breasts against his arm, not even a few seconds after,nearly all the men, single and taken were all ogling at Kazehana's breasts. " _If I find some cute panties, I'll send you a picture later.~"_ As Kazehana walked off to find a store she liked, Hikari marched behind her demanding to know what she had said to Antonio. As Hikari sighed she had followed her sister while the rest split up into groups and headed out. Antonio turned to see Karasuba just smiling, concealing her katana.

"Please don't cause any trouble." Said Antonio

"Do I cause any trouble?" Asked Karasuba sarcastically. As the Black Sekirei walked off Yume decided to tag along with her. Chiho started to laugh a little.

" _What's so funny?"_ Whispered Antonio.

" _Īe,_ It's just watching you interact with your Sekirei is fun to see." Replied Chiho who smiled warmly towards him, causing a light blush to appear on his face. " _You know since it's only the two of us now, this kind of feels like we are on a date._ "

 _Elsewhere_

Momoyo and the crew had split up and agreed to meet back at their usual home restaurant spot after a couple of hours. Takuya went to his favorite arcade while the girls had split up and did their usual clothes shopping while Momoyo just casually strolled around like she usually does then had noticed a pair of oddly dressed females heading in her direction.

"Damn it Haihane why's the first place we have to go to a Anime store?" Asked Benitsubasa as she was clearly frustrated.

"I just wanted to check if the new season of the anime I'm watching made it to blu-ray." Replied Haihane "Disappointing." As the two began to walk they had noticed a long black haired, crimson eye beauty walking their way. " _Isn't that?"_

" _The one Antonio fought on TV."_ Benitsubasa whispered to Haihane. Momoyo's crimson eyes then had laid on the pink haired Sekirei.

" _Here she comes."_ Said Haihane.

 _Elsewhere With Antonio and Chio_

 **[Play Song:** _ **IF -**_ **Kana Nishino]**

Chiho and Antonio were casually walking side by side as to not lose each other in the crowd. Antonio looked to his side to see Chiho's eyes getting wide as she was seeing so many people in one place. She had immediately blushed as her hand accidentally brushed up against his.

" _G-G-Gomen'nasai._ " Said Chiho.

"Īe, don't worry it's fine." Said Antonio as he assured Chiho. Chiho and Antonio then had went from store to store, trying on different clothes. Chiho even went as far as to pick out a outfit that she thought would look good on Antonio. He even bought a few dresses and outfits for her that he seen she was staring at intently. He could tell she wanted it even though she tried to deny it. She apologized as they walked out of the stores he bought her clothes from but Antonio insisted that he didn't mind it at all. While they were walking, Antonio couldn't help but to look at the side of Chiho's face and think to himself.

 **[Song END]**

' _Chiho is, just really nice to be around with. It's hard believe that she used to be sick at all, now she is really lively.'_ Thought Antonio. He then kept replaying the phrase I like you over in his head after hearing Chiho confess to him. (Check WOF chapter 28.) ' _Even though I have so many Sekirei, she is truly understanding. She has not once faltered from her feelings toward me, not even when I came back from the other universe. Though that time, I regret ever making her worry, not only her but all of my Sekirei and family. I never want to see a tear fall from her face again.'_ Chiho had turned to see Antonio staring at the side of her face and when he noticed she turned around, he quickly turned the other way.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Chiho.

"Ī-Īe." Replied Antonio. ' _It wouldn't be fair to her if I didn't respond back to her feelings.'_ Thought Antonio. "Actually, Chiho, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Eh? W-What's wrong?" Asked Chiho only to see Antonio taking a deep breathe

"Gomen'nasai."

 **[Play Song:** _ **Tender Feelings**_ **\- Sword Art Online OST]**

Chiho was confused when the young man with glasses apologized to her.

"I didn't mean for you to be the only one to say how you feel." Chiho had immediately looked him in his hazel eyes through his glasses. "Ever since I met you, I thought you were a wonderful person. Even when you were teasing Uzume, you always kept a smile on your face even when faced with your old situation. When you came back to Japan after so long, and when you were finally cured of your sickness, I was so happy and relieved."

" _A-Antonio.."_ Chiho said silently, nearby, Uzume couldn't help but to eavesdrop with Matsu and Kocho. Uzume couldn't bare the thought of Antonio of dating any ole human other than Chiho of course.

"I was so happy that I could help be the reason why you don't have to be hurt anymore. You were so understanding about the Sekirei, though I thought it would run you off, but you didn't leave."

"Of course I wouldn't leave you, you had a promise to keep and you delivered on that." Replied Chiho. "That's why I like you Ka.. Antonio." Said Chiho as she smiled warmly towards Antonio.

' _Ikuze Kanzaki-San, seal the deal!'_ Uzume thought to herself. At the same time she had seen Musubi running towards them. ' _Musubi what the hell are you doing!?'_

"Chiho, I like you too, I can say that without hesitating." Replied Antonio. "I want to do whatever I can, that's why I want you to b.."

 **[Song END]**

"Antonio-sama!" The pair had seen Musubi quickly approaching them which caused Uzume to face palm as she had ruined the moment between the two.

" _Haaaa,_ Musubi what's going on?" Asked Antonio after he let out a sigh.

"Remember when you said don't get into trouble?"

"Yes what about it?" Replied Antonio

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

Antonio and Chiho had followed Musubi to see a crowd gathered by a nearby riverbank. He then saw the back of Haihane's head and immediately grabbed Chiho's hand as he pushed through the crowd to get to his claw gauntlet wearing Sekirei.

"Haihane!" Haihane had turned around at the sound of her name getting called to see Antonio, Chiho and Musubi making their way through the crowd to the very front. "What's going on?"

"That." As Haihane pointed infront of her, Antonio had seen Momoyo and Benitsubasa in an intense stare down.

"How did this happen?" Asked Antonio

"Well.." Haihane proceeded to tell her husband that it all started with Momoyo calling her weak and afraid to not fight at the request of someone. She also said if she's willing to listen to someone who's telling her to refrain from fighting, that they must be weak themselves.

 **[Play Song:** _ **XYZ**_ **\- Rika Matsumoto]**

"Ohhh, It's starting again!" Said a bystander who watched the two fight before Antonio and crew made their way. Benitsubasa and Momoyo's fist clashed, the impact was so strong that everyone, except Antonio, Musubi and Haihane had to cover their face because the shockwave was too strong. Antonio then had seen the two women exchanging punches and kicks at a very high rate of speed which had the people in the crowd in awe.

"Hehe, It's been awhile since I've been thrilled by a fight!" Said Momoyo as she jumped back. " _ **Kawakami Style: Earth Splitter!**_ " Momoyo punched the ground, sending a powerful shockwave towards Benitsubasa whose hair shadowed her eyes.

" _ **Extreme Quake!**_ " Benitsubasa punched the ground sending a shockwave as well that canceled out her attack. As the dust from the attacks canceling each other out settled, Momoyo jumped up in the air while Benitsubasa chased after her. " _ **Mō Kōgeki Ken!**_ " Benitsubasa started fire off punches and kicks at a very high rate of speed which Momoyo could see clearly and effortlessly dodged.

"You know they don't call me the goddess of battle for nothing!" Said Momoyo as she grabbed Benitsubasa's leg. " _ **Kawakami Style, Snowman!**_ " Benitsubasa sucked her teeth as she could see her leg freezing due to Momoyo manipulating her ki to freeze her leg. The crimson eyed beauty spun around really fast until she threw Benitsubasa from the sky to the ground, creating a crater.

"This is getting out of hand." Said Antonio as he seen Momoyo descending to the ground to stomp on Benitsubasa but as she finally made it to the crater, she looked behind her to see Benitsubasa had got up before Momoyo could deliver what she thought to be the final blow.

" _ **Pulverizer!**_ (Hadouken-Style Attack)"

" _ **Kindan No Ugoki: Fuji Smasher!"**_ Momoyo's fist became coated in a mixture of white and red as she turned around to face Benitsubasa's attack. As soon as both of their attacks met, a huge explosion was the result, causing nearly everyone to cover their face as not to get dust in their nose. As Momoyo and Benitsubasa skidded away from each other, Momoyo couldn't help but grin to herself.

"This is really fun, let's keep going!" Said Momoyo

" _I'm going to make you regret calling him weak!"_ Said Benitsubasa as she charged towards Momoyo. As the two beauties dashed towards each other, the pink haired Sekirei slowly turned her head to see Antonio but before Antonio could do anything, he quickly seen two people emerge from the crowd, quickly blocking Momoyo's and Benitsubasa's attack like they meant absolutely nothing.

"Ara, I'm afraid this little squabble is going to have to end." Said Miya as she stood in the way of Benitsubasa while Yume grabbed Momoyo's fist, blocking her attack.

 **[Song END]**

Miya had seen the onlookers still standing and had just simply smiled towards them all.

"There's nothing to see here, _understand?_ " Asked Miya as she was then enveloped in a purplish aura, revealing her hanya mask to every. Just the mere sight of her demonic mask made every scatter with the quickness. Benitsubasa turned away from Miya to see Antonio slowly approaching her with Haihane, Musubi and Chiho following behind.

"A-Antonio, g-gomen'nasai!" Said Benitsubasa as she quickly apologized and bowed hoping to not maker her husband mad at her. Momoyo's group of friends had came just as the rest of Antonio's Sekirei came due to the sounds of the fight while carrying their shopping bags.

"Jeez, don't let what others say about me get to you." Said Antonio "I'm not mad, you just have to learn to ignore what other people say, it's either the truth or a lie."

"Yes." Replied Benitsubasa. "It won't happen again."

"Waaah! Antonio, who are they!" Asked Kazuko as she pointed to the large group of females behind Antonio as her dog ears emerged on her head. Karasuba then had noticed Mayucchi and Chris had their respective weapons and had a look of wanting to test their skills with against her.

' _What can I even say in a situation like this? Well I suppose I can tell them since I Wouldn't get in trouble for it like I would've got in the capital.'_ Thought Antonio. He decided to take a deep breath and explain it to everyone.

 _A Short Explanation Later_

"Aliens!?" Said Yamato and the others said in disbelief. Antonio nodded.

"Nonsense!" Said Chris as she yelled out. "Such creatures don't exist! You expect me to believe that you did such a thing as save an entire race?" Asked Chris in disbelief

"I'm really not liking the tone you are taking with my master." Said Akitsu. "So I suggest you watch your mouth."

"What did you say!?" Replied Chris.

"I'll show you!" Said Musubi as she had happily grasped Antonio's face and took his lip. All of Yamato's friends and even Momoyo was shocked as they had seen Musubi's pink, elegant wings of light emerge from her back. "See, we truly aren't human, we're Sekirei!"

 _Tesshin's Office_

"The Kawakami War hadn't even been over but you're already prepping for another tournament?" Asked Ageha

"Hahaha! You figured me out." Said Tesshin as he handed Ageha a list.

"What's this?" Asked Ageha

"A list of schools I already contacted."

"Tenbi Academy, Hanzō Academy, Gessen Girls Academy, Hebijo Academy, Homurhara School, Kuoh Academy, Hagun Academy." Ageha read off the check marked schools.

"As I'm sure you already know, Japan is a very, very big place. With this country wide tournament, we can determine, which school is the strongest! Hahahaha!" Tesshin had let out a big outburst that had made even Ageha sweatdrop.

 _Kawakami Shopping District_

As the sun had started to set, the two groups had started to head their separate ways. Momoyo had turned to see Antonio's back but what had really irritated her was that how all of his Sekirei were by his side. She wasn't just going to accept that she was old news laying down. Uzume then had seen Antonio and Chiho conversating but was a bit salty that Musubi had interrupted Antonio confessing but seen Chiho was giggling while speaking to Antonio.

"What are you two talking about!?" Asked Saki as she proceeded to bite

"Is that him?" Asked a mysterious figure on a building nearby. She held up a picture and placed it side by side a moving Antonio.

"It sure looks like him." Said a female in a sleepy tone of voice

"Our Ashikabi Darius-kun will be happy we found his old friend!"

"But the real question is that will he remember?"

 _ **And that's Chapter 2 of Beyond The Wings Of Fate. I have a question for you guys, what anime would you want to see make an appearance? PM me with suggestions on who you would want to see. I want to thank everyone for the positive support and reviews that actually have something to do with the story.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Venom In Words**_


	3. Venom In Words

As the sun had started to set, Antonio, Chiho and his Sekirei had decided to go out to eat then return home afterwards. Benitsubasa couldn't believe she had let mere words irritate her. She knew she has more to work on but is glad that Antonio never gets upset with her. The group had a great meal then had headed home with all their shopping bags.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Okaerinasai." Said Minato as he answered the door.

"Where's Yukari?" Asked Antonio

"In the living room." Replied Minato, Antonio then had peeked inside of the living room to see Yukari laying her head in Shi's lap while she gently brushed her fingers through her Ashikabi's hair.

"Kanzaki-kun?" Antonio turned to see Kazehana wrapping her left arm around his right arm while her right arm held a pink bag with a gold, glittering logo. " _I can't want for you to see what I have in store for you.~"_ Said Kazehana as she kissed her husband on the cheek. Hikari as usual was flustered but seemingly calmed down when Antonio had kissed her on the cheek. He then went around to kiss all of his Sekirei on the cheek before retiring to their respective rooms. Uzume had turned around to see Chiho kissing Antonio on the cheek.

"Oyasumi, Antonio." Said Chiho as she tilted her head, smiling warmly towards Antonio. The next day, the Kanzaki residence had lazed around due to the hot weather outside. Luckily they had a pool so everyone changed and headed to the pool as quickly as possible. As Antonio was sitting poolside with his feet in the water, he looked to his right and gasped a little to himself as he admired Benitsubasa's newly developed assets.

"N-Nani?" Asked Benitsubasa as she felt a blush quickly rise to her face as she noticed her husband quickly looking her up and down.

"G-Gomen, It's just that.."

"Just what?" Said Benitsubasa. Antonio had slowly gulped as he observed Benitsubasa's pink bikini top and white swimming skirt.

"Just that it looks like your, umm _breasts have grown._ " Replied Antonio with a small blush on his face as he quickly turned his face away from Benitsubasa. The pink haired Sekirei's face smiled then quickly hugged Antonio from the back, allowing her boobs to press against his back ' _S-So soft!'_

"No fair! Look at me as well Antonio!" Said Juusa as she pressed her boobs together, causing Antonio's nose to feel warm.

"Hooo? Having a breasts contest, sorry but I got everyone beat here." Said Kazehana as she proudly modeled her swimsuit that made her breasts the bounce around. The sight of this made Antonio cover his nose. As they were all arguing about who had the best body, Uzume was laughing, but had noticed Chiho next to her was laughing as well.

' _She really doesn't have an issue with Kanzaki-kun having so many of us around him. If only Musubi didn't interrupt Antonio's confession yesterday.'_ Thought Uzume. ' _Maybe another time.'_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

Venom In Words

The Next day Fushikawa in her luxurious pink kimono had walked up to the school campus with her usual cocky grin.

"Hehe, as usual the commoners always come to greet me. Be thankful that you are able to gaze upon such as me from a noble family." As nobody around her was paying attention, she opened her eyes to see that everyone was paying attention to the newest student of Kawakami Academy, Chiho. Fushikawa sucked her teeth and gripped on her fan tightly at the sight of Chiho talking to Antonio while unknowingly stolen her fans. As Antonio walked Chiho to class 2-F, he then kept walking to 3-F.

"Oh Kanzaki-san, Ohayo!" Said Yumiko

"Yumiko-san, Ohayo." Replied Antonio as he went down to take a seat as his desk. He then had seen Momoyo who immediately unread her head away from him. He then had seen Yumiko approaching his desk.

"How do you like it here so far?" Asked Yumiko

"I like it a lot." Replied Antonio

"Well if there is anything I can do to make your time here as pleasant as possible, don't hesitate to ask." Said Yumiko, as the pair shared a laugh together as they both smiled. The black haired, pink eyes girl took out her cellphone and quietly snapped a photo of the pair.

' _Hehe, this should stir up the pot quite a bit.'_ Said Tsubame as she grinned to herself.

 _Hanzō Academy_

Hanzō Academy may seem like a regular school, but it hid a huge secret, It was also a school to train shinobi. A young girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail in a white string, she also wore a red scarf while wearing Hanzō Academy's uniform. She walked inside the school and past a couple halls to a entrance nobody knew was placed inside the school. She made sure nobody followed her before going inside.

"Come on Ikaruga, let me feel on those babies, they are just practically just begging to be massaged!" Said a girl with long blonde hair and a blue hair clip with green eyes.

"P-Please stop this!" Said a girl with long black hair and blue eyes as she was avoiding her harassment. A girl with a black eye patch and white double side ponytail was sitting next to a girl with pink hair, three bows in her hair and short, double side ponytails with clover eyes. As Asuka made it to the secret hidden classroom, she had sighed and sweatdropped at the sight of her seniors.

"Jeez Katsu-nee, don't you ever get tired of groping breasts?" Asked Asuka.

"This breast loving maniac will never get tired!" Replied Asuka's senpai. Just before the blonde crept her way over to Asuka, a pound bang, followed with the room being covered in smoke which made the girls cough. As the smoke died down, it turned out to be their sensei Kiriya.

" _H-Hey Sensei!"_ Said Katsuragi as she chuckles slightly.

"As much as I want to say something right now but I have something better to discuss." Said Kiriya "That needs everyone's undivided attention."

"What's going on Sensei?" Asked Ikaruga. Kiriya covered his mouth before coughing due to the residue of smoke in his lungs.

"Huh, Ojīchan?" Asuka had seen her grandfather, the man who had the school named over him and a legendary shinobi, Hanzō.

"Haha, well listen up. My old friend Tesshin had brought up the idea of having a country wide school tournament hosted by him of course." Said Hanzō

"Ehhhhhh!?" Everybody said in sync.

"Now all the training you girls have gone through will ultimately be put to the test." Said Hanzō

"What other schools will be participating?" Asked Ikaruga

"He didn't mention that, but he did give up the name of Gessen and Hebijo." Replied Asuka's grandfather "I will warn everyone now, the other schools participating, will be strong, very strong so your skills as a shinobi will be pushed to the limit." Yagyu had seen Hibari shuddering, frighten and seen her eyes emitting tears from her eyes.

"Hibari." Yagyu said, gaining Hibari's attention. "Don't worry I'll protect you." Said Yagyu as her red eye met with Hibari's clover eyes. Hanzō had let them know to pack some clothes because in a couple weeks they'll be traveling to Kawakami City.

 _Hagun Academy_

"Why are we here, did this girls wastefully large boobs get stuck in the doorway again?" Asked Shizuku Kurogane

"Or maybe this brother complex freak had finally popped those loose screws in her head." Said Stella Vermillion.

"C-Calm down Stella." Said Ikki

"I didn't ask you all here to hear your arguments about breast sizes or who loves who." Said the director of Hagun Academy, Shinguuji Kurono. "But I called you here to let you know that we have been asked to participate in a country wide tournament. To decide who the strongest school in Japan is."

"Ara, sounds interesting." Said Alice as he fixed his hair.

"Normally after hearing this, the whole student body would want to participate." Replied Ikki

"Which is why we are holding selection matches to determine who will represent us." Replied the director.

 _Kawakami Academy_

"C-Chiho-san!" Chiho had turned to her right to see a young man who came to 2-F from a different class. "W-Will you eat lunch with me?"

"Sorry.." Kazuko placed her left hand on Chiho's shoulder "She's eating with us." Said Kazuko as she kindly shot down the guy's advances towards Chiho.

"You sure are popular." Said Miyako as she opened her sweet bun.

"Īe, that isn't it." Said Chiho as she waved off Miyako's statement as she sweatdrop. Chris didn't say anything as she was still more than upset at Akitsu talking at her in such a disrespectful manner. " _B-Besides I already have someone I like."_ Whispered Chiho. Wakno's dog ears emerged ontop of her head when she didn't hear her.

"Hmmm, what was that?~" asked Kazuko

"N-Nothing!" Assured Chiho, as she chuckled sheepishly. "E-Excuse me, I'm going to get some water." Said Chiho as she got up and walked out to the hall hoping to find a nearby water fountain. Chiho kept having flashbacks to when Antonio was nearly getting ready to ask her to be his girlfriend, her heart kept fluttering inside her chest as she was walking down the hall.

"Yo." Chiho stopped and looked up to see Tsubame leaning against a wall and walking up to her. "You must be the new student everybody has been talking about along with Kanzaki-san, I'm 3rd Year class 3-F, Matsunaga Tsubame."

"N-Nice to meet you Tsubame-senpai." Said Chiho. "You know A-Antonio?" Asked Chiho.

' _Their on a first name basis too?'_ Thought Tsubame as she wanted to cause some trouble as she slowly took her right hand from behind her back.

"Well because you are my kawaii kouhai, I just thought that I should show you this." Said Tsubame as she showed Chiho the photo of Antonio and Yumiko smiling at each other.

 _Later_

Antonio was walking down the hall as she had seen the back of Chiho.

"Oh, Chiho!" As Antonio stepped towards Chiho she kind of dodged him, confusing Antonio. "Chiho?"

" _A-Antonio, j-just who is this girl?"_ Said Chiho as she pulled up a photo on her newly acquired IPhone 6S that Antonio had given her. Antonio had squinted his eyes to see it was a photo of him and Yumiko smiling at each other. He knew it could send the wrong kind of message.

"Who took this photo?" Asked Antonio.

"Tsubame-senpai showed me this earlier." Replied Chiho. "Tell me, who is she." Said Chiho as she had a serious look on her face.

"That's Yumiko-san who I have class within 3-F." Said Antonio. "She was just asking me is if I was liking my stay here so far." Antonio could sense Chiho was still highly upset.

" _I-I'm sorry but I…"_ Chiho had immediately stopped talking as she felt Antonio embracing her in a warm hug. _"Ika sete…"_

" _Īe! Chiho, Im telling you, there's nothing going on!"_ Replied Antonio " _I like you too much to risk losing you!"_ Chiho had stopped fidgeting after hearing his words.

" _You do?"_ Asked Chiho. Then suddenly they had heard a burst of laughter coming from the trouble maker that would've made Antonio a dead man if he would've returned home with a pissed off Chiho. "T-Tsubame-senpai? W-What's going on?" Asked Chiho

"So you're the one who filled Chiho's head with this lie!" Said Antonio. Tsubame had just shrugged with a clueless expression on her face.

"Hmm? I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Tsubame sarcastically. "Although she was really gullible, I just thought I should play with her, just for a bit." Said Tsubame as she winked towards Chiho. "Said it didn't get to go on longer." Chiho had seen Tsubame laughing as she was walking away from the pair.

"Man she really pisses me off!" Said Antonio as he could feel his eyes slowly shift from hazel to crimson but stopped when he had seen Chiho's body shudder. That whole rest of the day was filled with silence on Chiho's end and frustration with Antonio trying not to take it out on Tsubame. Momoyo wanted to make her feelings known but didn't know the first step about how to do so, she didn't care if she was accepted as his girlfriend she just wanted to let him know so things wouldn't be awkward between them.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

Shi had opened the front door after hearing someone knocking at it only to see Yukari slowly slouching to the point where Shi had gasped but caught her before Yukari had fallen.

"Y-Yukari-san?"

"Shi it was terrible! It's not fair that niisan doesn't ever have to work." Said Yukari as she sighed. "Would you let me rest my head again on your comfortable lap so I can forget all of my worries?" Asked Yukari, causing Shi's face to turn deep red.

"I-If that will make you forget all of your worries then I don't mind if you rest your head on my lap."

"Thank you Shi!" Said Yukari as she immediately rubbed her cheeks against her adorable Sekirei's. In Yashima's room, her, Nanami, Kuruse and Kaiha were all enjoying conversation while Kuu who had spent most of the day at the Kanzaki residence waiting to play with her oniichan. Karasuba was in the living room with Yume, Musubi and Kaho and Uzume.

"When's Oniichan coming home?" Asked Kuu

"Ara before dinner time." Said Miya "Speaking of which, would any of you girls like to assist with preparation?" Asked Miya she then had seen Musubi, Kaho and even Karasuba and Yume all get up from the couch to help Miya make dinner. Uzume was about to get up until she had felt her phone vibrate from a text message from Chiho.

 _Sunset - Roof Of Kawakami Academy_

 **[Play Song:** _ **A Tender Feeling**_ **\- Sword Art Online OST]**

"Chiho I.."

"Gomen'nasai Antonio."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for letting myself get played like that, I knew you wouldn't do something like that, but when Tsubame senpai showed me that photo, it just made me real jealous. Even mad at the fact that you would be interested in another female, that's not me.." Said Chiho. Her body started to shudder as she felt Antonio enveloping her in a warm hug. "There was so many emotions running through my head that.."

"Chiho, there's no way in hell I would ever do anything that would jeopardize my relationship with you. Seeing your warm smile, I wouldn't give that up for anybody."

" _A-Antonio."_

"The months we've spent together, are simply the best. The memories I've made with you, Uzume and the rest of my Sekirei are part of my treasures that I will never forget." Said Antonio causing a tear to form in Chiho's eyes. "Chiho, as I said before, you are more than understanding, other than my Sekirei." Antonio started to scratch the back of his head while Chiho had seen a slight blush on his face. "You're the only human I have feelings for." That's when Chiho's waterworks started flowing from her face.

"And you're the only man that I will ever love!" Said Chiho as she tilted her head and smiled with tears of happiness flowing from her face. Antonio had let Chiho go from his hug and took a deep breathe.

"Chiho, will you, b-be my girlfriend? I promise to protect you for anything that may try to harm you." Said Antonio. Silence ensued for a couple of minutes before Chiho wiped the tears from her face.

"Hai! A million times yes." Said Chiho as she tilted her head and smiled warmly towards Antonio.

 **[Song END]**

Chiho had texted Uzume that they were on their way home and would be there as soon as possible. As the pair went to Antonio's shoe locker they had seen that his locker was stuff with dozens of love letters.

"Hehehe, someone must have a lot of fans."

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"It should be time that Antonio returns home." Said Juusa

"It needs to be sooner, I'm too bored!" Said Saki as she was rolling around on the floor due to her boredom. Akitsu was simply watching television in the living room until she had heard Antonio's camaro outside.

"I'll get it." Said Uzume as she was the closest to the foyer. "Okaerinasai." Greeted Uzume and Chiho and Antonio came back home from school. "Ara, you seem to be happy Chiho, seems as if you got yourself a new boyfriend." Said Uzume in a sarcastic tone of voice.

" _T-That's because I do."_ Said Chiho as she carefully wrapped her arms around Antonio's. When Uzume seen this, her eyes had got wider at the sight and had a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Chiho! Man I thought you were never going to pop the question." Said Uzume as she scratched the back of her head

"Why are you making it seem like I asked her to marry me?" Questioned Antonio

"Anyways, welcome to the family Chiho." Said Uzume as she grinned while tilting her head.

"Mmhmm, it's good to be here!" Replied Chiho. Antonio then had seen Miya poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Ara, seems as if my husband has another woman. Normally I would be upset but since it's someone I actually like I'll let it slide." Said Miya as she diapered her purplish aura. "Now let's eat."

 _Uzume's and Chiho's Room_

"So how does it feel to be Kanzaki-kun's girlfriend?" Asked Uzume

"I-It feels good. I-I just don't know what a girlfriend is suppose to do." Said Chiho she then had felt Uzume's hand on her shoulder.

"Just be yourself, Kanzaki-kun will appreciate it if you were just to be yourself around him." Said Uzume. She decided to tease her as Chiho had smiled to herself. "I'll even teach you some tricks to."

"Tricks?" Asked Chiho. Uzume the had leaned in and whispered into her ear. A few seconds later, Chiho's face had immediately turned deep red and felt steam escape her ears. "U-Uzume!"

"Hehehe, got to keep your man happy." Replied Uzume with a big grin on her face

 _Later that night_

Antonio was in the living room watching TV while Ikki rested her head on his lap. As Antonio gently massaged Ikki's head, she had let out an adorable yawn. Miya had just finished placing the last of the dishes up when she had heard a knock at the door. She had quickly dried off hands with a towel and made her way to answer the front door.

" _Haahhhn! That feels really good!_ " Said Ikki as she turned to look up at Antonio. She then started to blush as Antonio started to rub her chin with his thumb.

"I can make you feel better.." Said Antonio.

" _A-Antonio.."_ Ikki then felt Antonio pressing his lips against hers then had felt her body immerse itself in pleasure as her wings colored wings of light emerged from her back. "You sure know how to spoil your Sekirei." Said Ikki

"Dear?" Antonio and Ikki had

seen Miya poking her head into the living room. "You have a guest." Miya then allowed the guest to walk into the living room, Ikki had sat up on the couch as Antonio had sat up off the couch and walked towards Miya

"D-Darius?" Antonio had seen his childhood friend he made while he was in America. Darius then came and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Least you hadn't forgotten about me. I'm touched!" Said Darius as his emotions reached his peak, he clenched his left fist while emitting tears of joy causing Ikki, Miya and Antonio to sweatdrop.

"Can't believe your crying dude.." Said Antonio

"I'm not! These are tears of joy!" Replied Darius

' _I'm sure that's the same thing.'_ Said Antonio "Anyways what are you doing here? I thought it was your dream to attend art school?" Asked Antonio

"That's still true but ahh, things got complicated." Replied Darius as he chuckled sheepishly

"Define complicated?" Asked Antonio. Before Darius could answer, Miya had heard more knocking at the door, Darius could feel his heart drop as he sensed multiple presences he was familiar with.

"Ara, who might you all be?" Asked Miya as she had seen five girls." Antonio had seen then while Darius was shuddering while sweat dropping."

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

"So that's what you meant by complicated." Said Antonio as he seen give Sekirei that emerged to Darius. His childhood friend walk over to his flock of Sekirei.

"Let me introduce my Sekirei." Said Darius as he approached a girl with long black hair, Crimson eyes wearing a black, white and red short Kimono with black stockings and black shoes with straps tied to her ankles. "This is Rosalia, Sekirei Number # 83." Rosalia had bowed gracefully to Antonio, Miya and Ikki. "She was my first Sekirei I winged." Darius "The others are Chiyo, Sekirei Number #14. Maori, Sekirei Number #37. Sachi, Sekirei Number #45 and her twin sister Sora, Sekirei Number #46." Said Darius. Antonio had looked to see Rosalia carried no weapons, probably a combat type like Musubi and Benitsubasa while Chiyo wielded a scythe like Yomi. Maori wielded a nagamaki while the twins each controlled elements, one controlled fire as the other one controlled water.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Antonio as he bowed in respect "So how did you all meet?"

"Hehe, that's a story for another time!" Said Darius "I'd better get back home." Antonio walked Darius to the front door to make sure him and his Sekirei exited his home ok. As Antonio closed the front door and locked it he couldn't help but sigh.

"You sure have interesting friends." Said Miya as she approached her husband.

"I wouldn't exactly use that word." Said Antonio. A couple days later were like any ole regular school day, except that it was club sign up day, a day where each student must pick a club to enter. As Antonio made it to the track outside, he had seen a lot of booths with many different clubs.

"Antonio!" Antonio had turned to see Chiho approaching him with a look of happiness in her eyes. "Have you decided on which club to join?"

"I don't have the slightest Idea." Said Antonio

"Well let's pick one out together." Said Chiho as she smiled warmly towards Antonio who in turn blushed slightly.

"Senpai, please join the manga club!"

"Join the weight-lifting club!"

"Minna please join the swimming club!" Said a 2nd year student wearing a bikini top. All the perverted guys were in awe at the sight of her bouncy boobs in her bikini top. Antonio had sighed at the sight while Chiho just giggled to herself.

"There's a lot of unique clubs there's just so many to pick from." Said Chiho. Antonio had looked ahead to see Yumiko and Miyako handing out flyers that had information about the archery club.

"Ah Kanzaki-san, have you found any clubs that you are interested in?" Asked Yumiko.

"There's just so many I just don't know." Said Antonio "Me and Chiho are still looking around at some clubs." Said Antonio

"Well we are always looking to have more participants here in the archery club. Miyako-chan here is the ace of the club itself." Replied Yumiko.

"That's amazing, seriously." Said Antonio causing Miyako to smile a little.

"It's nothing, kukuku." Replied Miyako. "Isn't that Chiho right there as she pointed down where Antonio walked from, herself, Yumiko and Antonio had seen multiple guys in Kawakami's soccer uniforms ganging up behind her while what seems to be the captain invading her personal space.

"Hey there, why don't you forget about all these clubs and come join the soccer club." Said the soccer captain Riku Nasagawa. He then allowed his eyes to slowly observe Chiho's body in her Kawakami uniform. "You have the body for it."

" _I-I don't know how to respond to t-that b-but you're in my personal space."_

Chiho had felt her body shuddering as Riku kept bringing his face closer and closer to her.

"Hey, I suggest you all get away from her, now!" Said Antonio in a tone that made the whole event go silent. Riku turned around to see Antonio with his fist balled up.

"Ehh? I'm just offering a fellow student to join my club, senpai." Said Riku sarcastically as his crew started to chuckle.

"You all must be either stupid or hard at hearing, you heard her say that you are in her personal space. So now I'm saying get away from her." Said Antonio causing a crowd to circle around them.

"Senpai, I think you might've hurt our feelings." Said Riku as he and his five followers of the soccer club stood side by side. "I think I would like to settle our problem with this." Said Riku as he and his five friends all pulled out their Kawakami Badges. "Do you accept?" Murmurs broke out in the crowd. Tsubame was scouting out ' _information_ ' about Antonio then noticed her was pulling out his badge.

"Oh I more than accept!" Said Antonio.

 _Kawakami Soccer Field_

Chiho was standing next to Miyako as everybody who had seen Riku nearly invade Chiho's personal space was on the soccer field with his five followers who were standing at his side While Antonio didn't move.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Asked Riku "You'll be saving yourself the embarrassment, we're all exceptionally strong."

"I should be saying that to you, but I think it would just be venom to you and your lap dogs." Said Antonio.

 **[Play Song: XYZ - Rika Matsumoto]**

As nearly the entire student body was watching, the first of Riku's goons charged at Antonio at what he called a fast rate of speed. Antonio had effortlessly dodged him. He was big so Antonio didn't even have to try dodging his punches. Antonio then had swiped kicked his attacker and then kicked him sending him back to the group. Riku had seen from just that one kick that his follower was in immense pain.

"D-Don't just stand there, kick his ass!" Said Riku. As his lapdogs charged at Antonio, he simply took in a deep breath and cocked his arm back. He then thrusted it forward, sending pressurized air at the four attacks pushing them all the way back to the goal that they had their back to. "Tsk. Guess I just have to handle things myself." Said Riku

"Save yourself the trouble and stop now." Said Antonio. Riku ignored as he charged right in. "Alright, just remember, _I gave you an out._ " Said Antonio as took a step forward but had shocked everyone as he disappeared from sight. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves at the sudden disappearance but only those with trained eyes knew that Antonio was going to fast for them to see, almost if he was in another space. Next thing Riku knew, he felt Antonio's fist connect with his stomach but the force was so great it levitated him in the sky. as he was laying sideways horizontally, he had gasped as he had seen Antonio right in front of him. Antonio then raised his right foot and slammed it down into Riku's stomach. He was then sent flying into the same soccer goal but with so much force it tore the net off.

 **[Song END]**

"Next time I suggest you take my advice." Said Antonio as he levitated down to the ground. He then rushed to Chiho to make sure she was fine. As Antonio was doing that, Tsubame sent in some data to her ' _special weapon_ ' so that when they do fight, she'll have an edge.

"Yumiko-senpai!" Said Chiho as she observed her Archery club wear.

"Hai?"

"Please let me join the archery club!" Said Chiho

"Are you sure?" Asked Yumiko "It'll take a lot of concentration and hard work."

"I can do it!" Said Chiho with a look of certainty. Yumiko then looked towards Antonio.

"Guess I'll join too." Said Antonio. Nearing the end of the day, Antonio had sighed as he went to his shoe locker to find lots of love letters again.

"Hey mister popular." Antonio looked back to see it was Chiho. As they were walking to Antonio's BMW i8, Chiho kept trying to make sure the he didn't drop any of the love letters. "Umm, t-thank you for what you did early today." Said Chiho as they finally got to his car. Antonio had asked Chiho's help for opening the trunk to his I8 so he could dump the love letter in them.

"I told you before that no matter what, I would protect you. From Anything." Replied Antonio as he closed the trunk to his fancy car. "You don't have to thank me, just seeing your beautiful smile is enough for me." Said Antonio which caused Chiho to blush as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"I-I wonder what Miya say is going to make for dinner today?" Asked Chiho

"Whatever it is, we should hurry so we can eat with everyone." Said Antonio as they both got into his car and started the ride back home.

 _Kuoh Academy_

"What's wrong kaichō?" Asked Issei as he looked towards his long, red haired, bluish green eyes love. What he really loved about her most was how ridiculously big her tits were.

"Īe, nothing, just called you all hear to let you know about this." Said arias as she held up a white and gold envelope.

"Ara, so mysterious." Said Akeno

"Who sent it?" Asked Kiba, Xenovia also wanting to know

"Don't know but whoever sent it knows about the true identity of the occupant research club front." Said Rias worrying Asia and Gasper.

"Well what does it say on the inside?" Asked Koneko. Rias then had opened the small envelope and read what it had said.

" _You and your school have been selected to participate in the country wide tournament to determine the strongest school in Japan! You may say yours is the strongest but are you willing to prove it? Below is the location of which you need to attend if you choose to participate. More information will be given at the select date."_

"That's it." Said Rias

"A country wide tournament?" Questioned Asia.

"You guys interested? It's not everyday that the ' _occupant research club'_ gets an invitation." Asked Rias. They all agreed "Good, then pack your things my little devils, we are heading to Kawakami City.

 _ **And that's the end of Chapter 3. I apologize if there wasn't as much action in this chapter, I was focusing on character development on some of the characters but rest assured that next chapter is bound to be jam packed with action. That I promise you. As always I thank each and everyone of you guys for supporting my story it means a lot and I'm thankful for you all. The more important question is that what does Antonio does with all those love letters?**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Preperations (Name Change)**_


	4. Preparations

Miya was sitting down watching television after dinner and washing dishes but then suddenly her nose perked up at the scent of burning paper. She had got up from the couch and followed the burning smell that filled her nostrils. The trail had led her outside and had seen Uzume, Karasuba, Benitsubasa, Kagari, Yomi, Saki and Yahan placing enveloped into a barrel of fire that Kagari started.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Kakashi Theme**_ **-Naruto OST]**

"Ara, what's going on?" Asked Miya

"You won't believe it Miya, Antonio's first couple of days he already has a shoebox full of love letters!" Said Uzume as she placed another one of Antonio's love letters he received in the barrel of fire.

"How dare they try to send notices of love towards Antonio." Said Benitsubasa as she crumpled up the envelope with ease before tossing in the barrel. Miya had seen Yomi, Yahan, and Saki using their weapons to shred the envelopes too little pieces.

"Ara, please do be sure to sweep that up later." Requested Miya

"Haaaaaaai." Said Saki as she continued to shred what seemed to be countless envelopes.

"Even you Kagari, I didn't expect for you to be out here burning letters that our husband received." Said Miya causing Kagari to blush slightly.

"I-I don't care about stuff like that, they just needed a way to get a fire started." Replied Kagari

"If you didn't care then why did you help them?" Miya shot back.

' _She got me there.'_ Kagari thought to herself.

 **[Song END]**

Miya was looking at everyone continuing on with what they were doing, as she looked on, a sudden flashback appeared in her mind the time Antonio and her sparred and seen his hair turn white for a split second and the slit in his pupil get thinner and changed colors (similar to naruto's rikkudo sennin eye color). She could also sense his power rise exponentially, almost to Yume's level, maybe above that. She had careful thought about somethings and made her way towards Matsu's and Kocho's room.

 _Matsu's and Kocho's Room_

The two brain type Sekirei were watching their computer screen until Kocho heard a knock at their door. Kocho had got up to answer the door and when she did she had seen Miya with a look on her face.

"Miya what's going on?" Asked Matsu as she turned around at the sound of their door opening.

"I need a favor of you two." Said Miya with a serious expression on her face. "I'll need it done as soon as possible."

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

Preparations

School for Chiho and Antonio was like an ordinary day, just sitting in class and listening to their respective teachers and taking notes. Then they followed Yumiko to the archery club room so she could give them their gear they change into whenever they want to come into the spacious room that had their own shooting range, showers and lockeroom to change.

"It fits pretty well." Said Antonio as he then had seen Miyako walk up to him to adjust his glove and give him his bow.

"You look like a real deal archer now." Said Miyako as she grinned. Chiho knew after the whole ordeal with Tsubame that she can't just assume things right off the bat and since Antonio knew Miyako when he was young, she had no reason to be upset. If she did she could just let Uzume bestow divine punishment to him. Momoyo and Mayuuchi were walking down the hall until the intercom had called them to Tesshin's office.

 _Tesshin's Office_

"You r-requested us?" Asked Mayuuchi. She was slightly confused when Tesshin started to laugh at the young girl's question.

"Calm yourself young one, you aren't in any trouble. _Though I wish I could say the same for Momoyo._ "

"So you finally came to and want to fight with me eh?" Asked Momoyo causing Tesshin to sweatdrop

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'd have to put out a city wide alert and clear out the whole city if you and I were to fight." Replied Tesshin

" _That's no fun."_ Whispered Momoyo. ' _Maybe I'll ask Antonio for a rematch.'_

"Now to the reason I called you two." Said Tesshin getting both of their attentions. "I want you two to participate in a tournament I'm organizing."

"T-Tournament?" Asked Mayuuchi curiously. Tesshin nodded

"Sounds interesting, tell me more." Said Momoyo.

"Along with a good friend of mine, his school and various other schools gifted with superpowers shall compete to see which school with natural and unnatural powers is the best."

"And you want us to participate?" Asked Mayuuchi then all of a sudden, Matsukaze sat on her shoulder.

"You can seize this chance to show everyone how tough you are as the eldest daughter of the sword saint!" Said Matsukaze getting Mayucchi to smile and nod

"But." Momoyo and Mayuzumi had directed their attention back to him. "I'm assigning one more person to represent Kawakami academy and some of the people he knows."

"Who?" Asked Momoyo

 _Kanzaki Residence_

Musubi and Yume were training with each other in the roof of their home, as they skidded back from each other, Yume had started smiling at Musubi.

"You are definitely getting stronger. Hehe you might give me trouble one day."

"It's become use of the bond we share with Antonio. You were the one who told me that Sekirei get stronger due to the strong bond they share with their Ashikabi."

"You're right I did say that. Training won't do much for a Sekirei, they truly get stronger by the bond they share with their Ashikabi." Said Yume. "You managed to defeat Number #0 due to your bond with Antonio." Said Yume, Musubi was about to speak until she had seen Antonio's camaro parking.

"Antonio-sama!" Musubi jumped down from the roof to greet her husband, leaving Yume to stare off into the setting sun.

' _You need to harden your resolve to protect Antonio Musubi.'_ Said Yume as her eyes changed into the yin-yang symbol.

"Did you have a good day today Antonio?" Asked Kaiha. Antonio had nodded then had noticed Chiho walking inside.

"Welcome back." Said Uzume as she greeted Chiho. "Where's Kanzaki-kun?" As Chiho pointed to the front door, Uzume tilted her head in confusion as she walked to the door and opened it only to see Antonio placing on a silver bracelet with a wires running around the band with a oval shaped ruby jewel.

"What's this for?" Asked Antonio

"It's for us to run some tests." Kocho

"Before dinner?" Asked Antonio as the faint sound growling from his stomach could be heard.

"I promise it's not going to take long Kanzaki-tan." Assured Matsu. Inside Minato and Yukari were in the living room with their Sekirei.

"Shouldn't your cousin be back by now Minato?" Asked Oriha.

"Yeah but I think I heard Uzume-san head outside." Replied Minato. They all had got up and headed outside and when they were actually outside that had seen all of Antonio's Sekirei and Chiho outside. Kocho and Matsu were on their computer and had a image of wavelengths that showed his powers were at a regular level due at the request of Miya.

 **[Play Song:** _**XYZ**_ **\- Rika Matsumoto]**

Miya had kindly asked everyone to have a quick little spar with their husband. Antonio kindly accepted which made Musubi happy.

"Alright Antonio-sama, let's give it our all!" Said Musubi as she quickly dashed towards Antonio which caused him to change his hazel eyes into his crimson state. Musubi had sent a very quick jab that Antonio managed to dodge but not before messing up his glasses. As he went to fix them, he leaned a bit to the left to dodge Kaho's naginata slashes and thrusts. Benitsubasa was too distracted by him in his Kawakami uniform to do anything with made Haihane sweatdrop before she charged in.

"Alright everything seems ok so far." Said Kocho as she had seen his power was at a safe level. Nanami had slashed horizontally but had stopped it with his arm, he then looked to his left to see Yashima coming at him with her regular sized hammer. He jumped up to avoid it but then was slammed into a nearby building by one of Kazehana's attack. Unknown to anyone, Tesshin and Ageha were making their way to his home. As Antonio was walking, he could then had seen Ikki, Juusa, Toyotama, Kaiha, Yomi, Yahan and Saki charging in and attacking with their movements almost in perfect sync. Antonio could clearly see their movements but couldn't keep track of them all. Matsu and Kocho had slowly gasped as they seen his power level start to rise slowly. Antonio then had received a boot to his stomach which made him skid back a couple feet. Next thing he knew, Kagari had sent a few fireballs his way.

"Haaaaa! _**Kuki Hō Nō Ken!**_ " Antonio had sent his air cannon attack at his fire Sekirei's fireballs which immediately made her attack seem like nothing. He then had seen Kuruse motioning her left arm towards him, conjuring up a trident she had sent at a very fast speed. Antonio quickly leaned back as the trident passed his face, but had kicked the end of her trident which made it flip around to where the sharp end was pointing towards her, he then roundhouse kicked the end of the trident, sending her weapon right back at her so fast that she had to duck to avoid it.

"This is starting to get fun." Said Karasuba as she took her katana out of its scabbard. She then had quickly made her way to Antonio, almost as if she had teleported to him. She had quickly slashed and thrusted only to see Antonio dodging them with ease. Miya,along with Minato and Yukari then had noticed both Matsu's and Kocho's computer beeping rapidly. They had seen Karasuba skid back after blocking a punch from Antonio. Everyone then had noticed Yume jumping down from the roofs

"Guess it's my turn." Said Yume as she took a step then stunned everyone as she disappeared. Antonio was analyzing the area trying to look for Yume but then had suddenly appeared in front of Antonio punching his stomach with so much force that he had to cough up spit. Yume had then left off a rapid succession of punches that were almost too quick for him to see. She had stood on her right foot then kicked him in his stomach with her left foot which caused him to tumble back away from him. By that time everyone heard Matsu's and Kocho's computer rapidly beep, Miya and Yume had then noticed him slowly rise up from the ground and ball his hands up into a fist. Through his glasses, Miya and Yume both had gasped at the sight of the slit in his pupil get thinner and his Crimson eyes change to a color similar to naruto's rikkdou sennin eyes and had sparks of electricity surging through his pupils. All of a sudden he felt a surging amount of pain that had instantly forced his eyes to return to normal but the pain was so great that he had fell to his knees then on his stomach almost if he was forced to return to normal.

 **[Song END]**

"Antonio!" His Sekirei had immediately rushed to his side while Yume had jumped and landed next to Miya.

" _What was that, for a moment, I felt his power rise to a level on par, even higher than mines."_ Whispered Yume. She had received no answer as Miya was watching Hikari and Hibiki placing Antonio's arms around their necks and helping him inside.

' _A incomplete transformation.'_ Thought Miya as the time she had seen her husband's hair turned white like the legend of the Ashikabi of fate many Millennia ago. As she hurried inside to aid her husband, Tesshin and Ageha had made their way to the capital to make their way to the Kanzaki Residence. In the living room, Hikari rested Antonio's head on her lap while the rest of his Sekirei gathered round him on their l-shaped couch.

 _Half An Hour Later_

" _Ugh what the hell happened?"_ Said Antonio as he grasped the side of his head in pain. He then suddenly looked to see his head was resting in the lap of one of his twin Sekirei.

"A-Antonio! Are you alright?"Asked a worried Hikari, before Antonio could respond, he felt his arm being grabbed and he was yanked into Kazehana's soft and comfortable breasts.

"Don't scare us like that again! Now let your wife take care of your needs~" Said Kazehana in a seductive tone of voice which had clearly angered Hikari as sparks could been seen flying off her.

"Why do you always have to do that you perverted Sekirei." Said Hikari causing Kazehana to smirk

"And I thought I told you that Kanzaki-san already had a mother so I guess you can take the role of his onee-san." Replied Kazehana

"What was that!?"

"Ara." Everyone turned to see Miya tilting her head with a ladle in her hand smiling. "No fighting especially since our husband just woke up, _understood_?~" Said Miya as one of her many demon masks appeared behind her causing everyone to sweat bullets. "Now dear, do you remember any of what happened?" Asked Miya. Antonio then grasped the side of his head in pain as he tried to remember the previous events that happened.

"Ugh, all I can remember was that I got sent to the ground by Yume, then after that… Nothing." Said Antonio

"Well I won't ask you anymore if you don't remember." Said Miya. Just before she could finish talking, she had heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Said Antonio as he slowly got up and went to the front door to answer it. When he did, the sight of Tesshin and Ageha had made him sweat bullets more than usual.

"I know I didn't get a good look at your place last time I had dropped you off here." Said Ageha in amazement. "Well don't just stand there invite your big sister inside." Insisted Ageha. Since Antonio didn't want them standing outside, he invited them in, but as soon as he turned around, he was met with the sight of Benitsubasa with a smile on her face as she skipped towards him.

' _Oh shit.'_ Thought Antonio as he felt Benitsubasa wrap her arms around his, slowly squeezing it tightly.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Fooling Mode**_ **\- Naruto OST]**

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this 'woman' who happens to know you?" Asked Benitsubasa grinning 'happily' as she continued tightening her grip on Antonio's arm.

"S-She's my."

"I'm his big sister." Said Ageha who decided to answer Benitsubasa question for Antonio.

"Doesn't Hideo get angry that you claim me as your little brother?" Asked Antonio but Before Antonio could speak, Benitsubasa pretended to cough.

"So you already have a brother and yet you are claiming my Antonio?"

"Ara, I didn't know that you owned him." Said Ageha. Antonio could feel things heating up between the two.

 **[Song END]**

"Awah! I knew I recognized you! You were the one who fought that black haired girl Momoyo on the television!" Said Nanami

"Yes that's is I, Kuki Ageha, nice to make your acquaintance."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Kanzaki-san?" Asked Miya, making Ageha smirk.

"We used to know each other during his childhood, sometimes his mother asked me to watch him when she had to make a few runs." Replied Ageha. "And you all must be his Sekirei."

"Eh? Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" Said Antonio in disbelief

"What, you thought I didn't know? There isn't anything that the Kuki corps don't know what happens in Japan." Replied Ageha. "But to see you have so many, you have to tell your big sister what you did to score so many beauties." Teased Ageha.

"Well." Everyone had seen Tesshin to pretend to cough. "The reason I had came over is to inform you of something.

 _Five Minutes Later Of Explaining_

"A country wide tournament?" Questioned Antonio. Tesshin nodded

"A tournament to see which school with both natural and unnatural superpowers compete to see which school stands above the rest." Said Tesshin.

"What about it?" Asked Antonio

"Along with two other students, I want you to be the third to represent our school." Said Tesshin. Antonio knew the last tournament he participated in being the _Sekirei Plan_ left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew Tesshin wouldn't organize something this large of a scale unless something was up.

"Of course, even though you three you will be the main participants, your ladies here could be used as substitutes if they like." Mentioned Tesshin. Antonio had thought about it and took a deep breath in.

"What do you girls think?" Asked Antonio. "Interested?"

"Of course, getting the chance to meet strong opponents make me excited!" Said Musubi.

"Indeed, seeing the results of others training is indeed a sight to behold." Said Kaho, after that, everyone had decided to nod. He then looked towards Chiho who gave her approval by a simple head nod. Antonio had given his answer by simply nodding his head in agreement.

"Great to hear my boy!" Said Tesshin in his loud booming voice. As everyone had sweatdropped at the sight of Tesshin laughing, Ageha took out her phone, read the text that was sent to her phone and then whispered in Tesshin's ear. " _Ahh thank you._ Good news. Some of the participating schools will be in Kawakami City tomorrow morning."

 _Team Vali Hideout_

"Vali."

"What is it Albion?" Replied Vali

"I'm sensing the Red Dragon Emperor presence is moving from its current location." Replied Vali's Vanishing Dragon.

"Hmmm?" Said Vali in curiosity

"I'm also sensing a ton of strong presences merging to one place." Said Kuroka, Koneko's older sister and wanted stray devil with black cats ears. "It seems like it's going to be interesting. Shall we go to a peak to see what's going on?"

"I'm curious as well." Said Bikou "The Khaos Brigade is so boring waiting for the Great Red to show itself, it'll be good to kill some time."

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

"Ahh this city is beautiful!" Said Asuka as she was wearing her casual clothes looking amongst the city landscape that looked artistic.

"Don't forget why we are here." Replied Ikaruga

"Jeez I know, I know, but you still have to enjoy the view." Said Asuka.

"I'm enjoying the view alright!" Said Katsuragi as she snuck up behind Asuka groping her through her T-shirt.

"Stop it Katsu-nee!" Said Asuka as she could feel Katsuragi's hands ravish her breast, causing Ikaruga to sigh while Yagyu and Hibari looked on.

"Still lively as ever I see."

"I agree." Hanzō Academy students turned to see Yumi and the rest of the Gessen Girls along with Miyabi and the girls from Hebijo Academy coming out of Kawakami airport.

"Yumi-san, Miyabi-chan!" Said Asuka as she finally managed to get Katsuragi off of her.

"Hey don't I get a greeting!?" The three academy girls had noticed The Crimson Squad leader Homura and her squad walking up to the group.

"Homura-chan! Your competing too?" Asked Asuka

"But of course! A chance to meet and defeat strong opponents is a dream come true."

"That and the invitation said we would get free food." Shot Haruka making Homura sweatdrop.

"So the renegade business isn't doing well?" Asked Yumi as she had sweatdropped.

"It's doing horrible." Said Mirai as she dropped to her knees touching the floor with her hands. "When it said free food we made it here as soon as possible."

" _I-Is that so?"_ Said Yumi as she had sweatdropped until she had seen that their ride had come to pick them and their luggage up. "I hope to continue this conversation later." Said Yumi as her and her squadmates left Asuka, Miyabi, and Homura to conversing with themselves. "We shall meet again at the address that was written on the invitation." On the road, students that were selected from Tenbi academy were in a stretch limousine which made a student with light brown hair and brown eyes happy as she stared out the window.

"Oh wow, this city sure is big and beautiful, right Takeru?" Asked Inaho as she looked back at him. Takeru's face had started to blush at the sight of Inaho's panties in his face, as he was starting to chuckle, he felt his other childhood friend Haruko to pinch the side of his face causing him to yelp out in pain which caused Azuki and Aki to laugh and Furan to sigh.

"Oi knock it off." Said Tenbi Academy's principal Minori Rokujou. "Goodness all this energy in the morning." Sighed Minori

"There are just excited, let them be happy even for a bit." Said Aki "We should be at the place in a little bit.

 _Half An Hour Later_

"This is where the combatants will be staying at." Said Tesshin as Antonio, Momoyo,and Mayuuchi gazed upon the huge hotel. "This is one of Kawakami's five star hotels that will be used for as long as the tournament goes on."

"How long do you plan to keep this going?" Asked Antonio.

"Yes I wish to know the same thing as Antonio-senpai." Said Mayuuchi. They didn't receive an answer but had only followed Tesshin inside, The only thing Momoyo could do is stare at the side of his face, she tried as best as she could to convey her feelings, but couldn't find a way, or did she?

"Oh my, this is where we will be staying?" Asked Tohsaka. "Hehe, it suits my tastes."

" _That I don't know about_ " Said her servant Archer to herself.

"Though I'm curious about how the person who sent the invitations knew about the servants and masters." Said Shirou as he then suddenly felt tugging on his sleeve by his own servant.

"Shirou, I require food." Said Saber as a faint sound of growling could be heard from her stomach which put a small, light blush on her serious expressed face which caused Shirou to sweatdrop. The rest of the invited schools had successfully made it into the amazingly fancy hotel which even impressed some of the high class students. Kuoh Academy had walked through the front door of the hotel which made Asia smile.

"Oh wow this place looks amazing."

"Never been in a hotel?" Asked Issei, receiving a no from Asia by a simple head tilt. "I have but never a hotel as fancy as this. _I hope the girls from the other schools have huge knockers as Rias, Akeno, Xenovia. Even tittes like Asia's and Koneko's who is still growing."_ Said Issei. He was giggling to himself until Koneko walked up to him slowly. Next thing he knew, Koneko sent a fist flying into his stomach with so much force that it caused him to kneel over in pain.

"Issei-san, are you ok?" Asked Asia at the sight of Koneko dragging Issei by the pant leg.

"Don't worry, this red dragon pervert is fine." Said Koneko

" _Speak for yourself."_ Whispered Issei as he felt himself getting dragged on the floor by the seriously strong and seriously small in height Koneko. Each school was given a set floor and each student was assigned rooms and were given key cards, each of the hotel workers had told them that after they found their rooms and placed their luggage inside, their presence is mandatory at the location that was written on the back of the hotel business card.

 _Later_

All the school's students were taken to a humongous stadium that was built by the Kuki corporation that Tesshin was allowed access to use. As most were in awe of the size, the rest were guided through one of the corridors that led to the center of the arena. When they finally made it to center of the stadium, they had seen that it was a stadium you would only see at really big sporting events. The seats on the stands circled around the stadium while just underneath those where the skyboxes where the schools have a perfect view of the stadium and witness all of the action of the events to come.

"So where is the person who organized all of this? This stadium could fit thousands in here." Said Ikki

"It's big enough to make us feel like the only two people here, right Oniichan?" Said Shizuku as she latched onto Ikki's right arm making him chuckle sheepishly.

"Already latching onto your brother you flat chested pervert?" Said Stella as he face got close to Shizuku's

"I see you still are dragging on that old, boring tsundere act you saggy chested hag." Shot back Shizuku bumping foreheads with the vermillion princess.

"Ara, save that energy for when we actually have to use it." Said Alice, with Ayase and Tohka in agreement

"For the love of Christ." Said the director as she had face palmed her forehead at the sight of her students trying not to kill each other. Katsuragi and Issei felt as if they were in oppai heaven looking at all the luxurious boobs which made them both cry tears of happiness.

"Katsu-nee, are you ok?" Asked Asuka at the sight of Katsuragi crying.

"It's just so beautiful.."

"Huh? What is?"

"All the beautiful boobs that's what! I feel as if my love for boobs just went up another level!" Replied Katsuragi, causing Ikaruga to sigh.

' _Holy shit I was right, titty palooza!'_ Issei thought to himself as he examined the breasts that were surrounding him, then when he laid eyes on Tenbi academy nurse and principal, he nearly had a heart attack. ' _T-There's no way, t-that must be the legendary I-cup!'_ Thought Issei as she imagined Minori without her orange tracksuit, just the image of that made him drool almost. ' _Then there's the lady in the white lab coat, her hooters are even bigger than hers! With tits that big I thought she would have back problems. Haaa I would love to press my face in those honkers.'_

"You better not be thinking of anything perverted Senpai." Said Koneko as she laid her right hand on Issei's left shoulder and balled up her right fist making him gulp in horror.

"Hahahahaha!" As Tesshin's loud, booming voice filled the whole stadium, everyone was forced to cover their ears and look to where the sound originated. Everybody had looked up to see place in the stand where everybody could see Tesshin while the man looked down to see everyone.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Departure To The Front Lines**_ **\- Naruto OST]**

"Tenbi Academy, Kuoh Academy, Hanzō Academy, Gessen Girls Academy, Hebijo Academy, Hagun Academy, Homurahara, Crimson Squad, those of you who have made it here, I welcome you to Kawakami city. My name is Tesshin Kawakami, the man who sent the invitations out to you all.

" _So it was him."_ Whispered Rias " _I can sense a very, very strong power from here all the way down here."_

"By now, those of you who are present already know why you are called here today on this day." Said Tesshin. "To put all of you against each other to see which school climbs to the top and show everyone why your school is the strongest! Of course every one of you pressed many different skills and weapons that are apart of your arsenal. Will it give you the needed edge over your opponent or will it be the cause of your defeat?" Tesshin asked. He looked back behind him before facing the crowd once more. "Now I want to introduce you to the students who attend my school, Kawakami Academy and the ones who'll participate in this event as well!" Tesshin signaled for his students to come forth.

"Ara, I seen her before." Said Akeno. "On television, she's been challenged by many a great fighters and even beaten some in a single punch. The goddess of battle." Issei had looked at Akeno then looked up and the black hair, crimson eyed beauty.

' _Talk about a rack.'_ Issei thought to himself ' _Megatropolis tits!'_ Issei could feel Koneko slowly approaching him so he had washed away all negative thoughts for a later time.

"Introduce yourselves." Said Tesshin to his combatants that were representing not only him but Kawakami Academy. Momoyo, Mayuuchi and Antonio had all stepped forward

"My name is Kawakami Momoyo!" Said Momoyo with confidence in her voice.

"M-My name is Mayuzumi Yukie, p-pleased to meet you all." Said Mayuuchi as she bowed nervously. She then felt her partner cellphone strap mount her shoulder

" _You absolutely nailed it Mayuuchi!"_ Matsukaze said trying to boost Mayuuchi's spirit. " _We can work on your nerves later."_

" _Gotcha."_ Replied Mayuuchi. As Antonio stepped forward, everyone had seen him fixing his gloves and some of the students caught the _Sekirei Symbol_ on his right glove

"My name is Kanzaki Antonio." Said Antonio as he smiled to everyone.

"As I said before, welcome to Kawakami City. I hope every single one of you all enjoy your stay here and if there is anything I can do to make your time here as enjoyable as possible, please do not be afraid to ask." Said Tesshin

 **[Song END]**

"Finally I thank you all for taking the time out and coming here to compete in what's surely to go down as the most intense tournament this city has ever seen." Said Tesshin. " _Hmm yes that is a name worthy for this to be called."_ Tesshin said to himself as everyone in the stadium and the three Kawakami representatives looked at all the competition. "May you all give it your best shot as you try to win the All-Star Battle Games!"

 _ **And that's the end of Chapter 4! Thanks everyone for the support, it really means alot to me. If there's a anime with a superpower/school theme that you would like to see make an appearance don't be afraid to PM me, I feel an author should always keep in touch with the ones who leaves such great reviews that actually have something to do with the betterment of the story. Next chapter is sure to be one of the best chapters I've done.**_

 _ **I also have a new poll going on right now so when you have the time, go cast your vote!**_

 _ **Add me on PSN: MrTony18**_

 _ **Well until next time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Beginning of the ASBG**_


	5. Beginning Of The ASBG

_Kuoh_ Academy

In the occult research club room, otherwise known as Rias Gremory's base of devil operations. Their 'club advisor' Azazel was searching for something for a golden object with a jewel like sphere he had last seen sitting atop a bookshelf.

"Where is that damn thing? If I screw around any longer, I'm gonna miss that red dragon emperor getting his ass kicked over a pair of juggs. Ah there it is!" Said Azazel as he placed _his_ artificial sacred gear in his pocket. As soon as he did he could smell fire appearing due to a known high class devil making his entrance. As he sighed, he turned around to see one of the underworlds most ' _defined'_ Devils. "You know if you are going to make a entry like that, try not to burn anything." Said Azazel. "So to what do I owe this visit, Riser Phoenix?" Asked the club _**advisor**_ as he had seen Riser making himself comfy on their couch.

"You know I was upset when I came here only to find you are the only person here." Said Riser as he fixed some dangling hair in front of his face. "So I'll ask only once, where is Rias Gremory?"

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ *** Lemon in Today's Chapter ***_

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

Beginning Of The ASBG

As the sun had begun to set in Kawakami City, all of the students who were participating in the All Star Battle Games were relaxing in the five star hotel. Antonio was given a non-Alcoholic drink then turned around to see the different schools interacting with each other then he noticed a short, blonde haired girl with green eyes approaching him.

"Hello there sir, my name is Asia Argento from Kuoh Academy. Nice to meet you." Said Asia as she bowed in respect to Antonio.

"Nice to meet you as well." Said Antonio as he bowed back. "You can just call me Antonio. Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes I am, I have never been in a hotel before let alone a fancy place as this." Said Asia "I'm going to enjoy every bit of it." She said with a smile.

"Well that sounds like a good idea, I.." Antonio stopped speaking as his phone had started ringing. "Sorry just a moment." Said Antonio as he pulled out his phone to see that Miya was calling him.

" _ **Hey Miya, what's going on?**_ "

" _ **Just letting you know that dinner will be ready in a little bit. Also, I miss you.**_ " Said Miya, causing a small blush to emerge to his face.

" _ **I'll be home in a little bit, keep it hot for me?**_ " Asked Antonio

" _ **Of course.**_ " Said Miya before she had ended the call. Antonio had smiled before turning back to Asia

"Nice to meet you Asia and I hate to cut this conversation short, but if you have any questions, concerns or need help, don't be afraid to seek me out." Said Antonio.

"Hai, sure thing Antonio." Replied Asia. As Antonio was walking towards the exit.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Oi Miya, is dinner ready yet?" Asked Kazehana as she walked down from her room

"Not yet. I had just called Kanzaki-san to let him know that dinner will be ready shortly." Replied Miya. In Uzume's room, her and Chiho were having their usual girl talk about Antonio.

"Say Uzume, where did you get that giant stuffed animal?" Asked Chiho. Uzume looked at what she was talking about then as she took her sight upon the giant stuffed panda bear, Uzume couldn't help but to smile.

"That's Toni the bear, Antonio helped me win him when we were out on our date, later that night I emerged to him." Explained Uzume. "Chiho, you are a very high tolerance when it comes to Antonio and his Sekirei."

"Well I don't look at it like a competition, you are all his family, and you are my family as well Uzume." Said Chiho. "You are like my sister, and that will never change. I found it hard to believe you were an alien at first but that doesn't matter, till the day I take my last breath, you will always be my sister Uzume." Said Chiho causing a tear of happiness to emerge in Uzume's eyes.

"Hehe, I'm glad to have a sister like you as well Chiho. Our family is perfect, dysfunctional to some, to me, I wouldn't change it for the world." Said Uzume.

" _Okaerinasai Antonio-sama!"_ Uzume and Chiho could hear Musubi talking all the way from their room.

"Oi, Uzume, Chiho-chan, dinner is ready!" Said Miya as she called up to the pair. Uzume had looked at Chiho and then did her signature grin.

"Come on, let's go eat."

 _Shimazu Dorm_

' _This'll get neesan to notice my feelings for her, most definitely!'_ Thought Yamato as he wrapped up a small box to give to Momoyo at a later date.

"How did it go you two?" Asked Miyako then had seen Matsukaze mount Mayuuchi's shoulder.

"It went great! There were many strong opponents there."

"Matsukaze's right. There were a lot of students participating from different schools that seemed awfully powerful." Said Mayuuchi

"They seemed powerful, but once they face me in combat, I'll make them scatter to the wind." Said Momoyo in her usual confident tone of voice. The lady in charge of the dorm had called them to the dining area to let them know that dinner is ready, Momoyo had seen everybody heading to the dining area but had stopped Mayuuchi. "MayuMayu I, I need your opinion on something."

"Sure thing Momo-senpai." Replied Mayuuchi

"Go ahead ask away." Chimed in Matsukaze. Momoyo had took a deep breath before asking.

"H-How do you get your feelings across to someone you like?" Asked Momoyo, confusing Mayuuchi and Matsukaze at the same time.

"Well who is it that you think you may like Momo-senpai?"

"Well it's…." Momoyo couldn't bring herself to tell her adorable kouhai the name of the man she had deep feelings for.

"Y-You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready." Said Mayuuchi.

"Like hell she does! Spill the beans." Insisted Matsukaze as the cellphone strap mounted Mayuuchi's shoulder. Momoyo took in a deep breath before working up the courage to say the man's name.

"No it's ok, If I want to tell him I have to get over this nervousness." Replied Momoyo. "That person I like, is Antonio."

 _Kawakami Five Star Hotel_

The night had came as quickly as the sun had left, letting the lights of the amazingly fancy hotel that the difference schools who were staying in it fill the night sky. Just before bed, the females decided to take a bath and to their surprise the bath was so large that it had no problem holding all the female participants.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Kakashi Theme**_ **\- Naruto OST]**

"Oh wow!" Said Asuka as she walked into the bathhouse and was more than speechless. "This bath is amazing!"

"Yes it is something." Said Ikaruga with Yagyu and Hibari coming in behind her. Yagyu secretly examined Hibari's nude body and tried to stop her nose from bleeding. The Hanzō girls had let their towels drop to the floor, letting their soft, firm boobs bounce around before settling in place. They all had grabbed a stool, sat down and turned on the shower head.

"Huh, where's Katsu-nee?" Asked Asuka as she looked around. Ikaruga stopped rubbing shampoo in her head.

"She said she would join us later." Said Ikaruga as she proceeded to rubs her scented shampoo in her head and wash her body. Then they had all heard the rolling door to the bath open to reveal the Hagun girls, Stella, Shizuku, Tohka and Ayase who had let their towels drop before grabbing available stools and finding available shower heads. "Ara, you must be from Hagun Academy if I'm correct." Said Ikaruga.

"Yes, you must be from Hanzō academy." Replied Tohka. "My name is Todo Tohka, hajimemashite. Representative for Hagun Academy."

"Likewise, I'm Ikaruga, Shinobi representative for Hanzō Academy." Replied Ikaruga. Stella had looked at all of their breasts to see that they were nearly the same size as hers, then she looked at Shizuku's chest to see it look like it wasn't going to grow at all which made her chuckle.

" _Something funny?"_ Asked Shizuku

"Oh it's nothing." Said Stella as her ruby eyes laid upon Yagyū and Hibari. "Excuse me, what are your names, by the way, my name is Stella Vermillion."

"The name is Yagyū."

"My name is Hibari! Nice to meet you." Replied Hibari in her cheerful tone of voice.

"What years are you two in?" Asked Stella. She then had seen the two of them look at each other before returning their sight to the red haired girl.

" 1st Year." Said Yagyū and Hibari at the same time. As the rest of the females entered the bath or continued with their washing, three perverted beings were outside in the night, looking for a tree with the grand view of the girls bath. Issei looked around until he finally found a tree with a view inside so he could catch a glimpse of Rias's, Akeno's, Xenovia and Asia's naked bodies, but his body trembled at the sight of a naked Koneko violently punching him for being perverted.

' _I can't think about that right now, there are Rias's tittes waiting along with the honkers of those other beautiful babes!'_ Thought Issei as he let his devil wings emerge. As he took flight, two other figures who were emerged in the shadows jumped onto the same branch as Issei but they landed at the same time so none of them knew the other was side by side with each other.

"Oh oppai galore! Look at all those firm, beautiful tits! I feel like I've died and gone to heaven." Said the three beings, Issei, Takeru and Katsuragi in unison. All of a sudden they started to blink rapidly while looking at each other. "Oi, what are you doing here!? Me? I just wanted to get a better view!" Said the trio at the same time.

 **[Song END]**

"Ahh you two are from the Stadium this morning, nice to meet ya. My name is Katsuragi and I'm with Hanzō Academy." Said Katsuragi. Issei looked from his right to his left to see Takeru scratching the back of his head from blushing at the sight of Katsuragi's honkers.

"The names Takeru, I'm from Tenbi Academy. Hajimemashite."

"What's your name?" Asked Katsuragi as she was looking towards Issei.

"Issei, Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy." Replied Issei which made Katsuragi grin from ear to ear.

"Even though we will be competing against each other, I hope our love of oppai will bring us together as friends." Said Katsuragi

' _I can feel us being friends already.'_ Issei thought to himself at Katsuragi's openings about loving tittes as much as him. Inside Rias noticed Koneko's white cat ears emerge.

"Is something up?" Asked Rias as she stopped shampooing her hair.

"Just thought that pervert was up to no good." Replied Koneko as she went to relax in the bath.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

During the night, everyone in the Kanzaki Residence was sound asleep except for Antonio. He kept having these types of visions of the sky being blood red with blackish clouds filling the sky, almost as if hell was really on earth. After every time he would have theses dreams, he would awake with a tear rolling down his face. He would see a body of a girl laying in his arms with blood nearly everywhere, he couldn't make out the face but had noticed her placing a small box in his hands, after that he would always wake up. He was softly turning in his bed before finally getting up from his bed and walking downstairs for a drink of cold water. Miya had sleepily opened her eyes as she at the sound of someone in the kitchen. Antonio had made his way into the kitchen and opened the seemingly huge fridge that was stocked to the point where they didn't need to worry about food or water.

' _Water bottle, water bottle, ahh there it is.'_ Thought Antonio as he grabbed a cold water bottle. He closed the fridge door as he opened the top to the bottle and took a swig of water.

" _Antonio?"_ Antonio turned his head towards the entryway to the living room to see Miya peeking her head around the corner. " _Why are you up so late, is everything ok?"_ Said Miya in a gentle tone of voice as she slowly approached her husband.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep so I just wanted to get some water." Replied Antonio as he felt Miya embracing him in a hug.

" _Please, come to bed with me."_ Whispered Miya.

" _Is that a request or an order?"_ Said Antonio as he whispered into Miya's ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. " _Either way, if my goddess wants it, it shall be so."_ So Antonio carried Miya bridal style to her room, as they made it inside, Antonio kicked the door close and walked over to Miya's king size bed and gently laid her down.

"You are always so gentle." Said Miya at the sight of Antonio taking off his shirt revealing his caramel toned body which sent Miya into heat. As Antonio finally took off his shirt, he noticed Miya had a lewd look on her face so he decided to tease her.

"Hentai, what are you thinking about?" Asked Antonio as he used his index finger to slowly glide across her lips.

"N-Nani mo, it's just that.."

"Just what." Replied Antonio, he then seen Miya slowly placing her hand over her chest.

"It's just that when I think of the future with you, it makes me really happy but at the same time scared."

"What do you mean scared?" Asked Antonio

"It makes me scared because I don't know if I'll be able to be a proper mother but it makes me happy because I'll be giving you something that's been made from the love between us." Replied Miya with a small tear flowing down her cheek. Before she could speak again, she felt Antonio's thumb wiping the tear off her face then had felt Antonio softly placing her forehead against hers.

" _Honestly Miya, there's no reason to be scared, I know you'll be a fantastic mother to our future child. I don't want my wife to be afraid of anything. Anyone of you girls know that I wouldn't let you tackle anything on your own, no matter how hard headed some of you are, I will never let you feel scared about anything."_ Said Antonio in a gentle tone of voice.

" _A-Antonio."_ Miya felt Antonio moving away from her and replacing his lips on hers, causing her euphoric lilac colored, elegant wings of light to emerge from her back. As the light had died down, Miya had had a very warm smile on her face. " _Please, let me continue on your legacy."_

" _Do you know what you are asking for?"_ Teased Antonio. Miya had seen Antonio's boxer shorts had huge bulge in it and began to crawl towards the end of the bed and slowly pulled down to reveal his fully erect dick.

" _Even though it takes a lot for a Sekirei to become pregnant."_ Replied Miya as she slowly licked the shaft to Antonio's penis. " _I know what I want, and It's to have a child with the man I love."_

***** _Lemon Start *****_

Miya had stopped licking his shaft to pay attention to the tip of his dick. As Miya was licking the tip of his mushroom, Antonio couldn't help but feel the pleasure but felt it even more when Miya decided to take it all in her mouth.

" _Fuwah!"_ Antonio gasped out as he could feel Miya bobbing her head up and down on his dick, letting. Her saliva became coated around his dick as she continued to slurp on her husband's meat rod. She took her mouth off of his dick as she could feel it throbbing.

"Imada Imada, I can't have you cum yet. Not on your own at least." Said Miya as she had stopped playing with herself. She then had laid on her back and spreaded her legs apart, inviting her husband in. Antonio inched closer but had seen Miya using her left hand to play with her clit and her right hand to play with her already hardened nipples which her moan and body jolt in pleasure. " _Hahnnn!_ " Miya softly moaned out at the pleasurable sensation of Antonio's fingers inserting themselves inside and out of her naughty spot.

" _Ara, Miya, your pussy is leaking out. Just how badly do you wanna do it?"_ Asked Antonio.

" _D-Don't make me say such l, Fuah!"_ Miya moaned out as she could feel the tip of Antonio's dick slowly enter inside of her, but was confused when he took it out. " _Eh?_ "

" _I'm going to keep teasing you until you tell me how badly you want it."_ Replied Antonio as he kept sliding the tip of his dick inside and out of his sakura purple haired wife.

" _M-Making your wife and goddess say such lewd things, b-but please."_ Said Miya causing Antonio to stop.

" _Please?"_

" _Please give me your love! Please slam your big cock inside me!"_ Said Miya, causing Antonio to grin.

"That's all you had to _say!_ " Said Antonio as he slid his dick all the way inside of his wife which caused him to grunt and Miya to arch her back as she could feel her husband's dick pressing against her womb. Antonio had waited a few seconds before moving, no matter how many times he and his Sekirei have sex, it's as if they never lose their tightness as their pussies form to the size of his penis.

" _I-It's so deep I can feel it knocking at the door to my womb!"_ Said Miya as she moaned as she felt Antonio's dick thrusting in and out of her. She had wrapped her arms around Antonio but had dug her nails in his back, scratching downwards as he kept hitting her most sensitive spot. Antonio couldn't help but to look at Miya's boobs bounce up and down to the rhythm of his dick sliding in and out of his wife, so he die died to do even more. " _Fuwah!"_ Miya had then suddenly felt Antonio suck on her right nipple and slowly pinch the left one and when he did that he felt Miya's pussy tighten up. He felt as if any moment he could end up cumming right away.

" _Shit!"_ Said Antonio as he could feel himself about to unload his semen inside of Miya while feeling Miya continuing to scratch his back in pleasure. He then felt Miya's hand slowly grasp his face.

" _I-It's alright, c-cum inside me!"_ Said Miya as she then had seen Antonio rise up, grab hold of her waist and continued to thrust his dick inside and out of her pussy. Letting him see the way her tittes bounce as she kept feeling his dick entering and exiting her womb. " _Hahnnn! F-Fwuah! Ahhhhhn! Keep fucking me harder."_

" _Here I cum!"_ Said Antonio as he thrusted a couple more times, the last thrust he slammed his dick inside Miya who had arched her back as she could feel semen traveling from her husband's penis to her womb.

" _I-I-I'm cumming too!"_ Said Miya as she finally laid back down on her back. As she was breathing heavily, she gasped a bit as Antonio took his dick out and felt the mixture of her and his semen leaking out of her pussy. The two were both out of breath as they were looking deep into each other's eyes. " _T-That was amazing."_ Said Miya. " _I… Kya!"_ She yelped as she had felt Antonio pick her up off her back and felt him sit her up on his lap.

" _I-I hope you know we are nowhere near finished."_ Said Antonio with a smirk on his face, making Miya's face deep red.

 _***** Lemon End *****_

Mizuki was sleeping peacefully in her brand new home, so peacefully that a sleep bubble was emerging from her nose. The bubble had suddenly popped as she had felt something happen.

" _Yawwwwn, g-grandchildren?"_ Mizuki yawned before going back to sleep. Karasuba was drifting in and out of sleep but as soon as she awoken, she had a smirk on her face.

" _Hmmm? It may seem like someone is trying to get ahead of me."_ Said Karasuba silently. In Uzume's room, she was clenched onto her giant stuffed panda bear Toni sleeping peacefully letting drool escape the side of her mouth while Chiho was sleeping peacefully while dreaming of her and Antonio out on another date which brought a smile to her face.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

The next morning, the stadium was getting packed with people from all over Kawakami and different places. Hanzō along with Dadōji were in the stands watching also supporting Asuka and the rest of her friends while Rin who sat next to Hanzō came to support Hebijo and Homura's Crimson Squad. Kurono along with the other teachers and supporters of the schools took their front row seats to see each of the students in their own sections. Antonio had managed to get to Kawakami's section and was greeted by his Kouhai Mayuzumi.

"Ohayo senpai." Said Mayuuchi in her cheerful tone of voice while holding her sheathed katana.

"Ohayo, Ohayo Momoyo." Said Antonio, causing Momoyo to snap out of her trance like state.

"O-Ohayo." Momoyo replied back. As she seen Mayuuchi and him conversating, she couldn't help but to think, she nearly stayed up all night writing out a heartfelt letter she wanted to give to him, she just needed to think of the right time to give it to him.

"Umm, I-Is this seat taken?" Chiho looked to her left to see a girl with dark purple eyes and the same color continued onto her silky straight hair that floats down to almost her crotch.

"No you can sit here." Replied Chiho

"T-Thank you." Said the dark purple haired girl as she sat next to Chiho.

"My name is Chiho, Hidaka Chiho, what's your name?" Asked Chiho with a warm smile on her face.

"Kotonoha, Katsura K-Kotonoha." Replied Kotonoha

"Well it's nice to meet you." Said Chiho. "Oh look it's starting." Everybody that filled the stadium looked up to see four screens that showed Tesshin's face.

" _ **Uwahahahahaha!"**_ As Tesshin laughed, everybody in the stadium had to cover their ears due to the tremendous force he produces whenever he opens his mouth to laugh. " _ **Good day to everyone and welcome to Kawakami Stadium!"**_ Miya, Karasuba and the rest of Antonio's Sekirei found seats that were next to Antonio's and his teams section, also Karasuba had seen Mizuki waving at them. " _ **Thanks to the Kuki cooperation for making this happen. Now it's time for the All-Star Battle Games!"**_ As Tesshin stopped talking, the thousands that filled the stadium roared with cheer. " _ **Let me explain the rules so that everyone won't be confused.**_ _**The point of the All-Star Battle Games is to gather the most points through certain events that will not only put the combatants against each other but test where your training .**_ " Said Tesshin as he could see Ageha walking up next to him.

" _ **Some of the main rules are that each event will be worth a certain amount of points but they won't be announced until the actual event process begins, the first team to reach 60 points will be announced the winner!."**_ Said Ageha as she created murmurs amongst the crowd. " _ **That's to add an element of surprise to the mix. Kawakami Academy, Kuoh Academy, Hagun Academy, Tenbī Academy, Homurahara, Hanzō Academy, Gessen Girls Academy, Hebijo Academy, and Crimson Squad, the results of everyone's training will be put to the test over the time you are here as you strive to show everyone why your school should be considered the best there is!"**_ As soon as Ageha stopped talking the crowd erupted into cheers, Antonio looked up into the crowd into his left and had seen all of his Sekirei waving at him while Mizuki had taken out her iPhone and snap a few pictures of him which made him sweatdrop.

"Looking sharp!" Said Mizuki as she gave her son the thumbs up. Antonio looked around the crowd and seen Chiho and had immediately waved towards her.

' _Do your best Antonio._ ' Chiho thought to herself. Since the stands was high off the ground, the crowd didn't have to worry about getting hurt by stray attacks. ' _I'll be supporting you all the way!'_

" _ **Also! Any team is allowed to use anybody they of their choosing for a substitution. Now to not keep anybody waiting any longer, let's go ahead! Will the combatants send out one person from each team to the stadium please?**_ " The crowds roared on as they had seen each team talking to themselves in their section before sending one person to start things off. Tesshin and Ageha wanted to see if they were going to start off with their strongest member or what, but one thing is for sure.

The eight schools, Kuoh Academy, Tenbī Academy, Hanzō Academy, Gessen Girls Academy, Hebijo Academy, Crimson Squad, Homurahara, Hagun Academy and Kawakami Academy had chosen their players to start things off at the All-Star Battle Games.

" _ **Homurahara Selects, Rin Tohsaka! Hagun Academy Selects, Ayastuji Ayase!**_ " Hibari was enjoying a snack while sitting down in Hanzō's section. " _ **Hanzō Academy Selects, Hibari!**_ "

"Eh? Ehhhhhh?!" Said Hibari in shock, she then felt Yagyū placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hibari, you can do it, I know you can." Said Yagyū giving words of encouragement to her clover eyed friend.

" _ **Crimson Squad Selects, Haruka! Hebijo Academy Selects, Imu!**_ "

"Do your best." Said Miyabi as she was facing Imu's back.

"Hai, this will be over quick." Replied Imu ' _Ahhh yes, if I win the first event, Miyabi will praise me more!'_ Thought Imu as she pushed up her glasses to her face while sporting a pink blush.

" _ **Gessen Girls Academy Selects, Shiki! Kuoh Academy Selects, Koneko! Tenbi Academy Selects, Kushiya Inaho**_ "

"Senpai." Antonio looked behind him at the sound of his name getting called to see Mayuuchi. "I feel that you should be the one to represent us in the first event." Said Mayuuchi, then Antonio had looked at Matsukaze who had just mounted her left shoulder.

"Even though I think Mayuuchi should go first, but I think they should save the best for last." Said Matsukaze, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

"I-Is that so?" Replied Antonio, he then looked towards Momoyo who had folded her arms. "You mind if I go first?" Asked Antonio.

"Go ahead." Replied Momoyo. She then had seen Antonio taking off his Kawakami Academy jacket and placing it on the bench. He pushed his glasses up on his face, righting the grip on his gloves and made his way out of his team's section, but no one had noticed Momoyo slipping her letter to the inside of Antonio's jacket pocket with the intent of getting her feelings across to her childhood crush.

" _ **Lastly, Kawakami Academy Selects, Kanzaki Antonio!**_ "

"Kanzaki-kun, ganbatte ne!" Antonio had turned to see his Sekirei cheering for him with excitement and more passion than the rest of the crowd. He had also noticed that Chiho was out of her seat waving her right arm cheering as loud as she could. He then stopped and raised his right fist into the air, showing off his right glove that had the _Sekirei Symbol_ etched into it. He couldn't help but to sweatdrop at the sight of his mother snapping photos of him.

"Ara Rias, is something troubling you?" Asked Akeno as she could feel a feeling of discomfort coming from her, but she received no answer.

" _ **Now that all of today's competitors are here, let's have a change of scenery shall we?**_ " Asked Ageha as she snapped her fingers. Antonio and all the other competitors could feel the ground beneath them rumble as they seen the original stadium sink into the ground.

" _ **Please Standby for Stadium Change, Please Standby for Stadium Change**_." The crowd had seen the stadium change from a original fighting stage, to a long, and large obstacle course that looked very challenging which made the crowd roar with excitement as they had seen the different types of obstacles that would make a ordinary person scared.

" _ **This first event requires you to pass through all of the obstacles that you see before you. Race through while dodging attacks from opponents to get to the end, at the very last obstacle, there will be a red button, the first to press it wins.**_ _**Flying is absolutely not allowed.**_ " Said Ageha. Then all of a sudden the racers prepared themselves quickly.

" _ **Turn Scarlet, Hizume!**_ " Ayase swiped her right hand downwards to open a scarlet red gate, she then stuck her hand inside to pull out her all scarlet red device.

" _ **Maken Kamudo!**_ " Inaho raised her right arm into the air and then was enveloped in a green light before feeling her gauntlet equip itself.

" _ **Shinobi Tesshin!**_ " The shinobi girls from Hanzō, Gessen, Hebijo and Crimson Squad had all pulled out their scrolls and tossed them up into the air. The scroll started to unravel as their clothes faded away which made the perverted men in the crowd excited along with the red dragon emperor as they had seen their shinobi outfits form around their bodies. The camera had then pointed towards Antonio who had just simply fixed his glasses before closing his eyes, switching them to him crimson form.

' _Is he some kind of devil, but with that logo on his right glove, could he be an angel?_ ' Thought Akeno ' _Either way, he's giving off some kind of strange vibe to me.'_

" _ **Without further delay, let's go ahead!**_ " Said Ageha as she snapped her fingers. The racers were standing behind white line when a timer appeared before them counting down.

 **[Play Song:** _ **XYZ**_ **\- Rika Matsumoto]**

" _ **Ten**_ "

" _ **Nine**_ "

" _ **Eight**_ "

" _ **Seven**_ "

" _ **Six**_ "

" _ **Five**_ "

" _ **Four**_ "

" _ **Three**_

" _ **Two**_ "

" _ **One**_ **!** " Shout out the crowd as they followed along in the final count.

" _ **GOOO!**_ " As the timer faded away, Tohsaka used her magic to place magic circuits to her legs and feet to greatly increase her speed. The crowd started cheering as they had seen all nine participants making their way to the first obstacle which was a giant pit with bamboo shoots and the only way to get across was to travel atop the shoots or either vault over them. Everyone had successfully made it to the other side, completing the first obstacle.

' _Alright If I keep it up at this pace and then when I get to the last part, I give it everything I got then I'll..'_ Antonio's train of thought was stopped as Tohsaka flipped in the air, took out some ice blue, oval shaped gems and threw them at his feet.

"Shouldn't get side tracked." Said Tohsaka as she taunted Antonio who could feel that his feet were frozen in place, preventing him from moving.

"Come on Antonio, break the ice and keep going!" Hollered out Benitsubasa. As the rest of his Sekirei cheered him on along with his mother, Karasuba had looked at Miya to see she had red marks on her neck and could only assume what those were from.

"Ara, someone must be getting real good loving." Said Karasuba which made Miya's face deep red, she then turned away from her comrade to see her mother-in-law giving her a thumbs up which made her even more embarrassed. Antonio had quickly broken the ice around his feet that restricted his movement and quickly made up for lost time. For the third obstacle it was a balance beam with black balls with metal spikes swinging back and forth making it even more difficult for the competitors to move across safely even if there were three beams set up. Ayase had seen Koneo quickly pass her and made it onto the middle beam. As Koneko dodged the first metal spiked ball, Ayase grinned while fighting her grip on Hizume.

" _ **Mark Of The Storm**_!" Ayase had lowered her device with the sharp side pointing up and sliced the air upwards creating a powerful wind blast that shot past Koneko which made the attached spiked balls hanging from above change their pattern. Koneko had used her cat like reflexes to easily dodge them all. Ayase sucked on her teeth as she had also followed behind the young cat ear girl. Antonio had managed to make up for lost time by easily making it through the third obstacle course.

" _ **Things are heating up as our racers are nearly to the halfway mark!**_ " Said Ageha getting the crowd hype as they had seen everybody making progress as well as fighting with each other to try to slow the others down. The fifth obstacle was holes on the ground that shot up roaring flames. Imu had placed her pole on the ground and extended it, making it seem she pole vaulted over a spot that a flame shot up in the air almost burning her cap.

' _That was close, I need to hurry, that Japanese katana girl and cat girl is ahead, ahhhh, I can just imagine Miyabi giving me the most pr…'_ Miyabi had noticed Antonio flipping in the air, taking her spot at third place. Miyabi had seen this and had sighed as she had seen Imu trying to reclaim her spot. Antonio had seen the backs of the second and first place racers and kicked his gears into overdrive trying to catch up to Koneko and Ayase. As the race was coming to an end, Koneko, Ayase and Antonio were the three that had the crowd roaring with excitement with Imu, Haruka, Hibari, Tohsaka, Inaho and Shiki bringing up the rear. The top three had made it past the next three obstacles.

 **[Song END]**

"Come on Antonio, you can do it!" Cheered Chiho. Katsura had seen how passionately she was cheering for Antonio as she had seen him progressing on towards the final obstacle. "I-Is something the matter Katsura-san?" Asked Chiho.

"N-No, It just seems that you really want for that guy to win." Said Kotonoha as she noticed Chiho had stopped cheering which in turn made her sweat bullets. "G-Gomen, I don't mean to be asking too many questions."

"Īe, it's fine." Replied Chiho, shocking Kotonoha "How about I take you to met him after today's event?" Asked Chiho

" _ **It's coming down to the final stretch!**_ " Chiho and Kotonoha turned their attention to the screen in front of them to see Antonio, Koneko, Ayase and Imu ahead of the rest of the crowd heading towards the ninth course, four platforms that spin around. Antonio had jumped in the air but had seen Imu try to slam her pole into his side so he quickly grabbed in, spun it and her around, tossing her her backwards.

" _Woah!_ " Antonio could feel how fast that platform he was standing on spun, he closed his eyes and read exactly when he needed to move. Koneko wasted no time after jumping on the first platform and jumping in the air like a acrobatic, doing somersaults in the air before making it to the other side, same as him.

" _ **The tenth and last part of the course is the ultimate test of stamina, A four hundred meter race! Who ever makes it to the end, shall win!**_ " Announced Ageha. Now it was only a pure race to see who would take the first event.

"You got this Koneko!" Cheered Rias as she had seen Antonio and Koneko racing side by side.

"Come on Antonio-sama, you can do it!" Cheered Kaho as loud as she could. Antonio could hear the ones he truly cared about cheering for him most out of anybody else. Ahead Koneko and Antonio had seen a giant wall of ice blocking their path as Antonio could feel somebody stepping on his left and right shoulder, which turned out to be Tohsaka and Inaho who hopped over the wall of ice.

"Something like this isn't going to stop me!" Said Antonio as he balled up his fist and launched a punch towards the wall of ice. Before Tohsaka and Inaho could touch the ground, Antonio with the assistance of Koneko had no problem blasting through the wall of thick ice that blocked their path.

' _Shit, In that case!_ ' Tohsaka had increased the magic output to her legs to greatly increase her speed and Inaho kicked it into overdrive. Due to Antonio's ability to slow fast moving objects down, to him it looked like as if they were slowly walking.

"Miya-san, that's!" Kocho pointed to Antonio and all of His supporters had seen his eyes turn golden for a split second as he zoomed past the competition, letting them cough due to inhaling some of the dust that entered their system.

' _He isn't a devil, nor an angel, so what does that make him?'_ Koneko thought to herself as she raced Antonio towards the finish.

" _ **It's Neck and Neck as Kawakami Academy And Kuoh Academy race to the finish, will the winner be decided between the two or will the other competitiors come from behind with a sneak attack?**_

" _ **Mark Of The Storm!**_ " Ayase swung Hizume three hundred and sixty degrees, sending air slashes to everybody while she stood calmly in place. Koneko had dodged by dropping all the way to the ground while a air slash was heading towards Antonio's back as he raced to the button that would end the first course. ' _There's no way he can dodge my Mark Of The Storm, as soon as my attack hits, I'll rush through and claim victory.'_ Ayase thought to herself as the air slash kept coming towards Antonio's back.

"Antonio-Sama!" Said Musubi as she got out of her seat. Then everybody had seen Antonio slowly turning to face her attack.

' _N-No way._ ' Ayase thought as she had seen Antonio squatting down then jumping in the air, nearly avoiding her attack. Mayuuchi, Matsukaze, and Momoyo, along with her crew had seen Antonio backflips in the air, then to everyone's amazement, even Tesshin and Ageha, had seen Antonio press the red button with his right hand while balancing himself. The stadium was silent for a bit before Ageha smirked.

" _ **That Settles It! Kawakami Academy, Kanzaki Antonio wins and are the first ones on the board!**_ " Said Ageha. As the crowd erupted into cheers a scoreboard with the emblem of Kawakami Academy now had a +10 added to it, making them the only school to have points on the board."

"That's sad."

"What is Vali?" Asked Bikou. "Ahh you must be upset that the house of Gremeory lost, more importantly that you didn't see where the level of the Red Dragon Emperor power is. Am I correct to assume that?"

"I could care less about that. I pleases the strongest dragon and my sacred gear out rivals his. He's just a lowly human who was reincarnated as a devil. He doesn't peak my Interest even though our dragons are eternal rivals." Replied Vali

"Hmmm? That boy in the glasses who won is pretty cute if I do say so myself." Said Kuroka causing Bikou to snicker to himself.

"Ara, I didn't take you the type who was interested in men. I always took you for the lesbian loving type." Said Bikou, causing Kuroka to close her eyes, tilt her head and smile.

"Oh so I see you want me to rip out your throat, hmm? Go ahead I'm in a giving mood right now." Said Kuroka as she flexed her enlarged, sharp nails, causing Bikou to sweat bullets. Vali had sighed at the antics of his two teammates but his vision had caught the side of Antonio's face as he returned to his team's section.

' _That Human..'_

 _Kawakami Team Section_

"Congratulations Senpai!" Said Mayuuchi as she greeted Antonio back.

"Thanks Mayuzumi." Replied Antonio, he then seen Momoyo looking at him with her crimson eyes. "So Momoyo did I do a good job?" Asked Antonio, causing Momoyo to smirk as she folded her arms.

"As long as you didn't cause us to lose any points." Replied Momoyo causing Antonio to sweatdrop. "What? Did you expect some kind of praise?" Questioned Momoyo

"Ī-Īe." Said Antonio. At Kuoh Academy's team section, Koneko returned with her head and ears down but perked her head up at the sight of her friends coming to her.

"Don't be so down Koneko, you were awesome out there." Said Asia

"She's right." Said Issei "Get any lower and you'll be flatter than your c.." Issei had stopped talking due to the tremendous force of Koneko's punch. " _Y-Yeah I'll stop talking now."_

" _Too bad, that was a nice little opening performance for the house of Gremory though."_ Rias eyes had a shocked look as she turned around to the bench to see a face she didn't want to see.

' _I-I knew it, that uncomfortable feeling I was having.'_

" _You know you have given me a lot of trouble trying to come find you since you wasn't in your supposed club research room.'_ Issei had then walked to the left side of Rias

"Rias who is this guy?" Asked Issei but got no response from his red haired beauty.

"What? Rias I'm shocked and applaud. Surely you told would've told your little devil friends, and the famous Red Dragon Emperor here that you were engaged to me." When Issei heard that, he felt his world shattering around him."

" _W-What did you say?"_ Asked Issei, causing Rizer to smirk.

"My name is Riser Phoenix, Pure-Blooded Devil and third son to the Phoenix clan." He then pointed towards Rias Gremory. "And Rias Gremory here, is my beautiful fiancée."

 _ **And That's the End Chapter 5! If you have any suggestions of what kind of events you want to see, PM me. I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter and many more. I look forward to the story related reviews you guys will post.**_

 _ **Chivalry Of A Failed Knight**_

 _ **\- Kurogane Ikki**_

 _ **\- Kurogane Shizuku**_

 _ **\- Vermillion Stella**_

 _ **\- Ayastuji Ayase**_

 _ **\- Toda Tohka**_

 _ **\- Shinguuji Kurono**_

 _ **Senran Kagura**_

 _ **Hanzō Academy**_

 _ **\- Asuka**_

 ** _\- Ikaruga_**

 ** _\- Katsuragi_**

 ** _\- Yagyū_**

 ** _\- Hibari_**

 ** _\- Hanzō_**

 ** _\- Dadōji_**

 ** _\- Kiriya_**

 ** _Gessen Girls Academy_**

 ** _\- Yumi_**

 ** _\- Yozakura_**

 ** _\- Shiki_**

 ** _\- Minori_**

 ** _\- Murakumo_**

 ** _\- Ryōki_**

 ** _Hebijo Academy_**

 ** _\- Miyabi_**

 ** _\- Imu_**

 ** _\- Murasaki_**

 ** _\- Ryōbi_**

 ** _\- Ryōna_**

 ** _Crimson Squad_**

 ** _\- Homura_**

 ** _\- Yomi_**

 ** _\- Hikage_**

 ** _\- Haruka_**

 ** _\- Mirai_**

 ** _Maken-Ki_**

 ** _Tenbi Academy_**

 ** _\- Oyama Takeru_**

 ** _\- Amaya Haruko_**

 ** _\- Kushiya Inaho_**

 ** _\- Shinatsu Azuki_**

 ** _\- Tataki Furan_**

 ** _\- Rokujoi Minori_**

 ** _\- Nijou Aki_**

 ** _Fate/Stay UBW_**

 ** _\- Emiya Shirou_**

 ** _\- Tohsaka Rin_**

 ** _\- Matou Sakura_**

 ** _\- Saber_**

 ** _\- Archer_**

 ** _\- Caster_**

 _ **Next Chapter: Aura Of A Dragon And Warrior**_


	6. Aura Of A Dragon And Warrior

At the Occult Research Club room, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, and Xenovia were all standing across from Rias who was sitting on their signature red and gold trim couch with Riser sitting next to her. What had irritated Issei the most was that Riser was making inappropriate advances to Rias, slowly placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Ara, about this marriage.~" Said Akeno trying to break the silence in the room. Riser then had placed his right leg over his left and took a deep breath.

"To preserve the pure-blood line of Devils, the house of Phoenix and Gremory had both agreed to the marriage between I, and the beautiful Rias Gremory here." Riser then had softly place some of Rias's hair in his hand. "What is this your pieces? Two Knights, a queen, bishop, rook and one measly pawn? It's almost comical looking at this?"

"Your point?" Asked an annoyed Rias.

"Let me show you how a crew is suppose to be." Said Riser as he snapped his finger. Behind him, his family seal scorched the wall as a circle of flames appeared on the floor, and Issei had seen Riser's Rating Game team which is doubled the size of Rias's. Riser had smirked as he got up from the couch and made his way over to his queen, Yubelluna. He softly placed his hand on her face, causing her body to shiver at his touch as he brought his lips to hers, playing with each other's tongues.

" _ **BOOST!**_ " Issei nearly blew the cap off his anger at the sight of Riser tonguing down someone else but claims he's married to Rias.

"Issei-kun don't!" Akeno tried to reason with him but couldn't as he lunged towards Riser. In response, Riser just simply snapped his fingers once more, which his pawn Mira had quickly thrusted her wooden staff into Issei's stomach with so much force it caused him to cough up spit and she kicked him in the face which sent him flying back into the wall.

"Issei!" Rias tried to get up and rush to her pawn's side but couldn't as she could feel Riser grab her wrist. "Let me go! There isn't anyway I would marry a creep like you!"

"Oh? Even though your brother was the one who allowed the union?" Asked Riser

"He what?!" Rias then had felt Riser gently touch her chin and lift it up.

"Tell you what, since I am somewhat a fair Devil, how about we settle things with a Rating Game? If you win, the marriage is off but if I win, your friends have to attend our wedding night in the underworld."

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

Aura Of A Dragon And Warrior

"Congratulations Antonio!" Said Musubi as Antonio came back home. Antonio then had felt Benitsubasa embraced him in a tight hug which made him smile and pat him on the head. Benitsubasa dug her head into his chest but had noticed his mom going through her iPhone.

"You rocked out there today!" Said Mizuki as she showed Antonio a picture of him and Koneko and Antonio demolishing the wall of ice that Tohsaka conjured in front of them. "Just imagine my grandbabies being that strong, conjuring up elements and… OW!" Mizuki felt Antonio flicking her on the forehead then had seen Yume approaching him.

"Did you feel anything weird during the race?" Asked Yume, putting all eyes on him.

"No, I felt ok, although. Getting towards the end, all I can remember was that I really wanted to win, then I suddenly felt myself getting faster and stronger." Replied Antonio.

"Still kind of hard to believe that those humans have those kind of abilities." Said Saki "Speaking of which how come I didn't get any screen time last chapter! I'm everybodies favorite!"

"Wait what?" Said Antonio

"They weren't." Said Miya catching everyone's attention "The girl, along with the rest of her group, they aren't human."

"Then what are they?" Asked Kagari

"The cat girl was so adorable!~" Said Kazehana "Kind of makes me wish we had our own pet. Oh well, we will see you when you return home my love." As his group of Sekirei and Mom returned to their homes, Antonio sighed while having a smile on his face. As he folded his arms, he felt something on the inside of his coat pocket.

' _Huh what's this?'_ Antonio thought to himself.

" _Antonio!"_ Antonio had turned around, leaving the hidden Item in his coat pocket along as he had seen Chiho waking up to him. "You did awesome out there! Seriously." Said Chiho, causing Antonio to smile and scratch the back of his head. "Oh! Antonio, This is Katsura-san, she's one of my new friends."

' _F-Friends? The only friends I thought I had w-was..'_

"Well." Kotonoha was snapped out of her thought. "Any friend of Chiho is a friend of mine. My name is Kanzaki Antonio, hajimemashite."

"M-My name is Katsura Kotonoha." Said Kotonoha as they both had bowed to each other, while doing so, Kotonoha couldn't help but smile at the thought of her gaining two new friends, she wasn't as naive as she used to be before she moved.

"Oh, Kotonoha, speaking of, we should hang out tomorrow, what's your number?" Asked Chiho as the two were walking out of the stadium. Antonio made it to his car and as soon as he was inside, he closed the door, and took out the unknown item out of his inside jacket pocket.

' _A letter?'_ Antonio was curious enough to open it, but when he did he couldn't recognize the handwriting.

***** _Momoyo's Flashback*****_

"How do you get someone to notice your feelings?" Asked Momoyo to Mayuuchi.

"Hmm, well it depends on who it is."

"Knowing how much you scare off men I thought that you liked a gi.." Matsukaze was face to face with Momoyo

" _Say anything else, I'll reduce you to dust."_ Said Momoyo which caused Matsukaze to sweat bullets.

"Mind if I ask who it is you are trying to get your feelings across to Momo-senpai?" Asked Mayuuchi, which caused Momoyo to blush lightly. She was to embarrassed to say it, so she looked around to make sure nobody had heard her and she leaned in and whispered in Mayuuchi's ear.

" _I-It's Antonio."_

"Eh? Ehhhhh..!?" Momoyo clamped her hand over Mayuuchi's mouth

"Don't say it out loud!" Said a flustered Momoyo "I-I just need in what to say." Momoyo then had felt Mayuuchi moving her hand away from her mouth.

"Gomen Momo-senpai, I don't think I can help you there."

"Why not!?" Replied Momoyo with a blush on her face as she had seen Matsukaze mount Mayuuchi's shoulder.

"Because if they were to be someone else's words, then it wouldn't be as sincere if Antonio knew someone else had written that for you." Said Mayuuchi. Later that night in Momoyo's room, she was sitting at her table wearing nothing but a black bra and shorts with a lamp on, facing in front of her was a empty piece of paper and a black pen.

' _Sincere huh?'_ Momoyo thought to herself before scratching her head furiously ' _This is so damn frustrating!'_ Momoyo then had stopped for a moment to place her right hand over her chest. ' _From the heart..'_ At that moment, she went to writing.

" From the Moment I met you, I thought you were just some ordinary person for me to boss around. At the time I believed everyone in the world was weaker than me, including you. Whenever I would see you get dropped off by who seemed to be your mom, deep down inside, I was happy to see you, truly I was. At that moment I didn't know what liking someone meant, and If I told someone then, they probably wouldn't believe me because I'm so into fighting and becoming stronger than everyone. When you left Japan, I couldn't help but to cry myself to sleep for awhile. To be honest I'm kind of embarrassed to be telling you this, but when you left, I never stopped thinking about you, no matter how old I got, how many battles I won, no matter how many trials I had to overcome, I knew that we would meet again one day, you have no idea how happy I was when I seen you after all these years. The feeling in my chest wouldn't stop and can't stop. I don't care about being your first, second or last. I can't help it, I like you, a lot, if you feel the same or not is fine. Writing this to you made me feel a lot better because I finally was able to speak out my feelings. "

"That should do it." Said Momoyo.

***** _Flashback Over *****_

Antonio was slumped in his car seat after reading Momoyo's heartfelt letter, the only problem was that he had Chiho. He sure wasn't about to ruin his relationship with her, spending time with her while she was in Higa's hospital, rescuing her, seeing her come back from America, he didn't want to be the reason why she stopped showing that beautiful smile of her's. So he placed the letter back into the inside of his jacket pocket, started his car and headed on back home.

"When is Antonio coming home?" Said Benitsubasa as she sulked on the L-shaped couch. Haihane walked in and had seen Benitsubasa wearing a v-neck t-shirt and Antonio's basketball shorts.

"What are you doing?" Asked Haihane

 **[Play Song:** _ **Kakashi Theme**_ **\- Naruto OST]**

"Waiting for Antonio to get back, what about you Haihane?" Said Benitsubasa

"Looking at you exposing what cleavage you barely have, since your boobs have grown a few cup sizes you let it go to your head." Said Haihane causing Benitsubasa to become flustered.

"I-I didn't let it go to my head!" Replied the pink haired Sekirei

"Oh really so why did I see cheongsam dresses and swimsuits in your closet." Replied Benitsubasa making her face turn bright red.

"You've been going through my stuff!?"

"More like the closet was open." Replied Haihane.

"Ugh whatever! Besides I just thought those were cute so I just had to have them." Said Benitsubasa

' _Whatever.'_

"Besides my boobs fit them perfectly. If you want I'll buy you some, I know you'll make Antonio crazy for you if he sees you wearing it." Said Benitsubasa that got Haihane thinking. The naughty, lewd thoughts she was thinking caused her face to turn deep red.

 **[Song END]**

"Please wash your hands you two, and please tell the others that dinner will be ready shortly." Requested Miya as she wore her apron.

"Ok." Said Haihane as she left Benitsubasa in the living room

"Hey, don't you walk away from me!" Said Benitsubasa as she got up from the couch and followed her friend. Miya had seen the two Sekirei leave and couldn't help but get lost in her track of thoughts

' _Seems as if history is repeating itself.'_ Thought Miya

***** _Miya's Flashback *****_

"You know there are many wonders out there Megami-chan." Said a man as he stood next to Miya looking out to the horizon

"Oh how so?" Replied Miya

"There's a legend that three factions, Devils, Angels and Angels that fell from grace, we're all conflicting with each other, using magic and other abilities to go to war with each other."

"How awful."

"After that the leaders of the Angels, Devils and Fallen had seen how their ferocious battle was decimating the land and sky around them, so they agreed to keep things peaceful. I didn't believe in most things, especially magic, but I guessed if you're dealing with the supernatural, then you are dealing with magic itself."

"Answer me this. What do you think connects everybody together? Even those who have no idea who the other person may be?" Asked Miya as she had seen the man standing next to her have his thinking cap on.

"Understanding of one's purpose to why they use it. Shinobi have abilities that are similar to magic but use chi instead. I believe if we all have an understanding of each other this world will truly be a better place."

"Sometimes even understanding one another can be a strain on ones self." Said Miya

"I guess you are right. Who knows, maybe in the future, they'll adapt magic to be used to make a school of magical knights."

"Hehe, that would be something."

"Either way, Magical Knights, Angels, Devils, Fallen, Shinobi, nobody will hurt you as long as I'm alive. I'll protect you and all Sekirei." Said _, making Miya smile.

"I think you are the right human for that task, thank you, Ashikabi Of Fate."

 _***** Flashback Over *****_

' _What connects them all together huh?_ ' Miya thought to herself as the visage of the Ashikabi Of Fate being cloaked in white Aura facing away from her. ' _Magic huh? Today was eventful, seeing all those different humans with magical abilities and seeing those Shinobi too.'_

"Ara Miya?" Miya tilted her head to see Antonio was a few inches away. She blinked a couple times before she felt the counter hit her back. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine dear." Said Miya

"Good." Said Antonio as he took Miya's lips, allowing her euphoric lilac colored, elegant wings of light to emerge from her back, causing Miya's face to turn deep red after the electricity stopped flickering. "It seemed as if something was troubling you."

"Welcome home master." Said Akitsu as she walked into the room with Saki right behind her, holding her 3DS

"Can you please not kiss her while everyone is still up! I was so close to catching the legendary pokemon and I forgot to save!" Said Saki, causing Antonio to sweatdrop

"Shouldn't you have saved your game before you tried catching it?" Asked Antonio

"I would've bu… That's not the point here!" Said Saki as she failed her arms in the air. Antonio laid down on the couch, then he noticed Chiho walking in the living room.

"Ahh your back!" Said Chiho with a smile on her face as she approaching Antonio who was laying on the couch. As Chiho hugged her boyfriend she could feel his heart beating.

"Chiho." Antonio was bringing his face closer to his girlfriend making her face blush.

"Ehh, I-Is there something on my face?" Asked Chiho curiously, then her face turned red when Antonio started rubbing his cheek against hers.

"You know that you are extremely beautiful?" Said Antonio

"Please stop, you're making me feel embarrassed." Said Chiho who didn't actually want to stop Antonio from giving her compliments she was just extremely shy. As everyone in the room was sharing a laugh, Antonio's phone started ringing.

"Hey someone's calling you, might want to pick it up." Said Hibiki. At the request of his Sekirei, he took out his phone to see that Ageha had texted him, letting him know to appear at the hotel at the request of someone who asked to see him ASAP. "What is it?"

"Seems as if someone wants to see me, probably seems important." Said Antonio, he then seen Saki suddenly burst with energy. "What's with you?"

"Finally some action! Please let us go with you!" Said Saki as she got close to Antonio's face, causing him to blush.

"S-Sure." Replied Antonio then he felt Saki jump and mount herself on his shoulders. "But I think it would be too much if we just showed up in the vans."

"Huh? You must've forgot that the sure fastest way for a Sekirei to travel is not by vehicles." Said Karasuba as she overheard the commotion. "We could always race there." Said Karasuba

"Chiho, I don't want to leave you by yourself." Said Antonio "Matsu, Kocho, I know your athletic abilities isn't anywhere near where the others are."

"Hey that's pretty rude Kanzaki-tan." Said Matsu as she pouted.

" _Though it is an accurate statement."_ Chimed in Kocho as she pushed up her glasses to her face.

"Minato, Yukari and the others can look over the house." Said Antonio as he pulled out his keys to his Camaro out of his pocket. "Let's get going."

"Hai Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi as she tightened her combat gloves on her hand."

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

Upon arriving at the hotel, Antonio, Chiho, Matsu and Kocho walked up to the front door and heard everyone else jumping down behind them.

"Ahh Antonio!" Antonio then had seen Ageha approaching him, with Asia Argento behind her. Antonio, Chiho and his group of Sekirei were walking down the hall towards Until they heard a Big Bang.

"Issei calm down!"

"Getting angry won't solve anything Issei." Said Kiba as he tried to calm down his friend and ally.

"But you all didn't see what I had seen!"

***** _Issei's Flashback *****_

"Is this all the power of the famous Red Dragon Emperor has to show? Quite frankly I'm depressed."

"Shut the hell up! I'm gonna beat you and make sure Rias doesn't marry a jerkoff like you!" Said Issei while pointing at Riser with his boosted gear. "Get ready!" Issei dashed towards Riser as they were ontop of a roof back at Kuoh Academy, having a rating game. " _ **Promotion Queen!**_ " Issei threw a punch but Riser had simply dodged it.

"You're still too weak!" Riser then had thrusted his elbow into his back, slamming him into the ground with enough force that blood started to emit from his mouth. Before Issei could do anything, he was kicked in his face and sent flying until he skidded away from him. "You see, this is the gap of power between a low class Devil such as yourself and a pure-blooded one." Said Riser as his wings of fire emerged from his back, making his way towards a downed Issei. The Pheniox then grabbed Issei's collar, and then started to punch his face, and kept punching him, making his eye swollen, causing blood to emit from his mouth. "This will end it!" Just as Riser was about to throw a punch, covered in flames, Issei's eyes widened at the sight of Rias flying into the arms of Riser.

"Please don't hurt him anymore! Please! I-I give up, you win. Just stop hurting him." Pleaded Rias. Riser sucked his teeth, dispersing his flames from his fist as Rias made her way over towards Issei who was laying on his back but had gently placed his head in her lap. " _You, You did a wonderful job Issei."_

" _R-Rias.."_ Even though Issei's eye was swollen, he could see tears coming from Rias's face as her hair dangled in front of his face as she brought her head down to whisper to him.

" _I'm afraid that this, this is goodbye."_

***** _Flashback Over *****_

"Why am I so weak!" Said Issei as he slammed his hand into a wall. "Because of me, Buchou is.."

"Ahh Asia, okaerinasai." Greeted Akeno "Where have you been off too?"

"Um, w-well, I." Asia stood to the side and allowed Antonio to enter, he told his Sekirei and Chiho to stay out in the hallway in case things were to get nasty. As he entered Koneko looked at Antonio with a cold look.

"Ara, you brought a friend of yours?" Asked Akeno

"N-No, I told him about what happened." Gaining everyone's attention, Including Issei's. "I-I just thought we needed some help and well, he told me that I could come to him." Said Asia. Akeno then came and gently patted Asia on the head.

"That's no good, we can't allow him to be apart of our business. Besides he's human." Said Akeno

"She's right." Said Kiba "As much as we want to go and save Rias, we lost the rating game. There isn't much we can do. Let alone a human."

"He isn't fully human." Said Koneko "Just as we are Devils. The only thing is, I can't tell what the other half is." Said Koneko

"Ara, and your so good a knowing the differences between humans, Devils, Angels and Fallen." Said Akeno "But I was there, when his eyes changed, those aren't the eyes of a human." Said Akeno

"I thought devils didn't exist." Said Antonio, at that point everybody on the room had spreaded out their devil wings to show him that they are very much real.

"Now you know that we are very much real." Said Xenovia "You can tell your colleagues outside to come in."

"Well since you insist, I was waiting to come in anyways." Said Karasuba as she walked inside of the large room, then one after another Antonio's Sekirei piled in and Chiho stood next to Antonio.

"I keep seeing that symbol." Said Koneko "Just what exactly are you?" Asked Koneko, Musubi swiftly chimed in.

"We're Sekirei!"

"Sekirei?" Questioned Koneko

"Humanoid Aliens." Said Yume.

"No wonder, I can feel power just radiating from you all." Said Asia "Rescuing Buchou should be easy now."

"Most likely but his palace is most likely going to be heavily guarded." Said Akeno "The only question is how to sneak in once we head to the underworld." Matsu smirked as she pushed up her glasses to her face.

"Just leave the planning up to us." Said Matsu as she placed her arm around Kocho's shoulder.

 _Riser's Palace_

' _Issei'_

"Stuck in your thoughts?" Asked Riser as he peeked In on Rias changing into her wedding dress.

"Please get out." Said Rias but Riser didn't pay any attention to what she asked. "I hope you know I don't agree with what my brother says."

"That's fine but I wonder how long you'll keep up this attitude. I wonder if I should break you in right now." Said Riser as he licked the back of Rias's neck "Yes let's do that!" Said Riser as he grabbed the back of Rias's dress, and yanked on it with enough force that it ripped off her body, revealing her all black underwear.

"KYAAA!" Rias tried to cover up her body but felt Riser holding her arms up as he struggled to get her over to the bed.

"I like that fire in you, too bad you won't be this resistant when I take something of your away." Said Riser as his fingers slowly glided down Rias's stomach and to the top of her underwear. "I'm going to enjoy this." Raiser then had slowly lifted up her underwear

"Riser-sama, your presence is being requested." Said One of Riser's servants after she knocked on the door.

"Be lucky. Because after our wedding night, there won't be anybody stopping me." Said Riser as he disappeared through a magic circle, leaving Rias to curl up into a ball, leaving her as tears started to flow from her face.

 _Later - Underworld_

" _Can't believe I'm actually in the underworld right now."_ Said Antonio as he looked up to see the multi-colored Sky. He then had noticed friends of Rias dressed up for the occasion.

"Well don't get too comfy." Said Akeno. "Matsu-chan, go over the plan again."

"Certainly." Said Matsu. "You guys will go in and act undercover, enjoy yourselfs for the time being. While we on the outside take care of any guards that may try to report something is up."

"Ohhhhhhh a stealth mission! I can't wa.." Musubi had felt Yahan placing her hand over her friends mouth.

"Ara, I'm guessing you don't know what stealth means do you?" Said Yahan.

"Now that everyone knows what's needed." Said Kocho. We can commence operations." Inside, there were plenty of Devils belonging to prestigious families dressed in beautiful clothing, even Rias's brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, formally known as Sirzechs Gremory was in attendance with his servant, Grayfia. All of a sudden, Riser appeared in a red tux through a magic circle in the ground. As he fully materialized, his audience gave him a round of applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Devils alike, I would like to thank you for attending this event that will surely go down in history of keeping the pure-blooded Devils intact. The Union of the house of Phoenix and Gremory!" Once more the people who were in his ballroom clapped once more. "Now may I introduce to you, my lovely bride, Rias Gremory!" A hovering, red magic circle appeared and dropped down to the ground and there was Rias Gremory in her white and gold wedding dress. "Now let's.."

" _Hey who the hell are you!"_ Outside the door leading into the ballroom, muffled sounds of fighting could be heard which made the crowd chatter amongst themselves, then suddenly the door was punched down with so much force it flew off the hinges and towards Riser who stepped to the side to avoid it.

"Rias!" Rias looked forward to see Issei and Antonio with his arm extended outward, bearing his crimson eyes.

"Issei!" Rias was more than extremely happy to see Issei.

"We came to get you back."

"Bwahahaha! Seriously? Even though you have the Aura of the Red Dragon, you are so weak it isn't even funny, and you have the nerve to try and stop my wedding? More than that, you brought a filthy human here?" The chatter amongst the crowd grew louder as they had seen Antonio. "How about I get rid of you both?" Said Riser as he snapped his fingers, getting his guards to surround Antonio and Issei.

"Well guess that's our cue." Said Akeno as she was blended into the crowd. She, along with Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko had sprung into action and dealt with the guards outside as not to hurt the innocent people. Now all that stood between Rias was Riser.

"You little brat! I didn't kill you at the request of Rias, but now there isn't anything stopping me!" Issei and Antonio turned around to see that down the hall to see Riser's peerage running towards them. "Now that you have no more help, what do you plan to do now?" Asked Riser. He then had noticed Antonio smirking himself. "You find your own murder to be a joke?" Said Riser?

"No, I was requested to help Issei bring back Rias, and I'm not leaving until I see that happen!" Said Antonio as his eyes shifted back from Hazel to Crimson, shocking everyone in the room, even Riser and Sirzech.

"But it's only two of you." Said Riser.

"Who said that?" Asked Antonio as he whistled, next thing everybody knew, a terrifyingly strong force punched a hole through the roof of Riser's palace, which caused Riser's peerage to stop moving.

"Finally about time we get some action." When the smoke dust had cleared Benitsubasa was standing there cracking her knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this slowly." She then had felt Haihane dropping down next to her along with Musubi.

"Don't worry Antonio-sama, we can handle things here!" Said Musubi as she gave a thumbs up. "Let's take things outside!" Musubi took a step forward then suddenly vanished, shocking a knight of Riser's but felt Musubi kick her in the face after appearing right in front of her, kicking her out of the window in the hall, then that was the cue for everyone to follow.

"You there human." Sirzechs got Antonio's attention. "Why would you help a Devil, I'm curious. Throughout history, Devils were the sworn enemies of humans, but yet I'm looking at a human and Devil stand side by side."

"I don't care, If Issei is a Devil or not. If he needs help, anybody for that matter if they are human or not, I'll do the best I can to make sure that I can help them! That goes for now."

" _Kuso yarō"_

"Riser! I challenge you to a duel! If I lose then I, along with Antonio and everyone else who came will leave peacefully. If I win, Rias Gremory comes back home."

"I think that's fair." Said Sirzechs who spoke before Riser. "Given your reputation of giving ' _fair and equal_ ' rating games is widely known in the underworld, I think we can abide by the Red Dragon Emperor's request, besides time is not a factor here." Said Sirzechs.

"Tsk, Fine. But whose to say I had to accept you as the challenger!" Said Riser, causing all eyes to be on him. "I already proven that I am powerful than you during our rating game, If I were to challenge you there would be nothing stopping me from killing you. I'll accept the duel on one condition, If your friend duels me in your place, I'll accept." Issei turned to see the side of Antonio's face.

"Just tell me where." Said Antonio

 _Outside Of Riser's Palace_

Benitsubasa had just clobbered one of Riser's pawns, punching her with enough force to break a tree deeply rooted in the ground.

"You can do that too one person." Said Ni

"But try doing that too two people at the same time." Said her twin sister Li. "Oi, what's so funny?"

"It's funny to think that you two think that you may have an advantage. I used to get challenged all the time in two against one." Said Benitsubasa referring to her days in the Disciplinary Squad. She then taunted them by curling her index finger at them. "Don't just stand there, I got plenty of ass kickings to hand out." Ni and Li dashed towards Benitsubasa and was dealing out attacks that were in a synchronized fashion. "What's wrong, you two seemed so confident before, what happened?" Asked Benitsubasa as she stuck her tongue out. She just simply moved her head to the right.

' _Shit!'_

"This is too boring!" Benitsubasa had immediately punched Li in her stomach and used her right leg to kick her in the left side. No used her right leg to kick Benitsubasa but the pink haired Sekirei blocked by simply using her left arm. She then grabbed her ankle and spun her around until she had hit her twin sister.

"Enough! How dare you mongrels interfere with my brother's wedding!?" Said Ravel while Musubi tilted her head in confusion.

"Juu-chan, what does mongrel mean?"

"She's basically calling you a mutt." Said Juusa as she was defending herself from an attack while Musubi pouted.

"That's not very nice!" Said Musubi

"I'll show you that you never mess with the house of Phoenix!" Ravel conjured up a massive fireball and fired it at Antonio's Sekirei but halfway during its travel, Ravel had seen another fireball of equal power had collided into hers, causing a big explosion. "W-What the?" Ravel looked around after the smoke had cleared to see Kagari and flames bouncing in her hands. Meanwhile Riser's queen was in a face off with Yume and Miya who was just relaxing by a nearby tree.

"Aren't going to bother fighting since you broke into my master's home?"

"No need." Said Miya "Even with my sword sheathed, I could kill you in a instant."

" _Kuso yarō._ You are just talk." Riser's queen levitated in the air, causing Yume to guard Miya. "I guess I'll have to show you why I'm qu…" Riser's queen was interrupted as a small, red magic circle appeared next to her ear. " _Yes, I see._ " As soon as Yubelluna snapped her fingers, her rating game allies backed off.

"What happened, had enough?" Taunted Saki as she was holding her twin swords.

"We've been ordered to return to our master to watch him and the human who accompanied the Red Dragon Emperor duel."

"Antonio-sama!"

 _Riser's Dueling Grounds_

As Riser and Antonio stood away from each other, rifts in the sky showed faces of everyone watching. Riser had watched Antonio just do simple stretches and push his glasses up on his face.

"I'll give you all the time in the world, there's no way a human could defeat a Phoenix." Said Riser

"Are we going to do this, or just stand around talking?" Said Antonio as he got into his stance.

"You'll regret ever facing my family!" Said Ravel. Riser had thrown multiple fireballs towards him but Antonio used his ability to slow things down around him so dodging those were no problem. He kept a small gift from Asia in his pocket that she told him she would hope that he would find some use to.

"Trying hand to hand combat eh?" Said Riser as Antonio and Riser himself were exchanging and dealing out attacks at mind boggling speeds. "Doesn't matter, I'll kill you where you stand!" Riser's fists were then coated in flames. Antonio had managed to dodge his punches but could sense his shirt starting to burn.

"Haaa!" Antonio punched Riser in the stomach with enough force to push him back away from him. As he patted his shirt so the burning could stop, he could sense his head start to hurt, he remembered the feeling while at the All-Star Battle Games and while Yume delivered a fierce punch.

"Take this!" Riser pulled his arm back, and when he extended it outwards, a huge gush of roaring flames emitted from his hands. Antonio's hands were then emitting energy in his right fist.

" _ **Kūki-Hō No Ken!**_ " A very powerful wind blast was launched towards Riser as soon as Antonio extended his right arm outwards. The collision of the two attacks caused the whole dueling arena to shake due to the tremendous force, even causing Riser's palace to vibrate.

"Not bad human, but I'm done playing games with you!" Said Riser as his flaming wings emerged from his back. He then threw a fireball at Antonio which he deflected with no problem. What Antonio didn't know what that Riser traveled behind the fireball, and dealt a one, two combo to his face and kneed him in his stomach.

' _What's with me, is he going faster than I can see.'_ Before Antonio could fall to the ground, Riser picked him back up by the back of his collar.

"Antonio-sama!" Kaho screamed out to her husband. Benitsubasa looked as if she was going to jump into the rift but was signaled to stop by Miya.

"Why would you stop me, It's not like I'm going to let some douche lay his hands on Antonio!"

"Due to the rules set in place, we aren't allowed to interfere." Replied Miya

"He usually dodges attacks like that." Said Yashima "So why isn't he now?"

"Miya!" Miya looked behind her to see Matsu, Kocho, and the rest of Kuoh Academy. "Check this out!" Matsu brought her IPad with her to keep her usual check up on Antonio's power, what blew Miya's and Yume's mind was that it was getting near its limit.

"Weak!" Said Riser as she kept repeatedly kneeing Antonio in the stomach, showing a side of Musubi she didn't even know she had in her, anger. "Here I thought the Red Dragon Princess was weak, although you are a mere human, by the hands of a pure blooded Devil, I shall grant you a death beyond your wildest dreams." Said Riser as he coated his fist in flames. In his left hand he dropped Antonio but slammed His right Fist into Antonio with so much force that Antonio went flying into the wall and created a deep spiderweb crack.

"Antonio!" Over Benitsubasa's yelling, rapid beeping could be heard from Matsu's iPad.

"That's It, if he pushes himself anymore.." Everyone couldn't believe it but, what shocked everyone watching was that a white circle appeared in the sky.

 _Antonio's Subconscious_

" _Hey, hey wake up!"_ Antonio could feel someone nudging him, urging him to wake up. " _I hope this isn't all the power my descendent has?"_ Antonio had slowly opened his eyes to hear familiar voice. " _Here, I'll give you a helping hand."_ Said the voice as he reached his hand down to help Antonio up. " _You kept a promise, make sure you see that through!"_ Even though Antonio couldn't make out the face, he slowly but surely grabbed the helping hand.

 _Riser's Dueling Grounds_

"Come on Antonio get up please!" Yelled Issei as he could see through the rift that Antonio was not moving at all. Riser scoffed before laughing.

"What was all that big talk earlier to Sirzechs about? Where did all that confidence go all of a sudden?" Questioned Riser. "Was all of that a fluke! I thought you could've entertained me more. I'm much stronger than the Red Dragon, but doing this to a human, almost makes me feel bad. Well almost…" Said Riser

" _Kono yarō.."_ Said Benitsubasa as she tightened up her fist.

"After I kill you, then I.." Riser then had seen Antonio's body shake before slowly getting up. His glasses had been broke, blood emitting from his head and strolled down the right side of his face.

"Antonio!"

" _You know what, you are strong, really strong, I'll give you that._ " Said Antonio. Everybody had noticed Matsu's IPad had begun to beep so rapidly that it sounded like a single sound. As Antonio slowly raised his head, Miya had noticed the ground beneath him starting to crack around him and little debris hovering around him. What stunned everyone was that his eyes were slowly changing from crimson to gold. "If my opponent is strong, then I'll get much, much stronger!" Said Antonio in a slightly distorted voice.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" The next thing Antonio and everyone else know, a pillar of light shot down from the sky and towards Antonio, everybody had to cover their eyes due to the brightness of the light but when it had died down, Antonio was covered in a white-gray aura that kept his body shadowed, the only thing you could see was Antonio's all golden eyes

 **[Play Song:** _ **XYZ**_ **\- Rika Matsumoto]**

Miya was completely speechless at the sight of her husband being cloaked in the same Aura as the Ashikabi Of Fate. Everybody was speechless except Riser who broke out into laughter.

"This is the excitement I was looking for!" Said Riser as he conjured up a gigantic fireball. "Die!" Riser laughed as he launched the fireball towards Antonio who without any effort deflected the fireball upwards. The fireball then exploded which caused Riser to smile. Antonio dug into his pocket and took out the item Asia gave him.

' _Huh is this some type of water?'_ Thought Antonio as he looked at the small container of water that had a cross on it. ' _Wait, this couldn't be?_ ' Antonio didn't waste and time pouring some on his glove. Before placing it back in his pocket.

"Not going to come to me!?" Taunted Riser

"Fine, you asked for it!" Said Antonio, he took one step and launched himself towards Riser causing a small crater to appear from when he took off. Immediately after launching himself towards Riser, he was already within arms length.

' _H-Hayai!'_

"Suck on this!" Said Antonio as he punched Riser square in the jaw with so much force, Riser could feel immense pain in his face as he was sent flying to a tower that looked over the area, nearly destroying it.

"Y-You're just a mere human, but you managed to damage me!?" Said Riser as he levitated away from the broken pillar. He tried to touch his face, but due to the holy water that Antonio soaked his fists in, Riser couldn't regenerate the injuries away.

" _Kuta…"_ Riser's hair had shadowed his face. "Kutabare! No mere human is going to make a mockery out of me!" Said Riser as he foolishly charged at Antonio who managed to pour the rest of the holy water on his right fist. "Die!" Riser extended his right arm hoping to impale him at the same speed that he connected his few hits with but had seen Antonio step to the side and cock his fist back.

" _ **Kūki Ryū No Ken!**_ " Antonio had brought his right fist and uppercut Riser in his stomach, causing him to cough up a scary amount of blood."Kore de owarida!" A visage of a white dragon with golden eyes traveled from Antonio's fist with Riser in its mouth straight through the high skies. When the dragon disappeared, Riser plumped down to the earth and landed, causing a crater to form.

"Nii-san!" Ravel had spread her wings and flew down to stop things from progressing any further while Sirzechs smirked to himself.

"This duel obviously has a clear winner."

 **[Song END]**

Antonio was slowly approaching Riser still covered in his Aura of tremendous power. He stopped as soon as he had seen Ravel defending him.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Said Ravel in a defensive tone.

"He's a pure-blooded Devil, so he'll be alright with proper treatment." Said Sirzechs as members of Riser's peerage came to take him to get proper treatment for his wounds. "It's clear as day who won, and would you mind telling me your name?"

"Kanzaki Antonio." Replied Antonio, earning himself a handclap from Sirzechs.

"I applaud you for finally showing Riser that he isn't unbeatable, as the winner, the wedding is off and Rias will be able to go back to the Red Dragon Emperor." Said Sirzechs.

"Good. I.." Antonio was interrupted by an immense pain in his head which caused him to drop down to his knees and his aura to disperse, making him breathe heavily.

"Antonio!" Benitsubasa couldn't take anymore and jumped down to the dueling grounds to be by the side of her husband. "Please tell me you are alright."

"Yeah, but I don't know what was that just now."

"I don't know either, but all I know is that I'm glad to know you are ok." Said Benitsubasa as she helped Antonio up.

***** _Flashback *****_

"I also believe that evil exists in this world, most definitely." Said _ to Miya "Some say that evil is born from the haterade in the heart."

"That is true, but would you believe it if people were born evil?" Asked Miya

"I think nobody is born evil. When you are just born, you are ignorant and innocent to the world outside."

"Ignorant and innocent? Please explain." Requested Miya.

"When I say ignorant, I mean a newborn child doesn't have the knowledge to differentiate between what's good and what's bad. Often at times, kids have to be taught by their parents the difference between what's right and what's wrong. When I mean innocent, every parent will try to do everything in their power to make sure their kid doesn't take in what's happening around them, often kids imitate what they see and get told by their parents to not do that again. They have no idea what they did was bad, unless the parents tell him it's bad, if they promote it, the child will keep on doing so." Replied _.

"My that's quite the insight." Said Miya with a light chuckle.

"Also to add on my previous statement. Well the definition of demon is a evil spirit or devil. A cruel, evil or destructive person or thing. There's a lot of definitions to the word but I believe that magic exists in this world as a form of protection."

"Protection?" Asked Miya curiously

"Protection for the human race. Surely when I die and pass on, there will be many different forms of it. Mages, Magical Knights, Shinobi even. Even though some may say that the human race isn't worth saving, I would have to disagree. Sure we conflict a lot with each other, but if we manage to get out heads out of our asses, there isn't anything we cannot accomplish."

"Again, your insights are really nice to hear." Replied Miya

***** _Flashback Over *****_

"Miya-tan?" Miya had blinked as Matsu was waving her hand in her face trying to snap her out of her funk. "Are you alright?"

"Why yes." Replied Miya, she then had seen Issei embracing Rias in a tight hug.

"Sorry I wasn't able to do much, I must be a failure as your pawn." Said Issei

"Īe. You came for me and that's what truly matters to me Issei." Said Rias. She then looked over towards Antonio and his group of Sekirei "You as well Kanzaki-san, words cannot even begin to express how thankful I am to you." Said Rias

"Don't worry about it." Said Antonio, shocking Rias. "I made a promise to help and the thing about me is that I always keep my promises." Causing Rias to smile.

"This doesn't mean we will go easy on you once the All-Star Battle Games begin again." Said Rias

"In the meantime, let's just get back to Asia and Chiho." Said Antonio.

"Let's." Said Rias as she snapped her fingers. A giant, red magic circle was underneath everybody's feet then suddenly levitated upwards.

 _Kuoh Academy's Suite_

"Antonio-san, seems like a extremely wonderful person." Said Asia, causing Chiho to smile.

"You have no idea, ever since I first met him, I knew then he was a wonderful person." Replied Chiho

"How long have you two known each other?" Asked Asia "Uwah! I hope I'm not asking anything to personal."

"It's fine." Replied Chiho "we've been knowing each for a while actually, months." Said Chiho "And not a time goes by where I don't think about him."

"Seems to me that you really love him." Said Asia, causing Chiho's face to turn red, but before she could say anything, behind them a giant, red magic ring appeared behind them. As it levitated off the ground, Antonio and his Sekirei, along with Rias, Issei and everybody else came back safely. "Buchou!" Asia ran up to Rias and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you are back alright."

"Me too." Replied Rias.

"You know." Antonio got all of Kuoh academy's students attention. "They are giving us a break tomorrow so that you all can explore the city. If you want I could show you all where the best shopping mall in Kawakami City is."

"Are, that sounds lovely." Said Akeno. As everybody was chattering amongst themselves there was too much on Antonio's mind, where did that sudden burst of power come from and what's more, Momoyo's love letter. He didn't know how to respond or if he should. He just knew Yamato would be pissed beyond belief.

' _Asia-san is right.'_ Thought Chiho as she had seen the side of her boyfriends face. ' _I do love him very much so.'_ Miya on the other hand couldn't help but to stare at the side of Antonio's face as well.

' _Ō-Ōsama…"_

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 6. To let you guys know, I have a poll going on right now so go to my profile and check it out, It's going on until October. How do you think Antonio will feel when he's learned that he is going to become much more stronger than what he is now? Will a disastrous event be a key of somesort, and will Momoyo get her wish of her feelings being known? If you have any Ideas on what events should be in the ASBG, then PM me and I'll talk with you.**_

 _ **As Always, thank you for supporting this story by leaving helpful story-related reviews. Until next time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Confronting A Love Confession**_


	7. Confronting A Love Confession

* _ **First I**_ _**want to apologize if last chapter or any other chapter hasn't been satisfactory. I apologize and will try to do better***_

"What's wrong?" Asked Juusa as she had seen Antonio sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know Juusa, It feels like it's been awhile since I've really done anything for you girls at all. I don't want you all to think that I'm just using you for sex or just talking to you when it's beneficial for me." Replied Antonio "I don't want you girls thinking that way."

"Jeez." Said Juusa as she sat down next to him "I would never think of you in such a way. That doesn't fit your character to use Sekirei in such a way. Though Yomi doesn't mind being used in such a manner."

"I heard that!" Said Yomi as she opened the fridge to get a water bottle while wearing t-shirt and white and red panties.

"I'm just kidding. But in all seriousness, we know that you wouldn't treat us in such a crude way. I don't think.."

"That's it!" Said Antonio as he shot up from the couch, startling Juusa a bit.

"W-What is it?" Questioned Juusa. Antonio had gently lifted her up off the couch by taking her hands

"Since tomorrow we aren't doing anything, how about I take you all out to the Kawakami mall and buy you girls whatever you want and then we can go to dinner afterwards." Said Juusa causing her eyes to widen. When she was winged by Natsuo, she never had the opportunity to do such things, but with Antonio, she feels as if everyday was a new adventure.

"Yes that's sounds great!" Said Juusa.

"Yeah that does sound great." Said Saki as she turned the corner holding her 3DS in hand. "The new Pokemon game comes out tomorrow, so let's get a early start on tomorrow."

"The creatures on the game are cute." Said Akitsu with a smile on her face, causing Antonio and Juusa to sweatdrop as they chuckled shyly.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

Confronting A Love Confession

Miya couldn't sleep whatsoever, the images of what happened in the underworld kept popping up in her mind, over and over and over again.

"After this much time has passed, I never thought I would see that again." Said Miya to herself. She looked to her right to see a picture of her and Antonio and next to the picture was a box that held her ring in it. ' _Maybe some sleep will make me feel better.'_ Thought Miya as she grabbed her pillow, dug her head into it and fell back to sleep.

 _Shimazu Dorm_

Momoyo was tossing and turning on her futon with a feeling of dread.

' _Maybe it wasn't right of me to give him that letter. No! I know I did the proper thing. What if he never talks to me again?_ ' Thought Momoyo ' _He isn't losing any sleep, so neither should I.'_ Said Momoyo as she turned to lay on her back. ' _I just hope things between me and him aren't awkward now.'_ Momoyo hoped.

 _Kuoh Academy Suite_

"You shouldn't have gone and dragged him into the business of Devils, maybe it would've been fine if he were one himself but he's a human." Said Rias in a slightly different tone that caused Asia to lower her head in guilt.

" _G-Gomen Buchou, It just that everyone was so upset by you being gone and I didn't know what else to do."_ Replied Asia in a gentle tone of voice. " _I didn't know what else to do, I remembered him telling me that if I needed his help with anything, I should seek him out, I.._ " Asia stopped as soon as she noticed Rias sticking out her index finger, next thing she knew, Rias had flicked her on the forehead.

"As long as you know to never do that again." Said Rias "Most likely the underworld will be thrown into an uproar knowing that a human cloaked in white defeated a high class, Pure-Blooded devil." Said Rias

"I'm really sorry." Said Asia in an apologetic tone of voice, almost as if she knew she was going to receive some form of punishment.

"I didn't say you were in any kind of trouble did I?" Said Rias. "Come on, let's go to sleep, we got a busy day tomorrow." Asia agreed as she went to bed.

 _Elsewhere_

"Hey Vali, the underworld is in such a big uproar." Said Kuroka "Everybody is saying that a human, clocked in white with golden eyes managed to beat Riser."

"Seriously? I thought you were actually doing some actual information gathering, but seemed as if you only found out information that'll make you more interested in him!" Said Bikou as he started to laugh. Kuroka had then tilted her head slightly, closed her eyes and smiled.

"Bikou have I ever told you that you would be much more better with your head ripped off your body." Said Kuroka in her normal tone of voice.

"I would very much like to have parts of my body stay attached like they are, thank you very much." Said Bikou as he sweatdropped. Vali ignored the antics of his teammates as he was just thinking to himself.

"What are you thinking about Vali?" Asked Albion "It's rare to see you this quiet."

"Just thinking about something. Hey Kuroka, did they say anything else about this humans appearance?" Kuroka felt that Bikou was saved and decided to spare him for now.

"All that was really mentioned was that he wore black gloves with a white symbol, and glasses. Ring any bells?" Asked Kuroka sarcastically causing Vali to smirk.

"I think it's almost time we make our aquatintence, what do you all think?" Asked Vali as he turned to Kuroka and Bikou.

"I think it sounds like a lovey Idea." Replied Kuroka.

"Anything sounds better than dealing with crazy, deranged cat lady over here." Said Bikou as he stretched his arms out.

 _Kawakami City Mall_

"Woah look at the size of this place!" Said Katsuragi in her casual clothes as she tried to take in the size of the mall and the amount of people inside the open theme mall. "This is nothing like the shopping districts back home."

"I hope this place has tasty new snacks I can try." Said Hibari.

"Careful, there might be creeps leaking around." Said Yagyū, causing Hibari to smile.

"Well I know I'm safe when you are around Yagyū-chan." Replied Hibari, causing Yagyū's nose to bleed.

' _She's so damn cute!'_ Yagyū thought to herself.

"The Kuki corporation were so kind as to give us these cards with no spending limit." Said Ikaruga "It would be rude of us to try and take a.. KYAAA!" Ikaruga yelled at the suddenness of Katsuragi groping her.

"Awh lighten up, it would be rude of us to not make full use of these cards!" Said Katsuragi.

"Still!" Protested Ikaruga, she then had noticed to her right that Yomi and Crimson squad, along with Murakumo, and Ryōbi of Gessen and Hebijo were already heading in. "Jeez let's go in already."

"Hai!" Said Katsuragi and she made Ikaruga's face red by gently slapping her ass.

"Katsuragi!" As the Hanzō girls had made their way inside of the busy mall. Antonio, Chiho, and his Sekirei who were dressed in casual clothes finally made it to Kawakami City Mall.

"Hey Master, what's the matter?" Asked Akitsu. Antonio had looked ahead of him to see the people he most truly cares about walking with each other, laughing and having a good time. "Master?"

"I'm sorry." Said Antonio, confusing Akitsu. "About what happened in the underworld, my willingness to help Issei and the others even though it really didn't concern me could've put you and everyone else I love in danger. That's why I'm sorry. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything bad happened to you and the others, I.." Akitsu walked infront of Antonio and wrapped her arms around his head.

" _Nothing bad will happen to us."_ Said Akitsu softly to Antonio. " _You did what you thought was right and you always keep your promises to help others. Just like you helped me when you became my Ashikabi, releasing the chains that kept me bound, being unable to have an Ashikabi."_

" _A-Akitsu."_ Said Antonio softly

" _We can protect ourselves, I live to make sure that you can keep on living Antonio. The Sekirei Crest I have is proof that I will brave any storm for you. We all feel that way."_ Said Akitsu

" _Still! What if something were to happen."_ Replied Antonio.

" _We will deal with it when it happens then."_ Said Akitsu " _Until then, know that you kept true to your word."_ Akitsu then kissed Antonio on the cheek, causing him to blush. "I like it best when you are the usual, smiling self, Antonio." Said Alitsu with a warm smile.

"Ehh, what's going on over here?" Said Saki as she walked up to the pair. "Anyways, Akitsu, there is sure to be a GameStop here so let's go!" Said Saki as she grabbed Akitsu's hand.

"Oi!" Before Antonio knew it, Saki and Akitsu had disappeared from sight. "Well, listen everybody, try not to get into too much trouble."

"That means you pinky." Chimed in Haihane as she remembered clear as day when she got into a fight with Momoyo.

"Damare!" Replied Benitsubasa, causing Antonio to sigh.

"Let's all meet there when the sun sets." Said Antonio as he pointed to a specific location on a mall locator that shows all the store the mall has to offer. His Sekirei agreed and they split off into groups and headed their own way.

"Ah Katsura-san!" Kotonoha had turned in the direction of her voice being called to see Chiho waving to her while also seeing Antonio standing behind her. Chiho then had seen Kotonoha approaching her with a smile. "I'm glad you managed to find this place."

"Kon'nichiwa Chiho-san, Antonio-san." Replied Kotonoha as she bowed in respect, causing Antonio and Chiho to bow back. "It wasn't that hard honestly." Said Kotonoha

"Well either way I'm glad you could come hang out with us." Replied Chiho with a warm smile. "It's always a great thing to hang out with friends."

"Yes you are right about that." Replied Kotonoha as she then had looked at Antonio. "Oh, what happened to your glasses?"

"O-Oh, they broke, so they are getting repaired right now." Said Antonio as he chuckled afterwards knowing he had to come up with a lie on the fly.

"That's unfortunate." Replied Kotonoha, then she noticed Chiho walking ahead of her.

"How about we do some shopping Katsura-san?" Asked Chiho.

 _Elsewhere_

"Momo-senpai?"

" _W-Wha_?" Momoyo was shaken out of her funk by Mayuuchi as the Shimazu group was at another entrance to the cities mall.

"I asked what kind of shop you wanted to go to first." Said MayuMayu as she repeated herself.

"Where ever you guys want to go, all I know is that I'm just hungry." Replied Momoyo. After she yawned, Yamato couldn't help but to think heavily to himself.

' _Neesan has been pretty out of it lately, probably just the lack of sleep. Hopefully today will be the day I will give her the gift I bought her and make her change her mind about being with me.'_ Thought Yamato ' _Before today is over, I'll try once more to convince her!'_

"Oh my, this mall is pretty big." Said Akeno while she was wearing her casual clothes. Issei couldn't help but to examine her, along with Rias, Xenovia, and Asia. Seeing their cleavage made him start to think perverted thought of having them just taking off their tops and just rubbing their tits on them.

"We are here to relax but this is also a form of training." Said Koneko as she approached Issei.

"Huh, what kind of training?" Asked Issei curiously.

"If you as so much as have any perverted thoughts." Koneko grabbed Issei's collar and pulled him down to her level " _I'll have to beat you up so bad that you won't even want to have any nasty thoughts, got it?"_ Asked Koneko.

' _Getting hit by Koneko might not be so bad.'_ Thought Issei as he tried to sneak a peek through Koneko's too but had stopped when she could feel her death grip get even tighter than before. "Alright, Alright! Just let me go." Replied Issei as he felt Koneko release him.

"It's for your own good senpai, I'm going to reform you so that boobs won't be taking up too much storage in that already little brain of yours." Said Koneko causing Issei to sigh and Kiba to chuckle.

"Don't worry Issei, I'll help also." Said Kiba.

" _Looking forward to it._ " Said Issei sarcastically.

" _ **Don't worry partner, it's for the best.**_ " Said Issei's ally and boosted gear, Ddraig. " _ **Heaven forbid that your mass perversion will cause me to be known as something other than the Red Dragon Emperor that struck fear, for much of time."**_ Said Ddraig.

"I'll also heal you of any injuries you might sustain." Said Asia causing Issei to sigh. Shirou, Tohsaka and their servants in their casual clothes were walking around, seeing the many different people in the huge mall.

"Hmph this mall seems to suite my tastes." Said Tohsaka.

" _Well that'll be a first."_ Said Archer underneath his breath.

"Shirou, I'm getting hungry." Said Saber with her usual serious expression on her face.

"Ok, ok, we can find somewhere to go, when you are hungry there isn't any limit to what you can eat." Said Shirou causing Saber's face to turn red.

"Even though you are my master, I can't ignore what you just said!" Said a flustered Saber.

"Ochitsuku." Said Shirou calming down Saber who stopped flailing her arms in the arm from being embarrassed. "Still it would be better if Sakura-san and Rider could be here so we could all enjoy this time here." Elsewhere Stella had her arms wrapped around one of Ikki's arm while Shizuku wrapped hers around her brothers other arm.

"So where shall we go first Ikki?" Asked Stella, she then had noticed Shizuku tugging on his other arm.

"Oniichan wouldn't it be better to hang out with your little sister instead of your girlfriend?" Asked Shizuku. The two females were locked into an intense stare down that caught the attention of fellow mall shoppers. Kurono sighed at her students usual antics and decided to walk off.

"This place is definitely bigger than any of the places we go to back home." Said Minori as she was walking around taking in the sights and sounds as she interlaced her fingers behind her head.

"Yes, honestly it's a lot to take in at first." Replied Aki. Without noticing, Kurono had walked by her but the two had felt time slow long down as the two took the opportunity to glare at each other intensely. "Hmm? Is something the matter Minori?" After locking eyes with Hagun's director, she looked at her friend with a warm smile.

"Everything is fine!" Replied Minori with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

"What do you think about this, or would you like this better?" Asked Benitsubasa to Haihane as the pink haired Sekirei held up two different outfits.

"Hmmmmm…"

"Well which one?" Asked Benitsubasa as she could see her friend have a thinking expression on her face.

"Neither, your taste in clothes are terrible." Replied Haihane.

"Damare! I swear I can never have an honest opinion if I'm out shopping with you." Said Benitsubasa as she placed some clothes back on a rack neatly and went to look for some different ones. Nanami, Yashima and Kuruse were in a different store next door looking at some swimsuits.

' _Hmmm I wonder if this place has any saké around. I sure would love to have a new stash so I can have some with Kanzaki-kun whenever I want!'_ Thought Kazehana as she was walking around the mall. Her breasts were being ogled at by male shoppers whose faces were pinched severely by their wives or girlfriends. Outside a neighboring GameStop, Saki and Akitsu had walked out with sacks in their hands.

"Oh boy Akitsu I'm so excited!" Said Saki with a excited tone of voice as she pulled out the game box for Pokémon Sun out of her GameStop sack. "The latest edition to the Pokemon franchise with one hundred and fifty one brand new Pokémon."

"I honestly liked the Alpha Sapphire game you gave me." Said Akitsu as they sat on a bench together that was in front of the store

"In this game you can customize your character, though it is limited. This game has more than all of the other games combined. It's also based in a tropical region too."

"Tropical?" Asked Akitsu with a curious tone of voice.

"Mmhmm, and Antonio will love that Solgaleo plushie you got him." Said Saki with a confident tone of voice. She then had seen Akitsu taking the plushie she bought out of the sack and stared at it.

"You think so?" Asked Akitsu as she looked to see Saki's face.

"Most definitely!" Replied Saki. "Come on, we still got plenty of shopping to do." Said Saki as she pulled out her MBI black card. Takami knew the Sekirei would still be using their cards so she managed to keep those up and running so they wouldn't have to worry about tuning out of money since she is the new head of MBI. The rest of Antonio's Sekirei were either browsing clothes, perfumes or scented soap, shampoo. Antonio, Chiho and Kotonoha had all walked out of a clothing store. He had seen Chiho carrying bags that looked kind of heavy.

"Hey, want me to carry those for you?" Asked Antonio.

"It's ok it's not that heavy, but thanks for asking." Replied Chiho as she smiled warmly. Kotonoha had seen this and smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask, but how was it that you two met? I'm curious." Said Kotonoha. Both Chiho and Antonio looked at each other before looking back at Kotonoha.

"Well, before when I was terribly ill, I was expecting a visit from a good friend of mine. Then I seen her opening the door to my hospital room with Antonio standing behind her." Replied Chiho.

"You were ill?" Asked Kotonoha curiously? "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes but thanks to Antonio and his mother, I made a speedy recovery. That's probably why I think Antonio is such a wonderful guy." Said Chiho as she smiled warmly causing Antonio to blush.

"W-Well my mother is the one who did most of the work." Said Antonio. He knew that he couldn't tell Kotonoha about what really happened after he rescued her from Higa's hospital which is now under new management and how he raised Higa's office to find the cure for Chiho's disease.

"That's still amazing how that you and your mother helped her." Replied Kotonoha "Most guys wouldn't do that. _Well the guys I know wouldn't.."_ Said Kotonoha with her head down.

"Hmm? Katsura-san?" Chiho had tilted her head at the sight of Kotonoha remembering a past she thought she had gotten rid of before being snapped out of her funk by Chiho.

"G-Gomen." Apologized Kotonoha.

"It's alright." Said Chiho with a warm smile. "If anything is bothering you, you can talk to me, and Antonio. We are friends aren't we?" Asked Chiho, receiving a head nod from Kotonoha

"Hai!" Replied Kotonoha. Chiho had seen a new store for girls and turned back to Antonio.

"We'll be right back." Said Chiho as she walked up to Antonio and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then all of a sudden, Benitsubasa jerked her head up and lowered clothes that were in her hands.

"What's with you?" Asked Haihane.

"It just feels as if someone is getting the upper hand on me." Replied Benitsubasa, causing Haihane to snicker. "The hell is so funny?"

"Nothing." Insisted Haihane "Just hurry up, none of the clothes you buy will make your chest bigger than what they already are." Benitsubasa's face turned cherry red.

"Damare!"

"Don't get into too much trouble." Said Chiho as she walked with Kotonoha to the seemingly newly opened store.

' _As If, I don't find trouble, it just seems I'm a magnet for tr..'_ Antonio's thought was interrupted as someone had accidentally bumped into him. "G-Gomen, I didn't mean to be in your way."

"N-No I'm sorry, I should've been paying more atten.." Momoyo had slowly risen her head up to see it was Antonio. The two had acted like if time was frozen around them, looking into each other's eyes. Silence ensued between as the chatter of nearby shoppers was the only thing that could be heard between the two. "A-Antonio."

"M-Momoyo." Was all Antonio could say. He knew that being silent wouldn't get them anywhere but nowhere. He had seen Momoyo having an embarrassed expression on her face so he knew that she wouldn't say anything.

"Momoyo."

"H-Hai?"

"We need to talk, like now."

 _Sunset - Riverbed_

The wind was gently flowing causing Antonio's and Momoyo's hair to gently flow with it. The crimson eyed beauty placed some dangling hair behind her ear then looked at the sunset.

"You know, now matter how many times I look at this sunset, if it's to think or clear my mind, I always feel at ease." Said Momoyo. Antonio then had took in a deep breath.

"Momoyo, what, no more like why did you give me that letter." Asked Antonio hoping he asked the question right. He then had noticed Momoyo slowly turning her head to face him.

"Isn't it obvious?" She then had a smile slowly appear on her face "I-It's because I like you." Said Momoyo.

"Oi Mayuuchi, where's Neesan?" Asked Yamato.

"Oh she's by the riverbe.." Mayuuchi had felt Matsukaze shutting her lips because they had both seen Momoyo walking towards the riverbed together to have a much needed discussion.

"Oh thanks Mayuuchi!" Said Yamato as he headed towards the river bed.

"You messed up badly Mayuuchi." Said Matsukaze.

' _This time, I just know it!'_ Yamato thought to himself as he was running towards the riverbed nearby the mall. As he was running down the street he had finally seen Momoyo. ' _Alright now I can finally confess m..'_ Yamato had stopped as he walked a bit more and had seen Momoyo talking to none other than Antonio, he knew Momoyo's detection skills were insanely good but he felt that her being distracted would give him enough time to take cover and listen in on their conversation.

"Isn't it obvious?" She then had a smile slowly appear on her face "I-It's because I like you." Said Momoyo. The silence wasn't able to drown out the sound of the gentle breeze, slowly guiding the fallen leaves off a neighboring tree to the ground.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Tender Feelings**_ **\- Sword Art Online OST]**

"I've realized it now, probably since we were children that I've cared deeply for you." Said Momoyo.

"You probably mean care for me as a friend right?" Asked Antonio who was in disbelief, but was brought back down to reality when Momoyo shook her head.

"No. At first that's what I thought, that these feelings in my chest was just ones of admiration." Replied Momoyo "I never really got to express to you, well because you had moved away."

"I-It was due to personal matters."

"Regardless, when I had heard of the news that you had moved, I was deeply saddened." Said Momoyo. "As time went on, there wasn't a single moment where I wasn't thinking about you. Back then I was naive and arrogant about a lot of things that didn't make a lot of sense to me. Now some of those things are starting to become clear to me." Momoyo had taken in a deep breath "After all this time, I had a chance to think, to see what I was really feeling a fluke or not. You being away from Japan made me realize that I like you more than a friend." When Yamato heard this he could feel his heart sink into his stomach as he clutched onto his gift he had got for her.

' _N-No way, she likes him..?'_ Thought Yamato

"It's funny."

"What is?" Asked Antonio

"Usually whenever someone were to hear that the _Goddess Of Battle_ likes someone, immediately they think of it as some kind of joke. Like could she really know something else other than fighting?"

" _Hehe_ , Well you did always like a good fight." Said Antonio trying to said a light hearted joke, he succeeded in making Momoyo laugh a bit.

"Yes I do, but I know that fighting isn't everything, well at least not anymore. What's the point in becoming the strongest, achieving great goals if you have no one special to share the moment with." Replied Momoyo sounding sophisticated enough to shock Antonio. "Being by yourself is a lonely feeling, not having someone to talk to make all your problems feel non-existent is an even more lonely feeling."

"Surely there has to be someone you are more interested in than me." Said Antonio, earning him a disagreeing nod from Momoyo. "What about Yamato? From what I knew, he had a thing for you." Said Antonio earning him a sigh from Momoyo.

"Yamato, I love him dearly, but our relationship will never be nothing more than what it is now." Said Momoyo, causing Yamato nearby to slowly freeze up. "I would be disgusted with myself for lying to him if I did accept his confession and ended up dating him when I have feelings for you."

"But you must know that I have a girlfriend." Said Antonio as he remembered the time he returned Minato's universe and remembering the time Chiho had broken down. "I can't just do her wrong." Momoyo felt a chill run down her spine.

"I-I know. I seen her the last time we were here. When I fought the pink haired girl." Replied Momoyo. "When I was looking behind me, I had seen her wrapping her arms around you and I had a thought about it but didn't want to assume anything."

"Then you must kn.."

"But!" Momoyo interrupted Antonio "Even though I wanted to get my feelings across to you, for some reason I'm ok with that."

"Ehh?"

' _Neesan, what are you saying? You're ok with that!?'_ Thought Yamato as his fists were clenched together.

"I'm ok with that, as long as I can get my feelings known then anything else doesn't matter." Said Momoyo, causing silence to ensue between the two.

 **[Song END]**

"I'm ok with that, as long as I can get my feelings known, then anything else doesn't matter." Said Momoyo. Antonio was about to tell her how foolish that was but remembered how Chiho wished for the same thing and was perfectly ok with him having so many Sekirei already. The only thing was that his Sekirei were ok with Chiho not Momoyo.

"Momoyo I don't know what to say.." Said Antonio.

"Ara, I think I do." Yamato had seen Karasuba approaching the two which made Antonio sweat bullets more than usual. "I was getting worried that something might've happened to you since we were suppose to be going out to dinner. But seems as if you are getting plenty of entertainment." Said Karasuba as she pulled out her phone.

"K-K-Karasu, what are you doing?" Asked Antonio as he had seen Karasuba sending out a mass text message to all of Antonio's Sekirei, he then could sense multiple hostile units incoming, thirsty for blood.

"I think we all should have a very long discussion about his at home." Said Karasuba, causing Yamato to run off which made her scoff.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Thank you for taking us out Minato, that was quite the pleasant time." Said Tsukiumi. "But was it really needed to bring your harem out with us while you are trying to enjoy time with your wife?"

"Stop it Tsukiumi, you all are my Sekirei and I wanted to take you all out." Said Minato. He then felt Tsurara press her boobs against his back while embracing him in a hug.

"And I love that you are willing to do anything to make us smile Minato-kun." Said Tsurara

"She's right, you are really something amazing." Chimed in Oriha, with Katsuragi nodding with approval. Behind them, Yukari held hands with Shi while Shiina was talking with both of them as they came up to the front door. As Minato opened the door and they all walked inside, they had seen Antonio sitting on the floor in the living room, tied up in Uzume's veils.

"I wonder what Tonio-niisan did now?" Wondered Yukari.

 _Living Room_

"Ara, quite the predicament, wouldn't you agree?" Asked Miya as she had seen Antonio getting released from Uzume's veils by Natsu's kunai and had sat on the couch, leaving Momoyo to stand up infront of the rest of his Sekirei and Chiho while they sat on the couch. "Momoyo-chan correct?"

"Hai." Replied Momoyo

' _Well isn't this dandy! This broad picks a fight with me and now she is trying to get in all good with Antonio!'_ Thought Benitsubasa as Haihane watched her foot twitch wildly

"What's with you?" Asked Haihane "Mad because she has twice the size you have of boobs?"

" _Usemasu_!" Whispered Benitsubasa

"You must really love Antonio-sama alot! I can just feel it!" Said Musubi, causing Momoyo to start twiddling her fingers.

"So let me get this straight, you have feelings for Antonio ever since you two were children but since he moved away you never got a chance to express how you felt?" Asked Miya

"Hai."

"So you when you saw him again, all those feelings came at you at one time?" Asked Miya receiving a head nod from Momoyo. "Hmmm, normally under these circumstances I wouldn't mind it."

"R-Really?" Asked Momoyo.

"But the decision isn't up to me." Replied Miya "It's up to Chiho here since she is Antonio's human companion." All eyes turned to Chiho who was in deep thought.

"Momoyo-senpai. I can see that you truly care for Antonio. Seeing that he has a lot of Sekirei must be a lot to take it all at once. It was like that for me."

"It was?" Asked Momoyo

"Mmhmm, but I knew that Antonio had a great heart and they had all loved him because he did such a wonderful thing for them. He gave them the gift of not having to worry about the future might be in store for them. I think the reason why I like him so is because he is someone who is very understanding, loving and helpful."

' _C-Chiho..'_

"He isn't selfish and shows everyone here affection." Said Chiho "I'm sure he would show you much affection as well." Causing Momoyo to be confused.

"A-Are you saying that.." Chiho slowly nodded.

"It'll be a learning experience for us both but I know for some reason that you do not mean any ill intent." Replied Chiho "When I was little, I never really got to spend much time with my old family but now, I feel my new family just getting even bigger." Said Chiho with a warm smile. "Let's do our best to make Antonio happy. Momo-senpai."

 _Elsewhere_

Mizuki was taking a nap when she had suddenly jerked herself up.

"Uwahh! _Huh? Grandbabies?"_ Said Mizuki in a sleepy tone of voice before exiting her room to grab a drink of water.

 _Underworld_

Just as Rias thought, the underworld was thrown into an uproar that Riser, a pure-blooded high class devil was defeated by a human cloaked in white with golden eyes. At first some of the higher class devils thought Antonio was sided with the angels but had sprouted any wings to back up anybody who went with that statement. While this was happening, back at Riser's estate, her sister Ravel could hear sounds of destruction happening inside of his room.

"N-Niisan?" Ravels words couldn't reach Riser as the image of Antonio's shadowy figure cloaked in his white aura and golden eyes kept repeating over and over again in his mind."I'll come back later to check on you." Said Ravel as she walked down the long hallway towards her own room.

' _I've never seen him like this before.'_ Ravel thought to herself. At Sirzechs palace, he was sitting in his chair thinking.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Grayfia

"Yes. I'm just thinking." Replied Sirzechs. "Legends long ago told of a man having his figure cloaked in a white aura, sporting golden eyes as he protected a certain group."

"Group?" Asked Grayfia curiously.

"It seems as if I want to conversate more with this human cloaked in white." Said Sirzechs. "Knowing how word spreads fast, the Angels and Fallen might already be thinking the same thing as me." Outside of his palace, Vali had his balance breaker wings sprouted out from his back as he rubbed his chin.

"What are you thinking about now Vali?" Asked Albion

"Human cloaked in white, I know I heard that somewhere before." Said Vali

"Is it of any importance?"

"Definitely." Replied Vali with a sinister smirk on his face "Somehow I know this little rivalry is going to more interesting than you and the red dragon."

"Hmmph I'm looking forward to it." Said Albion.

 _ **And that's the End of Chapter 7. Again back to the All-Star Battle Games next chapter, so if you have any ideas for future events PM me and I'll implement it in next chapter or future chapters to come! I also have a poll going on right now until October! As always thanks for the story related reviews, it'll help me grow to be a better story writer. Well Until Next Time! Next Chapter is going to be action packed!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Underworld Aftermath**_


	8. Underworld Aftermath

_***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _Chapter 8: Underworld Aftermath_

"C-Chiho, do you know what you are actually agreeing to?" Asked Uzume.

"Yes I do." Said Chiho as she looked at Uzume then back to Momoyo. "It wouldn't be fair to her if she left here without having her request heard, am I right?" Asked Chiho causing Uzume to choke on her words because she knows she is right. Momoyo had felt a tremendous weight being taken off her shoulders, she then had noticed Akitsu handing Antonio a Solgaleo plushie she had got him. The smile on her face was proof that his deeply cared for all of his Sekirei.

"I have a question, anybody can answer it." Said Momoyo. "I get that everyone is an alien, but what I want to know is how did Antonio meet you all?" Asked Momoyo.

"Ohh I know this, I fell into Antonio-sama from the sky!" Said Musubi with her cheerful tone of voice that caused everyone to sweatdrop.

"She speaks the truth, we were escaping from Hikari and Hibiki-san who were trying to eliminate us early." Said Kaho

"Which we apologized for!" Interrupted Hikari.

"Multiple times.." Chimed in Hibari. Akitsu then had turned her head to see Antonio smiling while looking at his Pokémon plushie she gave him.

"Master had given me a second chance at life. When I was being attacked by the twins."

"Which we also apologized for." Said Hikari and Hibiki at the same time.

"I used to be unable to have someone to call my own. I was ready at that point to end it all. Then all of a sudden, there he was to my rescue." Said Akitsu causing a light blush to appear on his face. Yomi pouted then suddenly pinched Antonio's face.

"What about you all?" Asked Momoyo to Toyotama.

"Well some guy was trying to forcibly make me his, but my hero came to my rescue even though he had just gotten out of the hospital." Replied Toyotama.

"Hospital?" Questioned Momoyo. Miya had proceeded to cough into her closed hand.

"Hai, there was a time when a young Ashikabi and his Sekirei didn't want to participate in the used to be _Sekirei Plan_ that the old director of MBI created for his sick pleasure." Replied Miya "They came by asking for assistance after being chased and hunted down by the now disbanded fourth generation Disciplinary Squad. Instantly they asked for help, specifically from the Ashikabi Of The North who is the strongest Ashikabi of the northern part of the capital." Said Miya

"Then what?" Asked Momoyo

"With careful planning, Antonio here agreed, saying that he didn't want them to live in fear any longer. After dealing with Ikki-chan here, they were home free after Musubi and Akitsu took down their opponents." Momoyo then had pointed to Ikki

"You were someone else's Sekirei?" Asked Momoyo curiously.

"Questions shall be answered after I'm through." Said Miya but before she could continue, Musubi thought it would be best if she told what happened.

***** _Musubi's Flashback *****_

 _"Ha...Haaaa… Musubi-hime, s..sorry for pushing you like that. B-But thank g...goodness you're alright." Musubi had viewed his body and seen his button up shirt was soaking up blood at an alarming pace, so she ripped off his button down shirt and ripped part of the t-shirt he was wearing and what she had seen stunned her. Antonio was shot in the chest. "I...It looks b..bad doesn't it?" Said Antonio as he tried to touch the left side of his chest, but his hand met with Musubi's instead. Antonio then had felt teardrops touch his face, as he looked up, he could see Musubi, trying to hold them back. "A..Antonio-sama, why would you do such a thing..?"_

 _"Do you even have to ask? It's because I told you before that I would protect yo." Antonio had coughed up a little blood, as a stream of blood ran down the left side of his mouth Musubi face looked nothing like her personality. "I told you and everyone else what? That I would do anything to protect you girls." He then slowly lifted his right arm and pushed some hair back behind Musubi's left ear. "Because you guys are like family too me."_

 _"But Antonio-sama! I..I.." Antonio's breathing had start to slow down and had started to blink his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. Musubi could feel and see the blood from Antonio had started to get onto her clothes, but she didn't care. she just embraced him in a hug, letting loose those tears she had tried ever so desperately of holding back. Musubi could hear infront of them vehicles and footsteps coming their way, but she just held onto Antonio tighter._

 _"Musubi, you feel so very w...warm, but I can feel my body at get c...cold." Musubi couldn't stop crying and had kissed his forehead very gently._

***** _Flashback Over *****_

"He protected me when I didn't even know it. A very bad man who he rescued Chiho from one of his hospitals, the man I was suppose to protect, protected me Instead by pushing me away as a bullet struck his chest." Said Musubi.

" _A-Antonio?"_ Chiho had covered her mouth as she gazed upon his face.

"It's ok. I didn't want you to know so you wouldn't have to worry about me and you could focus on making a speedy recovery." Said Antonio as he gently patted Chiho on her head.

"Speaking on the matter of Ikki being under a different Ashikabi, not only her, but Ikki, Yahan, Juusa, Kaiha, Natsu, Yomi, Haihane, and Benitsubasa all had different Ashikabi" Said Miya "Yume-chan over here whom I know you met before." Said Miya, causing Yume to wave at Momoyo. "Yume bestowed to Antonio abilities, one key ability was able to wing already emerged Sekirei, meaning that their old connection with their previous Ashikabi was severed, freeing the birds who were binded to let their wings soar."

"I see." Said Momoyo "So he's helped out a majority of you."

"Not a majority." Said Benitsubasa who didn't bother to face Momoyo. "He's helped all Sekirei by ending the death game for us. He's changed some who thought were to never change even if asked. He's made it possible for all Sekirei to live without the thought of death hanging over our heads, get that straight." Replied Benitsubasa. Momoyo could feel the anger within her rise.

"L-Look, If I said or did anything to upset you I apologize." Said Momoyo. Silence was the only thing that could be heard until Miya clapped her hands together.

"Dear, how about dinner?" Suggested Miya

"How about steak, shrimp and rice with whatever else you all want?" Asked Antonio, with everyone in agreement. "Momoyo, want to stay for dinner?" Asked Antonio causing Momoyo to smile.

"If you wouldn't mind having me." Replied Momoyo.

"Ara, seems like we'll need a bigger tabl.." Miya had stopped as everyone had seen Benitsubasa get up from the couch and walk upstairs, she secretly wanted Antonio to follow her.

"Kaho, could you get the pans I use to cook out and the rice cooker if it's not too much trouble?" Asked Antonio as he arose from the couch.

"Not a problem Antonio-sama." Said Kaho as she along with everyone else seen Antonio chasing after Benitsubasa. Haihane had seen Momoyo had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it too much." Said Haihane getting Momoyo's attention. "She only does that to get his attention."

"It' true." Chimed in Ikki.

"Though that acting jealously is kind of cute for her." Said Yahan.

"Oi!" Antonio had seen Benitsubasa walking down the hall once he climbed up the stairs. He grabbed her wrist and she had immediately stopped moving.

"What?" Said Benitsubasa in a flat tone of voice.

"Don't just what me, what's wrong, why did you storm off like that?" Asked Antonio. He didn't receive an answer from his Sekirei.

"Idk it just still pissed me off when she had called you weak but now is confessing her feelings to you, like am I wrong for acting like that?" Asked Benitsubasa "I just.." She then had felt Antonio embracing her in a warm hug.

" _Calm down ok? I can kind of guess what you are really feeling. You think that since she's become apart of this family, you think you might feel pushed out. I will never in my life make any of you all feel like that ever."_ Said Antonio

"Promise?" Asked Benitsubasa

"I promise." Replied Antonio. Haihane then peeked her head around the corner and looked down the hall.

"Hey Pinky, could you stop with the sob story and let Antonio cook." Said Haihane. "I'm getting hungry."

"Shutup Haihane!" Replied Benitsubasa

"Alright I'm coming." Said Antonio

 _Shimazu Dorm_

"Where's Yamato-san? It's almost dinner time and he's usually never this late?" Asked the caretaker of the dorm who had cooked dinner for everyone. On cue, Yamato had walked through the door as he slipped his gift back into his pocket. The sounds of his footsteps caused Miyako to dash to the front door.

"Yamato are you ok?" Asked Miyako, causing Yamato to rub the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry for making everyone worry." Said Yamato. "I-I just had to clear my head. By the way what's for dinner?" Asked Yamato

"Brown rice, miso soup, meat and potato stew, grilled mackerel and cucumber salad!" Said Miyako. "Come on let's go eat together Yamato." Said Miyako as she grabbed Yamato's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. Even though he felt the warmth from Miyako's hand, in the back of his mind he couldn't get Momoyo out of his head even if he tried too.

"Oh wow that meal was delicious!" Said Momoyo as Antonio was washing dishes.

"I'm glad you liked it." Replied Antonio as he dried his hands. "Since it's getting late, how about I take you home. The All-Star Battle Games contiunes tomorrow and we need you to be in tip top shape if you are to compete." Said Antonio.

"You are right." Said Momoyo. As the two headed towards the door, Miya, Yume, Nanami and Yashima followed behind until Antonio turned around.

"Have a safe trip and return home safely!" Said Antonio's Sekirei as they had seen Antonio and Momoyo exiting the front door. They had walked over next to his car lot.

"Which one do you want to ride in?" Said Antonio as he held up two set of keys. "The I8 or the Camaro?"

"I8." Momoyo replied simply. She then had seen Antonio walking over to the passenger door and opened it for her which caused her to smile lightly as she sat inside. As Antonio closed to passenger door, he made it to the driver side door, opened it and climbed inside. He shut the door and instantly the two sat in the dark before Antonio started his car, the darkness was suddenly filled with blue lights due to the car's interior lighting. Antonio had then pulled out of the carlot to the street and had drove down it to take Momoyo home. The two drove in silence for a few minutes before Antonio decided to speak.

"I know this may be a lot and I mean a lot to take in at first." Said Antonio, causing Momoyo to look at the side of his face as he payed attention to the road.

"I'm just taking it one step at a time." Replied Momoyo. "But I'm happy. Happy that I finally let my feelings out."

"Now you can finally feel something else than the thrill of fighting." Said Antonio in a joking manner. "Ow!" He then felt Momoyo pinching his cheek.

"It's not nice to tease one of your girlfriends." Said Momoyo.

"Gomen." Replied Antonio with a smile on his face causing Momoyo to blush slightly.

"It's ok, if you do it again I can always pinch your face again."

"Please don't." Replied Antonio as he continued down the street to take Momoyo back to the dorms. Finally he made it to the dorms, he parked on the empty street and shut off his car. Antonio then had got out and went to the passenger side to open the door for Momoyo.

"Thanks again for having me over for dinner." Said Momoyo with a small smile on her face. "It was fun."

"Well I'm glad." Replied Antonio as he walked with her to the front door. "Well, I guess this is it." Said Antonio

"Yeah.." Replied Momoyo "You know you didn't have to walk me to the front door." Said an embarrassed Momoyo.

"Embarrassed of me already." Said Antonio in a joking manner, causing Momoyo to pout.

"It's not even like that! I-It's the first time anybody has done that." Said Momoyo ' _I'm happy you did that for me though..'_

"Well, I don't wanna get a ticket for leaving my car unattended." Said Antonio "Goodni.." He then suddenly felt Momoyo's hands being planted on his shoulders then seen Momoyo lean into him, planting her lips onto his. Mizuki was relaxing in her house, on her couch watching television when a sudden smile came across her face.

' _Something tells me that my family is going to grow much bigger.'_ Said Mizuki as she smiled to herself.

"There now you can say goodnight." Said Momoyo as she pulled away from Antonio. "Thank you for accepting my feelings Antonio, you don't know how happy you made me."

"Well it wouldn't be right nor fair of me to not accept your feelings." Replied Antonio. He then had seen Momoyo reaching for the door handle, but felt his phone vibrate with a text message from his big sis Ageha. "Hey Momoyo."

"What?" Said Momoyo as she turned around to face Antonio.

"Bring your swimsuit tomorrow." Said Antonio, making Momoyo covering her chest while sporting a blush.

" _Hentai.."_

"No it's not like that. It's for the events tomorrow I swear." Said Antonio "Seems as if the events will all be water based."

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

"Darius-sama there are some good seats. Over there!" Pointed Maori as she then proceeded to yawn.

"Thanks Maori, let's grab those seats." Said Darius and his five Sekirei grabbed their seats. Rosalia sat on one side of Darius while Chiyo sat on the other side of him. Maori, Sachi and Sora sat next to Rosalia.

"There sure are a lot of people here in attendance." Said Rosalia.

"Rosalia is right." Said Sachi she then noticed her twin sister eating some popcorn she bought at a concession stand before getting their seats. "Uwah! I want some!"

"No get your own!" Argued Sora. Maori had yawned while Rosalia, Darius and Chiyo sweatdropped at the twins antics. Darius had then noticed Ageha walking to a microphone which got the crowd hyped.

" _ **Welcome everyone back to the All-Star Battle Games!**_ _"_ Said Aghea, making the crowd roar with excitement _"_ _ **As a recap, Kawakami's Kanzaki Antonio had won the first event for Kawakami Academy!**_ " Footage of Antonio dodging Ayase's mark of the storm attack by performing a backflip and landing on the switch by performing a handstand.

"Holy shit!" Said Darius "I didn't know he could do that."

" _ **Contestants, I hope you all brought your swimsuits, because all the events today will be water based!**_ _"_ Said Ageha, causing the perverted men in the crowd to roar with excitement and anticipation. All of the contestants had on their swimsuits, some more skimpy than others but qualified as swimsuits.

"I'm sorry for losing that first event for us." Said Imu.

"You're still apologizing?" Said Miyabi as she was wearing an all white two-piece swimsuit with a skirt design, the top made her boobs bounce if she moved around. "It's another day, so we move forward." Replied Miyabi.

"Yes Miyabi-chan." Said Imu

" _ **Would everybody please send out the contestants for the first event?**_ " Asked Ageha. In Kawakami's section Mayuuchi was wearing a white Japanese school swimsuit with white and blue flip flops.

"Momo-senpai, Antonio-senpai, please allow me to participate for this event." Asked Mayuuchi, receiving a thumbs up from Antonio who was just wearing a pair of swimming trunks, letting his caramel toned body show.

"Sure, knock em dead Mayuuchi." Said Antonio.

"You'll do fine MayuMayu." Replied Momoyo who was wearing a black and red bikini.

"You'll do more than fine!" Replied Matsukaze who was sitting itself atop Mayuuchi's shoulder. "Go kick some ass!"

" _ **Kawakami Academy Selects, Mayuzumi Yukie, Hagun Academy Selects, Kurogane Shizuku!**_ " Shizuku was wearing a blue and white striped school swimsuit which made the Loli loving men in the crowd roar with excitement at the sight of her childlike body.

"Finally something you're flat chest is good for, making the perverted men in the crowd happy." Said Stella as she wore a yellow and white bikini.

"After I come back I'm going to kill you." Said Shizuku with a sinister aura coming off of her, causing Ikki to sweatdrop.

"Do you two always have to go at it like that?" Asked Ikki.

" _ **Hanzō Academy selects, Ikaruga! Crimson Squad Selects, Yomi! Gessen Girls Academy Selects, Murakumo! Hebijo Academy selects, Ryōbi!**_ " The Shinobi girls had gotten their fair share of applauds from the crowd, seemingly Ryōbi mostly because of her small chest.

"Wow! Seems as if they are really into your small chest Ryōbi-chan." Said Ryōna, causing a vein to appear on the side of Ryōbi's head.

"You shut the hell up you dim-witted bitch!" Said Ryōbi as she pointed towards Ryōna. Ryōna had gently placed her hands on her face while smiling and blushing heavily.

"Yes! Please keep telling me how much of a bitch I am!" Said Ryōna, causing Ryōbi to sweatdrop as she ignored her. "Ehhh? You're no fun Ryōbi-chan." Pouted Ryōna.

" _ **Kuoh Academy Selects, Quarta Xenovia!**_ " Xenovia lifted up her white T-shirt to reveal a turquoise blue bikini top with a skirt design hanging off the right side of her leg. It was almost as if any man would be in a trance by her charm. " _ **Tenbi Academy Selects, Amaya Haruko! Lastly, Homurahara Selects, Saber!"**_ With that the contestants have walked upon the stadium floor, hearing the sounds of the crowd go wild seeing them in their swimsuits. Koneko had seen Issei gazing intently at the Shinobi students and had frowned.

"You better not Issei senpai." Said Koneko confusing Issei.

"I better not what?" Replied Issei.

"Perverted thoughts, I will cleanse your lewd mind even if it kills you." Said Koneko.

"Aren't you saying that wrong!?" Said Issei in a worried tone of voice, causing Ddraig to laugh hysterically. With all the contestants present, Ageha snapped her fingers.

" _ **PLEASE STANDBY FOR STADIUM CHANGE, AGAIN, PLEASE STANDBY FOR STADIUM CHANGE.**_ " The contests had seen the ground beneath them change from its original shape into circles as it slowly lifted them up high due to contained water pushing them up. Finally all the contestants had seen them moving around on circular pads floating on water.

" _ **FOR THIS EVENT, TRY TO KNOCK THE OTHERS INTO THE WATER, LAST ONE STANDING WINS!**_ " Said Ageha getting the crowd going. Saber closed her eyes as she summoned her weapon of choice that was hidden in blueish smoke while she wore her blue and white swimsuit.

" _ **Splash Yoishigure!**_ " Shizuku summoned her device that took the form of a tanto with a silver black and blue guard and handle as she handled it in a reverse grip. Haruko used her heaven's gate Maken ability to summon her weapon that had to be stored in another dimension.

" _ **Odori, Murakumo!**_ " Haruko's heaven's gate Maken had become the seal on her sheathed sword that had chains wrapped around it. The others had drawn out their weapons while Mayuuchi had slowly took a breather and then had slowly unsheathed her katana. The moment her eyes had opened, her usual friendly nature seemed to be hidden by a more serious one.

' _Time to show how much I've grown, not only as the eldest daughter of the Sword Saint, but as a person._ ' Thought Mayuuchi. ' _These girls seemed extremely skilled, but I'm no pushover either!'_

 **[Play Song:** _ **Fight**_ **\- Sword Art Online OST]**

" _ **Ten**_ "

" _ **Nine**_ "

" _ **Eight**_ "

" _ **Seven**_ "

" _ **Six**_ "

" _ **Five**_ "

" _ **Four**_ "

" _ **Three**_ "

" _ **Two**_ "

" _ **One!**_ " As soon as the timer had hit one, everyone's grip had tightened on their weapon of choice, but was careful to not tip the platform over to get an early elimination.

" _ **START!**_ " Mayuuchi immediately had seen Ikaruga unsheathing Hien and jumping towards her, so in her own response her jumped back and as their swords clashed, the shockwave pushed the platforms around adding another element the competitors needed to look out for. Mayuuchi had seen a platform about to pass beneath her. Mayuuchi had dropped down and had successfully managed to get on a platform. She had looked up to see Ikaruga slamming Hien down but luckily Mayuuchi had managed to block her strike.

"Minna!" All of Antonio's Sekirei and Chiho had seen Mizuki waving at them as she was trying to look for a seat. Musubi had patted on a empty seat next to her so Mizuki took it upon herself to take that empty seat.

"Hello Mizuki-san." Said Kaho as she had seen Mizuki settling herself in her seat.

"Ohayo Kaho-chan, Musubi, everyone, what's going on?" Asked Mizuki.

"They just started." Replied Chiho. Mizuki had looked into Kawakami Academy's section to see Antonio and Momoyo looking out to the watery field to see Mayuuchi and Ikaruga clashing at a very high rate of speed. As the other competitors clashed, it made the water vibrate which in turn, made the platforms move constantly. Yume had seen Karasuba smiling from ear to ear.

"What's gotten you happy?" Asked Yume curiously.

"That girl." Said Karasuba referring to Mayuuchi "She knows her way around a sword."

"Don't. With your level of skill with a sword, you would most likely kill that girl." Replied Yume, causing Karasuba to shrug her shoulders.

"Oh well, I thought it would be an entertaining idea." Replied Karasuba. Haruko and Saber kept clashing until they had clashed once more. Then brought their faces close together.

" _Why won't you show your sword?"_ Questioned Haruka. Saber then had noticed the deal on her sheathed, chained sword and smirked.

" _Well why won't you face me with the blade of your weapon!"_ Said Saber in response.

" _Well, I guess I'll make you reveal your weapon!_ " Said Saber and Haruko in unison but both had backed away from each other as they had seen that Ryōbi was sniping at them. Yomi's Ragnarok and Xenovia's Durandal had clashed but the force of the clash was enough to make the rest of the fighters to becareful as not to slip and fall in. During the clash, Yomi had started to notice that Xenovia's Durandal was starting to cut through her weapon little by little.

" _Ara, this is a predicament."_ Said Yomi. Xenovia then had noticed Yomi lifting up her right hand.

"Hmmph, surrendering are we?" Asked Xenovia, but then had noticed Yomi's wrist cannons having a sizzling sound.

"Not even close." Said Yomi as she let three bombs drop into the water.

"Shit!" Yomi and Xenovia jumped away to different platforms, but as soon as the bombs touched the water, the explosion that happened in the water was enough to make the platforms very unstable, so unstable that, Ryōbi, Murakumo slipped and fell in the water, even Xenovia who lost her footing.

"Now!" Mayuuchi had seen Ikaruga sheathing her nodachi. "Mow them down Hien! _**Oukaensen!**_ **"** Ikaruga had then quickly unsheathed her sword and slashed vertically, unleashing a Pheniox in blue flames that charged towards Shizuku and Mayuuchi.

" _ **Shouha Suiren!**_ (Water Lotus of Impending Waves)" Shizuku had quickly surrounded herself in her defensive noble arts. As the blue, fiery Phoenix from Hien made direct contact with Shizuku's defensive orb, a explosion of mist was a result of the two techniques clashing.

 **[Song END]**

"Mayuuchi, do your best!" Antonio yelled out into the mist, hoping his voice reached her. Moments later, except for Shizuku, everyone gasped at the sight of shard, Ice shards floating in the air.

" _ **Kōri no hasu no shōtotsu**_ (Ice Lotus Clash) _ **!**_ " Shizuku then had looked over to see Stella looking at her. ' _Take a good, this is one of my aces I have to take you down.'_ Thought Shizuku to herself. "Now Dance!" The moment Shizuku lowered her device, the ice shards went towards the others at a high rate of speed so the only thing they could do was defend, deal with the attack head on and try to sustain the damage or fall in the water and lose. Mayuuchi had motioned her katana in circle and then had rapidly sliced through the ice shards, but had ducked, watching the blade of Hien past by her face. She got right back up and kicked Ikaruga in her stomach, then jumped up and kicked her in the face, the force of the kick was enough to send Ikaruga flying to another platform.

"Good Luck Mayuuchi!" Screamed Kazuko with her dog ears emerged. While the students of Kawakami Academy were cheering, Miyako had stopped at the sight of Yamato looking into Kawakami's section to see Momoyo standing next to Antonio. Just the sight of that alone made him squeeze his fists right.

 **[Play Song:** _ **Luminous Sword**_ **\- Sword Art Online OST]**

After wiping her mouth with her right arm, she had seen Mayuuchi holding her katana at her while in her stance. Haruka and Saber fought each other relentlessly but after they jumped away from each other, they slipped and fell into the water due to their clumsiness which made Takeru and Shirou sweat drop and sigh. Yomi had swung her Ragnarok, but dodged it by jumping in the air.

"Hehe, that's exactly where I wanted you to do." Said Yomi as she shot an arrow that went past Shizuku.

"I think you may want to work on your aim." Said Shizuku.

"Why would I when I shot exactly where I wanted?" Replied Yomi. Confused and in slowly motion, Shizuku had looked to her right to see that the arrow Yomi shot had an explosive tag tied at the end. "Rule number one, never underestimate a Shinobi, it could deadly." Said Yomi as she motioned her fingers to make a gesture. "Boom!" As soon as Yomi snapped her fingers, the explosive tag had generated an explosion that occurred right next to Shizuku.

"Shizuku!" Ikki had seen his younger sister falling but unfortunately she didn't land on a platform but instead fell into the water eliminating her.

" _ **Mayuzumie Yukie, Ikaruga and Yomi are the remaining three, is Kawakami going to win for the second time in a row or will Hanzō Academy, or Crimson Squad even things up!**_ " Said Ageha at the sight of Mayuuchi, Ikaruga and Yomi all clashing with each other.

' _These girls are terribly strong but, I've trained for when the day I have to face strong opponents like these_!' Mayuuchi thought to herself. Ikaruga, Mayuuchi and Yomi each stood on separate platforms, readying what seemed to be a final attack as not to drag on the event all day.

" _ **Sword Saint Style: Twelve Blade Thrust!**_ " Wind had started to gather around Mayuuchi, causing her hair to levitate upwards while her sword was coated in a light green color.

" _ **Hienonsen..**_ "

" _ **Ragnarok..**_ " Yomi's sword had changed to where chainsaw blades went around the blade. Silence ensued between the three until they had all jumped.

" _ **Mode One!**_ "

" _ **Buster!**_ "

 **[Song END]**

As all of their attacks met, the crowd, and all the competitors had to cover their faces due to the shockwave the three attacks met. After the explosion that caused the shock wave subsided, everybody was stunned to see Ikaruga was the only one on a platform, on one knee while gripping on her sheathed Hien.

" _ **That's game! Ikaruga of Hanzō Academy takes the first event of the day and is tied with Kawakami Academy**_ " Said Ageha.

"Way too go Ikaruga-chan!" Said Asuka, letting her boobs bounce around while wearing her yellow and white bikini.

"That victory deserves some first class fondling!" Said Katsuragi as she wiggled her fingers and then had started to suddenly grope Asuka and massage her boobs.

"Uwahh! Why are you groping me!?" Questioned Asuka.

"Don't worry, Ikaruga will get hers!" Replied Katsuragi.

"Gomen, Rias." Apologized Xenovia, she then had suddenly felt Rias placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry there are more events to win." Replied Rias.

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

"Boy you sure have some nice girls at your school." Said Tesshin as he and Hanzō were drinking together.

" _Hahaha! Your girls aren't bad either!_ " Replied Hanzō as the two perverted, drunk old men were having the images of their female students in their swimsuits, with their big, fit, bouncy boobs that out a smile on both of their faces. "But I appreciate that an old friend of mines was willing to bring me out here."

"Haha, I knew that you were still alive, peeking around somewhere you dirty old coot." Replied Tesshin. Then all of a sudden, a serious expression had came upon both of their faces.

" _ **Now the second event will begin!**_ " Said Ageha outside as Hanzō and Tesshin were inside in a box office.

"I know you can sense it." Said Tesshin.

"Yeah." Replied Hanzō "It's not a Yoma, but I can sense it's just as evil. Like a devil. So tell me the real reason why you gathered everyone here old man." Said Hanzō in a joking manner. "I know it wasn't just to catch a glimpse of everyone in a swimsuit."

"You right it wasn't." Replied Tesshin. Outside, hiding their presences, Michael, leader of the Angels and Seraph, and Sirzechs, along with Grayfia were making their way to try and have a 'peace treaty'.

"You sense that Vali?"

"Yeah." Replied Vali to Albion "Seems as if the Angels, Fallen and Devils are merging to one point." Vali then had smirked manically.

"Uh oh I seen that smirk before and I know it all too well." Said Bikou as he sighed then turned his head towards Kuroka "What about you kitty, I hadn't heard anything from you in awhile."

"Maybe because I'd rather not have my brain cells diminish talking to you Nya." Said Kuroka causing Bikou to sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Haven't stalked your little crush of a human have you?" Teased Bikou. He then noticed Kuroka smiling while lifting her right hand up.

"What was that? Nya." Said Kuroka as she flexed her claws causing Bikou to sweat bullets.

"I'm curious." Said Vali

"About what Vali?" Said Kuroka

"It's about reviving your species. Does that human Interest you enough for you to even think about it?" Replied Vali causing Kuroka to smile and she closed her eyes to think.

" _Mmmm,_ who knows." Replied Kuroka. "I didn't get a good reading on how strong he is, but he must be pretty, pretty powerful if he's got you interested in him, rather than the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Hmmph, once we meet, I'll see for myself if his power is real or it's just a fluke." Replied Vali. "The reason for the three factions to gather after a high class devil getting his ass handed to him by a human cloaked in a white aura."

"Well the underworld wasn't exactly too happy that Rizer got beat up by a mere human." Said Bikou "Then again, aftermath from the underworld isn't exactly pleasant." Said Bikou.

"Albion, how about we make our presence known to this human cloaked in white?" Asked Vali

"I think that's a great Idea Vali." Replied Albion

 _Kotonoha's Apartment_

Kotonoha's mother was very understanding of her wanting to move away and as rich as her family was, she bought her an apartment out in Kawakami. She wanted to get away from the two people who made her life miserable but her little sister Kokoro was the one who took her absence the hardest. But in order to get away from Makato and Sekai, she had to leave because she couldn't take it anymore.

' _Kokoro, I wonder how she is doing.'_ Right on cue, her doorbell had started to ring. "Coming!" As Kotonoha got up from her living room couch to answer the door, she got more than a surprise when she had seen her little sister along with several other bags.

"Kon ni chi wa." Said Kokoro as she waved to her elder sister.

"Kokoro! What are you doing here?" Asked Kotonoha

"Well I missed you so I asked mom if I could stay with you for a couple of weeks and she approved." Replied Kokoro "W-What did you not want me to come?" Said Kokoro with a sadden expression on her face. She then had felt her older sister patting her on the head.

"Just call me ahead of time next time." Replied Kotonoha. "I have a guest room you can have." Said Kotonoha as she closed the door as her little sister walked in her apartment with her two bags full of clothes and toiletries.

"Speaking of which, have you talked to Makoto-kun since you came here?" Asked Kokoro. "Seemed like he was in a rush to see you before you left, along with a short haired girl."

"No I hadn't seen them." Replied Kotonoha, then the unpleasant memory of watching Makoto tongue down Sekai on the roof of their school surged through her head. "Hey how about we get something to eat?" Suggested Kotonoha

"Yay! I want sushi!" Replied Kokoro as she cheered. She went to the spare room her older sister had and placed her bags on the bed, leaving her older sister to remember unwanted memories of two people she wants to cast out of her life. Her unwelcomed trip down memory lane was briefly interrupted as Chiho had texted her phone.

" _ **Hey Katsura-San, If you aren't busy tomorrow, we should hang out.**_ "

" _ **Hello Chiho and no I'm won't be busy, but my little sister had just come to visit me for a couple weeks, I hope it wouldn't be a bother if I brought her along.**_ " Replied Kotonoha

" _ **It wouldn't be a bother at all! I'll text you tomorrow with the details.**_ " Said Chiho as she replied back to Kotonoha. The text from Chiho had immediately brought a smile to her face.

 _Kawakami Stadium_

" _ **Today has been an exciting day for sure! The day wraps up with Hanzō Academy taking the first event, Kuoh Academy with the second and Kawakami Academy taking the third and last event for the day!**_ " Said Ageha. As the crowd was leaving the stadium, Kazuko and the rest of the Shimazu dorm group had walked up to Mayuuchi, Momoyo and Antonio.

"You guys did great today!" Said Wanko with her dog ears emerged. She had suddenly had a happy expression as she had felt Antonio pat her on the head.

"Thanks Wanko." Replied Antonio.

"You Mayuuchi, you kicked ass today." Said Miyako in a cheerful tone.

"Even though I lost I felt as if I gained some experience from that event where I fought Ikaruga-san and Yomi-san." Replied Mayuuchi. Everyone but Yamato was conversating as he couldn't help but to ball up his fists at the sight of Antonio's face.

"Come on, let's go back to the dorms." Said Wanko. Momoyo had nodded as she had seen the backs of her roommates and friends heading back to the dormitory.

"I'll see you later?" Asked Momoyo, she then received a gentle flick to the forehead.

"Most definitely." Replied Antonio, causing Momoyo to smile as she caught up with Mayuuchi.

" _How did everything go Momo-senpai?"_ Asked Mayuuchi.

" _Yeah, spill the beans, did you seal the deal?"_ Asked Matsukaze.

" _Everything went… Perfect."_ Replied Momoyo. Yamato had turned his head slowly to see Momoyo smiling as she was conversing with Mayuuchi.

"Antonio!" Antonio looked behind him to see Yashima run up and hug him tightly. "You were awesome out there." Said Yashima causing Antonio to scratch the back of his head.

"Thanks Yashima-chan." Replied Antonio.

"Well aren't you quite the stud." Said Mizuki at the sight of his many Sekirei gathering around him. "Though as long as it will produce me my grandbabies, I don't mind." Said Mizuki

"I wonder how many parents actually say that to their kids." Replied Antonio, causing his mother to punch him on the cheek. " _Ow."_

"Your family has gotten even bigger Mizuki-san." Said Musubi.

' _Oh dear god.'_ Thought Antonio

" _W-What did you say Musubi-chan?_ " Asked Mizuki.

"Your family has gotten even bigger, Momoyo-chan has joined!" Said Musubi in an excited tone of voice. Antonio had looked at his mother's back to see she was frozen. "Huh, Mizuki-san, are you alright?" Asked Musubi as she waved her hand infront of her face.

" _M-Momoyo, l-long beautiful black h-hair. B-Boy or G-Girl."_ Said Mizuki to herself. Chiho had walked up to Antonio with a concerned look on her face.

"Will she be alright?" Asked Chiho.

"She's always over dramatic." Said Antonio "let me show you." Antonio had walked in front of his mother who didn't even respond, as if she was frozen in time.

" _Ow!_ " Mizuki had covered her rubbed her forehead as she was snapped out of her trance by her own son. "That was pretty mean." Said Mizuki as she pouted. "Speaking of which, guess what tomorrow is?" Asked Mizuki, all of Antonio's Sekirei and Chiho all looked confused until Miya had remembered.

"Your birthday is tomorrow isn't it." Said Miya

"That's right you did tell us a while back." Said Hibiki. "So have you decided on what you want?" When Hikari said those exact words, it brought a time when he was little sitting on a chair in his Old home with a cake with a single candle in it. He remembers his mother asking that same question but answered with a answer that made a tear emerge from her eye.

"Nothing." Replied Antonio, confusing all of his family.

"Nothing?" Asked Karasuba with a confused tone of voice.

"Are you sure master?" Asked Akitsu, Antonio nodded.

"I'm positive, I already got my birthday present, having you all in my life is the best present I could ever receive." Said Antonio

" _Antonio.._ " Benitsubasa never heard more sweeter words in her life. So she instantly hugged Antonio tightly and dug her head into his chest. "You are always so nice to us.."

" _Because of your small boobs."_ Said Haihane after she snickered, causing a vein to appear on Benitsubasa's head as she backed away from Antonio.

"Thank you for always taking care of us." Said Benitsubasa with a warm smile that made Antonio smile as well.

"Still we have to do something for you Antonio." Said Uzume "You've done so much for us."

"She's right you know." Said Chiho "You've done so much for us, the least we can do is do something for you." The moment Chiho's hand had made contact with his, Antonio's eyes had widened and the images of a girl laying in his arms with blood nearly everywhere, he couldn't make out the face because of the hair blocking it. "Hmm, Antonio are you ok?" Asked Chiho with concern as Antonio slowly turned to look at her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Antonio "But if you girls wanna do something for me I'm all for it."

"Yoshi. I got to make it to the bakery before they close down." Said Mizuki, I'll see you all later!" Said Mizuki as she hurried off. As everybody was waving to Mizuki as she jolted off, Antonio had looked at the side of Chiho's face.

' _W-Why am I seeing that now?'_ Antonio thought to himself.

 _ **And That's Chapter 8, I didn't put in the other two challenges because It would be too long and I didn't have enough energy because I'm sick. Again, thanks for every for the support with the story related reviews and PM's. If you don't think your opinion will be heard, just PM me if you have a suggestion for my story, I listen to everyone. I will be updating previous chapters later on with character bios.**_

 _ **I hope everyone had a safe and fun Independence Day and I hope you will keep supporting 'Beyond The Wings Of Fate'**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Birth Of A New King Part 1**_


	9. Birth Of A New King: Part 1

_***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Birth Of A New King: Part 1_

* * *

 _Shimazu Dorm_

"Today was really tiring, I never felt this way in awhile." Said Wanko as she stretched her arms in the air. "A bath should do me justice. By the way Nee-san."

"What is it doggie?" Replied Momoyo

"What are you getting for Antonio's birthday. You know it's tomorrow, right?" Questioned Wanko, causing Momoyo to blink rapidly before a blush allowed to rise to her face.

"I-I knew, but I don't know what he would like." Replied Momoyo, she then had suddenly felt Wanko grabbing her by the hand "W-Where are you taking me doggie?" Questioned Momoyo

"Taking you out to buy Antonio a gift for his birthday, you can't properly celebrate one without them." Replied Wanko as she rushed out of the door with her dog eats emerged on her head. "This'll be the first time we are able to get him a present. So I know if you get him something nice, he'll remember it for the rest of his life." When Momoyo heard that, she couldn't help but to have a smile on her face.

"O-Ok, but you don't have to drag me by my arm! I can walk myself!" Replied Momoyo. As Mayuuchi, Miyako, Chris, Yamato and the rest of the Shimazu dorm group watched two of their friends dash out the door, they headed to the kitchen for dinner.

"Boy, Wanko can never stay still right Yamato? Hmm, Yamato?" Miyako had turned to see Yamato heading towards his room instead with an expression that didn't fit with his personality. Curious, Miyako followed him.

 _***** Yamato's Flashback *****_

 _"What about Yamato? From what I knew, he had a thing for you." Said Antonio earning him a sigh from Momoyo._

 _"Yamato, I love him dearly, but our relationship will never be nothing more than what it is now. I'm ok with that, as long as I can get my feelings known, then anything else doesn't matter." Said Momoyo._

 _***** Flashback Over *****_

"Yamato?" The moment he heard his name getting called, he turned to his right to see Miyako have a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?" Yamato then turned his head back.

"I'm fine." Replied Yamato

"You're lying." Said Miyako "You're right eyebrow twitches when you lie." When she said this, Yamato had immediately placed his palm over his eyebrows.

"What's your point Miyako?" Replied Yamato.

"How many times have I told you that whenever something troubles you that I will be that person to listens?" Said Miyako "Quit acting so stubborn."

"The stubborn one is you trying to get me involved with your masochist self." Said Yamato causing Miyako to smirk.

"Guilty as charged." Replied Miyako causing Yamato to sweatdrop.

"Besides, I don't think this is something that can be helped. _You wouldn't understand even if I told you."_

"Hmm? I wouldn't understand what?" Asked Miyako, agitating Yamato.

"You don't understands how it feels to watch someone you love, someone you care deeply for like someone else!" Said Yamato. "Tell them I'm not hungry." Said Yamato as he shut himself off from everyone else, leaving Miyako in the hall to stare at the sliding door to his room.

' _If only you really knew. I understand what you are feeling all too well.'_ Miyako thought to herself. ' _I've always told you how I felt, but yet you brushed it to the side to try to be with Momoyo. W-Why can't you understand how I feel Yamato.'_ Thought Miyako as she could feel a single tear escape her eye and travel down her cheek.

Ever since their childhood, Miyako had always loved and stuck by Yamato's side. Her mother was known for being a sex addict which was the reason for a divorce between her parents. Whenever she was in school she would get teased about having a potential disease because of it. The teasing was building up to a point that she wanted to end it all. All of a sudden Yamato became her first friend then later on began to develop feelings for Yamato for being there for her. The only thing that would make her even happier would be Yamato asking her to be his girlfriend.

 _Kawakami Hotel_

"Why do you insist on the need to grope on my breasts!?" Asked a flustered Ikaruga as she felt Katsuragi groping her in the bath l.

"Because Asuka and Yomi wouldn't let me gripe them, and I can't ask any of the other girls." Replied Katsuragi "I don't want to be rude."

"And you don't think you are rude by grabbing mines?! What logic is that?" Asked Ikaruga. Nearby, Rias, Akeno and Koneko were sitting on stools, shampooing their hair.

"Ara, so how's Issei's special training going so far?" Asked Rias. Akeno and Koneko both looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back to Rias.

"He's making a lot of progress actually." Replied Akeno.

"Really?" Replied an amazed Rias

"During the rigorous pervert cleansing training I put him through, he would often have dirty thought but would stop even before I threaten to hit him." Said Koneko

"What about the whole _Harem King_ phase?" Replied Rias, causing Koneko to continue shampooing her hair.

"You know he told me something about that. He said that the only reason that he believed he became such a harem loving pervert was because of his two friends who would always try to peek on the girls changing rooms. Now that he's training to focus his mind, the thought barely occurs to him." Said Koneko.

"Ara, a focused Issei, that makes him much more attractive." Said Akeno as she softly placed her hand on her face. "It's like having a reborn Issei-kun with us." While the Kuoh Academy girls were bathing, Issei and Asia was in their suite. Asia had seen Issei doing push-ups to the point he was sweating almost heavily.

' _Seeing Buchou cry, never again!'_ Issei Thought to himself as the image of Rias crying over him flashed in his mind. ' _I guess since I never had a girlfriend, and hanging out with my friends made me want my own ginormous harem, I never really took out the time to truly know that wanting that made me into a mega perv.'_

" **Don't worry partner, you are training your mind to become stronger but.."**

' _But what?'_

" **There's a way you can obtain even more strength.."**

' _Then tell me how!_ ' Replied Issei.

" **If you are willing to give yourself to me, then you'll become more powerful than you are, but at a cost, you'll turn more and more into a dragon."** Replied Ddraig " **Are you sure you are willing to take that risk?** " As Asia was watching Issei doing his push-ups, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

' _If Issei-san is working hard, then I'll work hard as well!'_ Asia thought to herself.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

" _A delicious meal as always Antonio."_ Said Yashima as she stretched her arms upward and had let out a yawn.

"Thanks, I'm glad you guys like my cooking." Said Antonio as he along with Benitsubasa were washing dishes together. "Thanks for wanting to cook along with me Benitsu-chan." Said Antonio as he smiled warmly towards his pink haired Sekirei, causing her to blush madly.

"Thanks for not giving us all food poisoning like you gave Antonio" Said Haihane. "Mackerel, beef stew, salad, white rice. Not even you could make a classic Japanese meal taste like your brownies."

"Shut up Haihane!" Replied Benitsubasa causing Haihane to snicker.

"You did really well with the mackerel today." Said Antonio lifting up Benitsubasa's spirit which made her smile as she was standing next to him doing the dishes as well. "Whenever you want to cook with me again, just let me know, okay?" Said Antonio as he tilted his head and smiled.

"Hai! Please teach me how cook again Antonio." Said Benitsubasa with a warm smile that sent a warm feeling through Antonio's body. Then the sudden image of the bloody girl suddenly flashed in his head which caused him to suddenly grasp his head. "A-Antonio, are you ok?" Asked Benitsubasa in a worried tone of voice.

" _Y-Yeah, I'm ok… I think."_ Replied Antonio.

"You think you are ok?" Said Benitsubasa. "What's really wrong?"

" _It's because looking at your middle schooler sized chest is giving him a migraine."_ Said Haihane as she laughed right after, causing the pink haired Sekirei to have multiple veins to appear on her head. As Antonio watched his Sekirei argued, he kept having that image playing over and over again. As time passed by, Antonio had gotten out of the house and thought taking a night stroll would clear his head.

' _Those images… They're appearing more and more often..'_ Antonio thought to himself as he was walking down the street. ' _What in the world does it mean?'_ At that moment he felt his phone vibrate due to an incoming text message.

" _ **Hey bro, Darius. Just wanted to let you know happy early birthday, I know there has been a lot going on in our lives but we will always be bros. We should definitely celebrate together one day.**_ " Antonio couldn't help but to smile at the text message his best friend sent him.

" _ **I remember when we went to high school together, you bought me a cake and then dropped it.**_ " Replied Antonio.

" _ **Hey man I thought we agreed to not talk about that again.**_ " Said Darius

" _ **It's the thought that counts.**_ " Replied Antonio " _ **But thanks for thinking about me enough to text and say that.**_ " As Antonio ended his conversation with Darius, he looked up to the sky to see the moon was shining extra bright, more so than usual. Just as he suddenly decided to head on back home. Nearby, Kuroka was laying stomach down on a edge of a wall, kicking her feet.

' _Just by looking at him, I can feel his power radiate off of him.'_ Kuroka thought to herself. She then slowly proceeded to lick her bottom lips while her cat ears twitched. "Hey you, what's a good looking guy such as yourself doing out at this time of night?" Asked Kuroka gaining Antonio's attention.

"Just thinking, trying to clear my head." Antonio replied as he looked at Kuroka then too the ground. Just as he lifted his head back up to the ledge, he had seen Kuroka was gone.

"Want to know the best remedy for clearing your head, Nyaa?" Asked Kuroka.

' _Where did she suddenly go? Is she perhaps an enemy?'_ Antonio thought to himself. "No, but I guess you'll tell me anyway, right?" Replied Antonio. All of a sudden, Kuroka had suddenly appeared so close to him that her breasts were pressing against him through her Kimono as she rested her head on his shoulder. ' _What the?! She's really fast!'_

"They say a beautiful woman is the key Ingredient to a clear mind Nyann." Said Kuroka as her tail gently brushed up against Antonio's chest up and down. Just as it seemed Antonio was struggling to break away from her, she gently placed her hand on his face and stared deep into his eyes, allowing her own eyes to glow. Antonio then felt as if his whole body was paralyzed.

' _The hell? I can't move!?'_ Antonio thought to himself. ' _Some sort of paralysis?'_

"You don't mind if _I play with you for a bit Nyann_?" Asked Kuroka as she had suddenly teased Antonio by opening her kimono far enough to which Antonio could see her areola. To Antonio's surprise, her breasts, though covered, topped Musubi's and rivals even Kazehana's.

" _W-What do you m…"_ Antonio's speech was haulted by Kuroka rubbing her thumb across his lips.

" _Ara, what such soft lips Nyann."_ Said Kuroka softly. She then used her tail to slide past Antonio's shirt to feel on his abs which caused her face to turn red. " _Such a well toned body, ara, you must be such a lady killer Nyann."_ Teased Kuroka.

" _I...I have no Idea what you are talking about.."_ Replied Antonio whose body was shaking as he tried to regain control of his motor functions. Kuroka had seen his fingers twitching as he tried to shake off her paralysis, so she had giggled to herself and placed both of her hands on his face.

" _Iya, I'm not done having my fun yet."_ Said Kuroka. " _You wouldn't want to spoil our fun yet, would you? Well it is getting late, I'll leave you with a parting gift."_

' _Parting Gift? The hell is she..'_ Before Antonio could form anything else in his mind, Kuroka had immediately sealed his lips with her own. He could feel her tongue swirling around his own as the sound of the kiss echoed in his mind. As she parted from his face, a bit of saliva had dropped from Kuroka's tongue as she backed up away from him.

" _Ara, I thought I was going to faint, looks like I was right about the part of you being a lady killer."_ Said Kuroka as she snapped her fingers, removing the paralysis. She then had seen Antonio immediately wipping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Who are you?" Asked Antonio, causing Kuroka to turn around facing away from him.

"We'll meet again." Said Kuroka as she begun to walk away. " _We can do introductions later."_ With that Kuroka had immediately vanished from Antonio's sight, leaving him to see only the leaves from a nearby tree slowly fall in front of him due to the gentle breeze.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

Antonio had slowly opened his eyes and was surprised that none of his Sekirei decided to take it upon themselves and find their way into his bed. He yawned as he grabbed a change of clothes and head out of his room and into the bath.

' _Yesterday was really strange, just who was that, and why did she have cat ears like Koneko?'_ Thought Antonio ' _Maybe I'm just thinking about it too hard.'_ As he shampooed his hair, he let the hot water roll of his black hair that massaged his head. After his shower he decided to take a quick soak in the tub. A while later, he heads out of the bath and closes the rolling door and places on his clean clothes and had felt his IPhone go off due to a Text message.

" _ **Hey It's your Nee-san! I can't believe you are growing up on me! It saddens me to know that you are now a legal adult. It only seems like Yesterday that your mom asked me to watch you and then I knew we would always be close. Even though we aren't family by blood, I still consider you to be apart of it. Just don't go drinking too much. Love you. Your big sis, Ageha.**_ "

Just reading that text message managed to put a smile across his face and without him knowing he already made his way into the entrance of the living room/kitchen, and as soon as he looked up from his phone.

"Surprise!" Yukari had pulled a confetti popper which had confetti all over Antonio. He then looked to see a happy birthday sign that hung above the entrance way. "Happy birthday Nii-san." Said Yukari as she along with Minato had placed their arms around their relatives neck while they both had on party hats.

"You guys didn't have to do this honestly." Said Antonio.

"Jeez, at least be happy we did this for you!" Said Uzume as she pouted. "Honestly."

"Don't worry, he's always been like that." Said Mizuki. "Nevertheless, I Always try to give my son a really nice birthday." Everybody had noticed the doorbell had rung and Mizuki happily went to the front door and answered it. "Ahh Takami-chan!" Mizuki had seen Takami out of her lab coat and in her casual clothes but had seen a little one running inside.

"Oniichan!" Antonio had turned to see Kuu running into his arms. "Oniichan, otanjoubi omedetou!"

"Thanks Kuu." Said Antonio as he picked Kuu up in his arms. "Have you been a good girl with Oba-san?" Asked Antonio.

"Mmhmm I have!" Replied Kuu. Benitsubasa couldn't believe that a mere child of a Sekirei was making her feel a little bit jealous, along with Hikari and Yomi. Kuu had just turned around and looked at them with a blank expression before suddenly sticking her tongue out at them. "Ōi Oniichan."

"What is it Kuu?" Asked Antonio as he held Kuu in his arms.

"Close your eyes. Onegaishimasu?" Said Kuu with an adorable look that Antonio couldn't resist.

"Haha, ok Kuu." Replied Antonio who shortly after closed his eyes. "What now?"

" _Now I give you your gift?"_ Said Kuu softly as she placed her hands on his cheeks and planted her lips against his. Takami had only sighed while Hikari, Benitsubasa and Yomi had all immediately flared with jealously as Kuu's green wings of light had emerged from her back. The radiance of her emergence was so great that the vegetation that grew out in Miya's garden starting growing.

"K-Kuu? Why'd you do that?" Asked Antonio.

"Because Kuu wanted to be your wife too." Kuu replied but had started to form a tear in her eyes. " _Should I not have, Oniichan?_ " As soon as Antonio heard the word Oniichan, he could've sworn he could feel his heart start to throb at Kuu's cuteness. Even though people would think of him as a lolicon, he remembered that Darius's twin Sekirei were only a couple years older looking than Kuu, so he didn't mind.

"Well I should've known there was another reason for her wanting to see you today." Replied Takami. "Since the Sekirei plan is over, I'll allow it." Takami had pulled out an envelope from her casual coat pocket and handed it to Antonio.

"What's this Obasan?" Asked Antonio curiously.

"You remember the beach that was once owned by MBI?" Asked Takami, Antonio nodded his head. "Well we've relocated it so now it's just a empty beach without an owner.. So…" Antonio had started putting two and two together and opened up the envelope and began to read over the contents. "Happy birthday nephew." Said Takami with a smile.

"Antonio-sama?" Musubi had seen Antonio's hand shaking along with the piece of paper in it.

"T-This is…" Said Antonio

"As of today, once MBI's private beach, is yours, hearby, The Kanzaki Family Private Beach." Replied Takami. "I thought it would be a good gift to you." At the mere mention of her mother's gift, Yukari had started pouting.

"Not fair, Nii-san doesn't have to work ever and he gets his own private beach too?" Said Yukari but she received a flick to the forehead from Antonio.

"It's not just mine, as you heard it's the 'Kanzaki Family' private beach." Replied Antonio as he could see Yukari rubbing her forehead.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Yamagasumi - Naruto Shippuden OST]**_

As Mizuki was watching Antonio and his family conversing with each other, she couldn't help but to have images pop up in her head when Antonio was little and they always spent his birthday together. Even though back then she didn't have a lot of money, she would always make the best of it. Just seeing the smile of your baby would give her the best feeling in the world, she knew right then that moment, seeing her son smile so bright is what being a parent meant to her. Even though she was disinherited by most of her family, she didn't let that and other obstacles stop her from being a good mom.

"Oi, Minna let's sing happy birthday already." Suggested Takami. As everyone gathered around Antonio as he sat on the table, Mizuki had unconsciously pulled out her IPhone and started recording everyone singing happy birthday as Takami lit up the two number candles.

' _Blow out the candle and make a wish!'_ Mizuki had thought back to the time where she managed to get a day off on his 5th birthday so she decided to spend the day with him. ' _What did you wish for?'_ Antonio had just simply told her that as long as they are together, he has all he could ever want, which nearly made her breakdown into tears as she kneeled down and embraced him in a hug.

"What did you wish for?" Asked Benitsubasa as she had seen Antonio blew out his candles that were the number twenty.

"You're not suppose to ask what he wished for flatty." Said Haihane.

"It's fine Haihane." Said Antonio "What I wished for is the same thing I have wished for twenty years."

"Which was?" Asked Kaiha curiously. Antonio just smiled.

"Being able to be around family that I love very much, that is my only wish. I didn't need to blow out any candle because my wish had already came true, being here with you all had made me really happy!" When he said this all of his Sekirei couldn't help but have tears of happiness form in their eye.

" _Oniichan.."_

" _I love you all."_ Said Antonio.

 _ **[Song END]**_

"We love you as well darling.~" Said Yahan as she wrapped her arms around Antonio "Many we spend many more of your birthdays together."

"Hey hands off!" Said A flustered Saki as she wrapped her arms around his available arm. Minato, Yukari, their Sekirei and Takami had started to laugh all with Chiho.

"Seems like everything went al…" Takami turned to see her sister having a tear rolling down her face, she knew that she was having a trip down memory lane about the scene she was watching. Takami despises that her family disowned her and she didn't like that one bit so as soon as she would head back to MBI, she would make an important phone call.

"Oh Antonio." Antonio turned to see Chiho approaching him. "I hope I wouldn't be a bother by asking you this, but I promised Katsura-san we would hang out together, so could you please take me to Kawakami City?"

"Sure no problem." Said Antonio with a smile on his face. As soon as Chiho smiled back to him, her face was immediately replaced with the bloody girl whose face was covered with her hair.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" Asked Chiho as she tilted her head.

"N-No, nothing's wrong. Ahahaha." Said Antonio as he scratched the back of his head.

 _Kawakami City - Mall_

"Totemo kirei!" Kokoro had seen the beauty of Kawakami's outdoor mall as the sunshine poured down upon it.

"Don't get too far away." Said Kotonoha

"I know I know." Replied Kokoro. As they were standing near the entrance towards the Kawakami mall waiting for Chiho, Kotonoha couldn't help but to be happy at the thought of hanging out with one of her new friends that weren't as deceiving as Makoto and Sekai.

"Katsura-san!" Both Kotonoha and Kokoro had seen Chiho wearing a designer t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. "I'll see you later Antonio." Said Chiho as she leaned in Antonio's I8 and kissed him on the lips. Antonio had then seen Kotonoha and had waved towards her as he then pulled off. As Chiho, Kotonoha and Kokoro all walked into the mall together, Antonio was slowly riding down the street before stopped to find somewhere to park to pick up a call from Ageha.

"Peace treaty meeting?" Said Issei curiously while in his casual clothes as he and the rest of the Occult research club members were at the Kawakami Mall.

"A meeting has been called for the three factions, Devils, Angels and Fallen to try and reach for some sort of agreement." Replied Rias

"Sorry Kiddos, but looks like we'll have to go back to Kuoh Academy to have this meeting, though it'll be sealed off in a different space." Chimed in Azazel. "Of course, the Red Dragon Emperor will have to make an appearance."

"I thought so." Said Issei.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Asked Koneko.

"Not what, but who." Replied Azazel. Soon the group could hear footsteps approaching them.

"Ahh, Antonio-san!" Asia had seen Antonio, along with Juusa, Kaho, Musubi, Akitsu, Kagari, Kazehana, Yume and Miya.

"And here I wanted to try out my special sake with you since you are of legal age, but now you get called out on business even on your birthday?" Said Kazehana as she pouted.

"It's your birthday today?" Asked Asia. Antonio had nodded. "Then I would like to wish you a happy birthday!" Said Asia with a warm smile.

"Yeah man, happy birthday!" Said Issei.

"Thanks." Said Antonio with a smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

 _Elsewhere_

"Today?" Asked Kotonoha

"Hai, today is his birthday." Replied Chiho. "Too be honest, besides wanting to see you, I wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Hmmm, on what?" Replied Kotonoha with curiosity in her voice as she had seen Chiho digging in her inner coat pocket to pull out a little box with a silver, sparkling ribbon tied into a bow.

"Ohh that's such a pretty ribbon!" Said Kokoro. What was inside was a pendant.

"A pendant?" Said Kotonoha as she looked upon the silver pendant.

"Hai." Said Chiho. She then opened the pendant to reveal a oval picture that has been cut to fit inside of the pendant which was a picture of Antonio and Chiho when they went to Shino Teito grand amusement park together. "I was wondering if I could get your opinion on it." Said Chiho

"Hai, well I think he would love it without a doubt." Replied Kotonoha, earning a smile from Chiho as she placed her gift back in its box and placed it back on the inside pocket to her coat.

"Nee-san, I'm getting hungry.." Said Kokoro as she could feel her stomach rumbling.

" _We'll get something to eat ok?"_ Said Kotonoha, earning her a head nod from her little sister. "I'm so sorry we couldn't hang out longer Chiho." Said Kotonoha as she clasped her hands together as if she was praying and bowed.

"D-Don't apologize Katsura-san, it's ok I swear." Chiho had then blended her knees until she was eye level with Kokoro. "It was nice meeting you today. Hehe, you look a lot like your older sister."

"Mmhmm, it was nice meeting you too!" Said Kokoro in a cheerful tone of voice. "You're a lot nicer than Sekai."

"Hmmm? Sekai?" Said Chiho in a confused tone of voice. She then had noticed Kotonoha grabbing Kokoro by the hand and headed towards the nearest exit that has an empty taxi ready for them.

"I-I'll see you later." Said Kotonoha, and with that, Kotonoha and Kokoro had exited from Chiho's view.

' _I wonder what that was about.'_ Thought Chiho as she had started to walk. As she turned a corner, she had seen Rias and the others from Kuoh Academy but also the back of Antonio and a few of his Sekirei. ' _There he is! I hope he'll love his present!'_ Chiho then had started to run towards him but had suddenly seen a bright red and white light cover her vision as she made it closer and closer to Antonio until she was in the transportation magic circle.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

"Here we are." Said Azazel as they all ended up at Kuoh Academy, the only thing that was different was that the sky was red, just like in Antonio's dreams.

"Ahh Sitri-san!" Issei had seen the leader of the Sitri clan, Sona Sitri along with a few of her devil members, one of which Issei became friends with.

"Saji!" Issei had waved up to him and had received one back.

"They'll be in charge of…" Azazel stopped talking as he looked behind Antonio to see an unfamiliar face. "My, who are you?" When Azazel said this, all attention turned to Chiho.

"Chiho-san?" Asia said in disbelief as she had seen Chiho pass through the magic circle with them all.

" _It's just one problem after another_. Oh well nothing we can do about it now." Said Azazel. "Let's get going, if my hunch is correct, they should already be waiting for us."

"Who?" Asked Issei.

"Why the leaders of the two factions, The Devils and Angels." Replied Azazel.

 _Peace Treaty Meeting Room_

Sitting in the big round table was the leader of the Devil factions, Sirzechs Lucifer along with his wife and maid Grayfia Lucifuge. Azazel had his feet kicked up while leaning in the back of his chair while Rias and her peerage stood up against one part of the wall, while Antonio, Chiho and his Sekirei stood against another while a man wearing dark green v-neck shirt with a high collared black leather jacket with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

" _ **It's him.**_ " Said Ddraig.

' _Who?'_ Asked Issei.

" _ **The other heavenly dragon, the Vanishing Dragon.**_ " Replied Ddraig.

"Ok so obviously there are issues between the three factions, Devils, Angels and Fallen." Said Azazel as he spoke for the fallen himself. "Angels and Devils have been combating for so long and the fallen have fell from grace, I'm sure there is a way we can all enjoy peace here." Said Azazel.

"You sure are different." Said Sirzechs catching Azazel's interests.

"How so?" Replied Azazel

"Compared to another one of the Fallen leaders, Kokabiel who enjoys war, you on the other hand enjoy peace."

"I'd just rather not have to deal with all the ruckus." Said Azazel as he started to mess with his ear. "He's highly arrogant and boasts a great deal about his power."

"We'll I don't want one bad apple to spoil the bunch." Said Sirzechs. Michael had then begun to survey the room as Irina stood behind him, he then had noticed Antonio standing next to Chiho with his Sekirei standing behind him.

"Ara, you must be the one who caused such an uproar in the underworld I suppose?" Asked Michael. Antonio looked around to see all eyes were on him, so he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"H-Hello, My name is Kanzaki Antonio, nice to meet you sir." Said Antonio as he bowed to Michael.

"Come now, there's no need for any formality." Replied Michael as he stood up and made his way towards Antonio. "My name is Michael, leader of the Faction of the Angels."

"So you're the one who gave Riser a thrashing in the underworld." Said Azazel.

"It was quite something to witness." Said Sirzechs. "I could see why the underworld was nearly turned upside down at the sight of a high class Devil such as Riser being defeated by a human." Said Sirzechs as he had seen Michael return to his seat.

"I wish to confirm something with you." Said Michael to Antonio.

"If I'm able to answer it." Replied Antonio

"Fair enough." As Michael coughed into his hand, Vali's eyes slowly lifted up to look at the side of Antonio's face. "Many, Millennia ago, there was an Angel who was injured during the war with the Devils. Due to her injuries that she received she should've died on the spot, as a few Devils followed her and were about to deliver the final blow, a savior in white managed to not only defeat her attackers but nursed her back to health long enough for her to return to heaven." Said Michael "Does any of that ring a bell? It's one of the most told stories in heaven."

" _I-I.."_

"Come on that's not what you really want to ask him isn't it?" Asked Azazel as he interrupted Antonio from Michael's question. "Look kid, If you are strong enough to kick a pure blooded Devils ass, then why don't you join one of our factions?" Asked Azazel.

"Either way you choose, we will respect your decision fully." Said Michael

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to refuse all of your offers." Replied Antonio.

"How dare you refuse Michaels request to join the Angels!" Said Irina as she took off her hood from her cloak.

"O-Oi Irina, if he's refusing, he must have a good explanation." Said Xenovia.

"The only reason I helped out Issei and the others was because not only Asia-san asked me, it's because I made a promise to myself." He then looked behind him to see his Sekirei and Chiho. "I promised to always help those in need, no matter how trivial, no matter how big or small, I always stay true to my word." Said Antonio "True my act was a helpful one but it was also a double edge sword."

"Explain that please." Said Azazel.

"Simple. Even though I helped Issei, I could've placed my family in harm's way and I've sworn that I would protect them as much as they vow to protect me." Replied Antonio.

"If I may say something." Antonio and everyone else had looked to see Yume stepping forward. "Antonio is a peaceful human, he doesn't go looking for trouble whatsoever. He was only doing what he thought was right at the time." Said Yume "Put yourself in his shoes, if you were asked, and were able to do something, would you do as he did?" Asked Yume, causing silence in the room.

"We're not saying what he did was bad." Said Azazel as he was rubbing his chin. "I guess what I'm saying is that I want to see an example of this warrior cloaked in white."

"You don't mind showing us, do you?" Asked Michael.

"I don't know If I can." Said Antonio. "It's not something I can activate by will. I'm not even sure if that was a one time thing or not." Said Antonio.

" _What Is he talking about Miya?_ " Whispered Chiho. Miya didn't answer her but had only felt a powerful presence rushing towards the very room they were in. A few seconds later, the doors flung open but as soon as Antonio tried looking to his left, he felt someone grab him as the pair crashed out of a window. "Antonio!" The said person tossed Antonio on the ground but had seen hi. Skidded on the ground.

"Seems as if we will get a rematch after all." Said Azazel.

"Riser!?" Issei had seen the back of Riser as he slowly descended to the ground thanks to his Phoenix wings.

"Such a cheap shot coming from a high class devil." Said Antonio as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"Keep talking human." Said Riser as his wings were still emerged as he finally made contact with the ground. "You humiliated me so much, so I want a rematch! I'm going to embarrass you infront of the leaders of the three factions." Said Riser. Antonio deeply breathed in and out before slowly closing his eyes.

"If that's what you want." Said Antonio as he tightened his Sekirei combat gloves. "Though there's no need for us to fight." Said Antonio as he opened up his eyes to reveal his crimson eyes.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Tagiru Chikara - Psychic Lover**_ **]**

"No reason!? You soiled my name, made me a laughing stock and you think there isn't a reason for me to kill you!?" Said Riser as his anger started to rise. "You really piss me off!" Said Riser as he launched two fireballs at Antonio. He just sidestepped them to easily dodge the two fireballs. Antonio then launched himself at Riser who had just simply coated his fists in flames. At this point it was just a battle of hand to hand combat.

' _Even with my ability to see even the fastest things clearly, his fists are still going by pretty fast.'_ Thought Antonio to himself.

"What's the matter!?" Antonio and Riser as their arms met, trying to push each other back. "This isn't the you I want to fight."

"Well that's too bad!" Said Antonio as he roundhouse kicked Riser who had blocked the kick and had skidded back away from him. As Antonio went to chase after him, Riser used his wings to fly upwards.

"Scatter!" Riser had repeatedly sent numerous fireballs to Antonio who managed to dodge them but due to the dust kicking up, nobody who was watching could see what was happening.

"Antonio!" Said Chiho in horror. As the dust had subsided, Antonio's shirt was covered burn marks as cuts were visible on his arm but had faded away due to his healing ability. Just as he was about to take a step, he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his head with the image of the bloody girl pop up in his head over and over again which caused him to grab the side of his head in pain and he kneeled down to the ground.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

"Master!" Akitsu yelled out at the sudden sight of Antonio kneeling down on the ground.

"Tch, I make an appearance from the underworld for a rematch and you can't even do that!" Said Riser as he kick Antonio in the face with so much force that he sent Antonio flying into the wall of the building the meeting was in, nearly destroying it. "Either bring out that form or I'll kill you." Said Riser as he grabbed Antonio neck and started to squeeze, tightly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Just hearing that scream nearly flipped a switch off in all of his Sekirei except for Miya who had used her sheathed katana to block them. Disappointed, Riser sucked his teeth and turned to where his back was facing the wall he sent Antonio flying into. As his Crimson eyes changed back to Hazel, he had seen Riser coat his fist in roaring flames.

"This is why Devils are the more superior race!" As Riser let go of Antonio's neck he brought his fist coated in roaring flames and punched him in the stomach with so much force that he coughed up so much blood and was sent flying into a nearby tree and had snapped it in half.

"Nooo!" Chiho had seen dust kick up from the tree falling down and had seen Antonio on the ground right next to the once full grown tree.

"What happened to all that power before? What happened to the 'warrior cloaked in white' that had humiliated me!?" Said Riser as he went on a rant. "I think I deserve some compensation for wasting my time!" Said Riser as she flew over to where Antonio was and kicked him in his stomach.

"Stop hurting him!" Chiho pleaded at the sight of Riser picking up Antonio by the neck.

" _Hmmm? That human, she's your companion isn't she?" Asked Riser_

" _W-What of it."_ Replied Antonio.

" _For my compensation, I think I'll take her and make her my bride, no better yet, my slave."_ Said Riser, causing Antonio's eyes to widen and his heart to throb. " _I wonder what kind of sounds she makes when she's getting penetrated."_ Riser had looked at Antonio's face to see his hair shadowed his eyes as he was grinding his teeth. " _My guess is that you two never done it, I wonder what she'll sound like."_ Riser leaned in closer to whisper more clearly in his ear. " _When I'm raping her, taking her precious virginity away."_ Riser had let Antonio drop to the floor while he manically laughed to himself as he stepped away from him.

"I guess that's it." Said Azazel.

"You are wrong." Said Miya.

"What was that?" Asked Azazel as he looked up towards the sky since that was the direction that Miya was looking to see a circle of white light hovering about the barrier made by Sona and her peerage. "What's the hell.."

"I believe this is what you all mean by the term, don't push a man to far." Said Miya. As Raiser was hysterically laughing, Antonio balled up his fist in the dirt.

"You think what you said was funny?" Said Antonio as he was slowly getting up.

"I find it absolutely hilarious, oh and how about I make everyone else slaves to my lust as well? Hahahahah!" When Antonio heard this, he grinned his teeth together and slammed his fist into the ground enough to deeply crack the ground.

"I swear." As Antonio was slowly rising up, his speech became slowly distorted as the circle of white light above the barrier became brighter. "If a single hair on either one of my Sekirei, or Chiho's head is misplaced ." By this time, Riser turned around to see Antonio getting up on his feet with broken pieces of lands hovering around him. "Then don't expect any mercy from me!"

 _Outside The Barrier_

" _Ugh this is so boring."_ Said Saji. "When can we get come action going?"

"Our only task is to make sure this barrier is maintained properly." Replied Sona.

" _Jeez as cold as ever."_ Said Saji. ' _It's just something about her that just drives me nuts.'_ Thought Saji to himself.

"Saji!" Yelled Sona.

"What is… It?" Saint looked up to see a pillar of light shooting downwards toward the outside of the barrier but what really shocked them all was that the barrier wasn't affected at all, it was what happened inside.

"W-What was.. Ahhh!" All of the Devils, Michael, Irina, Azazel, along with Antonio's Sekirei and Chiho had to cover their eyes except for Vali who just grinned.

"Well looks like my suspicions were confirmed, don't you agree Albion?"

" **You were right Vali. I'll admit that. Legends spoke of a single man who saved an entire race from extinction, some say it was with his bare hands that he did this. The warrior cloaked in white, his actual name was, The Ashikabi Of Fate.** "

 **[** _ **Play Song: XYZ - Rika Matsumoto**_ **]**

As Chiho slowly opened her eyes, she had seen what everybody else had, white aura surrounding Antonio's body, letting nothing be seen except his hair that seemed to group in length and his shadowed body along with his golden eyes. He stood there with his arms folded as the aura radiated off of him, almost as if the wind was pushing it back and forth.

' _Finally, now I can truly exact my revenge.'_ Riser thought to himself.

' _A-Antonio?'_ Chiho couldn't even form words together that's how shocked she was at was she was looking at.

"Finally, you decide to show your true power. Come!" Taunted Riser. Antonio had just leaned forward and launched himself at Riser with such high speeds that the ground beneath him created a crater as soon as he took off. "Tch. Try catching me now!" Said Riser as he quickly took to the skies. He looked down to see Antonio standing there but had immediately vanished.

"He's gone!?" Said Azazel.

"Such speed. He's moving so fast it's almost a challenge for me to keep up." Said Michael. Chiho couldn't follow anything of what was going on but all she could see was Riser getting kicked after kicked, getting sent flying in one direction then getting sent flying in another direction after that. After being kicked in the air, Antonio clamped his hands together and slammed them down to hit Riser which in turn caused him to plummet back down to earth that created a small crater.

" _Fwahhh!"_ Riser couldn't help but to express how much that onslaught of attacks hurted. Luckily he knew that he doesn't have any holy water like last time so he knew that he was alright. Just as he was thinking, Antonio was quickly descending down upon him so he managed to dodge his surely lethal strike and had delivery a punch to his face which sent him flying through the wall next to where the broken window was.

"Master!" Akitsu extended her arm out to create a curved wall of ice as to not damaged the inside of the peace treaty room any further. As Chiho was slowly approaching Antonio, Issei had an idea pop up in his head.

"Asia, quick do you have any more holy water!" Asked Issei. Asia was rambling around but couldn't find any on her. She then noticed that Irina had tossed her a vile of holy water. "Irina-chan?"

"Just think of this as a gift from a childhood friend." Said Irina as she winked towards Issei.

" _A-Antonio?"_ Chiho said softly. Antonio then had looked towards his right and had seen Chiho with a confused, shocked and stunned look on her face.

"Antonio-san, catch!" Antonio then had seen a small vile being tossed his way and when he caught it, he immediately knew that it was holy water. He opened the vile and let the water soak in his gloves, he then looked towards Chiho who still had those expressions on her face, but the expression of worried overcame them all.

"A-Antonio, are you alright?" Asked Chiho, she had seen that he had nodded his head in agreement which made Chiho sigh in relief. Antonio then had walked back to the ledge of the broken window.

"Chiho, you along with everyone else is my precious family, and as long as I'm breathing. Not a single soul shall threaten you." Said Antonio as he jumped down out of the window and launched him towards Riser.

"Hmph I thought you had down the wise thing and gave up." Said Riser as he conjured up two large fireballs.

"You should be the one to give up! Threatening my family will be the last mistake you'll make." Said Antonio. Riser felt a vein appear on the side of his head as he launched the two fireballs at Antonio who managed to dodge it with ease.

"You are really annoying!" Said Riser as he coated his fist in huge, raging flames as he thought he had punched Antonio but was more than shocked when he seen him vanish ' _An after image!_ ' Riser thought as he then looked behind him.

" _ **Kūki Ryū No Ken!**_ " As Antonio's punched connected with Riser's jaw. Riser could've sworn that through the aura, he could've seen yellow markings on his face with his hair being white. "Kore de owarida."

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

Riser then had felt the visage of a white dragon push him to the top of the barrier with so much force that Sona and her peerage had to focus or else the barrier would fall apart.

' _To think, I would be bested by a mere human, twice.'_ Thought Riser as he plummeted back down to the ground with his face injured. He couldn't heal it due to the effects of the holy water and the severity of the attack just made the injury longer to heal than before. As Antonio was walking away from Riser, he grasped his head in pain, as the image of the bloody girl kept handing him a box and suddenly, little by little, the girls hair started to move away from her face.

 _ **And that's Part 1. Due to me Being sick at the moment, Part 2 will be uploaded awhile after this goes up. Sorry for the inconvenience for my supporters, I wish to thank all of my supporters for leaving story related reviews that help my story grow. Without you guys, I would just be making a story that only benefits my Interests and not yours. Thanks again for giving my fanfiction a chance.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Birth Of A New King Part 2**_

 _ **New Movie Oneshot Coming!**_

 _ **Also, If you hadn't done so already, go check out the poll I have up right now. Im keeping it open until October of this year,**_


	10. Birth Of A New King: Part 2

"Master!" Akitsu, along with Antonio's other Sekirei and everyone else had dropped down from the broken window and made their way towards Antonio, who's aura had dissipated and was on his knees breathing hard.

"Well I must say, that power would be one best suited for being a member of the fallen faction." Said Azazel as he had seen Akitsu putting his arm over her neck.

"This is no time for your jokes." Said Rias causing Azazel to shrug his shoulders.

"Well forgive me for trying to lighten the mood."

"I apologize." Said Sirzechs, causing all eyes to be on him. "I should've not allowed the duel between you and Riser to happen. Though you had helped the Red Dragon Emperor, you had nothing to do with the supernatural. You deserved to be left out of our affairs instead of being dragged into it."

" _Niisan.."_ Said Rias

"On behalf of myself, I would like to sincerely apologize." Said Sirzechs. Antonio then looked towards Akitsu who then removed his arm from her neck and allowed him to stand on his own.

"I know I had no prior affiliation with any Devils, Angels or Fallen." Antonio then had turned to see Asia. "I always tell myself be helpful to others, but I always dive head first to help without thinking of the possible consequences that would have followed." Antonio then turned his head to see Akitsu on one side and Juusa on the other. "I could've put the ones I love dearly in danger just by my act alone. I need to stop contradicting myself…" Said Antonio in response to Sirzechs. "If anything were to happen to any one of them, I don't think I could look at myself the same…." After Antonio had spoken, silence filled the air, Chiho had looked at Antonio's broken expression at the mere thought of losing his loved ones, including her.

"Either way." Rias decided to break the silence. "I truly appreciate that you helped when you did. Though humans aren't allowed to be in the affairs of Devils, it isn't out of the ordinary if they ask for help if it isn't a political matter." Said Rias as she approached Antonio. "If Devils can befriend and be peaceful with Humans, then so should the three factions." Rias turned to her brother. "Right?"

"You are absolutely right." Said Sirzechs. Rias then had stuck out her hand to Antonio, which in turn Antonio slowly placed his hand in hers, performing a handshake. "Though there will be some Devils who disagree, I feel that the fighting between the three has been going on for long enough." As Rias and Antonio stopped shaking hands, she pulled her hand away and slowly stepped back.

"I wish that we could've met under way better circumstances than this." Said Rias. "I'm sorry you have to spend part of your birthday like this." Though I'm curious." Said Rias peeking Antonio's curiosity. "In the underworld, your group of ladies went toe to toe, pushed back Riser's peerage. Who are they? They clearly aren't human." Issei had looked to see Kazehana's chest and couldn't help but have a dirty thought start to form but stopped he could hear Koneko cracking her knuckles.

"I do believe a greeting from us is in order." Said Miya.

"My name is Musubi! Nice to meet you" Said Musubi in her usual cheerful tone of voice. "These are Juusa, Kaho, Akitsu, Kagari." Yume then had stepped forward to be side by side with Miya.

"My name is Yume." Rias had then towards Yume then had turned to see Musubi off in her own world.

"Are you two twins?" Asked Rias curiously.

"About that." Replied Yume. "It's just that we…"

"My name is Miya." Interrupted Miya as she then had bowed in respect. "To respond to your statement, we are not humans, similar, but not humans."

"What does that even mean, are you saying that you guys are aliens?" Asked Koneko.

"What she meant to say is that, we aren't human, but Sekirei!" Said Musubi. Before anyone could ask Musubi their question they wanted to ask. Azazel's ears picked up a faint whistling sound that grew louder and louder by each second. Rias then had noticed that Azazel brought himself to be infront of everyone and flung his right arm in the air, conjuring up his golden defensive barrier.

"What are you d.." Asked Rias as she had seen the barrier materialize over everyone but what had shocked her next was yellow arrows of light with two light purple rings had started to rapidly attack the barrier, one after another causing a grayish smoke to happen as soon as the arrows of light struck Azazel's barrier. "What's going on?!"

"Hmmph well it seems as if we have new visitors to this party." Said Azazel. Chiho had immediately grabbed onto Antonio's arm as Azazel's barrier faded away while they were under the protection of the grayish smoke.

"W-What the hell is going on!?" Said Issei as the grayish smoke finally subsided, had seen blacked feathered wing angels, white wing Angels and Devils surrounding them all. "Why are there other Devils, Angels and Fallen here?"

"They're most likely here to stop the peace treaty." Replied Azazel.

"W-Why would they want to do that?" Asked Asia.

"Simple, they don't want the war to end. Like a person who watches their favorite TV show, they don't want it to end.

"So they're like warheads?" Asked Antonio as he could feel Chiho's body shaking in his arms from being scared.

"Bingo." Said Azazel as he along with everyone else seen rouge Devils, Angels, and Fallen surrounding them all.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Birth Of A New King: Part 2_

* * *

"I don't suppose they would just wanna talk about things?" Said Akeno in a sarcastic tone of voice as electricity was visible outside her body. Koneko's cat white cat ears emerged while her cracked her knuckles at the sight of a rogue Devil charging at her.

"Hmmph." Koneko dashed at the rouge Devil who had its arm stuck out which Koneko simply tilted her head to the left, squatted down then immediately punched the Devil in the stomach with so much force that the rouge Devil was sent flying to a nearby tree. One after another, rouge Devil and Fallen started charging in towards the Occult Research club which they responded by simply repelling them.

"Damn is there no end to these guys!?" Asked Issei as he kicked a Fallen away from him while Xenovia swung Durandal downwards then brought it back up then to horizontally block an attack.

"Seriously, this is getting annoying how they keep getting back up!" Rias then had extended her arms outward towards the sky, unleashing her power Devil magic in the form of a crimson red beam out of her magic circle towards some of the rouge Angels then moved her arms horizontally to the right. As little red orbs could be seen, they had suddenly turned to explosions.

' _Got them.'_ Rias thought to herself as she had seen the result in her attack which thought to have reduced the Angels to nothing. ' _What the hell?_ ' You could only imagine Rias's surprise when she had seen the rogue angels were protected by a goldish diamond shaped barrier while having their hands in a triangle symbol. As the rogue Angels made their barriers fade away, their bodies were suddenly enveloped in a goldish light, bring energy back to the Fallen and Devils that were beaten by Issei and the others.

"Buchou!" Issei had seen that a defeated rogue Devil Koneko had sent flying had rapidly dashed towards Rias and as soon as her name was called she looked down to see the Devil.

' _Shit!'_ Rias's wings had emerged from her back as she leaned backwards to try and get away from the thrusting attack. Next thing Rias knew before she could defend herself, Musubi had grabbed the rouge Devil's hand with her left hand.

"Haaaa!" Musubi brought her closed, right fist and slammed it into the Devil's face. If that wasn't enough, Musubi slammed the attacking Devil in the ground with so much force that she caused a crater. One after another, Rias's peerage received assistance from Antonio's Sekirei, Kazehana with Akeno, Juusa and Kaho with Kiba and Xenovia and Kagari with Koneko. As the enraged rouge Devils descended down quickly from the sky, they felt icicles pierce their bodies due to Akitsu's Icicle Rain attack.

"Brace yourself everyone." Said Yume in a sweet tone of voice. Not knowing what she meant except for Antonio and Miya, everybody had braced themselves as Yume stepped forward and slowly breathed in than out. Suddenly her hair started to flow with the wind as she got into her stance and pulled her right fist back.

"What is she doing?" Asked Sirzechs. Seconds later with her eyes closed, pinkish energy started to surround Yume as she clenched her fist. Sparks of electricity started to crackle as she slowly opened her eyes while the pinkish energ started to gather in her hands. As she fully opened her eyes to reveal her yin-yang form, everyone could feel a large amount of energy gather up.

' _This should fix things!'_ Yume thought to herself as she then extended her arm outwards, sending a powerful photon beam towards the rogue Angels in the sky which caused everyone to cover their eyes with their arms, but before they were able to put up their barrier, a beam of blue and white light was streaming across the sky at a high, striking and killing every rouge Angel before Yume's photon beam could do any real damage. After the explosion due to Yume's beam of light, Everybody could feel their clothes flowing with the raging wind.

' _That's insane!'_ Rias thought to herself. Miya hadn't the need to cover her face due to the shockwave that resulted from Yume's photon break attack, but underneath the smokescreen, she sensed a nasty presence that caused her eyes to shift form. As Musubi and the others coughed due to her inhaling the smoke from Yume's attack she had seen that the rogue enemies were gone.

"Ara, does that mean we won?" Asked Musubi curiously.

"Sheesh, fighting opponents who wouldn't just stay down was getting kind of boring." Koneko said. As Rias's peerage, along with the Sekirei turned their back and headed towards Antonio and the others, Rias had noticed that Azazel's attention was elsewhere.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rias. Deep Down, she had a feeling that she shouldn't have asked that question at the sight of Azazel smirking.

"I had a feeling that those rogues couldn't have slipped inside the barrier by themselves." Said Azazel "Though I didn't expect for you to show up." Suddenly everybody had looked up to where Azazel was looking and when they did, their eyes had widen. "White Dragon Emperor." Everybody had seen the White Dragon Emperor in his balance breaker form, with his white wings with eight blue energy feathers and goldenish eyes.

' _So that's who you was warning me about.'_ Said Issei.

" _ **The other Heavenly Dragon, Albion. Otherwise known as the Vanishing Dragon were as I'm know as the Welsh Dragon."**_

' _Didn't you mention before that you guys were eternal rivals or something?'_ Asked Issei.

" _ **The battles between us two were fought during the war with the three factions. It was so ferocious that the three sides banded together and tried to stop us and in response, we tried killing the three faction leaders at the time which resulted in us losing our physical bodies and having us placed in Sacred Gears that were worn by humans for all of time."**_

' _That's crazy..'_ Replied Issei.

"So care to explain why you have 'graced' us with your presence?" Said Azazel in a uncaring tone of voice.

"Simple." Said Vali in his balance breaker form as he turned to Issei. "Issei Hyoudou."

 **[** _ **Play Song: For Me, Live On**_ **-** _ **High School DXD Theme**_ **]**

"Yeah what is it?" Replied Issei

"Hmmph. You are suppose to be my eternal rival, but when I look at you, I don't even sense that your power is anywhere near the level of mines." Said Vali taunting Issei. "Word spreads around fast in the underworld. That a mere human had to help you to save your woman from the clutches of Rizer Phoenix."

"You got a point there?" Said an annoyed Issei as the green orb on his boosted gear started to glow.

"I do, I feel that you need to get stronger. Even as a reincarnated Devil with the possession of a Sacred Gear that holds the other Heavenly Dragon, you are weak." Said Vali in his normal tone of voice. "You're so weak it's not even funny. Well it does give me a good chuckle." At this point Rias and the others had noticed Issei's Boosted Gear. "You are probably the weakest host the Boosted Gear has found."

" _ **You may say that now, but Issei Hyoudou has a lot of potential."**_ Said Ddraig out of the Boosted Gear. " _ **He may not be the strongest, but he has something you will never have and that's heart!"**_

" _D-Ddraig.."_ Whispered Issei.

" _ **Hmmph, you never used to be so fond of humans. You always hated the thought of being connected with humans."**_ Said Albion to the Welsh Dragon.

"Doesn't matter." Said Vali as he then turned his head towards Antonio who still held onto Chiho. "You, you are quite something."

"What makes you assume that?" Said Antonio.

"That power you have is exactly of that of the legend passed down, I don't think there isn't a supernatural being who doesn't know it." Replied Vali. "A mere, single human, gifted with powers from 'outsiders' protected that entire race while being cloaked in a radiant white aura." Vali had then pointed his finger towards Antonio, causing everybody to look back at him. "I wish to fight you."

"Are you kidding!" Said Rias "Riser was one thing but.."

"Don't you dare compare me to that insignificant excuse for a Devil!" Rias was taken back by Vali's sudden outburst. "My name is Vali Lucifer, I'm a descendant of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died." Said Vali shocking nearly everyone who thought they knew everything about Devils as they had seen Vali's eight devil wings emerge.

' _My goodness…'_ Sirzechs thought to himself.

"With my Divine Dividing plus my being a descendant of the original satan, Lucifer, I could easily be one of the strongest beings there is."

"It's true." Said Azazel causing eyes to fall on him. "Throughout history and possessors of the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear, he is the strongest through all of history."

"I have no reason to fight with you!" Said Antonio.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

"Is that so?" Asked Vali. "Well then how about I start off by giving you a reason to fight me? I could get you anger by slaughter those most precious to you." Said Vali. When Antonio heard this, he could feeling a rapid beating deep in his chest.

" _A-Antonio?"_ Chiho had let go of Antonio at the sight of his hair covering his eyes but then was protected by Akitsu.

"They say if you kill someone most precious to them, they become an avenger." Said Vali "How about I end your mother's life? Any death I would grant her would be better than her current, boring life on earth." Antonio could feel the rapid beating growing harder as he was grinding his teeth. "The same goes for you Issei, If I kill your parents, will their death give you enough power to fight me? I'm tempted to test that theory out so we can fight on equal grounds."

"No! How can you be so cruel!" Asked Asia with tears in forming in her eyes. At this time Miya jerked her head up then turned it to her left to see Antonio slowly walking forward.

" _Don't think you are just allowed to say whatever you want!"_ Said Antonio as the sudden flashbacks of his childhood appeared with his mom smiling warmly towards him. " _I swear if you were to lay fingers on anybody I love._ " Everybody had then seen white aura suddenly circle around Antonio on the ground. " _I swear I'll break every bone in your body!"_ Yelled out Antonio as his eyes suddenly shifted from Crimson to all gold as his White Aura enveloped him and shadowed his body. Vali had then turned to Issei who had just lowered his head, grinding his teeth and clenching his fist even tighter.

"Oh Issei.." Said Rias softly

"Don't think I'll just sit Idly by and let you take anything away from me!" Said Issei as the ground beneath him star times crumbling away.

" _ **Welsh Dragon, Overbooster!**_ " Sparked of red and purplish electricity had started to surround Issei as then his whole body was enveloped in a crimson light, when the light faded away, Issei had donned his Balance Breaker with green Aura spewing from him.

"Nobody threatens the people I care about, I don't give a damn who they are!" Said Issei as he clenched his fists together.

"His Balance Breaker?!" Said a totally stunned Rias.

" _ **Though this is the first time you transformed, this state won't last but five minutes until you completely perfect the link between us."**_ Said Ddraig.

' _That's fine!'_ Said Issei. Vali had stated at the two combatants and had started to break out into laughter. "What the hell is so funny!?"

"This is the thrill I've been looking for! I've fought many opponents even when the odds seemed to be against me, but this shall be one at the top of my list that excites me the most." Said Vali.

"I don't see anything funny about a double helping of ass-kicking!" Said Issei as Antonio stood next to him. Out of the three nobody had moved as silence filled the air.

"Now, shall we get started?" Asked Vali, right after that he had seen Issei and Antonio launching themselves toward Vali who had simply responded to this action by simply sticking his hand out open palm.

" _ **Reflect!**_ " Vali conjured up a blueish barrier due to one of Divine Dividing's abilities that pushed back both Issei's and Antonio's attack. He then grabbed them both by the neck and took off in the sky.

"Antonio!" Chiho had seen Vali spin around at a very high rate of speed before letting go of both of his opponents, letting them plummet to the ground. A few seconds later, everybody had seen the trio turn into streams of light in the sky as the two clashed with Vali.

"Issei!" Rias tried to step in the middle but was stopped by Sirzechs. "What are you doing!? I have to do something!"

"Their auras are getting past their limits, if you were to get any closer, you'll be scorched to death." Replied Sirzechs.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing can I?" Asked Rias as she had just looked at the ensuing battle.

"Beyond weak!" Said Vali as he dodged Issei's punch with ease, flipped him around and slammed his foot into his stomach with so much force that blood was thought to emit from Issei's helmet.

"Issei!"

" _Ouch._ I-I'm alright Buchou!" Rias had seen Issei plummet to the ground while Antonio was charging in with his arm cocked back, causing Vali to raise his arm up towards him in response.

" _ **Divide!**_ " As soon as Antonio's punch connected with Vali's fluctuating barrier, he could feel some of his strength being sapped out of his body.

' _T-The hell?'_ Antonio thought to himself.

"That is another one of my abilities, Divide." Said Vali causing Antonio's golden eyes to look him in his. "It halves the power of anything that physical comes into contact with it." Antonio had then seen his blue energy feathers expel out excess energy. "With this, I can always be at my full potential!" Said Vali as he punched Antonio back into the peace treaty building, destroying the wall itself in the process.

"Antonio-sama!" Musubi had seen that Vali had charged after him. As Vali was zooming towards the building, he had suddenly seen Issei pop up in front of him.

" _ **Boost!**_ "

"Haaaa!" Issei had landed a clean uppercut to Vali's chin, then with a three hundred sixty degree turn, he slammed his tail into Vali, sending him flying in the same direction. When Vali opened his eyes he had seen Antonio leaning back to where the bottom of his feet were upwards and when he timed it right, he then suddenly pushed his slammed his feet in Vali's stomach with so much force that he shot through the ceiling.

"Ouch, that had to sting." Chimed in Azazel as he had suddenly seen Vali shooting up from the ceiling of the building. As Antonio jumped after him, Vali had already recovered and was waiting for him. Antonio had seen Vali simply tilting his head to avoid his punch and lowered himself and punched Antonio with extreme force, out of the corner of his eye he had seen Issei coming towards them, so he grabbed Antonio by the ankle, spun around and tossed Antonio which made him crash into Issei. While Vali was in the sky, he had seen the pair crash into the ground, but as they were trying to recovering can he snapped his fingers, causing multiple blue magic circles to appear to his left and right.

"Now then." Issei and Antonio had looked up to the sky to see multiple blue magic circles to the left and right of Vali.

 **[** _ **Play Song: XYZ**_ **-** _ **Rika Matsumoto**_ **]**

"Let's have some real fun!" Then out of every single magic circle, beams shot down towards Issei and Antonio who had split up to dodge the raining shower of magic blasts.

' _Shit, there's starting to get to be too many of them.'_ Issei thought to himself.

" _ **Try to think of this as your training, avoiding the magic blasts like how you tried to avoid your comrades beating.**_ " Said Ddraig with a light hearted chuckle.

' _Do you seriously think this is the time to be joking around?_ ' Replied Issei. Antonio was then dodging Vali's magical blasts by performing acrobatically flips one after another but as soon as he landed on the ground he had to quickly guard himself from a blast that caused a small shockwave that caused dust to kick up off the ground beneath him.

' _Hmmph.'_ Vali had seen the dust cloud had concealed him but was surprised to see when the dust has settled he wasn't fazed by the attack at all. Vali had seen flown down towards Antonio with his arm cocked back, and as soon as Vali's and Antonio's fist met, the shock wave from it caused the ground beneath Antonio to crack and break. Vali had backed away at the sight of Issei flying in trying to get a kick in. The three had then suddenly became colorful streams of light, moving at unbelievable speeds as Vali clashed with Issei and Antonio. As Vali was eyeing Antonio, he managed to catch a glimpse of when his Aura had revealed bits of his face that had a yellow markings on his face with his ears a bit pointed .

" _Antonio-sama…"_ Musubi had seen that Issei was knocked away from Antonio and Vali due to Vali's tail and plummeted into the ground. As Vali and Antonio were exchanging punches and kicks as they were descending to the ground, they had instantly locked hands, intertwining their fingers together.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

The force that Antonio and Vali was creating was enough to make sparks of electricity flow around them as bits of the ground beneath them started to levitate upwards all around them.

"You sure have entertained me thoroughly." Said Vali. As Issei got up and tried to move forward, he had felt that his Balance Breaker armor dissipate from his body.

"What gives?" Asked Issei.

" _ **The time limit is up.**_ " Replied Ddraig.

"Well couldn't you just.."

" _ **Absolutely not. The strain it'll have on your body will be immense until you perfect the link and truly unleash the power of Balance Breaker.**_ " Said Ddraig as he interrupted Issei. " _ **No exceptions.**_ "

"No way…" Issei said to himself, he then suddenly heard Rias landing and walking up behind him placing her hand on his shoulder. Then they both had looked out to see Vali and Antonio still in their struggle.

"Hehehe, you've been more than I've expected." Said Vali as he slowly started to twist Antonio's hands to the sides and head butted him. "I feel that you have even more hidden power." Said Vali as he levitated in the sky. "They say that a person who experiences a cataclysmic event shall awaken a power beyond belief." Vali slowly turned his head to Chiho and underneath his helmet smirked manically.

"You bastard…"

 **[** _ **Play Song: For Me, Live On**_ **-** _ **High School DxD OST**_ **]**

Sudden images flashed in Antonio's head, but this time he could suddenly make out the bloody girls face clearer.

"Kanzaki-kun!" Kazehana had seen Antonio's white aura dissipating from his body and had seen Antonio grabbing the side of his head.

"Now." Antonio and everyone had seen Vali slowly rising up his right arm and making his fingers flex. "Let's spice things up!" As soon as he snapped his fingers which the sound from it could heard as it echoed inside the barrier. Behind everyone, a sudden beam of violet light made its way to the group from a thought to be defeated Rogue Devil.

' _Shit!'_ Yume thought to herself as she along with Akitsu had turned their bodies to see the beam heading their way but to no avail, the beam had suddenly pierced the right side of the blonde haired girl.

' _Ehh? W-What is..'_ Antonio's eyes had started to widen at the sight of someone close to him falling down face first towards the ground in slow motion until her body hit the floor, causing everybody around her to slowly gasp at the sudden sight.

"Chiho!"

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

Antonio then had immediately went over to Chiho's body, kneeled down and turned it over so she would be facing him and just as his visions were, the girl with hair covering her face and blood running down her head, was none other than Chiho. Antonio moved her hair from her face to see her eyes which had motioned themselves to look at Antonio's Crimson eyes.

" _A-Antonio?"_ Chiho had seen Antonio had lifted her body up a bit off the ground and was staring into his alluring Crimson eyes. " _I'm sorry. S-Seems as if I got in the way again.."_ Said Chiho which caused Antonio to bite the bottom part of his lip as he could feel the blood from Chiho soaking his pants. " _I d-didn't mean to.."_

" _P-Please stop."_ Replied Antonio

" _Eh?"_

" _It's because, because of me you are like this! You wouldn't have gotten like this if I didn't even come here."_ Replied Antonio. " _I said I would protect my family, not put them in danger. What kind of man am I if I can't keep my promise."_ Chiho had seen tears forming in his alluring eyes and had felt a teardrop hit her cheek.

' _Master..'_

" _I never intended to allow any of you to get hurt. I ever wanted to be the reason why any of you got injured, now…"_ Antonio had stopped as he felt Chiho's hand grasp his face.

" _Such beautiful eyes shouldn't allow tears to fall down your face."_ Interrupted Chiho. Antonio had suddenly looked down to see a box on Chiho which caused him to gasp. As she looked to where her boyfriend was looking, she suddenly reached for her gift. " _I know this isn't a good time but, but I wanted to give you this as quickly as possible."_ Said Chiho as she had given Antonio the box.

" _C-Chiho I…_ "

" _H-Happy Birthday… Antonio."_ Said Chiho with a warm smile with a tear running down her left eye and blood running down her forehead.

"Vali you monster!" Yelled Issei, at this point, Asia had summoned her own Sacred Gear, twilight healing and walked over to Antonio and Chiho but stopped as she along with everyone else had hugged Chiho tightly With his hair shadowing his face.

"Let this be the stepping stone for you gaining a new power." Said Vali.

 _Antonio's Subconscious_

"I sworn I would've kept my promise." Said Antonio "Just look where that got me."

"You should know something. Hate me for saying it but what happened now is in the past." Said _, causing Antonio to jerk his head up. "The past you lost will never come back. I myself have made so many mistakes… Mistakes that cost the lives of the ones I truly cared about. One cannot twindle on the past, only move forward and not make the same mistakes later on in life."

"It's my fault she's…" Said Antonio as the sudden Image of Chiho flashed in his mind. "I always wanted to be someone who helps others."

"I'm curious, tell me why is the reason you feel the need to want to help others, is it because you feel the need to or want to?" Asked _. When Antonio was asked this, a sudden flashback of his mother Mizuki kneeled down and hugged him tightly with tears flowing from her eyes. He always wanted to help others so they would never have to cry like he remembered his mother doing. "There isn't anything wrong with helping others but remember to not lose yourself."

"..."

"Be yourself because an original is worth more than a copy." Said _. Asia had hovered her hands over Chiho's wound, allowing the green light of Twilight Healing to try and heal her injured as Akeno sat her up against the end of a tree.

"Chiho-chan…" As Yume tried to step forward she had seen Miya frozen in time as she had seen Antonio's hair levitating upwards, growing a bit in length slowly and had seen it flash to white and back to black with yellow marking slowing showing up on Antonio's face with the broken debris from the group levitating around him

"It's OK to be angry, but it's not ok to let your anger cloud your judgement of what's right to do." Said _.

"Is that what you thought to yourself when you saved the Sekirei before?" Replied Antonio, receiving a head nod.

"You show a lot of promise and I know that your Sekirei will not hold it against you, how would you have known that was going to happen to her. Don't blame yourself for it. Learn and move on." Said _ "You show promise, hehe, you are my descendant alright.. But."

"But what?" Replied Antonio

"There isn't anything more I can teach or tell you." Said _. "You have a loving support system who will guide you if you ever astray from your original self." Said _ "But before I leave for good, there's three things I wish to leave with you."

"Three?" Replied Antonio in a curious tone of voice. Vali had seen white aura surrounding his body.

"Yep, the first thing is that, the Ashikabi Of Fate is only a title, my original name is Matsuro Kirigaya." Antonio had then noticed he stuck out his fist to him. "The second is that you truly earned the title of the new Ashikabi Of Fate, your ladies truly appreciate you. So don't be afraid to depend on them."

"What's the third?" Asked Antonio as he had seen Matsuro smiling underneath his Aura.

"It's time for me to bestow to you all of my powers." Replied Matsuro. "Stand by your Sekirei and Queen and use this power wisely." Said Matsuro as he waited for Antonio to fist bump with him.

"Ok." Replied Antonio as he nodded. He then stuck out his arm, connecting his fist with Matsuro's.

"Let's just end this no…" Vali and everybody else had seen Antonio slowly rising up from the ground. Miya had seen the white aura collecting up behind him in the shape of an orb and his body slowly became enveloped in a white light.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Braveheart**_ **-** _ **Ayumi Miyazaki**_ **]**

" _I'm never_." Little white orbs of light flowed from Antonio's hair as it grew a bit in length. "Ever going to forgive you Vali!" Antonio cracked his knuckles as Vali observed his face to see yellow markings similar to Yusei's satellite marking was visible upon his face. The last thing Vali had seen before his whole body was engulfed was his eyes shift from Crimson to Golden colors like Naruto's Rikkudo Sennin eye color with the slit in his eyes getting thinner and sparks of electricity surging through his pupil. Antonio rose his arms above his head as he crossed them together but as soon as he brought them back down to his side, the white aura that had enveloped him dispersed and the orb of aura behind him had changed into a Sekirei Symbol.

"A-Antonio-sama?" Musubi, along with everybody had seen his whole outfit changed to that of a shrine priest m, a white with black stripe top, similar to Musubi's with his black combat type gloves, black pants with his black shoes. His ears were a bit pointed like a half breeded elf's. His white hair was spiky on top and went down to his shoulders. What everybody had noticed was that a black Sekirei Symbol formed on the back of his white top as the debris slowly fell to the ground

"W-What is that, the aura that's radiating off of him is like that of royalty.." Said Rias.

"Hahahaha! This is great, I knew you had even more power." Said Vali as he raised his arm, summoning a big magic circle above him. Antonio had opened the gift Chiho gave to him and seen it was a pendant. He opened it up to see a picture of them when they went to the amusement park together.

' _Be yourself, because an original is worth more than a copy.'_ Antonio had then closed his eyes and unhooked the pendant. ' _What happened is in the past, now you must look forward.'_ He then wrapped the pendant around his neck and hooked it back together. ' _To the future and face the challenges that are in the now!'_ Vali had fired off a magic blast that rushed towards Antonio who had only replied by simply sticking out his hand.

"What the.." After the smoke had cleared, he, along with everyone else including Asia who was still healing Chiho had seen that with his palm opened, Antonio had conjured up a goldish barrier. "Seems you are full of surprises." Said Vali "Show me more!" Antonio didn't say anything as he had seen Vali flying towards him. As soon as Vali's fist met with Antonio's face, the force of the punch was enough to cause a deep spider web crack in the ground. Though Vali's punch had enough force to send Antonio flying away, he had seen Antonio slowly turning his head while Vali's fist was still connected to his jaw.

"Haa!" Antonio pushed away Vali's fist and with his arm, jumped up and connected his foot to Vali's stomach. Vali sent two jabs with his left then right which Antonio effortlessly dodged and sent two right punches and left in his face then roundhouse kicked him in his side, making him skid away from him. As Vali skidded away from him, even he couldn't believe that a 'human' was making him breathe hard. As Antonio leaned forward and dashed towards Vali, causing everyone to cover their eyes due to the shockwave from Antonio launch. As Antonio was heading towards Vali, he simply raised his arm but was shocked that he disappeared.

"An afterimage?!" He looked back but before he could turn his head back, Antonio had punched him in his jaw with enough force that his helmet had a crack on it. As Vali was sent flying, Antonio had chased after him by disappearing in a flash of light and kicked him in the air. Miya had seen Antonio kicking Vali in the air in all sorts of directions and seen the calm expression on his face as he did so.

' _The hero who saved the Sekirei from a long time ago, has returned.'_ Miya thought to herself. ' _Hehe, since I'm the queen of the Sekirei, it's only fair to assume that form makes him the King of Sekirei. Since we're married.'_

"Haaaaaa!" Antonio had clasped his hands together and slammed them down on Vali, causing him to plummet down to the ground fast which has managed to recover from before hitting the ground. As Antonio was descending downwards Vali had extended his arm outwards.

" _ **Divide!**_ " Antonio's fist had met with Vali's barrier, the collision had emitted sparks of electricity as Antonio's fist is struggling to break through. "You must've forgotten that my Divide ability halves your power and adds it to my own!" Said Vali as they once again interlocked fingers as they struggled once more.

"If you want my power, then take it!" Both of Antonio's fists were enveloped in a white light and grew harsher.

"Guess you won't learn." Replied Vali. " _ **Divide!**_ " At first Vali thought that everything was going smoothly as he drained his energy and released the excess amount through his energy feathers. "Eh, what the hell is this?"

" _ **The Energy you are absorbing from him is starting to hit your limit, any more and it'll do actual damage to your body.**_ " Said Albion as the blue energy that was flowing out of Vali's his feathers turned to red, letting him know that he was in the danger zone. Next thing Vali knew, Antonio yanked him forward and thrusted his knee into his stomach, punched him in the left side of his helmet then the right. Then finally headbutted him with enough force to shatter his helmet, revealing his face.

"Haaaaaa!" Antonio cocked his right arm back, allowing his fist to be coated in a white light. He then slammed his fist right into the blue jewel which to everyone's surprise had shattered Vali's Scale Mail armor. Musubi had seen the back of Antonio and couldn't form any words as she was just in pure… Amazement.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

"So that's it?" Asked Issei. Vali had his head hung down, having his hair shadowing his face while Antonio stood with his arms to his side and hair flowing gently with the breeze.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Saikyou No Sonzai**_ **-** _ **High School DxD Theme**_ **]**

"Hehehehe… Hahahaha!" Vali had suddenly raised his head and broke out into laughter, which caused Antonio to grip his fist tighter. "This is what I've been looking for! Such a thrilling fight that gets my blood flowing!" Antonio was shocked that he had automatically assumed his Balance Breaker form once more.

"You just might be worthy enough to face it. Juggernaut Drive that is!" Said Vali as he levitated towards the sky.

" _ **Vali, I extremely advise against it! If you were to use it here it could..**_ "

" _ **I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God.**_ " Vali didn't listen as he had already spreaded his wings and legs, raising his right arm high as he was being surrounded in blue aura.

" _W-What's this massive power coming from him all of a sudden!?"_ Asked Issei as everyone felt the wind pick up all of a sudden, including Asia who was nearly done with her healing.

"It's the Juggernaut Drive." Replied Azazel causing heads to turn to him. "It's a ability where the two Heavenly Dragons sealed in the Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear have their seals temporarily removed. Think of it as a double edge sword triumph card. Let's leave that for another time." Miya had seen Antonio's white hair flowing with the seemingly raging winds but had noticed that his lips were muttering a phrase. As her eyes widen, she had seen two golden rectangles place themselves on Antonio's back in the form of a 'V' shape underneath his Sekirei Symbol. As Asia was healing Chiho, she slowly opened her eyes and closed them again to see Vali in the sky, and a person on the ground but couldn't make them out due to the raging winds.

" _ **I envy the 'Infinite' and I pursue the 'dream'**_ _."_ Vali was then slowly consumed in his blue aura. Before anything can continue, the barrier keeping them inside had mysteriously had a gap letting anyone from the outside come in, even Sitri's servants were in disbelief. "Oi, what are you doing here Bikou?" Asked Vali as the barrier had slowly sta

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

"Why I came to get you of course, we've been assigned to a mission." Said Bikou as he then turned to Antonio and grinned. "Sorry to interrupt your guys play date but we have somewhere to be." Bikou had then tapped the send of his pole on the ground, causing them to suddenly vanish.

"Kanzaki-kun?" Antonio had looked over his shoulder then turned around to see that his Sekirei and everyone else slowly approach him.

"Minna I… Gah!" A sudden, deep heartbeat rang through out his chest causing him to miss a step as he tried to walk forward, luckily Musubi caught him. "A-Asia-San, is Chiho ok?" Asked Antonio, receiving a head nod from Asia as they all looked back to the tree she was leaning against to see that she had slowly gotten up and made her way to the group.

"A-Antonio?"

"I want to apologize, not only to you Chiho, but to everyone." Said Antonio as he lowered his head as Chiho slowly made her way towards him. "I'm sorry for ever putting you and the others at risk, I'm sorry for even allowing what happened to you happen. I should've been more concerned about your and the others safety instead of being so caught up in anger." Said Antonio with tears slowly rolling down his face.

" _Darling~."_

"Chiho, I'm so…" Antonio was interrupted as he had felt Chiho hushing his words with a warmful hug.

" _Please don't apologize, if you really look at it, If I didn't come along, none of this would've happened and you wouldn't be blaming yourself."_ Said Chiho. " _I'm sorry for being such a burden to you. I wish I could do more to help."_ She had then felt Antonio placing his hands on her shoulder.

"You were never a burden! I would never feel that way about you, not now, not ever." Said Antonio as he gazed upon Chiho's eyes.

"Yay, happy ending!" Said Musubi as she glomped onto Antonio's back, allowing her breasts to rub up against his back, causing an immediate blush to rise to his face while Kazehana pouted.

"No fair Musubi-chan." Said Kazehana as she wined. When Azazel had pretended to cough twice, he gathered everyone's attention.

"I admit, today has been full of surprises and once the barrier is lifted the day wouldn't have been over at all yet." Said Azazel "While we finish things up here, let's get you all back home." Issei had then walked over to Antonio.

"Happy birthday again." Said Issei. "I hope we manage to compete against each other in the All-Star Battle Games." Antonio nodded.

"Yeah." Replied Antonio. As Antonio was talking with Rias and the others, Chiho had seen that Antonio was wearing the pendant she had gotten him and she had immediately knew that she made the right choice with the gift.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Haihane this is the second time you are going through my stuff!" Yelled Benitsubasa.

"And I thought I told you that if you don't want me peeking inside your closet, actually close it all the way. Besides I didn't think you were into role-playing." Replied Haihane before she chuckled. "Thinking of giving Antonio some birthday, cosplay love?"

"Shut the hell up!" Replied Benitsubasa as her cheeks became pink. Outside the Kanzaki Residence, Momoyo and Wanko had just gotten out of the taxi that had taken them from their home to Antonio's and walked up the walkway.

"No time to get nervous now Onee-san." Said Wanko as she was holding her gift from her, and the others.

"Baka! Whose nervous!" Asked Momoyo with a slight blush on her face.

"Hehe, if you aren't nervous then knock on the door." Replied Wanko.

"W-Wait a minute, I have to see if my hair is ok, fix my clothes, and.." By this point Wanko had taken it upon herself to knock on the door three times, causing her to blush mildly.

"Don't worry your clothes are fine!" Said Wanko as she had observed Momoyo wearing clothes she wouldn't never have worn before, which was a casual blue dress with a black strap going around her stomach, also with cheetah print around the collar and down towards the bottom of the dress and boot heels.

" _I swear I'll get you back later doggie._ " Momoyo said to herself. She had gasped few seconds later at the sight of the front door opening.

"Hey Wanko, Momoyo!" Said Antonio.

"Hehe, happy birthday!" Said Wanko "Doesn't Onee-san look extra cute today?" Asked Wanko, causing Momoyo to pop a vein on the side of her head.

"I never thought I would see the day that she would be in a dress." Replied Antonio

" _D-Does that mean it doesn't look good on me?_ " Asked Momoyo softly.

"Not at all, you look very beautiful in it!" Said Antonio with a warm smile, causing steam to escape her ears.

" _T-T-Thank you._ " Replied Momoyo with her face as red as a cherry.

"Well don't just stand outside, come on in." Said Antonio as Wanko and Momoyo accepted his invitation inside his home.

"Oh wow what a lovely home you have!" Said Wanko. "Oh by the way here!" Wanko had handed a gift from her and the rest of the Kawakami group he was associated with. When he opened up her gift, he moved some paper around to see it was a photo frame.

"A Photo frame?" Antonio picked it up then turned it around to see the picture of them when they were all kids together. "Hehe, thanks Wanko, I like it."

"Hontōni?" Asked Wanko, receiving a head nod from Antonio. He then had seen Momoyo extending the box she held onto outwards towards him, sporting a blush as she shyly looked away from him.

"Arigato Momo-chan." Said Antonio as he went to open his gift. Momoyo had then felt Wanko nudging her in the side which she proceeded to hit her on top of her head which caused her dog ears to emerge as she kneeled down and rubbed her head.

"I-I wanted to give you something nice so I didn't know what to pick at first until it hit me." Said Momoyo as Antonio looked upon his gift to see it was a pair of new glasses since his original pair was broken during the fight with Riser. As soon as he tried on the pair of the all black glasses he couldn't help but to smile. "I-If you hate it I.."

"I love it.."

"Ehh?" Momoyo said in a confused tone of voice.

"Not only was I needing another pair of glasses, but I've always wanted to get an all black pair. I love the fact how the black part of the lens holder doesn't touch the top part of the actual lenses." Said Antonio as Momoyo was fidgeting while sporting a blush on her cheeks. "I love this. Thank you. Besides.."

"KYAAA!" Momoyo had then suddenly felt Antonio bringing her in for a warm hug which caused her face to turn red.

"There isn't anything that I would hate that comes from you." Said Antonio causing even more steam to escape from Momoyo's ears as he face turns deep red.

"Awwwn, look at that. Onee-sama is blushing." Teased Wanko. As Momoyo as lecturing Wanko as the reasons why she was going to get a seriously stern talking to when they get home while still being hugged up with Antonio, Kuu had walked up to Wanko and started to softly rub Wanko's dog ears which made her wag her tail. As Kuu laughed, Miya poked her head in the front foyer and had a smile on her face.

"Hehe. It's great to see my family here." Said Miya as she had slowly begun to run her stomach then walk back into the kitchen. "Im starting to get hungry, maybe Ill get fix food for everyone."

 _ **I wish to apologize for putting this out so late. Whenever I get a burst of energy I just use it to write as much as possible. It's not fun being sick but I wish to thank you all for supporting the story with your helpful reviews that are story related.**_

 _ **You guys are seriously the best and I hope that you guys continuing to support this story and 'more' to come in the future. At certain parts, I try to explain as best as I possibly could.**_

 _ **If you guys have any Ideas for A Special Short Story, Private Message me about suggestions!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: A New Self-Assessment**_


	11. A New Self-Assessment

"Oi Miya." Miya had turned her head from stovetop to the entrance of the living room and kitchen to see Antonio with Momoyo and Wanko who had Kuu sitting on her shoulders while she gently rubbed her dog ears.

"Ara, welcome, Momo-san." Said Miya as she greeted Momoyo she then had looked to see Kazuko. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Kazuko Kawakami. This is my Onee-san!" Said Wanko proudly causing Miya to giggle.

"Well Kazuko-chan, welcome to our home." Said Miya as she smiled warmly. As Karasuba was upstairs in the restroom, she had gently splashed some water in her face then looked herself on the mirror. After drying her hands, she left the restroom and made her way to the hallway, as she was going down the stairs she stopped as she peeked inside of the living room to see Antonio's face as he was talking to Miya, Momoyo, Wanko and Kuu along with Chiho as everybody else was enjoying the pool.

' _Me being a mother huh?'_ Karasuba had previously been on the restroom after walking in from the bath, as she passed by the mirror, she had noticed something on her stomach which was too faded to see. She then slowly, slowly glided her index and middle finger in a circle on her stomach. ' _Well we just have to see what the future holds. Though i know if I'm with him, the future is something i can't wait for.'_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 11: A New Self Assessment_

* * *

' _I can't go back to being my former self. Ever since that talk with him, he made me see that I can't help everybody the same. I can't lose myself while trying to help others.'_ Antonio thought to himself as he sat down on the couch as Momoyo and the others conversated with each other. ' _I keep saying that I will do anything to protect them but i put them right in immediate danger. I've sworn to myself, to help others so that they won't ever have to cry like i seen my mother do so long ago.'_

" _Hmm Antonio?"_ Chiho had seen Antonio looking down, as if he was in serious thought to himself so she made her way over to him.

' _I don't ever want to see the one's I care for deeply like I've seen Chiho. I'll work as hard as I need to, to make sure something like that doesn't happen again.'_ Antonio thought to himself.

" _Hey are you ok?"_ Asked Chiho softly with a concerned look on her face.

"Y-Yeah, just thinking." Replied Antonio as he chuckled. He then seen Momoyo and Wanko heading towards the door. "You guys are leaving already?"

"S-So we can stay longer?" Asked Momoyo, receiving a head nod from Antonio.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the beach today before we have to compete again tomorrow." Said Antonio.

"The beach sounds great!" Said Wanko as she then walked over to Antonio and softly nudged Antonio with her elbow. " _That way you can see Onee-san in a swimsuit, I know how much you liked it when you first seen her in one.~"_ Wanko then had felt Momoyo's fist make contact with her head which she then proceeded to rub to ease the pain away as she fell down to her knees as her bag rested next to her.

"Doggie you talk too much you know that." Said Momoyo

"Im currently reflecting on my actions as we speak." Replied Wanko as she kept rubbing her head, causing laughter to erupt.

"I would love to go to the beach, but I didn't bring a swimsuit." Said Momoyo. Antonio immediately thought of his wind Sekirei.

"Ara, i could let you have one of mine." Everybody had turned to see Kazehana drying her head off with a towel while wearing gym shorts and a tshirt. "We should be around the same size." Said Kazehana as she walked up to Momoyo then started pushing her towards the front foyer

"W-Wait a minute!" Said a flustered Momoyo as she could feel Kazehana pushing her in the back.

"Nope~. Your Onee-san is going to get you a really cute swimsuit, _one that'll catch Kanzaki-kun's eyes.~_ " Said Kazehana. When Momoyo heard this, she could slowly feel her face swell up as she then surrendered to Kazehana and had went to her room.

' _Lord only knows that I pray that she doesn't give her anything too revealing.'_ Antonio thought to himself. "Don't worry Wanko, I'm sure one of the others will have a swimsuit they would lend you." Said Antonio causing her to smile and Kuu to gently stroke her ears which caused Kazuko to have a expression of happiness and comfort on her face.

"Can we invite Katsura-san?" Asked Chiho who received a head nod of approval from her boyfriend which put a smile onto her adorable face. "Ok I'll text her now!"

 _Kanzaki Family Private Beach_

The sun was shining brightly down upon the sandy beach with trees swaying back and forth due to the gentle breeze as birds soared high in the sky together. Antonio had just got through using his speed ability to quickly set up the umbrellas and lay down the towels on the sand.

"Alright that should do it." Said Antonio as he clapped his hands together. ' _Still can't believe that it's been awhile since the Sekirei Plan has been over. Now I'm just happy that my girls don't ever have to worry about Minaka again.'_ Antonio thought to himself.

" _A-Antonio."_ Antonio's eyes had widen as he had turned around and had seen Momoyo wearing a red bikini with golden rings on her hip with a detachable, black translucent skirt which made a blush rise on his face. " _W-What are you staring at?"_

"N-Nothing, that swimsuit looks really good on you." Said Antonio as he gently scratched the side of his face with his index finger, causing Momoyo to blush.

" _T-Thank you."_ Replied Momoyo as she looked upon his face to see a genuinely warm smile. Now she knows why all of his Sekirei and Chiho are deeply in love with him because not only because of his wholesome personality, but because his smile could change anybody who comes into contact with him which caused her to slowly place her hand over her chest.

"Antonio-sama!" Both Momoyo and Antonio had seen Musubi with twin ponytails on the side of her head with a pink swimsuit.

"Musubi your hair.."

"Do you like it?" Musubi asked with her cheerful tone of voice.

"Yeah it looks good on you. Musubi-chan." Replied Antonio causing Musubi to hug her Ashikabi and laugh slightly causing Momoyo to only confirm what she had thought. Moments later his Sekirei, Chiho, Minato and Yukari along with their Sekirei and Kazuko had stepped onto the sand with their swimsuits and Kuu with her floaty.

"Oniichan! Look at what Matsu-san gave me." Said Kuu as she showed off her duck floaty while wearing a school swimsuit.

"That's really nice of her, be sure to thank her for giving you that ok?" Said Antonio as he kneeled down and patted his youngest Sekirei on the head.

"Haaaaaaai." Said Kuu as she went to go play in the water with Yashima, Nanami and Kuruse and Kazuko.

' _I wish I could've invited Darius, but he didn't answer his phone.'_ Antonio thought to himself as the rest of his Sekirei and either entered the water or started to relax on the towels Antonio had laid out for them.

"Nii-san!" Antonio looked towards his left to see Yukari and Minato approaching him while their Sekirei played in the water with his wives. "Thanks for inviting us." Said Minato.

"You don't have to thank me, you guys are my family." Said Antonio with a smile on his face. As he continued his conversation with his two cousin's who he considers to be his brother and sister, Momoyo and Chiho had kept looking at the side of his face.

"You know.." Momoyo had turned to see Chiho passionately looking towards Antonio. "That's why I like Antonio, not only is he extremely caring, he always looks out for his family. That's one of the reasons that makes him so attractive.." Said Chiho with a warm smile on her face. Momoyo could definitely agree that Antonio is extremely caring which put a smile on her face.

"Chiho?" Chiho and Momoyo had turned around to see Katsura and Kokoro in their swimsuits at the entrance to the beach.

"Ahh Katsura-san, Kokoro-san, glad you could make it!" Said Chiho as she had seen the two approaching her and Momoyo with a beach bag on her shoulder. "Katsura-san, this is Momoyo. She attends the same school as I do. Momo, this is Katsura-san and her little sister Kokoro."

"Hello nice to meet you." Said Momoyo as she bowed in respect.

"Likewise." Replied Kotonoha as her, along with her little sister bowed back. "You can go play now Kokoro." Said Kotonoha as she placed her hand on her little sisters head which caused her to run out to the water and start playing. "Thanks again for inviting us Chiho."

"It's not a problem Katsura-san, I just wanted my new friends to come and enjoy this beautiful day." Said Chiho with a warm smile on her face causing Kotonoha to have a smile emerged on her face. At this point Momoyo had left the two to go lay down on the towel to soak up some sun, allowing Kotonoha to ravish in the thoughts she's been having recently.

' _Chiho, Kokoro is right, she is nothing like Sekai. As my friend, I feel as if she has the right to know about my past.'_ Kotonoha thought to herself. "C-Chiho!"

"Yes Katsura-san?" Replied Chiho.

"Remember when I had left the mall in such a hurry?"

"Jeez, I thought I told you it was alright." Said Chiho as she started to frown a bit.

"Well, at the time i didn't think I was ready to tell you the real reason why I left in such a hurry. But the more time we spent talking, I've come to feel comfortable around you and Kanzaki-san. So I wish to tell you about my past, mostly regarding two people i've come to not care about." Replied Kotonoha as she deeply breathed in and out. "Sekai, she is an ex-friend of mine."

"Ex?" Said Chiho as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes. There was a guy I used to date named Makoto, at first i thought he was the sweetest guy I known but that turned out to be a lie." Replied Kotonoha as she and Chiho sat down in the slightly warm sand in their swimsuits. "As the days progressed, he would slightly be more aggressive in the act of wanting to touch me sexually."

"You were against it weren't you?" Asked Chiho.

"At first I was." Replied Kotonoha "I selfishly thought that If i allowed him to do as he pleases, then he'll be happy. Turns out that was the biggest mistake I could make, then I met Sekai who was his 'friend'."

"Well if you were his girlfriend, why put so much emphasis on friend?" Asked Chiho "There shouldn't have been anything to worry about right?"

"Wrong." Replied Kotonoha

"Eh?"

"Even though we all attended the same school he was friends with her longer than we've been dating, at first he used to eat lunch with me on the roof everyday, but as the days passed, he slowly and slowly stopped eating lunch with me to eat with her. I didn't want to assume things so I kept quiet, but one day as the bell rang to let us go home, i stepped out into the hall and had seen them walking together when he promised to walk home with me." Said Kotonoha as Chiho kept silent to listen to her friends story. "The next day I asked her if anything was going on between them and instantly she denied it."

"Then what happened next?" Asked Chiho.

"During lunch that day, i made him a bento and decided that we should eat lunch together. We were in different classes so when I went to his class, a couple of students told me that he went towards the roof so left and headed that way. While carrying his lunch, i just had the thought of seeing him smile as he eats the lunch I made for him. Then…"

"Then?"

"As I made it to the door leading towards the roof, i opened it and saw something horrible. I...I seen Makoto and Sekai… having sex on the same bench that he claimed to like my food." Replied Kotonoha. "What's worse, was that they didn't stop until they were finished."

" _That's horrible._ " Said Chiho

"I couldn't stand to see what i was looking at then, so i dropped my things and left them. Sekai lied in my face and told me nothing was going on, when I made Makoto tell me the truth.." Chiho had seen tears starting to form in her eyes. "He told me that not even a week after we started dating, he claims that he couldn't stop Sekai's ' _advances'_ so without thinking I just cut myself off from him and walked away. I never felt so humiliated in my life."

" _Katsura-san."_ Chiho said to herself softly.

"So now I'm here. Meeting and talking to you has made me feel so comfortable that i was able to tell you without shutting down." Said Kotonoha.

"Well Katsura-san, I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to tell me. Whenever something is bothering you, I want you to feel that you can tell me anything." Replied Chiho with a warm smile on her face. "We are friends aren't we?" Said Chiho causing Kotonoha to have a warm feeling surging through her body which was finally enough to erase the cold memories that rested in her mind.

"Hai!" Said Kotonoha "You can call me Kotonoha, and Chiho?"

"Hai?" Replied Chiho, causing a warm smile to appear on her face.

"Thank you for being a good friend." Said Kotonoha with a warm smile.

"Sure thing and not a problem at all, Kotonoha." Replied Chiho.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

Yamato was laying down on his bed staring at his ceiling with his hands placed behind his head letting his collective thoughts of watching the girl he loved since childhood confessing to a guy he hadn't seen since childhood steal her away from him.

' _He just goes away for all this time, and now he comes back and nee-san just falls for him like that?'_ Yamato thought to himself. Just remembering that sunset scene, seeing Momoyo confess to his childhood friend just made him grind his teeth with anger. He then looked towards his dresser to see the small box open with a ring with a green jewel sitting inside. ' _It's not fair..'_ Outside of his room, Miyako who was just wearing black gym shorts and a t-shirt was just standing at his door with her arm slowly reaching for the handle to open it but had stopped midway, allowing a tear to slowly descend from her eyes.

' _Yamato…'_ Miyako had slowly left Yamato's door as not to alert him of her presence. ' _It's not fair…' ._ While still in his thought's of anger, he decided to dig out his cell phone and contact the only person who can dig up dirt about anyone he chooses, which was Aoi Touma.

 _Kanzaki Family Private Beach_

"Oniichan.." Kuu walked up to Antonio after he sat down on a towel with Momoyo and Chiho next to him with Uzume next to Chiho and Katsura and Wanko next to Momoyo.

"What's up Kuu?" Replied Antonio as he gently placed his hand on her head.

"I'm hungry…" Said Kuu as her stomach let out a soft growl which had made all of them smile.

"Well it's not out of the ordinary that you would work up an appetite while playing." Replied Antonio. "Luckily I had brought over the portable grills so we can have shish-kabobs." Said Antono

"Yay!" Said Kuu as she started hopping up and down at the sight of Antonio walking towards the back of the van his Sekirei came in can pulled out three portable grill boxes, some charcoal and a cooler with some steak, chicken, shrimp and veggies. Momoyo had seen Antonio carrying it all and setting up this by himself, including cutting up the meats and veggies and readying everything else, even the grill with Kagari's help. After fully cooking the food, everybody gathered around the grills and had ate wonderfully while enjoying conversations with each other until it was time to head home.

"It was nice to meet you again!" Said Kokoro as she was standing next to her older sister. "We should hang out again!"

"As long as Kotonoha agrees." Replied Chiho in which Kotonoha agreed by shaking her head in approval. "Well I'll see you two later, text me when you make it home safely."

"Will do! By Chiho, Antonio, Minna!" Said Kotonoha as she and Kokoro waved goodbye before leaving the beach to get a taxi ride home.

"I can take you two home if you want?"

Suggested Antonio.

"S-Sounds g.."

"That sounds great!" Interrupted Wanko "After such a romantic day, nee-san is probably extremely tired, but wants to go home so she can dream about you."

" _Oi doggie…"_ Wanko could feel a malicious, killer aura radiate from Momoyo whose hair covered her eyes.

" _Ahahaha, I was only kidding?"_ Said Wanko as she proceeded to sweat bullets.

"Alright I'll take you girls home." Said Antonio. He then walked towards Miya who was wearing a beautiful one piece swimsuit that kept the faded symbol on her stomach hidden.

"Miya I'm going to take them home, I'll call the house when I'm on the way back home." Said Antonio as he leaned in and kissed Miya on the cheek causing a warm feeling to surge throughout her body.

"Please be careful." Said Miya as she had then seen Antonio, Chiho, Momoyo and Wanko all head to his Camaro. She then had looked down at her stomach and slowly inched her fingers closer so she could softly touch it. Karasuba had seen this and had smirked to herself.

"Hehehe, let's hurry on back home, I need to get my ' _Birthday Present'_ ready for tonight~." Said Kazehana causing Hikari's ears to perk up.

"The hell are you talking about you perverted Sekirei!" Said Hikari

"Hehe, oh it's nothing Onee-chan~." Said Kazehana as she winked towards Hikari, causing her to let sparks of violet electricity flow off her body. As Antonio was riding through the dark streets of Shino Teito to Kawakami City in silence, Wanko had wore herself out as she was sleeping somewhat peacefully in the backseat as Momoyo sat next to her.

"Seems she wore herself out." Said Antonio as he looked up in the rearview mirror to see Wanko sleeping.

"Somehow I'm starting to like her better this way." Replied Momoyo

"There isn't anything wrong with a little harmless fun." Said Antonio "Besides, seeing you flustered is pretty cute." When Momoyo heard this, she could feel her face getting hot as a blush surfaced to her face.

"B-B-Baka! Who's flustered?!" Said Momoyo, causing Antonio and Chiho to chuckle and Wank to to yawn. As they finally made it back to the Shimazu Dorm, Momoyo had flicked Wanko on the forehead to wake her up.

" _T-Thanks for taking us to the beach today.."_ Said Wanko as she stretched her arms before undoing her seatbelt.

"Hey don't mention it, thanks again for the birthday gifts, I love them." Said Antonio causing Momoyo to hurry out of the car with a blush on her face. " _I'm going to walk them to the front door, you'll be ok right?"_ Asked Antonio.

" _I'll be fine."_ Assured Chiho as she leaned over to give Antonio a kiss on the lips before he left out of the drivers side to walk them to the front door. As Wanko was the first one to enter Momoyo had stopped before entering.

"You know, I was thinking about announcing to everyone about our relationship.." Said Momoyo before a quick blush rose to her face. "S-So I was hoping that after tomorrow's rounds, that you c-c-could." Momoyo was sincerely trying to get her words out but couldn't which caused her body to fidget around.

"If that would make you happy then I'll be here tomorrow." Said Antonio causing Momoyo to smile. She then brought her face closer to his.

"Thank you." Said Momoyo as she planted a kiss on his cheek. As she giggled to herself she had finally walked inside and as Antonio was returning to his car from a window on a upper level, Yamato was observing all of this and with his free hand, he clenched it into a fist.

 _Kanzaki Family House_

As all of Antonio's family returned, they had felt as if all of their energy from today's activities was sapped out of them so they decided to head to bed, except for a few mischievous Sekirei. Kazehana had changed into an exclusive, luxurious purple laced lingerie that had revealed her breasts and her naughty part but had some sort of blanket that goes with it to keep it as some sort of surprise.

' _Hehe, he's going to love this~. Ok got the lingerie, I've got my super secret, limited edition sake. I'm pretty much set!'_ Kazehana thought to herself.

 _Benitsubasa & Haihane's Room_

"I knew it so you were going to give him some birthday sex." Said Haihane as she had seen Benitsubasa changing into some sexy underwear. "Luckily for you that they had something ' _decent'_ in a C-cup for you."

"Shutup Haihane! And you are talking about me when you are getting dressed as well!" Replied Benitsubasa as she had seen Haihane letting down her hair as she snapped on her indigo laced bra.

"Well it is his birthday." Replied Haihane "Seems as if you are dressed like you want him to knock you up." Said Haihane, causing Benitsubasa's face to turn deep red.

"S-So what if i do want him to get me pregnant?" Replied Benitsubasa. "He is the only man that took the time out and actually get to know what makes me, me. He's helped me with my anger."

"Which you still get angry." Replied Haihane causing a vein to appear on the side of her head.

"He doesn't talk to me in any kind of way, and he likes my cooking as well." Said Benitsubasa. Haihane had a small flashback to the time her brownies had a purple aura of death surrounding it which made her body shiver at the mere thought of it. "Plus I absolutely love how gentle he is with me, he can be rough which I don't mind."

"I bet you don't." Interrupted Haihane once more.

"Stop interrupting me!" Replied Benitsubasa "Anyways, most of the time I just love how he soothes me. We are already married to him so having a family, I never really thought about that long ago but now, having a family with him sounds nice."

"You know they say that If a Sekirei receives a lot of their Ashikabi's semen, a _Sekirei Symbol_ will appear on the stomach and once it's fully visible, then bam you're pregnant." Said Haihane. "It's only a theory. Besides what would you even name your kid since you know there are more female Sekirei than male."

"Hmm, that's a hard question to ask. Maybe I'll think about that later." Replied Benitsubasa as she was heading towards the door to exit. "Are you coming or what?" Asked Benitsubasa to her long time friend.

"Yeah, Yeah. Do we need condoms?" Asked Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to sigh.

"Do even use condoms with our husband?" Replied back Benitsubasa.

"Good point." Said Haihane as she placed the condoms back into her drawer as they both headed out of their room and made way towards Antonio's room. Karasuba was looking at herself in the mirror and had looked at her stomach.

' _Seems as if I'm not the only one who's getting ready.'_ Karasuba thought as she had observed the faded _Sekirei Symbol_ on her stomach. ' _I finally settled on a name, hehe. Who would have ever thought that me of all people would become a mother one day. Once you get here Ayame, I'll treasure you and Antonio even more.'_ Karasuba thought to herself. Antonio and Chiho had opened the front door to the mansion like home and quietly closed it shut and locked the door.

"Today was really fun." Said Chiho as she had observed Antonio wearing the pendant she gave him.

"Yeah it really was, but you want to know what makes it even better?"

"Hehe, what's that?" Asked Chiho as Antonio had brought her closer to him.

"That I got to have a birthday with people that I truly care about. This birthday has truly been the most special birthday i will hold near and dear to my heart and I'm glad I got to share it with you." Replied Antonio, causing a tear of happiness to form in Chiho's eyes.

"Well I hope we get to spend many more together! And not just birthdays, holidays and everyday as well!" Said Chiho as she wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck and planted her soft lips to his.

' _This happiness, this warm feeling is probably what Musubi and the others feel when they kiss me and are able to use their norito. For some reason, I just feel that, I never want to lose this warmth.'_ Antonio thought to himself. ' _Matsuro, thank you. I see now that my old self just wasn't sufficient. I would always say i want to protect my family but put them in harm's way even if I didn't mean it. Well no more, with today's self-assessment, I've learned that I can't do what i used to do, not anymore, I have to do what's right for me and my loved ones.'_

"Hmm? Are you ok?" Asked Chiho curiously as she had seen her boyfriend's face had a hard thinking look on his face.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine." Replied Antonio. Chiho had then let go of Antonio and made her way to the flight up stairs that led to her and Uzume's room.

"Goodnight, and good luck tomorrow!" Said Chiho as she had finally retired to her room.

' _I need to make better decisions not only for myself but for my family.'_ He then remembered when his father Anthony blatantly disrespected his mother which caused him to tighten his fist. " _I need to start acting instead of just saying."_ Antonio said to himself as he then retired to his room himself. As Miya was resting on her bed, she turned her head to her dresser to see a photo of her and Antonio framed sitting next to her wedding ring. She couldn't help but to smile warmly at the picture, she still remembers the first day she met Antonio when he came to Maison Izumo with Musubi and Kaho, but she never would've guessed she would end up where she is now but if she could, she wouldn't change anything at all.

' _I'm definitely looking forward to what the future holds, not only as Goddess and Queen, but also as a wife to you Antonio.'_ Miya had thought to herself but had silently giggled to herself. ' _I can't forget future mother, I'm sure Mei wouldn't like that I forgot.'_ As Miya drifted back to sleep with Kuu sleeping next to her, Antonio had grabbed the handle on his door and opened it but was shocked to see most of his Sekirei provocatively wearing lingerie while Kazehana walked over to him, handed him a cup and started pouring some sake.

"We just wanted to give you a final birthday present, I hope you don't mind~." Said Kazehana after she had seen Antonio drinking the cup of sake and started to pour another cup.

"I didn't want today to end without allowing you to ravish in my body." Said Yomi as she slowly guided her finger across her lips, then slowly licking her bottom lip afterwards. He had then seen Matsu and Kocho slowly taking off their glasses and placing them on his dresser.

" _Please make use of my body in anyway you see fit Kanzaki-tan._ " Said Matsu as Kocho pretended to cough.

" _K-Kanzaki-san, use my body as your outlet for your sexual desires."_ Said Kocho as her face was beet red. Antonio could feel a shiver down his back as Kazehana softly blew inside of his ear.

" _I'll take that~."_ Said Kazehana as took his sake cup away and had raised his arms for him as she then proceeded to take off his shirt for him. " _As our gift to you tonight, mark us with your scent~."_ Said Kazehana softly as she softly rubbed on Antonio's bulge inside of his shorts. That whole night, a different mixture of lights could be seen from the window outside of his house.

 _Mizuki's House_

' _Twenty years old huh? Man they sure grow up fast.'_ Said Mizuki as she placed a newly framed photo of her, her sister and her kids, Antonio and his Sekirei along with Minato's and Yukari's all standing outside The mansion like home on her dresser before turning out the lights in her bedroom. ' _Hope he doesn't build a bad habit of drinking.'_ Mizuki thought to herself as she slowly drifted to sleep, a few minutes pass by and her eyes shot open. ' _I can feel that my wish is going to come true soon!' Kyaaaaa!'_

 _ **I wish to say thanks to those PM about possible story arcs in the near future, you guys have awesome suggestions and wish I could use them all, or could I? I'm back from my illness and will find time to update regularly again.**_

 _ **If you have any questions or concerns about this story or future projects, don't be afraid to PM me, I respond back fast. Well Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Yamato's Anger**_


	12. Yamato's Anger

_**For those who don't know, Kotonoha and Kokoro are characters from the Anime: School Days.**_

The next morning, the crowd was starting to fill in the stadium with anticipation as to see what kind of events the All Star Battle Games will bring. Antonio had just entered the competitors section that will guide them to their respective team benches. He had fixed his hair and pushed his glasses up on his face that was gifted to him by Momoyo and fixed his Sekirei combat gloves.

"Antonio!" Antonio perked his head up and turned around to see Issei and the rest of the Kuoh Academy group heading towards him.

"Issei, ready to give it your all today?" Said Antonio.

"You know it!" Replied Issei. "With the amount of training I've been doing in the underworld, I can feel myself getting stronger."

"Well I hope you know we don't plan to lose." Said Antonio as he cracked his kunckles. He then had seen Rias walking up to stand next to Issei.

"Well we don't intend to lose either." Said Rias. In the stadium seats Antonio's Sekirei and family members had taken their spots with Darius and his Sekirei taking their seats elsewhere.

"So how's everyone doing?" Asked Mizuki.

"A little tired but I'll be fine." Said Miya. Before Mizuki could say anything, everybody had seen Ageha approaching the microphone.

" _ **Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to another day of the All-Star Battle Games!**_ " After Ageha spoke the crowd erupted into a burst of roaring mixed with clapping and cheering. " _ **As we recap with who's in the lead, we see that Kawakami Academy is leading with +20 points with a two way tie between Hanzō Academy and Kuoh Academy. For those who have yet to put any points on the board, do not fret. Because at the end of this day, someone will emerge victorious!"**_ Said Ageha as murmurs erupted through the crowd. " _ **The Events today will have multiple winners meaning three out of the nine teams here have chances to score for their team."**_ As Yamato was listening to Ageha speak, he looked towards Kawakami's team section and had seen Antonio interacting with Mayuuchi, Matsukaze and Momoyo and he couldn't help but to feel a surge of anger course throughout his body.

" _ **So without further ado, let the All-Star Battle Games Resume!**_ "

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Yamato's Anger_

* * *

***** _Yamato's Flashback *****_

After closing the curtain after seeing Momoyo plant a kiss on Antonio, he fell back onto his bed and took out his phone to contact the number mole who can gather up information on just about anyone with just a few details, Aoi Touma of Class 2-S who also attends Kawakami Academy. He may seem like a pretty boy on the outside, but on the inside he is the one person you would definitely want on your side, if not he could make your life a living hell without much as lifting a single finger.

" _ **Touma-san? It's Yamato."**_

" _ **Yamato? To what do I owe this call?"**_ Replied Aoi.

" _ **I need you to dig up any 'information' you can on a certain individual."**_ Said Yamato

" _ **If I can guess what type of 'information' you are seeking for, then you know that my fee isn't cheap to divulge that kind of private information."**_

" _ **You know I'm good for it."**_ Replied Yamato. " _ **So will you do it or not?"**_

" _ **Give me a second."**_ Said Aoi as he sat down on his computer chair and opened up his laptop that he uses to dig up dirt on anybody. The security on it is so tight that he never got caught leaking personal and private information. " _ **Ok, give me a few details about the person."**_

" _ **His name is, Kanzaki Antonio."**_ Replied Yamato, causing Touma to stop typing.

" _ **The new student? Got a grudge against him or something? Oh well it isn't any of my business."**_ Said Touma as he began searching information about him as he continued to type seay.

" _ **Find anything?"**_ Asked Yamato

" _ **Nothing out of the ordinary."**_ Said Aoi Touma. " _ **Mother worked for a pharmaceutical company, moved to America from Japan then came back to Japan then moved to Shino Teito."**_

" _ **Anything about why she moved?"**_ Asked Yamato.

" _ **Apparently her parents went through the legal process of disowning her. Making it as if she was never apart of their family to begin with for getting pregnant with Antonio, hehe, if I had feelings i would almost feel bad for her."**_ Replied Touma. " _ **Anything else?"**_ Asked Touma.

" _ **Anything about his father?"**_ Wondered Yamato. As Touma was typing away on his laptop, Yamato couldn't help but to wonder about Antonio's father. Yamato's father left Japan but still keeps in contact with him along with his mother. One some occasions like birthdays and certain holidays when they are able, they come to Japan for a week or so then go back to traveling.

" _ **My this is interesting. Turns out his father was apart of the United States army but lived in Colorado. When he was stationed in Japan, that's when he met his mother. Years later he returns for a mission and hasn't been heard from since, I presume he is dead. What's more is that when she was pregnant, he was never around."**_ Said Touma. " _ **From one tactician to another, I hope you won't divulge the origin of how you received this information, but how you use it is completely up to you."**_

 _***** Flashback Over *****_

"Chiho!" As Chiho turned her head away from the sight of the competition she had seen Kotonoha and her younger sister Kokoro approaching them.

"Kotonoha, Kokoro-chan!" Chiho waved at the sight of her friend and her younger sister.

"Mind if we sit next to you?" Asked Kokoro earnign a warm smile from Chiho.

"Of course you can." Said Chiho causing a smile to emerge on the young girl's face as her older sister sat next to Chiho while she sat next to her older sister. "How are you feeling today Kotonoha?" Asked Chiho.

"I'm feeling good, thanks for asking Chiho." Said Kotonoha with a warm smile. Chiho had then turned to Kokoro.

"How are you feeling today Kokoro-chan?" Asked Chiho.

"I'm doing awesome thanks for asking!" Said Kokoro with a burst of energy. As the three conversated with each other, Karasuba had noticed Miya had a serious thinking expression on her face and couldn't help but to recall what had happened last night while the others had cheered for Antonio and his team.

"Go get em Oniichan!" Said Kuu as she hollered from her seat in the stands.

"Kanzaki-tan is doing really well today." Said Matsu.

"Well If they don't put more points on the board then it really isn't going to matter Matsu." Replied Toyotama as she fixed her hair. Yahan had stolen some of Saki's popcorn while Akitsu was slowly enjoying her popsicle.

' _I wonder If Master would want to eat a popsicle with me.'_ Akitsu thought to herself with her usual nonchalant facial expression on her face. Above watching over the stadium, Tesshin and Ageha was watching over the competition as it progressed further and further into the third round as Crimson Squad, Hebijo, Gessen and Hagun Academy scored +10 points for their teams.

"There sure are some majorly talented kids. Magical Knights, Magic Infused weapons, Shinobi, Mages even. I wish I could give it a go." Said Ageha

"Hahaha! You sure are like Momoyo, always getting excited at the sight of a strong opponent." Replied Tesshin causing Ageha to chuckle slightly. "These kids are a talented bunch, but I'm afraid we hadn't seen anything that is remotely close to their full potential." Said Tesshin. As the crowd roared in excitement over seeing the second event, Wanko had seen that Miyako had a blank expression on her face, almost as if she is looking into the stadium but not seeing anything.

 _***** Miyako's Flashback *****_

Instead of her usual attempt to sexual assault Yamato in the silence of night, Miyako had decided to stay in her bed with her nightgown on as she blankly stared at the wooden ceiling in her room.

' _You don't know what It feels like, watching someone you love fall into the arms of someone else!'_ The sounds of Yamato's words echoed in Miyako's ear until the point where she could feel water starting to form in her eyes.

' _What ever happened to the Yamato who would stop these tears from flowing down my face?'_ Miyako thought to herself as she grabbed a pillow then brought it close to her face. ' _The first person to reach out to me, the person I fell in love with. Where are you because this isn't the you I would give myself too.'_ She then turned to look at her dresser to see a picture of every single one of them when they were kids, Momoyo, Wanko, Antonio, herself and Yamato. ' _I want my Yamato-kun back, not whoever this imposter is.'_ As Miyako closed her eyes, that's when the tears started to flow out of her eyes.

 _***** Flashback Over *****_

Wanko was about to call out to her but the massive sound of the crowd erupted into cheer as Antonio took the victory for Kawakami Academy, along with Homurahara, Tenbi Academy.

" _ **As I promised everyone here, Kawakami Academy, Kuoh Academy, Hagun Academy, Homurahara, Tenbi Academy, Hanzō Academy, Hebijo Academy, Gessen Girls Academy and Crimson Squad, one of you will emerge victorious by the end of this day. The winner of this next event shall be granted the total of +60 points!"**_ Said Ageha getting the crowd excited as they started roaring with excitement.

"So who ever wins this.." Said Asuka

"Is going to win the whole thing." Said Stella.

"Alright!" Said Homura as she pumped her fists in the air then turned to her team. "Come everybody don't look so down! This is the opportunity we could use to turn into a chance to win!"

"Mmhmm you are right." Said Yomi

"So what is this event anyways that's worth sixty points?" Asked Miyabi.

' _Ohhhhhh, Miyabi is so cool!'_ Imu thought to herself.

"Hmmph, at least everybody get's a fair chance to try and win this event which will win the whole thing." Said Shirou. "Now the only thing is that who'll compete?"

" _ **The event…"**_ Everybody had looked up to see Ageha speak. " _ **Shall be a Battle Royale! The winner of this shall be crowned the All-Star Battle Games Winner!"**_ Said Ageha

' _A battle royale huh?'_ Antonio thought to himself.

"Senpai." Antonio had turned around to see Mayuuchi who called out for him. "I think you should have the honor of competing."

"R-Really?" Asked Antonio, receiving a head nod of approval from Myauuchi. "Are you ok with that?" Asked Antonio as he looked towards Momoyo who folded her arms while trying to not let her blush show.

"Y-You better not lose this for us." Said Momoyo as she turned her head away, causing Antonio to sweatdrop and chuckle slightly.

"I'll try not to mess up." Said Antonio as he walked out of the team section.

' _I know you won't mess up.'_ Momoyo thought to herself. ' _I believe in you completely.'_

" _ **For the last event, Kawakami Academy Selects, Kanzaki Antonio!"**_

"Antonio-sama, ganbatte!" Antonio turned around to see Musubi, Kaho, Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki and the rest of his loved ones cheering for him.

" _ **Kuoh Academy Selects, Issei Hyoudou!"**_ Antonio looked infront of him to see Issei walking towards the stadium. "Antonio, I'll show you the results of my training I've went through in the underworld."

"I'm looking forward to see what your training has done for you Issei." Said Antonio as his eyes began to shift to crimson.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

As Asuka from Hanzō Academy, Yumi from Gessen Girls Academy, Miyabi from Hebijo Academy, Homura from Crimson Squad, Ikki from Hagun Academy, Shirou from Homurahara, and Haruko from Tenbi Academy took the stadium stage to face each other, silence ensued between them all.

" _ **The rules of this Battle Royale Finale is simple, last one standing wins."**_ Said Ageha. " _ **The location you'll fight in will be an abandon location where you'll fully be able to go all out without thinking twice about holding back."**_

"Hehe, now that's more like it!" Said Homura.

" _ **Come to me, Intetsu!**_ " Ikki had then slapped his left palm into his right hand and his left hand had become enveloped in bluish electricity as he had then drawn out his black katana sword device.

"Go get em Nii-san!" Cheered Shizuki from their team section.

"You got this Ikki!" Said Stella as she also cheered for her boyfriend

" _ **Shinobi, Tesshin!**_ " The four shinobi had then pulled out their transformation scrolls and tossed it up in the air. The scroll had immediately undone itself and wrapped around the girl's body, stripping them of their clothes and enveloping them in a bright, white light until they had then transformed into their shinobi attire.

"Let's go Asuka!" Cheered Katsuragi.

"Bring home the victory for Hanzō Academy!" Said Ikaruga

"Asuka, good luck!" Cheered Hibari.

"Bring home the victory!" Said Daidōji.

"There's no question that Miyabi will win this for sure." Said Imu as she pushed up her glasses upon her face. ' _Maybe afterwards she'll allow me to bestow upon her a victory kiss! Just the thought..'_ As Imu was lost in her thoughts, the rest of her team had just looked at her and begun to sweatdrop.

"Yumi-san, do your very best!" Said Yozakura.

"Ikuze Homura-san." Said Haruka. Saber's body was enveloped in a bluish whirlwind as her casual clothes were exchanged with her blue and silver dress armor. She then extended her right arm outwards as if she was reaching out for something, that's when she had gripped onto her cloaked sword.

"You can do it Saber!" Cheered Shirou with Tohsaka pouting causing Archer to sweatdrop at the sight of his master's attitude.

" _ **Maken, Murakumo!**_ " After using her _**Heaven's Gate**_ maken ability, creating a small portal to another dimension, she stuck her hand inside and when she removed it, the _**Heaven's Gate**_ make. Became visible upon the chained, sheathe sword.

" _ **Boosted Gear, Boost**_!" Issei had suddenly raised his left arm in the air, allowing it to become cloaked in red light then suddenly bearing the _Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear._

"Good luck Issei!" Yelled out Kiba.

"I'll be praying for your success Issei!" Cheered out Asia.

"Me as well Issei!" Chimed in Xenovia as she cheered along with Kiba, Asia and Gasper. Akeno had looked at Rias's face to see that she was staring intently at the back of Issei and couldn't help but to form her own smile upon her face.

 _***** Rias's Flashback *****_

 _Underworld_

After dodging one of Akeno's lighting magic attacks and a couple slashes from Xenovia's Durandal, Issei skidded back away from them but had looked up to see Koneko descending down from the sky with her right leg upwards. Knowing immediately what she was going to do, Issei used his _Boosted Gear_ to block Koneko's drop kick but the force of the impact was enough to create deep, spiderweb cracks in the ground.

"Not bad Koneko-chan." Said Issei. "You are definitely getting stronger."

"Same with you Issei-senpai." Replied Koneko as her white, cat ears twitched. "I'm just glad that boobs are erotic things aren't clouding up your head." She had then felt Issei planting his hand on her head.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan." Said Issei "I'm not that big of a pervert anymore. Let's just say that I can keep my love of big ole tittes underwraps."

" _Great._ " Replied Koneko as her cat ears had lowered as she had sweatdropped. She then silently felt her non-developed chest as everyone else had walked up to Issei and started talking with each other.

"Ara, seems as If he is getting quite stronger, wouldn't you agree, Rias?" Asked Akeno.

"From when he was first reincarnated as my pawn." Said Rias "Till now, I can say that he has matured. Slowly, but making improvements every day."

"Well maybe fighting with Antonio against Vali made him think of him as a rival, not only as a friend." Replied Akeno as the two had seen Issei scratching the back of his head, having a healthy smile on his face. "Kind of like me and you."

"Eh?"

"Hehe, I won't give up on Issei that easily just because you are his favorite Rias." Said Akeno as she winked towards Rias then made her way towards Issei and the rest of her friends.

 _***** Flashback Over *****_

"Oniichan, do your very best!" Kuu yelled out.

"Antonio, fight on!" Cheered Benitsubasa. As Antonio's family was cheering for him, along with Darius, he turned around and waved his arm in the sky towards them. Somewhere in the crowd, Kuroka was concealing her presence as she had seen Antonio's cat-like, crimson eyes which made her lick her lips as she could just feel his strength radiating off of him.

' _This shall be interesting to watch.'_ Kuroka thought to herself as she crosses her legs while she felt her black cat ears twitch.

" _ **Alright everyone prepare for teleportation! Once you are transported to said area, you are able to begin searching and fighting at once"**_ Said Ageha, causing all of the competitors to nod their heads. Once Ageha snapped her fingers, Antonio, Issei and the others bodies were enveloped in a blue light as they were teleported. Once they were fully teleported, they were all scattered across the abandoned, closed off city meaning, no one can escape. Antonio was looking all around but could hear the faint sound of clashing far away.

' _Alright, maybe I'll start my search, hmm? Huh? What's that whistling sound?'_ Antonio thought to himself. As he slowly turned around, he could see four, sharp, Ice shards heading towards him at a high rate of speed which he managed to dodge, letting them kick up dust, dirt and debris from the ground. As he skidded back, he tried to survey his surrounding area but then had seen Yumi in her shinobi attire descending down to where she is ground level with him. "Didn't think I would meet you first, Yumi-san."

"Are you disappointed?" Asked Yumi.

"Not at all. It's not everyday I get to fight a cute shinobi." Said Antonio, causing a light blush to emerge on her face.

"I-Instead of flattery, shall we commence with this battle?" Asked Yumi as she had seen Antonio got into his fighting stance.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Confidence Driver**_ **-** _ **Lisa**_ **]**

Yumi had then placed her fan flatly on the ground. Antonio had then seen a flash of light gather up behind her as Ice shot up from the ground and charged towards him in a set of three. Antonio had dodged them by jumping up in the air to avoid them slamming his head. As Yumi had smirked, Antonio looked down to see the ice pillars had dug a hole in the ground, then came back up as one, giant, ice pillar wall. As he blocked, he could feel the pillar slam into him, pushing him back and destroying the wall of an abandoned building.

"Onii-chan!" Said Kuu with a bit of worry in her voice as she had seen on one of the four jumbo screens that had many different fights of her Ashikabi. Yumi had then seen Antonio emerging from the hole in the destroyed building. He then dashed towards her as she had simply raised her arm that her hand held her fan in.

" _ **Black Ice!**_ " Yumi had sent another Ice shard flying towards Antonio who simply pulled his arm back and as soon as his fist made contact with her technique, the ice shard was shattered completely. " _N-No way."_

' _She's good at long-range attacks.'_ Antonio thought to himself. ' _Let's try close range hand to hand!'_

' _Here he comes!'_ Yumi thought to herself as Antonio launched himself towards Yumi. The two had then began to engage in hand to hand combat with Yumi's fan being the only weapon she had, along with her ice techniques. The way Antonio could describe Yumi dodging his punches and kicks were as if she was ice skating on the ground as she was moving elegantly. Thanks to his ability to slow down time around him, he easily managed to dodge Yumi's fan that had sharp blades.

"Gotcha!" Antonio managed to grab Yumi's arm, so he spun around at a high rate of speed and then had let go. He then sent a shot of pressurized air towards her way, but had seen her recover in mid air and with a single gust of her fan whip up a ice shard that met with his own attack, causing a big shockwave that made their clothes flow with the raging wind.

"Well I must say." Yumi had slowly descended to the ground to be once again, ground level with Antonio. "You certainly are strong."

"So are you. You are a really strong Ice user." Said Antonio, causing Yumi to smirk as she had seen him getting back into stance. "Let's keep going."

"Yes, lets!"

 _Elsewhere_

"Go Ikki!" Yelled Stella as she had seen her boyfriend exchange slashes with both Haruka and Saber! As Ikki was guarding, as well as dealing out attack after attack, he was reading their style of swordplay so he could guess his next move.

"your swordplay is really something, I can just feel the amount of training you two had go through just by letting our blades clash." Said Ikki as he held onto Intetsu tightly.

"Hehe, what can I say, as student vice-president, I can't allow my skills to slack in the lease!" Said Haruko as she gripped on her weapon _Murakumo_.

"I cannot allow my skills to slouch either." Replied Saber. "To be one with my blade is the same is to be one with myself." Said Saber as she gripped onto her cloaked _Excalibur,_ she then charged towards Ikki and unleashed a barrage of slashes which he proceeded to guard against. ' _Why is it that I'm having trouble penetrating his defense?'_ Saber thought to herself.

" _ **Perfect Vision.**_ "

" _W-What?"_ Said Saber in a confused tone of voice as she backed away from Ikki.

"It's a ability I have." Said Ikki as he gazed upon Saber and Haruka. "It allows me to see the 'logic' to one's technique."

"Hoo?" Said Saber in an interested tone of voice as she had seen Haruka and Ikki not stepping out of stance. "I guess I just have to see if this ' _Perfect Vision'_ of yours is as you said." Saber had charged in towards Ikki and planted her foot into the ground with enough force to crack the ground as she spun around and slashed her sword against Ikki's. She had then dodged Haruka's downwards vertical slash as the three resumed clashing with each other. Ikki jumped back away from the two beauties as they continued to exchange slashes.

" _ **Seven Secret Swords**_ _**Technique: Saigeki!**_ " As Haruka and Saber were locked into clash, they both turned their heads to see Ikki rushing towards them as he lunged himself with Intetsu as if it were a rhinoceros charging at them.

"Whoah!" Said Haruka as she along with Saber just managed to dodge Ikki's attack, but not without sustaining minor damages which resulted in rips and tears on their clothes. " _That was pretty close._ " Haruka thought to herself as she and Saber landed back on the ground.

"I swear that with my best." Haruka and Saber had seen Ikkir pointed the sharp point of his sword device towards them both. "I shall defeat your best!"

 _Elsewhere_

"Let's go Asuka!" Said Homura as she equipped her three swords in each hand as if they were claws.

"Sure thing Homura-chan!" Replied Asuka as she gripped onto her two short swords. " _ **Hanzō-Style: Full Bloom!**_ "

"Time to _**Charge!**_ " Asuka and Homura had turned into green and fire colored streams of lights as the sound of theirs swords clashed against each other. The audience could see sparks emerge every time Asuka and Homura clashed with each other. "Hehe, you getting pretty good Asuka!"

"Same as you Homura-chan." Replied Asuka. "But!" Asuka had kneed Homura in the stomach then motioned herself behind Homura as she then kicked her in the back which caused her to skid away from her. As Asuka launched herself towards Homura, she had noticed that her friend and rival was smirking.

" _ **Burning Claw Slash!**_ " With an upwards swipe from her left arm, her three claws had unleashed a fiery shockwave that clashed with Asuka. Seeming to have been certain of her victory, Homura had then noticed Asuka vanishing in smoke. "Hmph a shadow clone?" Homura had looked around but then had suddenly turned around with her claw swords clashing against Asuka's swords as she had descended from the sky.

"That's just like Homura-chan with the keen senses, I could've sworn I had you." Said Asuka.

"Heh, let's continue this battle!" Replied Homura.

" _ **Boost!**_ Haaaaa!" Issei sent a couple of jabs and kicks towards Miyabi who dodged easily and swung her black and red sword in which Issei managed to dodge with ease from his training with Kiba and Xenovia. He backflipped away from Miyabi who had just charged in after him. After blocking a kick with his right arm, his left fist tightened as he sent a straight jab towards Miyabi who had no choice to dodge it because the force of Issei's punch with his _Boosted Gear_ was so strong it sent out pressurized air that created a hole in a nearby building. She then kicked Issei back and hopped away from him.

' _Not bad.'_ Miyabi thought to herself as she pulled her left hand back, allowing her flame to slowly build up.

' _Black flames?'_ Issei thought to himself curiously as the black and red outline flame grew larger in her hand. ' _This doesn't look good.'_

"Take this!" As Miyabi fully extended her arm outwards, a beam of raging, black flames escaped the palm of her hand and headed towards Issei. As the flames got closer, Issei punched the ground with enough force that a piece of concrete blocked the flames. As the flames made contact a small explosion was a result that covered Miyabi's field of view.

' _Kyaaa! Miyabi is just so cool_!' Imu thought to herself as she had seen the result of her attack. Miyabi had seen the smoke clear and Issei jump up high in the air and descended down slowly with his devil wings.

"I admit, no one has been able to block my attack." Said Miyabi as she slowly pointed the tip of her sword towards Issei. " _That won't happen again."_

"Well it's not everyday I get to fight a cute shonobi like you." Said Issei. " I'm getting excited."

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

' _Cute… Cute…. Cute… Cute…_ ' As Miyabi replayed the word over and over in her head, she could slowly feel her face heat up. "B-B-Baka! As if someone like me could be something like that!" As Koneko had seen Miyabi's facial expression change but couldn't hear what was said due to the crowds humongous cheering, she had immediately cracked her knuckles.

"What's wrong Koneko-chan?" Asked Akeno.

"Hmmph, nothing maybe It's just my imagination." Replied Koneko. The screen had switched back to Antonio and Yumi who were fiercely going at it with her ice techniques and his strength.

' _How dare he make Miyabi-chan have such a cute expression appear on her smooth face!_ ' Said Imu with anger in her voice as her fist was shaking.

"Antonio, fight on!" Yelled Benitsubasa.

"You can do it, I believe in you!" Cheered Saki.

"Make your family proud!~" Cheered Kazehana.

"You can do it, Onii-chan!" Cheered Kuu, along with Minato, Yukari and their Sekirei. As the rest of Antonio's Sekirei were cheering, Momoyo had also started cheering with Mayuuchi in their team sections as they were witnessing the fight. Yamato had looked at the side of Momoyo's face and had seen her genuinely smile as she cheered on for her lover which made him grind his teeth with anger as he was witnessing something which rarely occurs. To him, Yamato thought Antonio had committed the ultimate crime

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

As the fighters had seemingly started fighting with each other in a close vicinity, they all had looked up to the sky to see Antonio and Yumi descending down from the sky after he guarded against one of her ice pillars. Then Miyabi had decided to kick Issei away and go after Yumi in the thin, dust that was getting kicked up from the nearby clashing.

"Oi Antonio!" Antonio turned his crimson eyes to see Issei. "How about we kick things up a notch?"

" _ **Oh? Has Issei from Kuoh Academy Issued a full out, all power duel in the middle of a battle royale?**_ " Ageha asked getting the crowd more riled up.

"I think it's time I showed you the results of my training!" Said Issei as he pointed his _Boosted Gear_ towards him. " _ **Welsh Dragon, Balance Break!**_ " Issei was then enveloped in a bright, red light.

" _ **Welsh Dragon, Overbooster!**_ " Piece by piece, Issei's body was being covered by his scale mail armor until he finally wore his crimson red helmet while purple electricity was surrounding his body that caught the other fighters attention as they were still locked in combat.

" _ **Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker Scale Mail!**_ Now Antonio, don't hold anything back! It wouldn't be fair to me if you did." Said Issei.

" _Armor? Is he a knight?"_ Saber said quietly to herself. The wind had gently made Antonio's black hair flow as he slowly removed the glasses he received as a gift from Momoyo in his pocket.

' _What is he doing?'_ Momoyo thought to herself as she had seen Antonio placing his glasses in his pocket so they wouldn't get somewhat damaged. Mizuki had seen debris floating around her son as he placed his arms to his side as he squatted just a bit. He then closed his eyes and slowly breathed in then out as he closed his eyes as if he was concealing his crimson eyes. The moment he opened them back up, his eyes turned all gold as his body was then enveloped in his white aura, hair grew longer in length and ears changed to be a bit more pointy like a half-bred elf.

' _W-What is that?'_ Mizuki thought to herself. Momoyo and the others were at a lost for words, even Ageha and Tesshin couldn't mutter a single word at the sight they were witnessing while Yamato still held onto his angered look. Kuroka's breathing had started to become a bit labored as she had seen Antonio's cloak of aura. She had licked her lips as she could feel a bit of drool slowly escaping down her lips.

' _A-Antonio?'_ Momoyo thought to herself with a confused facial expression as silence filled the stadium when Antonio's aura had started to move behind him and started to build up in the shape of an orb.

 **[** _ **Play Song: XY &Z **_**-** _ **Rika Matsumoto**_ **]**

As Antonio was then enveloped in a white light as his aura was building up behind him, the white light was lifted off of him, revealing his white hair, pointy ears and face tattoo. His white top was the same as Musubi's with black lines, black pants and shoes. Antonio had then crossed his arms and brought it up to cover his face, and when he brought them back down to his sides, his eyes had opened to reveal his goldish colored eyes as the orb had bursted into a _Sekirei Symbol,_ which was then transported on the back of his top where every other Sekirei has their symbol located.

"Onii-chan?" Said Kuu with a slight confused tone of voice. Those who hadn't seen his newly acquired form couldn't even began to process what they were looking at except for Musubi, Kaho, Miya and Yume, Kazehana, Kagari, Akitsu and Juusa.

' _K-Kanzaki-kun?'_ Karasuba had seen Antonio but had thought she was looking at someone completely different.

"Now Antonio, come!" Said Issei. Antonio's only response was that he leaned forward and launched himself towards Issei with enough force that he broke the ground.

' _Hayai!'_ Issei thought to himself as he brought his arm back as Antonio raced towards him. "Haaaa!" As Issei's and Antonio's fist collided against each other, the force from the impact had created a crater underneath them and a shockwave that caused everyone near them to cover their eyes. ' _Just like Koneko taught me, concentrate on my enemy's movements.'_ Issei had continued to throw out punches and punches but had seen Antonio just dodging them by simply tilting his body. He tried using his tail to trip him but had seen Antonio jumping but kicked him in the chest before back flipping away from him.

"You can do it Issei-kun." Cheered Akeno.

' _Ok just like Akeno-san taught me_.' Said Issei as he pointed his left arm with his palm opened towards the spot where Antonio was going to land. ' _Focus my magic and visualize it on a single point!'_

" _ **Boost!**_ " Issei concentrated his boosted power into a single point which resulted in a tiny red orb. "Let's go!" Said Issei as he slammed his left fist into the tiny orb which was then sent flying towards Antonio who had just landed on the ground at a high rate of speed. What resulted next was a explosion which kicked up the dust, dirt and debris in the air which clouded everyone's vision. Through the dust, Antonio used his goldish barrier to protect himself. He then launched himself towards Issei until he was where he felt he was close enough. Antonio had then uppercutted Issei, vanished, then reappeared above him and dropped his heel on his head which caused Issei to let out a sound of pain.

"Hmph." Antonio had then kicked Issei with so much force that he was sent flying away from him and crashed into an abandoned building. After witnessing that, Homura had sheathed all six of her swords she used for claws.

"Things are getting pretty hot!" Said Homura as she reached for her seventh sword which was red-handle nodachi with a red sheathe.

"I'll say!" Replied Asuka as she crossed her arms while still holding onto her two short swords. Yumi had crossed her arms while having both of her fans in her hands as Miyabi crossed her arms as well.

"She's going to do it!" Said Katsuragi.

"You can do it Yumi-chan! I'll give you some of my tasty snacks afterwards." Cheered Minori.

' _Hehe, With Miyabi's trump card, victory will be as good as ours!'_ Imu thought to herself.

' _Seem's as if things are getting serious.'_ Ikki thought to himself as he gripped onto Intetsu. ' _Then I'll get serious as well'._

' _Ok Haruka, stop being scared. I have to believe on myself and my abilities. I never unsheathed Murakumo because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to contain its powers, but If I always run, I can never advance!'_ Haruka thought to herself as she slowly hovered her hand on _Murakumo's seal._ Saber had only closed her eyes as her cloaked _Excalibur_ started to reveal itself. As Homura, Asuka, Yumi and Miyabi were enveloped in pillars of light, they assumed their transformations or their ultimate secret ninja arts.

" _ **I, Homura, sacrifice myself to the will of our dance!**_ " Homura's hair was now long and straight instead of in its original ponytail and was the color crimson as she held onto her nodachi, _Engestsuga._

" _ **I, Asuka, will show you a dance cloaked in the shadows!**_ " Asuka's hair was flowing in the wind due to her white ribbon being missing as she assumed her ' _Ultimate'_ form as her two twin short swords were enveloped in a green aura.

" _**I, Yumi, shall sink you into the dreams of sleeping souls.**_ " Yumi's once short hair becomes a longer, icy-blue color while her hair ribbon is completely gone. Her eyes turned red instead of their original blue color as she was now in her _Ice King Form_.

" _ **I, Miyabi, dance for the honor of evil!**_ " Miyabi's white hair had suddenly turned black as six wings emerges from her back, three black on the right and three white of the left. Her sword had gained seven prongs as a face tattoo could be seen as she entered her _Black Wing Mode_.

' _I'll advance further into my future here and now!'_ Haruka thought to herself as she had seen the chains binding her maken break away due to the powers it felt surrounding it. She then slowly put the sheathed sword on her hip and she was ready to draw the weapon. ' _I won't be afraid of it's power, instead I'll fight with it!'_ " _ **Maken: Murakumo!**_ "

" _ **Ittou Shura!**_ " As Ikki called upon his technique, his body's physical limiters was removed which allowed him to gain tremendous strength but at a price.

"Onii-sama!" Said Shizuku with a worried tone of voice.

"I know with even with Ittou Shura Ikki's is going to have a challenge." Said Stella catching all of her friends attention. "But like he always says, with his ' _very best'_ he'll beat their very best." Antonio had heard rumbling sounds from where Issei was sent flying, so when he looked in that direction, he had seen Issei made it from the building and jumped high in the sky.

"Antonio, let's keep going!" Said Issei receiving a response by Antonio getting into his stance.

"Mizuki-san, Is everything alright?" Asked Miya as she could see her mother-in-law fidgeting around in her seat.

" _My poor boy.."_

"Eh?" Miya said with confusion in her voice. She then had seen Mizuki scratching her head furiously which caused Miya to tilt her head.

"My son… has… Became one of those punk rock guys! Not my pure grandchild giving son!" Said Mizuki causing Miya to sweatdrop as the intense sounds of everyone clashing, turning into streams of lights was being seen which pumped up everyone to the highest since the beginning of the competition. Momoyo was completely speechless at what she was seeing as she had witnessed Antonio dodging attacks from Issei and dodging Yumi's ice sword with ease. But she knew that a good girlfriend would cheer first, then ask questions second and since she asked him to come over, she thought that would be a perfect time which put a smile on her face as she let out a small giggle.

' _Everytime I see her do things I never see her do.'_ Yamato thought to himself. ' _I feel as if she is drifting further and further away from me.'_ Kuroka was just having a field day at what she was seeing as she slowly glided her index fingers across her bottom lip.

' _He's perfect.'_ Kuroka thought to herself as a sinister smile crept upon her face. Antonio was now dodging repeated slashes from Yumi as she had gracefully handled her sword made from pure ice. He skidded away from her at the sight of Issei flying in and managed to dodge his punch, along with Yumi. The two had begun to exchange punches at mind boggling high speeds and had act like Yumi wasn't there.

"I hope you two hadn't ignored the fact I'm still here!" Said Yumi as she placed her hands on the ground to summon her Ice Pillars that had immediately seeked out both Issei and Antonio while everybody else was clashing intensely with each other. Antonio and Issei were both dodging Yumi's ice pillars but had just seen when one struck the ground after they dodged it, it disappears and another one comes after them. Antonio had jumped up in the air after dodging one. "Got you!" Antonio had looked towards his left to see that he didn't have time to dodge as he didn't notice the other Ice pillar that was being sent his way so all he could do was block it.

"Oniichan!" Kuu had seen Yumi's ice pillar shoot Antonio up further into the sky and had made Antonio land on the roof of a building. Ikki was holding his own against Saber and Haruka but could start to feel the effects of _Ittou Shura_ starting to wear off.

"So how is your _Perfect Vision_ holding up?" Asked Saber as she gripped onto her weapon.

"Fine thank's for asking." Replied Ikki as he held onto Intetsu in a stance that was familiar to Tohka.

"That stance…" Said Tohka

"He's serious then." Said Alice.

" _ **Seven Secret Swords**_ _**Technique: Raikou.**_ "

"Hooo? If you are getting serious then I shall respond to your move." Said Saber as she held up _Excalibur_ above her head, letting magic gather to the blade in the form of a golden color.

" _ **This blade that even the gods fear, cut down that which stands in my way! Split the heavens…**_ " As Haruka pointed her sword up to the sky, light was being drawn upon it the and blade extended itself.

"Time for the final shabang!" Said Homura as she gripped onto her nodachi, letting be enveloped in crimson flames.

"I'm going to go all out for this one!" Said Asuka as she powered up her final move along with Yumi and Miyabi. As Issei's _Boosted Gear_ kept powering up, the tiny red orb appeared once more but the only difference was the the orb of light enveloped his fist.

"Oniichan!" As Antonio got up he could hear the voice of his latest and adorable Sekirei Kuu. "Oniichan, fight!"

"You can do it Kanzaki-kun!"

"Yes I believe in your abilities Antonio!"

"Without a doubt, I know you will win Antonio-sama!" Cheered on his Sekirei loudly that it caught the attentions of those sitting next to him.

"Antonio!" Yelled everybody that knew Antonio personally cheered the loudest they could, hoping that their voices could be heard someway. Antonio had looked up to the crystal blue sky and had simply raised his own arm to the sky and clenched his fist.

"He's not going to…" Said Mizuki as she had seen her son taking a few steps back, as if to get a running start. "Ahhhhh!" Mizuki had screamed as she had seen her son jump off the roof of the building as he committed himself to the leap of faith. As Antonio had seen everybody charging up what seemed to be their final attack, Miya had seen Antonio muttering words as the golden rectangles in a v shape appear under his _Sekirei Symbol_ and had started gathering white light as he pulled his right arm back. As he did that, he right fist was enveloped in a white light and a visage of a bigger fist could be seen.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Let's go!"

" _ **Kusanagi!**_ "

" _As I call upon your holy name, aide me in battle as I unsheathe you from your scabbard_. _**Excalibur!**_ " As everybody had unleashed their final attack, Antonio had just unleashed his fist and had let it collide against everybody's attack which resulted in an explosion with enough force that leveled the landscape by destroying all of the buildings. Miya's eyes had shifted form as she looked through the smoke on the jumbo screen and had seen the back of Antonio and was totally shocked beyond words as his whole body was shadowed but could see what seemed to be wings sprouting from his back.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

"Ikki!"

"Saber!"

"Asuka-san!"

"Miyabi!"

"Yumi-san!"

"Homura!"

"Haruka!"

"Issei!"

"Antonio-sama!"

As silence filled the whole stadium, waiting to see who claimed victory after the massive dust storm had settled, one by one, damaged bodies were seen lying on the ground with their respectives weapons either laying on them or next to them with cuts all over them and blood dripping from different cuts. Through the pain, only one contestant slowly stood, panting with exhaustion.

"Haaa…. Haaa…. Haaa…" He slowly raised his arm up to the sky and when he had his hand in the sun, he closed his hand and formed a fist. Ageha had then smiled as she approached the microphone.

" _ **That surely was an explosive and intense final match. As they say, many can compete, but only one victor shall rise above them all. I can say that we were given a treat that shall not be erased from our memory for as long as we are alive. For those not from Kawakami City, feel free to stay as long as you please, expenses paid.**_ " Said Ageha. The transportation sequence initiated to bring them back to the stadium as everybodies body was enveloped in a blue light. " _ **Now, let's give a big round of applause to the winner of the first ever All-Star Battle Games, Kawakami Academy's Kanzaki Antonio!**_ "

" _ **Boom, Boom, Boom!**_ " Sounds could be heard around the stadium that shot out confetti of red, blue and yellow in celebration of Antonio's victory. Even though he won, if he didn't have his ability to regenerate wounds and heal, he would have lost indefinitely, no matter how strong his attack was. All the other competitors that were in the team sections all walked onto the stadium floor to help their teammates up.

"Issei, you done wonderful, regardless of the results." Said Rias.

"I'll say." Said Kiba.

"You truly have the aura and spirit of a dragon." Said Xenovia.

"Thanks you guys." Said Issei as he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

" _Good job out there Ikki._ " Said Stella as she had hugged onto Ikki. "Even though you didn't win…"

"You'll always be the winner to me, Onii-sama." Shizuku interrupted, causing her and Stella

to bump heads while everyone else had sweatdropped. As everyone else was talking, Asia volunteered, along with Akeno to heal any injuries.

"Congratulations Antonio-Senpai!" Said Mayuuchi. Causing Antonio to scratch the back of his head after her placed his glasses back on. "Please, not now but later, I wish to train with you."

"Sure I don't mind." Replied Antonio. He had then seen Momoyo slowly approaching him and Mayuuchi.

"Now you know, I'm going to want to fight against you now more than ever." Replied Momoyo. " _B-But_ , congratulations!" Said Momoyo with a warm smile that made Antonio lightly blush.

' _I never seen Momo-Senpai so happy before. Usually she is happy when she fights strong opponents, but I feel this is a different kind of happy.'_ Mayuuchi thought to herself. As Kuroka had seen medals being awarded and a trophy for Antonio, she couldn't help but to have a face of playfulness.

' _I surely was right. That power… Strength, and that… Body, is amazing.'_ Kuroka thought to herself as she arose from her seat with a liquid substance trickling down her inner thigh. ' _I'm going to keep my eyes on him.'_ With that Kuroka had disappeared before Koneko had the chance to turn her head in that direction.

' _Kuroka….'_

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

"Congratulations Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi as she hugged onto Antonio, rubbing her cheek against his while having a light blush on her face.

"Yes, that was truly something to see Antonio-sama." Said Kaho. Before anyone else could say anything, they had seen Mizuki pulling out her phone, taking pictures of her son with his newly acquired medal. He had asked Tesshin to display the trophy in the school because he didn't win it by himself.

"By the way…" Said Mizuki, catching her son's and Sekirei's attention. "How's the progress with my grandchildren?" Mizuki asked innocently, causing Antonio to sweatdrop. "What it's a general question, you have been eating a lot of protein right?"

"Mom!" Said Antonio in a slight embarrassed tone of voice, causing his Sekirei and family to laugh.

"Well Chiho, I better get Kokoro back to my place." Said Kotonoha as they had both looked at Kokoro's face to see that she was drowsy.

"Ok, I'll see you guy's later." Said Chiho as she had seen Kotonoha and Kokoro who was half awake wave goodbye then was walking to find a cab to go back to her apartment. At the sight of Darius and Antonio talking, Miya was nervous and seemed as if she couldn't find the proper moment to tell him about her condition.

"Alright Darius, text me when you make it home safely." Said Antonio as he had seen Darius and his Sekirei leave the stadium. He looked behind him to see Momoyo walking up to them. "Oh Miya?"

"Y-Yes?" Replied Miya as she was broken out of her trail of thought.

"I'll be back home a little late, sorry but if you guys eat lunch, go ahead and eat without me." Said Antonio as he walked up to Miya and embraced her in a hug. " _I love you."_

" _I love you as well."_ Replied Miya as she had felt Antonio kissing her on the head then gently scratch it. She had then seen him walk over to Momoyo, talk with her for a bit then watched them head to his I8. Musubi had seen Miya gently placing her left hand on her stomach.

' _Does Miya-san have it too?_ ' Musubi asked herself.

"I asked everyone to go back to the dorms early because I had something to tell them." Replied Momoyo. "I-I hope that's alright." Momoyo had then seen Antonio opening his car door for her.

"Whatever you decide is ok with me, Momo-chan." Said Antonio with a smile on his face, causing Momoyo's face to turn rose pink as she had sat inside and once she was fully inside the car, Antonio had closed the door.

 _Shimazu Dorm_

As the door had opened to Shimazu dorm, Momoyo had turned her head to see Antonio.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in." Said Momoyo.

"Alright, alright." Replied Antonio. As the pair was inside Momoyo had closed the door and locked it as Antonio looked inside and was actually really impressed with the design. "I always seen the outside of this place and always wondered what it looked like on the inside."

"Well it is mixed with western and japanese architecture." Said Momoyo. Before she could say anything else, they both had seen Wanko, sliding from the hallway to the front entrance as she was wearing a simple orange t-shirt and black spandex shorts and black socks.

"Welcome nee-san, Antonio!" Greeted Wanko. "The caretaker of the dorm made lunch and you two are right on time! Come on Antonio, I'll pull up a extra chair so you can sit next to nee-san."

"Oi Doggie!" Said Momoyo with a flustered tone of voice as Wanko grabbed Antonio by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen where, Mayuuchi, Miyako, Chris, Capt, Yamato, Moro and Gakuto where all located. Momoyo had just prayed that things go well.

"Man you were totally awesome! When you transformed, it was something out of a manga!" Said Capt as he was sitting across from Antonio who had Wanko on his left and Momoyo on his right.

"Capt's right." Said Moro. "I've read a ton of Manga that had the main character transform but to actually see it in person is something else."

"I would love to train with you one day, and since we all go to the same school, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Asked Gakuto, causing Antonio to laugh sheepishly.

"S-Sure, I don't see a problem with it." Replied Antonio.

"How were you able to do that in the first place Antonio-Senpai?" Asked Mayuuchi.

"It's a really, really long story that I'm sure you wouldn't like to hear." Replied Antonio.

"You are right about that." Said Matsukaze as Antonio see the cellphone strap mount Mayuuchi's shoulder. "Long stories put me to sleep faster than a nice, long and hot bath."

"Matsukaze that's rude!" Said Mayuuchi, causing everyone to laugh, except Chris, Miyako, and Yamato who hadn't looked away from his food since Antonio sat down next to Momoyo. After clearing her throat, Momoyo backed her chair up so she was able to stand.

"Everyone I have an announcement." Said Momoyo clearly, which made Yamato grind his teeth that Antonio had seen out of the corner of his eye. "I-I would like…" She stopped to take a deep breath then looked at the side of Antonio's face who then turned his head and smiled at her which sent a warm feeling through her body. "I would like to say that me and Antonio here are dating…" As silence filled the air, she could feel as nervous as a freshman who is entering high school for the first time.

"Congratulations you two. Momo-senpai, Antonio-senpai." Said Mayuuchi.

"So. You're dating Momo-senpai huh?" Capt asked Antonio. "Well If she is ok with you, then I am too!"

"I don't think that came out right capt." Said Moro as everyone laughed.

"Well as long as you are happy and he treats you right." Said Chris. "Then there shouldn't be any…" Everybody had stopped what they were doing at the sight of ' _accidentally'_ slamming his chopsticks down on the table.

" _Excuse me…"_ Said Yamato quietly as he excused himself from the kitchen, but found it odd that he left out of the dormitory.

"What's his deal?" Asked Capt. "It's not like him to just up and leave without touching his food."

"Maybe I should go say something to him to see if he is alright." Said Antonio as he backed away from the table. "Only if I knew where he's at."

"Well, I would always see him sitting on the hill next to the trail we walk to go to school." Said Wanko. "Try there."

"Alright I will." Replied Antonio. After getting specific directions on how to get there the fastest and without walking on the sidewalk, Antonio walked towards the door and walked outside. He looked up to the sky to see it had changed from it's orginal cheery blue sky, to a gray color that usually signified that it's about to rain. ' _I didn't know rain was in the forecast. Maybe it won't rain.'_ Antonio thought to himself as he then went to were Yamato might be.

"So is that his ride outside?" Asked Capt. "The expensive looking one?"

"Yes that's right." Replied Momoyo.

"No way!" Said Capt and Gakuto in unison. Only Chris had seen Miyako lower her head, allowing her hair to cover her eyes as she felt they were about to burst with tears.

 _Kawakami Trail_

Antonio was still a bit worn out from the fight with Issei and the others but he didn't let that bother him as he set out to find Yamato who had just up and left the dormitory. As he finally made it onto the trail Wanko was talking about.

"Ahh Yamato!" Antonio had seen the back of Yamato and started to slowly approach him while Yamato's hair blocked his eyes. Just the mere mention of his name made him suck and grind his teeth together. "There you are, why'd you run off like that?" Antonio didn't receive an answer as Yamato just ignored him, slowly clenching his right fist. "Yamato?"

"Don't touch me!" Yamato had turned around and smacked Antonio's hand away as soon as he felt his hand touch his shoulder and stepped a few steps back.

"What's with you Yamato…?" Asked Antonio. "Everyone's worried about…"

" _You've been gone for so long."_ Said Yamato, causing Antonio to stop talking. " _For so many years, and then you just waltz in…"_

" _Waltz?_ I don't under… Woah!" Antonio had jumped back at the sight of Yamato trying to swing on him. "Yamato what the hell is your problem?!" Asked Antonio.

"You, you are my problem Antonio." Replied Yamato in a cold tone of voice.

"Eh?"

"You've been gone for half of our lives, then you all of a sudden return, for what?" Asked Yamato. "If you were going to up and disappear, you should've stayed gone."

"Yo Yamato, what the hell is wrong with you. You are starting to go a little bit…"

"If you would've stayed gone, then maybe Nee-san wouldn't be with you…" Said Yamato, causing Antonio to sigh.

"So that's what this is about… Look Yamato, I'm sorry tha…"

"Save it, I don't need your pity apology." Said Yamato as he clenched his fists together. "I had everything planned out…" Yamato then had a pure look of anger in his eyes as he charged towards Antonio again trying to get at least one hit on him.

"Yamato you need to relax, take a deep breath and calm down." Said Antonio as he kept dodging Yamato's punches. "If you don't stop, I'll have no choice but to take this act of anger and defend myself accordingly." Antonio warned Yamato who didn't listen but instead kept throwing punches.

"If you wasn't here, things were going to go a different way!" Yelled Yamato. "Why'd you have to go mess things up!?" Antonio's eyes had widen as he had heard Yamato's voice become slightly distorted until his voice became similar to the man he hated deep down in his heart.

" _You're nothing but a mistake!"_ When Yamato said this, it caused Antonio to freeze as he could see the visage of his ' _deceased father'_ next to Yamato. Antonio had then felt Yamato's fist connect with his jaw, even though Yamato had no fighting experience with hand to hand combat, he took self defense and boxing classes with Gakuto so he felt the punch was sufficient but was taken back when Antonio's eyes had shifted from hazel to crimson and when he slammed his palm into his stomach with enough force to knock him down on his ass.

"Stop it you two!" Momoyo, Mayuuchi, Wanko, Chris and finally Miyako caught up to see the confrontation between the two males of Momoyo's life.

' _Ara, this shall be interesting.'_ Said Kuroka to herself as she hid her presence as she at on a railing on the bridge near where the drama was about to go down.

"You know, I did some research about you." Said Yamato as he slowly got up to his feet and dusted himself off. "I must say, what I learned about you is pretty interesting."

' _What is he talking about?'_ Momoyo thought to herself.

"It must be sad knowing that your father abandoned you and your mother because he thought you were a unwanted hassle he didn't want to deal with." Said Yamato in a cold tone of voice. What Yamato had said caused even Kuroka's ears to stop twitching and her tail to stop wagging. "Must be even sadder that your mother had gotten disowned by her own family because of what your father did, made you."

"Yamato!" As Momoyo had tried to call out to him, she had seen Antonio's fist starting to shake faster bit by bit.

"Hmph, I guess you truly are a mistake." Said Yamato, causing Antonio's heart to beat rapidly as the terrible memories he tried to keep hidden arose.

"That's enough Yamato!" Said Momoyo in a loud tone of voice that was enough to catch Yamato's attention as she stood next to Antonio while Wanko, Chris and Mayuuchi stood back. "Yamato what the hell is wrong with you?!" Asked Momoyo. "You have just went above and beyond the line!" The crimson eyed beauty had then walked up to where she was only a few feet away from him.

"Have I really?" Asked Yamato

"Does that stupid question really need a five step breakdown on why what you just said is dumb?!" Said Momoyo.

"How is my love for you dumb?!" Asked Yamato. "How is me expressing how I feel du…"

"The old Yamato I knew and grew up with wasn't such a cold hearted dick." Said Momoyo as she interrupted Yamato. "He was the kind, loving little brother that everyone liked, but the man standing before me isn't him." Momoyo said in a flat tone of voice. "Yamato, if you truly care about my feelings… "

"I do!" Interrupted Yamato. "I…"

"Then you need to understand. I love you, I always will, but the love I have for you is not the same kind of love I have for Antonio." Replied Momoyo.

"You don't understand Nee-san!" Said Yamato. Momoyo had then seen Miyako running past her towards Yamato with tears rolling down her face. " _No one w…"_

 _ **! ! !**_

Momoyo's eyes widen as she, along with Mayuuchi, Matsukaze, Chris and Kuroka had seen the left side of Yamato's face had a red handprint due to Miyako slapping him so loud that the birds nearby flew off into the sky with tears flowing down her face.

"Yamato, you asshole!" Yelled Miyako as tears flowed from her face, causing Yamato to slowly place his hand on his face where Miyako slapped him.

" _Miyako…_ " Yamato had seen the usual Miyako breaking down right before him.

"Why is this Yamato such a cold hearted dick. You say I don't understand what it means to watch someone you love, love somebody else…" Said Miyako

"That's right you…"

"I more than understand because time after time, I would watch you ask out Momo-senpai." Said Miyako. "When I wish you would've just asked me and I would've said yes in a heartbeat. But not for this Yamato, because who you are now, is not the same man I fell in love with!" She then grabbed onto Yamato's collar. "Give the old Yamato back!" Said Miyako before she started to sniffle as she started to cry uncontrollably. Yamato had then started to have flashbacks to their childhood and how she was crying back then exactly how she is now.

"Yamato…" Said Momoyo, catching Yamato's attention. "I have never seen anyone be so in love with someone until I had met Miyako. Anyone around her could clearly see how much you mean to her."

" _Nee-san…"_ Said Yamato in a soft tone of voice.

"Don't you think you owe it to her to at least properly respond to her feelings instead of being cruel to her? Most people would just up and walk away because of the the way you've been acting." Said Momoyo as she folded her arms. Yamato had then felt Miyako's grip loosen.

" _I don't care if I'm not first."_ Said Miyako softly.

"Eh?" Said Yamato in a confused tone of voice.

"I don't care that I'm not your first option. I don't care if i'm second, third, or last, I just want to be loved by the one person I want to give my heart too! Why can't you understand Yamato?!" Said Miyako as she tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes but it was no use as more kept escaping her eyes. "I just want to always be there for you, like how you was there for me." When she said this, Yamato felt like a complete and total ass for even making Miyako cry as much as she was. She had gasped a bit as she had felt Yamato slowly embracing her in a hug.

"Miyako, gomenasai." Said Yamato. "Nothing I say can atone for what I put you through." Miyako tried wiping her tears away with her arm as she listened to Yamato's words. "I want to properly respond to your feelings, but I feel that it would be cruel to go to you now that Nee-san is dating Antonio…"

"I don't care!" Said Miyako. "As long as I have the relationship with you I always wanted, I could care less how it happens. I just want to be happy with you Yamato… I don't never want to see the cold hearted you, that made me cry myself to sleep…

"Gomenasai." Yamato apologized. Miyako had then shaken her head.

"You already apologized to me, now you need to apologize to him." Said Miyako as she moved from in front of Yamato to reveal Antonio who was standing next to Momoyo. The crimson eyed beauty had looked next to her to see that her boyfriend was lost in terrible memories.

' _So he isn't just all strength.'_ Kuroka thought to herself. ' _It appears we are similar in some ways. Welp, guess I'll stalk my cute little prey next time.'_ As Kuroka snapped her finger, she vanished in a shadowy smoke.

"Antonio?" Said Momoyo as she tried calling out to her boyfriend, she still had seen the side of Antonio's face as her, along with everybody else had seen that Antonio hadn't moved, almost as if those painful words froze him in time.

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 12! I have a question for you guys, would you like to have longer chapters or have them stay where they are at now?**_

 _ **Again, I wish to thank everyone for supporting my story! As I grow as a writer and get better, I have you all to thank for giving me helpful tips and advice by leaving story related reviews instead of just bashing it. You guys are awesome and seeing those reviews keeps me pushing out more chapters and hopefully this chapter will meet your expectations!**_

 _ **Well, Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: A Promise We'll Always Keep**_


	13. A Promise We'll Always Keep

"Antonio?" Said Momoyo as she tried calling out to her boyfriend, she still had seen the side of Antonio's face as her, along with everybody else had seen that Antonio hadn't moved, almost as if those painful words froze him in time as his hair covered his face.

"Look, Antonio…" Yamato said as he slowly approached Momoyo and the seemingly frozen Antonio. "The things I've said, can never be taken back. I don't expect you to believe what I am telling you, but I admit I was jealous that Nee-san picked to be with you." Yamato admitted. "I was so angry that I dug up information about your past and just blurted it out like that. To you and Miyako both, I'm tremendously sorry."

"Look…" Said Antonio. "What's done is done, but don't you think that Miyako deserves a chance at happiness? All she cares about is you and openly admitted just now that she doesn't care about the position she has in your heart. At least be man enough to properly respond to that..." When Antonio said this, Momoyo couldn't help but to wonder what seemingly dark past he held within his memories. As they all had returned to the dormitory, Momoyo had walked outside to see Antonio digging in his pockets to search for his car keys to his BMW i8.

"Antonio… You hadn't said a single word the whole walk back." Said Momoyo, causing Antonio to stop inside the dormitory upper level window, Capt and Gakuto were peeking down to see Antonio and Momoyo talking while his car stood behind him.

"Hey, think he'll take us for a spin in that car?" Asked Capt.

"Hope so, that car is a serious chick magnet." Replied Gakuto.

"Everything about my past…" Said Antonio.

 **[** _ **Play Song: In Your Past**_ **-** _ **Sword Art Online OST**_ **]**

Antonio had slowly breathed in, then exhaled just as slow before speaking. "Everything from my mother getting disowned by the grandparents I never met by being pregnant, to my father abandoning us." Momoyo could just feel the hurt in his voice as he told his past to her. "My mother did everything herself with no help from my father or anyone in either family except from my aunt Takami. When I was a child I would often at times hear my mother crying in her room, but she didn't let me see her cry."

' _Why does my heart, feel heavy all of a sudden?…'_ Momoyo had thought to herself as her boyfriend was telling her his traumatic past

"The reason I had to move away… Was so that my mother could get a better job with more pay and flexible hours but she never worked on my birthday or any other holiday so that she could spend time with me." Said Antonio, causing Momoyo to gasp at the reveal of why Antonio had disappeared. "The whole time while she was supporting the both of us, I felt completely useless. When I started school in the United States, I wanted to be the best i could possibly be so not to give anymore stress on my mother but she would always tell me something…"

"Which was?" Asked Momoyo.

"She would always pat me on the head, squat down and tell me that ' _Everything will work out for the best.'"_ At that point, she couldn't listen to anymore without some tears forming in her eyes. "At that point, the last thing I wanted to be to my mother was a nu…" He stopped as he felt Momoyo embracing him in a hug softly as she pushed him against the driver side door to his car. " _Oi, Momo-chan?"_

" _I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that."_ Said Momoyo as she still hugged onto her boyfriend. " _All of this time, I've always wondered why you disappeared from me and now that I had learned about it because Yamato blurted it out…_ "

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

"You know… Me experiencing that has taught me a few things." Said Antonio, causing Momoyo to look Antonio in the eyes. "You can't make people take responsibility if they don't want too, and you have to make the best of every situation. I didn't let my past ' _affect_ ' me and what I do in the future. Besides, having everybody in my life that I care about makes me happy. Including you Momo-chan." Said Antonio with a warm smile causing Momoyo to blush wildly.

"W-W-Well at least you figured that out quickly." Replied Momoyo. "But if you ever feel like talking, you know you are welcomed here any time and you have my number."

"I know." Replied Antonio as he leaned in to steal Momoyo's lips, causing her to hug onto him tighter. As they parted from their kiss, Antonio had turned to face his car door.

"Text me when you make it home safely, if you don't I'll be angry with you." Said Momoyo.

"I got it, I got it." Replied Antonio as he opened the driver side door and sat inside. He had then seen Momoyo stuck her head inside the car and had done the same as him, steal his lips which caught him off guard. "If you wanted more why didn't you just say so?" Said Antonio in a playful tone of voice.

"Hehe, get out of here." Replied Momoyo after she giggled. She then had seen Antonio closing the drive side door and then drive off from the dormitory. While driving on the streets his smile had started to fade away at the argument between him and Yamato.

' _You're nothing but a mistake!'_ The phrase kept replaying over and over again in Antonio's mind as the visage of his father's smirk popped up in his head which caused him to tighten his grip on the steering wheel and slam his foot down on the gas.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 13: A Promise We'll Always Keep_

* * *

' _I may need to take the I8 to a garage to check on the brakes.'_ Antonio thought to himself as he was walking up to the door to his massive house. Before he opened the door, he had done as Momoyo asked and notified her that he has returned safely. As soon as he stuck his house key in and turned it thus unlocking the front door, he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

"Congratulations!" Antonio had looked forward to see Benitsubasa flying into his arms. "You were beyond the definition of amazing!"

"She was so annoying, she kept complaining and asking when you were coming back." Chimed in Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to blush wildly.

"Shut the hell up! I can miss my man can't I?" Questioned Benitsubasa.

"Not if you were acting how you was. _Oh where's Antonio, he needs to hurry home. I hope that nothing bad has happened to him._ " Said Haihane mocking her friend.

"That's completely normal!" Yelled a flustered Benitsubasa.

"Onii-chan!" Antonio, Benitsubasa and Haihane had seen Kuu running from the living room to the front foyer and had hugged his leg. "You were like a superhero out there." Antonio had then started to gently pat Kuu on the head.

"That's really sweet of you to say, thanks Kuu." Replied Antonio.

"Welcome home love.~ You must be tired, do you want to eat dinner, or…" Kazehana had seductively revealed her areola which Antonio had immediately covered Kuu's eyes to preserve her innocence.

"Damn it you, he hasn't been home five minutes and you do that!?" Said Hikari furiously towards Kazehana, causing Hibiki to sweatdrop and sigh.

"Welcome home Master." Said Akitsu.

"Well there's the man of the hour." Said Karasuba. "You have some explaining to do."

"Am I in trouble?" Replied Antonio, causing Karasuba to giggle.

"Only If we don't like your response." Said Karasuba, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

"D-Don't fret Kanzaki-san." Said Nanami. "It's nothing bad I promise."

" _Somehow that makes me feel alot better._ " Antonio said softly.

"What was that? You said you wanted to see the sharp end of my sword~?" Said Karasuba in a sing-song voice.

"How do you possibly think I would ask that?!" Asked Antonio, causing all of his Sekirei and family to laugh. Miya was in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner.

' _Tonight, I have to tell him.'_ Miya thought to herself as she gently placed her left hand on her stomach as she was wearing a pink, frilled apron over her usual white and purple miko outfit. ' _I'm not putting it off no longer.'_ Dinner was the usual grilled Mackerel, beef stew, salad and white rice which was enjoyed by everyone. Antonio was answering question after question about his transformation at the tournament while eating his meal. While he was eating, Miya couldn't help but to look at his face as he had a smile on his face then had felt her heart slowly beating.

"Hmm, Miya? Is everything alright?" Asked Antonio, causing Miya to snap out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes! I was just wondering if everything was to your liking?" Wondered Miya.

"Of course!" Replied Antonio. "I wish my food could taste as great as yours." Said Antonio.

"Your cooking is amazing as well!" Chimed in Benitsubasa. "Plus with your teaching I feel that I could be on your level one day."

" _Yeah keep dreaming pinky."_ Said Haihane softly before wiping her mouth with a napkin, causing a vein to appear.

"I wish to learn how to properly cook as well." Said Yashima. "Sometimes I feel bad for not being able to be a proper Sekirei."

"Don't worry." Said Antonio. "If everybody wants to, I'll teach you all to cook." With everybody conversating, Miya had started to slip into her thoughts again.

 _Later_

After entering his room from taking a bath with his Sekirei, he slowly approached his bed while drying his head with a towel before closing the door to his room. Before he could do anything else, he heard a gentle knock on his door. "Come in." Said Antonio. The door had slowly opened to reveal Miya with her hair down, wearing a see through nightie. "Oh Miya, come to sleep with me tonight?" Said Antonio. "By the way you got to teach me some of your recipes… I can't get enough of th…" Antonio had stopped as he had felt Miya gently falling into his arms. "O-Oi Miya, is everything ok?"

"Antonio, remember what I told you about Sekirei pregnancy?" Asked Miya. She had then seen Antonio slowly rubbing his chin.

"I remember you telling me that they experience pregnancy like any human female, and when they are in their last couple weeks of being pregnant they are taken to the ship on Kamikura Island. If I remember correctly. It also takes alot for them to get pregnant." Replied Antonio.

"Correct, but their are a few details I left out." Said Miya.

"Such as?" Replied Antonio.

"If a Sekirei and their Ashikabi mate, a faint _Sekirei Symbol_ will appear on the stomach." Said Miya. "Once the Sekirei receives enough of their Ashikabi's sperm, It will make them react and fill in the symbol until it's fully visible, that's when the child will start growing." Antonio had then seen Miya slowly backing away from him, let her nightie drop to the floor and stepped out of it.

" _Miya…"_ Antonio had observed her stomach to see that she was in the stages that a faint _Sekirei Symbol_ was visible upon her stomach. "You're close to being pregnant?" Asked Antonio, receiving only a head nod from Miya. As silence filled the air, Miya couldn't help but to feel her body tremble with a bit of nervousness.

' _I said it loud and clear.'_ Miya thought to herself. ' _So why is it that I feel so nervous. Just his gaze is enough to get me… Hot.'_

"Miya.."

"H-Hai?" Replied Miya as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Are you still nervous about becoming a mother?" Asked Antonio.

"To be honest with you dear, I am." Replied Miya. "It's something I think about, I know I'm like a big sister to everyone but when I see you and your mother interact it gets me to wonder that would I ever be that good of a parent." She had slowly placed her left hand on her stomach. "Hehe, to think a Goddess like me would be nervous. But…"

"But what?" Asked Antonio as he had felt Miya gently placing her hand of his face.

"But I know that I have nothing to be nervous about, as long as I know my husband will be by my side. Along with the others." Replied Miya with a warm smile.

" _Miya…"_ Said Antonio in a soft tone of voice as he looked deeply into the goddesses eyes. He had then seen Miya slowly climbing onto his bed until she was lying on her back.

" _Come… Let me bond with my husband._ " Said Miya in a gentle tone of voice as she bad seen Antonio stripping himself of his t-shirt, revealing his muscle toned body and his gym shorts to which Miya could see the imprint of his sword which made her body even more hot than what it already was. After hours and hours of non-stop loving, Miya could feel Antonio's semen reacting with the _Sekirei Symbol_ on her stomach which had begun to fill itself in, becoming a bit less faint.

"Miya?"

"Yes dear?" Asked a sweaty Miya as she gently lifted her head off of Antonio's chest to look at his face. She had seen Antonio had a serious look on his face, as if his thoughts kept him busy. "What's wrong?"

" _D-Do you think I'll be a good father?"_ Asked Antonio. As silence filled the air, Miya had just rested her head back onto Antonio's chest.

"But of course." Said Miya.

" _What makes you… So sure?"_ Questioned Antonio.

"Please don't tell me you are doubting yourself? I'll get angry if you are" Replied Miya. "The reason not only myself, but the others feel that you will be more than an excellent father is because of your loving heart. You always support us, care for us, make sure our needs our met before your own." Said Miya. "Need I say more? Besides…"

"Besides what my Goddess?" Asked Antonio.

" _You are nothing like you're father and I'm glad about that. I love you as you are and promise me, no more doubting yourself._ " Miya had raised her head once more to look Antonio deep in his hazel eyes. " _Promise me that."_

" _I...I promise."_ Replied Antonio.

" _Good, because not only as your wife, but as your Sekirei, me and the others will protect you from self-doubt, along with any and everything else. Because that's a promise we'll always keep."_ Said Miya. As the two hugged, a little spy camera was in the corner of his room in the ceiling which had belonged to a high tech, perverted Sekirei who couldn't help but to emerge herself in her own pleasure at the sight of Antonio giving it to Miya.

 _Matsu and Kocho's Room_

' _As I thought just doing it by myself just isn't enough.'_ Matsu thought to herself as she pulled apart her fingers to see that her fingers were glazed due to her secretion.

"It's not good to spy on people." Said Kocho.

"Yet, here you are, looking at the same video as me of Antonio and Miya mating." Replied Matsu, causing Kocho's face to then beet red. "What do you have to say about that?"

" _That's O-Only because the sounds from the video kept me up_." Said Kocho after she pretended to cough.

"Oh Kocho-tan, you…" Matsu had stopped as a beeping sound could be heard from her computer.

"What's that?" Asked Kocho.

"A notification." Asked Matsu. "I placed a little security wall on some of Antonio's personal information so that if someone hacked into it..."

"You could use your own hacking skills to reverse search whoever hacked into his own files." Replied Kocho.

"Bingo." Replied Matsu. "We're going to make them regret ever hacking into Kanzaki-tan's files.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

As Aoi Touma did his daily stretch before getting out of bed, he yawned a bit before reaching for glasses and fixing his hair.

" _Well, time to see if I have any new customers."_ Touma said to himself as he sat down in his computer chair. He had then started up his computer that he claimed that was to be ' _Untraceable and Unhackable_ ' but boy was he about to be in for a surprise. He checked his emails to see that he had a new email from an unnamed source.

" _Hello, you do not know us, nor do we have any right to divulge that information to you since you hacked into the personal file of a specific someone. Don't worry, we aren't going to report you to the authorities for a felony crime because that would be too good for you, instead we took the liberty of wiping every hacking software and tools you've imaginable so you won't be hacking anybody else's files ever again."_

Aoi Touma had scrolled down to see a cartoonish picture of Matsu and Kocho. He frantically exited his emails and was stunned to see everything he ' _worked hard'_ to get was wiped clean with not a single trace which pissed him off entirely to the point he slammed his fist down on his desk.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

Antonio came walking down the stairs wearing a black T-shirt with a white _Sekirei Symbol_ in the back, his pendant from Chiho, gray sweats and black shoes.

"Antonio goodmorning!" Said Chiho as she approached her boyfriend.

"Chiho goodmorning." Replied Antonio before the two exchanged a kiss. "Sleep well?"

"I did thank for asking." Said Chiho. "I…"

"Antonio!" Antonio had seen Saki come flying in, tackling him to the ground. "Ohayo!" Said Saki as she gave her morning salute to Antonio as she sat on his back.

"Saki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't just randomly tackle me every morning! It's not good for my health." Said Antonio as he sweatdropped.

"No can do." Replied Saki.

"Huh?" Replied a confused Antonio.

"It's my morning routine, If i don't do it then my whole day will be thrown out of whack." Said Saki as she sat on Antonio's stomach. "Besides you don't mind the softness of my bottom right?" As the two conversated, Chiho couldn't help but to giggle to herself.

' _I absolutely love this family of mines.'_ Chiho thought to herself. ' _This new life of mines, I have you to thank for letting me experience it as I only looked at the crystal blue sky from my old hospital room. I love you for that, Kanzaki Antonio.'_ Chiho had thought to herself as she had seen Saki help her Ashikabi off of the ground.

" _Onii-chan…"_ The trio had seen Kuu slowly approach the them. " _I'm hungry."_ Said Kuu as her stomach had softly growled. She had then had felt Antonio patting her on the head.

"Ok Kuu, I'll make some breakfast." Replied Antonio. As Kuu nodded her head, Saki walked with Kuu into the living room/kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Hehe, well if you are cooking then I'll be looking forward to eating a delicious breakfast.." Replied Chiho as smiled warmly towards Antonio which caused him to have a blush emerge on his face. As Antonio had seen Chiho walk into the living room/kitchen, Antonio had felt his phone start to ring and when he pulled out his phone from his pocket, he had seen Momoyo was calling him.

" _ **Hey Momo-chan.**_ "

" _ **Ah Antonio, Ohayo. How are you feeling?**_ " Asked Momoyo as she was laying on her floor at Shimazu Dormitory in nothing but a black tank top and solid black panties.

" _ **I'm doing alright, hehe checking up on me, how adorable.**_ " Replied Antonio as he teased Momoyo.

" _ **It's only natural for a girlfriend to check up her boyfriend after what happened.**_ " Said Momoyo. " _ **Everybody has been getting on Yamato's case about what he did to you. Him and Miyako have been talking ever since yesterday about what happened and stuff about the past.**_ _**They even started talking about potentially dating.**_ "

" _ **I see.**_ " Replied Antonio. He knew that if Yamato did ask Miyako to be with him, she would immediately say yes a million times if she could. Antonio thought that would wrong on Yamato's part to give up on Momoyo then move on to someone else just like that but he even heard Miyako stating that she didn't care what position she was in which reminded Antonio about all the women in his life. They didn't care about what position they held, just as long as they were able to love him, they didn't care so Antonio couldn't pass to much judgement on that, but for exposing his past, he could care less for Yamato now. " _ **Well if they do, Miyako will be happy. Everybody deserves a chance at happiness, don't you agree Momo-chan?**_ " Asked Antonio.

" _ **I do. Even when you accepted my feelings, it made me extremely happy.**_ " Replied Momoyo.

" _ **Hehe, at first I thought you only wanted to use me as a punching bag.**_ "

" _ **I'm hurt that you would think of such a thing.**_ " Replied Momoyo in a joking manner which caused the two to laugh.

" _ **Hey, have you had any breakfast yet?**_ "

" _ **No, we usually get our own breakfast while the caretaker of the dorm makes lunch.**_ " Replied Momoyo as she gently placed her left hand on her stomach to soothe the sounds that were coming from her stomach which caused her to sweatdrop.

" _ **Well get ready in half an hour, I'm coming to pick you up Momo-chan.**_ " Said Antonio as he disconnected the call. Momoyo shot up from the ground, frantically fixing her hair as she dashed from one part of her room to the other picking out clothes and tried to put together something to wear.

' _Should I wear this with this? No it doesn't look right. It wouldn't be right If I wore sweatpants would It? It's just breakfast. Oooo what am I getting so nervous for?_ ' Momoyo thought to herself. She then had a smile come across her face at the mere thought of seeing her boyfriend so the feeling of happiness overcame the nervousness. As antonio left his home with his biker helmet, Kuroka who was sitting comfortably on the ledge of a nearby building watched Antonio pull his bike that was on its kickstand and zoom down the street after he put on his helmet and pulled down his visor.

' _And there he goes._ ' Kuroka thought to herself as she watched her ' _prey'_ escape her glance. She couldn't help but to think about the similarities about their past. When her and Koneko were younger, their father had no idea about the supernatural, Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels, nor that their mother was a Nekomata. Even though their mother had fallen in love and had genuine feelings for their father to have her and Koneko, he still wasn't willing to stay because he wanted nothing to do with the supernatural. ' _Maybe one day soon, I'll have a talk with him._ ' Kuroka thought to herself as she gently glided her left index finger across her bottom lip.

"Is there anything you need help with Master?" Asked Akitsu as she had seen Antonio placing some newly skinned potatoes on a cutting board.

"I got everything, Aki-chan. I want you all to relax and enjoy breakfast." Replied Antonio with a warm smile on his face. As Akitsu went to sit back down at the table, Antonio had fixed a massive spread of pancakes, nice and fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon and fruits that everybody had their own likeness for. All was left was hot hash browns from scratch.

"Ahhh Nii-san, everything looks delicious! Maybe you could be my personal cook." Said Yukari in a playful tone of voice.

"Sorry but I think I would have to pass on that seemingly ' _wonderful'_ opportunity." Replied Antonio in a sarcastic tone of voice. As he proceeded to cut the potatoes up, he was careful as not to cut his left hand as he held the knife in his right hand while he held the potato in his left. As he was cutting the item, his focus started to waver as his mind went elsewhere.

"Everything looks really good!" Said Momoyo with a smile on her face.

"Doesn't it?" Replied Benitsubasa. She had then looked towards Momoyo then turned her head away from her, causing her to chuckle slightly.

"Everything Antonio-sama makes is wonderful." Said Musubi. "I like both meals Miya and Antonio-sama prepares."

"Well that's very nice of you to say Musubi." Said Miya.

"I…"

"Owuch! _Son of a bitch!"_ Everybody had turned their heads at the sound of something being dropped to the floor.

"Kanzaki-kun, are you alright?" Asked Karasuba as she got up from her chair and went to the kitchen, along with Chiho and Momoyo to check on their beloved.

" _Yeah, I just nicked my finger."_ Said Antonio as he sucked his left index finger while he inspected the potatoes to make sure none of his blood made contact on the unprepared food.

"Usually you are extremely careful when it comes to handling sharp objects while cooking." Said Karasuba.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Asked Chiho. Antonio had assured everyone that he was okay with a warm smile, but during the events of what happened yesterday, Momoyo knew better. Anybody wouldn't be ok if they went through the traumatic experience Antonio had went through nearly all his life. They decided to skip out on the hash browns after Antonio placed a band-aid on his finger but still had majorly enjoyed the meal Antonio had prepared for everyone. As they were conversating, Momoyo had looked on Antonio's face had seen him genuinely laugh and enjoying himself around everyone.

' _He's still truly bothered by what happened yesterday. I can sense it.'_ Momoyo thought to herself

"Hey Kanzaki-san, thank you for breakfast today." Said Nanami. "I'll help with the dishes."

"So will I." Said Kuruse.

"Thanks you guys." Said Antonio as he gathered up everyone's finished plates.

"Thank you love for the wonderful meal." Said Kazehana. " _Now I feel the need to do something for you.~_ "

"No you don't!" Yelled Hikari.

"You finished with your plate Kuu?" Asked Antonio.

"Mmhmm, I finished it all Oniichan." Replied Kuu as she handed Antonio her plate. As Kuruse and Nanami gathered the silverware, the two Sekirei headed towards the sink as Antonio walked over to Momoyo.

"You have anything planned for today?" Asked Antonio.

"Nothing in particular." Replied Momoyo as she had seen Antonio taking her plate and stacking it amongst the rest of the plates he was carrying.

"Well why don't you stay for a bit." Suggested Antonio. "We got a indoor pool that stays at a nice warm temperature."

"If you say it like that then I guess I have no choice but to stay." Replied Momoyo as she had fixed her hair.

 _Shimazu Dormitory_

"He has a bike too!" Said Capt with amazement in his voice. "Seem's like he'll fit in with us guys just fine."

"You just want him to ' _fit in'_ so he can take you for rides in his cars and such Capt." Said Wanko, causing Capt to scratch the back of his head.

" _So you saw right through me huh?_ " Whispered Capt.

"Besides, Onee-san isn't going to let anyone take advantage of him." Said Wanko. "Maybe one day, since he is dating Onee-san, we can show him our secret hideout."

"Hmmm, I don't have a problem with it." Said Gakuto. "If he'll train with me in _Taijutsu_ that'll be a plus."

 _Yamato's Room_

As Yamato and Miyako both sat on his bed conversating about the past and present, they hoped they could put negative things that have happened recently and long ago away and try to look towards a better tomorrow and future.

"Hehe.."

"Hey what's funny?" Asked Yamato.

"It's just that, I'm glad to have you back Yamato." Replied Miyako. "Promise me you'll never act like that again, because If you do I won't forgive you." Yamato started scratching the back of his head.

"Miyako, I promise." Replied Yamato. He the. Had seen Miyako standing up off of his bed. "Well let's get back to the others. As Miyako started to walk off, she had felt Yamato reach out and grab her hand causing her to stop moving.

" _Yamato?_ " Miyako said softly.

"Miyako. What happened yesterday, I feel for as long as I may live, I can never truly atone for what I done to not only Antonio, but to you also."

" _Yamato it's fine. I…"_

"It's not fine!" Said Yamato as he cut off Miyako. "I never wanted to make you cry, that was never my intention plus I went back on my promise to never be the reason why you shed a tear in the first place. That's why…"

" _That's why…?"_ Said Miyako. Yamato had slowly breathed in, then had slowly exhaled.

" _That's why I want to at least do the right thing now and build off of that."_ Said Yamato as he had risen off of his bed and slowly walked over to Miyako.

" _Y-Yamato.."_

" _Shiina Miyako. From this day forth, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that what happened yesterday will never occur once more. I will do everything in my being to make sure that no tears escape your face. Miyako, I want you to be by my side."_ When Miyako heard this, her eyes had widen and begun to have tears of happiness form in them.

" _A-Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"_ Asked Miyako.

"I am." Replied Yamato. "I know it may seem like I'm just…"

"Stop I know what you are going to say." Said Miyako as she had cut off Yamato. "I don't care if I wasn't your first choice like I said before. I just want to be happy with you, and I can't believe after all this time, I finally get to be with you how I always wanted to be!" Said Miyako as a tear of happiness flowed down her cheek. Yamato had hugged Miyako tightly as Miyako rested her head against his chest.

 _ **And That's Chapter 13. Thanks to everyone who takes time out of their day to read my stories and actually give helpful inputs and advice that my story could benefit from.**_

 _ **If this chapter was slow, then next chapter will be better as Antonio trains with his new form, new characters get introduced that people been wanting to see, and a new evil will appear that will make everyone band together, sort of. The one behind it all, I'm not going to spoil it, just look forward to chapter 14-16 as it goes into the introduction of newest evil group made up of different beings.**_

 _ **Next Chapter will also go deeper into Kuroka's past.**_

 _ **If there's something you want to see next chapter, let me know and I will place it in. I want to make a chapter where your guy's idea actually make it to light because you guys have awesome Ideas! But as always thanks for your time and helpful reviews.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Bonds**_


	14. Bonds

_***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 14: Bonds_

* * *

As Issei and friends were at the Kawakami Hotel bath as the sun had set, slowly becoming night, Rias had seen such a depressed look on Koneko's face when she usually doesn't show much emotion at all.

"What's the matter?" Asked Rias as she sat next to her rook _Devil Piece_ in the warm, soothing bath water with her red hair tied up with a towel sitting atop her head. "Is something troubling you?" Rias had then seen Koneko slowly nod her head.

"It's Nee-san." Replied Koneko. Causing Rias to change her facial expression.

"Ara, your older sister." Replied Akeno as she as well got in the bath with her two comrades. "From what I understand, she's a highly wanted Devil in the underworld for killing her master."

"That's right." Replied Koneko. "Thought I never understood why she did nor the reason why I was nearly executed at such a young age."

"Either way.." Chimed in Rias. "Even though it is our duty to make sure she pays for the many crimes she's committed, including killing her previous master. We all will make sure that she will never touch you."

" _B-Buchou…_ "

"She's right you know. We can't have anything happen to our adorable little kouhai now can we?" Asked Akeno. "Even Issei won't allow anything bad happen to you, even though you put him through your ' _Rigorous'_ reform training." Koneko's eyes had suddenly widen at a image of Issei in his _Balance Breaker_ appeared in her head.

"He needed it." Said Koneko, causing Rias and Akeno to chuckle.

"I admit that it's kind of better having him less perverted, not that I minded. It was just a lot to deal with previously." Said Rias as she had sighed and slowly begun to sweatdrop.

"Oh? So does that mean you admit defeat and will hand over Issei to me?" Teased Akeno. Both Akeno and Koneko had seen Rias rise up out of the bath, letting the soothing water roll over her beautiful body and down her slim stomach.

"As if Akeno! Issei is mine!" Replied Rias. Koneko had then seen Akeno rising up out of the water as well. As Akeno and Rias were bickering about who Issei ' _belonged'_ to, Koneko had looked down at the water to see a small reflection of herself then had smiled. Even though Rias and the others weren't her real family, she thought of them as if they were. The only question she wanted to ask Kuroka was why did she do what she did. Then her head was filled with sudden flashbacks of Kuroka's hands being covered in blood while a blood splatter was upon her left cheek.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"This is so boring!" Said Benitsubasa as she was slouched on their couch as Haihane was watching her favorite television show, family feud.

"The hell are you on about?" Asked Haihane.

"When's Antonio coming back home…?" Asked Benitsubasa, causing Haihane to sigh as she knew what was going to follow. Miya was happily humming in the kitchen as she was preparing dinner.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Asked Karasuba as she had seen Miya started to cut some veggies.

"In a little bit." Replied Miya. "But you know, we don't start until Kanzaki-san has returned safely to us." Karasuba raised her eyebrow at Miya's sudden statement. " _W-What is it?_ " Miya had then seen Karasuba had her mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oh nothing, I just think it's adorable how much you worry for him like you are a newlywed." Replied Karasuba, causing a light pink blush to emerge on Miya's face. As all of their ears perked up they had all heard the door opening and closing.

"Everybody, I'm back!" Announced Antonio, causing Benitsubasa to jump off the couch and dash towards him.

"Welcome h…"

"Welcome home Antonio-sama!" Benitsubasa had seen Musubi jumped from the stairs into his arms.

"Musubi that's dangerous." Said Antonio. He had then seen Musubi tilting her head in curiousity.

"Hmmm? What's dangerous?" Asked Musubi innocently, causing Antonio to sigh as he patted the top of her head.

"Come on Antonio, let's eat dinner already." Said Benitsubasa as she grabbed Antonio's arm.

"Come on, don't pull on my arm like that." Said Antonio as he felt Benitsubasa walking him to the kitchen by him arm as Musubi followed behind. "Speaking of which, what's for dinner?" Asked Antonio.

"I want to know as well, I'm starving!" Said Saki as she stretched her arms and yawned while sitting down in a chair.

"Cover your mouth while you yawn Shinobi-chan." Said Yahan as she sat down next to Saki. "Yawn's are very contagious." Antonio had seen Miya, with the assistance from Yashima and Nanami lay down a plate of premium steak, mashed potatoes with butter and vegetables.

"Everything looks amazing Miya!" Said Antonio causing Miya to blush profoundly.

"W-Well it wasn't anything too hard. As long as I can receive your compliments, that makes me happy." Said Miya as she tilted her head and smiled as she had took her seat once all the food was handed out to everyone.

" _Itadakemasu!_ " Said everyone before they had started to dig in. Miya had carefully watched Antonio cut up a portion of his steak and watched him raise his fork to his mouth. She then had seen the positive facial expression on her husband's face as he was chewing then eventually swallowed his food.

"Just what I'd expect from an amazing cook." Said Antonio, causing Miya's face to turn lite red. "Here Kuu, let me cut it for you, I don't want you hurting yourself." Antonio had then grabbed and then started to cut Kuu's steak into pieces big enough for her to eat.

"Hehe, Thank you Oniichan." Said Kuu. Antonio had seen how adorable she is and had simply petted her atop her head.

"You've sure adapted to your new big brother role pretty good. Tonio-niisan." Teased Yukari. She had then seen Kuu shaking her head up and down.

"Mmhm, Kuu loves her Oniichan!" Said Kuu with a smile on her face which made Yukari smile in turn. After Akitsu had swallowed the food that was in her mouth after chewing, she had gently wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Still, who would've thought you were a descendant of the man who saved the Sekirei race long ago." Said Yume. "Maybe I didn't need to bestow those powers to you.~" Yume teased.

"T-That's not true Yume!" Replied Antonio. Before he started to speak, eyes slowly started to drift towards him. "I am more than thankful for what you did for me, because without your gift, I couldn't have done what I did and that was save those whose hearts were hurt and in need of saving." As Antonio was talking, the visage of someone from his past, Higa appeared having his cold, heartless facial expression which made him ball up is fist underneath the table.

" _Oniichan?"_

"I wouldn't have been able to be with everyone here, meet all of you and see the wonderful personalities you have." Said Antonio. Then he had a sudden flashback to where Higa pulled out his handgun, but with his hand to hand combat training, Antonio had made Higa's arm bend inwards as if he was pointing the gun to himself. "I admit I didn't know what to make of the Sekirei at first, but meeting you all. I know that it was destined that we would be together, and Yume, I thank you for allowing me to create these bonds with my Sekirei."

"Well I'm only partially to thank." Replied Yume. "It was your willingness to help Sekirei that gave you the drive to do what you did. It was your determination to stick to your promise to help end the _S-Plan_ that Minaka created and allowed this generation to be able to live without the fear of the death tournament looming over them." Said Yume.

"She's right you know." Said Haihane. "If some of us hadn't have met and interacted with you, we would've been living a lie by staying with an Ashikabi who wouldn't give us the time of day."

"Or some of us would be left to wonder why their Ashikabi would abandon them." Chimed in Nanami.

"Or even still have an Ashikabi that would abuse us physically, emotionally,and all of the above. Leaving us unable to do anything as we sit in despair." Said Yashima.

"Worse, having to be under the command of a man who would have us kill our own kind without hesitation." Said Kaiha. "Even though we are Sekirei…"

"We had no intention to kill our own kind." Chimed In Juusa. "We were forced to because of Minaka who was formerly in charge of MBI because of his sick, twisted desires to watch us fight one another to the death." After Juusa finished speaking, silence filled the air.

"Due to your actions and your promise, you were able to give me not only my wings, but you were able to give me hope." Said Akitsu. "You gave me a reason to live on, and for that Antonio, I can never thank you enough for your kindness so I try to do so by doing whatever you ask without question or hesitation." Said Akitsu as she tilted her head and smiled warmly.

" _Akitsu…"_

"You gave us a something that wasn't thought possible until death." Said . "A chance to start anew." Said Toyotama.

"You even went as far as to help rescue Chiho from the Ashikabi of the East." Said Uzume as she had a playful grin on her face. "Now if that isn't love, then I shouldn't be considered a being a Sekirei." Teased Uzume, causing Chiho's face to slowly turn red.

"Kuu think's Oniichan is the best there is." Said Kuu with an adorable look on her face.

"Not only did you keep your promise." Said Karasuba. "Hehe, you even changed some of us, probably for the better." Karasuba's eyes had then turned to Miya which made the Black Sekirei smirk.

"Tsukiumi?" Minato had then felt his water Sekirei Tsukiumi wrapping her right arm with his left arm.

"You have changed me as well Minato. My goal was to be the strongest, it still is but now. N-Now, protecting you is my top priority." Said Tsukiumi with a mad blush on her face as she steadily looked upon Minato's face.

"My goal is to protect you to the very end as well Minato." Said Tsurara. "Don't let Tsukiumi hog all the spotlight."

"She's right! That's our goal as well!" Said Oriha with Katsuragi nodding her head as she continued eating and chewing her food.

"Our as well Yukari-san." Said Shi. "If you'll allow it, please use our bodies however you see fit." Shiina nodded in agreement, which caused Yukari's nose to feel a bit warm.

' _Knowing Yukari she's going to take that statement the complete wrong way.'_ Antonio thought to himself as he sighed.

"So you see…" Said Miya gaining Antonio's attention. "Without your drive and willingness, Sekirei wouldn't be able to live in peace." Said Miya. Antonio had then looked over at Minato to see Tsurara rubbing her head against Minato's arm which caused Tsukiumi to have a vein pop up on the side of her head.

' _You call that peace?.'_ Antonio thought to himself.

"Miya-san is right! We are all thankful for you for allowing us to live the lives we have now." Said Musubi with a serious look in her eyes. "You are our hero and that will never change! It wasn't a mistake that the bonds we have with you was formed. Until we are unable to move, we will keep on fighting for you!" As all of Antonio's Sekirei nodded, Antonio had slowly smiled.

"Thanks guys." Replied Antonio as he scratched the back of his head. "That means alot coming from you all."

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

After a delicious dinner, everybody had taken a nice, warm bath and then headed to bed. Everyone had slept comfortably, except Antonio who kept tossing and turning with a warm sweat. He opened his eyes and shot up at the sound of his phone alerting him to an incoming text message which he grabbed and unlocked his Iphone. After skimming over a text message from Ageha, he gotten out of bed and gotten on his clothes that were simply a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

' _I need to take a walk, try to get some fresh air.'_ Antonio thought to himself as he walked towards his door, opened it, and quietly closed it as he silently made his way to the front door of their giant home. As he finally made it outside, he didn't know that he was being watched by a certain Nekomata. Antonio had walked down the sidewalk while being tangled within his thoughts.

' _It wasn't a mistake that the bonds we have with you was formed. Until we are unable to move, we will keep on fighting for you_!' As he remembered Musubi's words, the faces of Kaho, Akitsu, Hikari and Hibiki, along with all of his other Sekirei even his family and Chiho appeared in his mind.

' _You're nothing… But a mistake.'_ Those words haunted him as he continued his stroll in the moonlit sky.

"Ara, what has you looking so down, nya?" Antonio's head jerked up and started looking in different directions. "Over here, nya." Antonio had looked up to see Kuroka sitting on a ledge with her legs crossed.

"Ah! You're…" As Antonio was trying to speak, he had seen Kuroka safely hopping down from the ledge she was sitting on.

"Kuroka, the name is Kuroka, nya." Replied Kuroka. "I wanted to say congratulations on your fight, nya."

"You seen that?" Replied Antonio. "Thanks I suppose." Said Antonio. He then had seen Kuroka slowly approaching him.

"But of course, nya! You were really, something out there." Said Kuroka as her cat ears twitched.

' _Black cat ears, and her face, why does she look, so familiar_?' Antonio had thought to himself, but before any other thought occur, Kuroka had a smirk on her face. " _W-What?_ "

"Those eyes of yours." Replied Kuroka. Antonio had then seen Kuroka playfully covering up her cleavage. "Seems to be undressing me, staring at my body, pervert, nya~." Said Kuroka in a seductive tone of voice as she removed her hand to reveal her cleavage once more.

" _W-W-What?! I t-think there happens to be a mis…_ " Antonio had then felt Kuroka pressing her boobs against his toned chest, letting him feel his heartbeat.

"Actually, I have a request of you, Shiro-kun, nya." Said Kuroka as she slowly guided her index finger in a circular motion on Antonio's chest as she had pushed him to the wall.

"A request?" Said Antonio curiously. He had then seen Kuroka nodding her head.

"Firstly, my name is Kuroka as I have said before nya. I am a Nekomata, which is a cat-like species of youkai." Antonio had then looked at Kuroka's black cat ears and had seen them twitched. "Secondly, me and my beloved little sister are the only ones left of my species, which is a variant of the Nekomata called Nekoshou."

"Nekoshou?" Said Antonio in a curious tone of voice.

"Yes nya." Replied Kuroka. "Nekoshou are a special variant of Nekomata and are the strongest amongst their type. They also can master both Youjutsu and Senjutsu as well nya."

"You said you and your sister are the only ones left of your species right?" Asked Antonio, only to receive a head nod from Kuroka. "Ok, so what about this request you wanted to ask me." Said Antonio. He then had seen Kuroka lean in closer almost as if she was going to steal his lips but instead brought her lips to his ears.

" _I want you to mate with me, nya."_ Said Kuroka softly.

"Excuse me? I'm not sure I heard you right." Replied Antonio as he had seen Kuroka moving her head away from his ear.

"I said I want you to mate with me, nya." Said Kuroka. "Did you hear that time?"

" _Loud and clear."_ Replied Antonio as he had sweatdropped.

"Good, nya." Said Kuroka as she had used her tail to slowly rub against his dickprint in his sweats which more than impressed her. "There's a reason why I want to mate with a man as strong as yourself."

"Which is?" Asked Antonio sarcastically.

"Because you are strong, nya." Replied Kuroka. "Because you are the strong man I'm looking for, I believe that my kind, the Nekoshou will thrive once more if we were to have children together." Said Kuroka. Antonio kept replaying her words over and over in his head about him being strong, when deep down only he knew the truth. He had then gulped at the sight of Kuroka teasing him by slowly using her index finger to slowly pull part of her kimono to the side to reveal her areola as she brushed her beautiful, voluptuous body against him.

"You're definitely pretty." Said Antonio causing Kuroka to giggle a bit.

"Hehe, thank you, nya." Replied Kuroka with her hazel-gold cat eyes. She then had felt Antonio's strong hands gently push her off of him.

"But if you were to truly know about me, you would know I'm not as strong as everybody believes me to be.." Replied Antonio. "About the revival of your species, I understand what you are saying about wanting it to not be extinct, but at least make sure it's with somebody you genuinely have feelings for, not because of their strength." As Antonio said this, he had seen Kuroka step back a few steps and turned around to have her back facing him.

"You know, we are similar you and I, nya." Said Kuroka.

"In what sense?" Replied Antonio curiously. As Kuroka had her back to Antonio, she had grinned to herself as if she was thinking of something, plotting.

"In the sense that our pasts have come to haunt us in the present and they are somewhat similar." Replied Kuroka, causing Antonio's eyes to widen as she hopped up to a nearby ledge.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Asked Antonio. He had then seen Kuroka turning around and placed her index fingers on her lips.

"That'll have to wait until our next encounter, Shiro-kun, nya." Replied Kuroka. She then had pointed her index and middle finger down as she was then enveloped in a black like smoke. " _Until next time, nya."_ With that, she had vanished from his sight, leaving him to wonder, did she experience something similar to him when she was younger. As Kuroka teleported herself away from Antonio, the painful memories of their father abandoning them was visible in her head, along with the memories of how she became a rank SS wanted Devil. Nobody but her knows the truth of how a simple misunderstand became a life altering event.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

' _Why does it feel like… I'm being weighed down?'_ Antonio thought to himself as his eyes were still closed as he was in the process of waking up. As he slowly opened his seemingly heavy eyes, the sunlight from the outside filled his room as he had seen Musubi who was wearing nothing but an unbutton shirt and white panties straddle him while she looked him in the eyes.

"Goodmorning Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi in her usual cheerful tone of voice.

" _M-Musubi? What are you doing?"_ Asked Antonio. He had then seen Musubi tilted her head while placing her index finger on her bottom lip.

"Well I wanted to train with you but you were still asleep. So I thought I'd be a good Sekirei and wait until you woke up." Said Musubi as she fist pumped the air, causing the left side of her unbutton shirt to reveal Musubi's boob, but also, it revealed Musubi's _Sekirei Symbol_ on her stomach that was like Miya's which was almost halfway completed. "So let's get a m… U-Umm Antonio-sama?"

" _Y-Yes Musubi?_ " Replied Antonio.

"I think, you're poking me with something really hard." Said Musubi with a deep blush on her face as her and Antonio had both sat in silence, but not for very long.

 _Outside_

"Ara, what's on Chiho-chan?" Asked Mizuki as she had seen Kuu sitting in Chiho's lap while the rest of Antonio's Sekirei were doing stretches in very spacious backyard.

"Seems as If they are all going to get ready to train together." Replied Chiho, with Kuu nodding in agreement.

"Ohhhh." Said Mizuki as she sat down on a stair that led out to the backyard next to Chiho while Minato's and Yukari's Sekirei decided to do their own ' _Special_ ' kind of training with their Ashikabi.

"Ahh Antonio." Said Akitsu with a tone of happiness in her voice as she had seen her husband enter the backyard after hugging his mother and kissing Chiho before patting Kuu on the head. Both Matsu and Kocho had sat on both sides of Chiho, Kuu and Mizuki while on their computers with camera attachments point out to Antonio and the rest of his Sekirei.

"Oi Matsu, Kocho, what's up with the cameras?" Asked Antonio curiously. He had seen both of his Wisdom Sekirei push up their glasses to their face.

"There still isn't a lot we know about you recent transformation Kanzaki-tan." Said Matsu. "We were hoping to get some valuable data from this special training session."

"So that is why we have these camera here." Said Kocho. "These specialized cameras will record every move you make regardless of the speed in which you move, so please do not hesitate to slow down for our sake."

"Alright, I can handle that." Said Antonio. "So you all want to train against ' _that'_ form?" He had seen all of his Sekirei nod their heads.

"Yes! Please!" Said Kaho with fierce determination in her eyes, along with the rest of his Sekirei. As Antonio slowly took off his glasses, he had then tossed the glasses over to Kuu who managed to catch them no problem.

"Ok, here goes." Said Antonio as his hazel eyes changed to his crimson cat like eyes. He slowly closed them, allowing bits of debris to levitate upwards, then as soon as he opened his eyes, he became enveloped in his white aura which had then dissipated into a white light. The white aura had then started to build up behind him in the shape of an orb.

 **[** _ **Play Song: XYZ**_ **-** _ **Rika Matsumoto**_ **]**

As the light faded away from his body, it had revealed his ( _Sekirei King Form_ ) extended white hair, yellow face tattoo, pointy ears white top with black lines, black pants and black shoes. The orb behind him suddenly bursted him, then had placed his black Sekirei symbol on the back of his top.

"Mizuki-san? What's wrong?" Asked Chiho as her and Kuu had seen Antonio's mother sulking by having her hands and knees on the ground as if she was looking for something.

"What happened to my pure, non face tattoo son!" Said Mizuki causing both Chiho and Kuu to sweatdrop.

"Here I come Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi with an excited tone of voice. As she had seen Antonio simply nod his head, she launched herself at him and had jumped in the air, doing somersaults as she had descended down upon him. He had just simply extended his arm outwards and block Musubi's punch just by letting it hit the palm of his hand. The force of the contact was enough to make everyone's clothes flow in the raging wind. "Nice block Antonio-sa…" Musubi had stopped as she had seen Kaho coming in with her Naginata.

"Not fair Kaho!" Said Musubi as she pouted while seeing Kaho thrusting blade of her weapon towards Antonio who just dodged each thrust just by tilting his body in a different direction. Matsu and Kocho were getting good quality video as they had seen that each of his Sekirei, one by one started taking turns attacking Antonio.

" _ **Wind Fire Dragon!**_ " As Kagari and Kazehana were in the air, with their arms pointed down towards Antonio, unleashing their newly made attack which is just one Kagari's basic attacks boosted by Kazehana's wind. Antonio had simply countered by sending a pressurized shot of air towards the attack, as the two attacks met mid-air, a loud boom sound was the result that made Kagari and Kazehana squint their eyes due to the shockwave. Kuruse had simply raised her arm up in the sky to conjure up one of her infinite tridents that appeared from a yellow goldish like portal.

"Haaa!" As Kuruse lowered her arm, the trident zoomed towards Antonio. He had seen then and had performed a handstand, letting the sharp part of the trident pass as he kicked the weapon up towards the sky. Antonio had then jumped up after it but he felt something weird after he held onto the weapon. It was as if he already knew how to use and wield it properly even though today would be the first time he ever actually got to old one of Kuruse's tridents. As he descended to the ground, he had seen, Juusa, Toyotama, Nanami, Yashima and Kaiha charging at him. He twirled the trident over head and readied it up and started defending against his Sekirei's onslaught of attacks.

' _This is weird.'_ Antonio thought to himself as he could see sparks fly from the clashing of the different weapons. ' _Why do I already know how to fight with one of Kuru-chan's tridents?'_ With one hand gripped onto the trident, he swung around with it in a circle, forcing all of his Sekirei who attacked him to guard but the force was enough to leave cuts on their clothes. As they skidded away from him, he tossed the trident up in the air which had then vanished. Haihane and Benitsubasa teamed up to try to catch Antonio off guard but had managed to dodge some close calls. He admitted that their teamwork was astounding as he was dodging slashes from Haihane and kicks from Benitsubasa.

"Why can't I land a hit on him?!" Yelled Benitsubasa. She had then seen Haihane landed next to her after kicking off of Antonio, somersaulting in the air.

"Probably because your boobs are slowing you down." Said Haihane after she snickered at the sight of Benitsubasa's chest bouncing in her white, red and pink kimono, causing a vein to appear on the side of her head.

"That's such bullshit and you know it Haihane!" Replied Benitsubasa. "Besides your boobs are bigger than mines!"

"Glad you finally decided to admit it." Replied Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to crack her knuckles which in turn caused Antonio to sweatdrop.

"Hey Antonio!" Antonio turned his head to see Saki, Yahan, Yomi, Ikki, Natsu and Uzume all charging in towards him. To avoid the sharpness of their weapons, he read each of their moves carefully and dodged them accordingly. He even got a chance to acrobatically flip in the air as Yomi chased after him with her scythe.

"This ' _training'_ has got me wanting you to train me after this~."Said Yomi as she licked her bottom lip as she raised her scythe and begun to slash at him furiously which caused Antonio's eyes to move rapidly as to see where Yomi's attack would end up.

' _There!'_ Antonio had grabbed Yomi's wrist which made her gasp out while having a blush on her face as he took her scythe from her. As they all descended from the sky and landed to the ground, Antonio felt a flurry of images all hit his brain at once which consisted of how to use the scythe weapon properly without harming himself. He had then seen Yahan, Ikki, Natsu and Uzume charging at him while Yomi sat on the ground, indulging herself in another one of her masochist fantasies. Antonio kicked the scythe up and started swinging it around, dealing out attacks while also defending himself.

' _Hmmm, so he can use Sekirei based weapons like it's natural to him.'_ Matsu thought to herself before jotting down some notes on her laptop while her camera is recording everyone's training.

' _Just looking at him go is pretty amazing.'_ Chiho thought to herself as she had seen Antonio handle Yomi's scythe with ease as she could see sparks fly from contact with one of Natsu's throwing knives. Sometimes she would still find herself in amazement at the fact that her boyfriend was the one who managed to save her life. Antonio stuck Yomi's scythe in the ground and walked a few steps forward, then he found himself encased in ice.

" _ **Ice Prison.**_ " Said Akitsu as she had simply raised her arm towards Antonio, conjuring seemingly thick ice to trap him. Her eyes slightly widen at the sight of her _**Ice Prison**_ cracking with bits of debris falling to the ground, next thing she knew, Antonio had managed to escape her technique, breaking it into tiny little shards the landed on the ground. By this time, he hand seen Karasuba slowly walking towards him while her blade dragged on the ground.

"Guess it's my turn next." Said Karasuba as she had then sat the unsharp part on her sword on her shoulder. She had then dashed towards Antonio with her sword at the ready, when she got close enough, Karasuba started to unleash a barrage of slashes and thrusts back to back. The Black Sekirei had then kicked Antonio to make him skid away from her, she then had a smirk become visible upon her face as she raised her sword high above her head and as she brought it back down, she sent a powerful shockwave to Antonio. As he stuck out his hand, a golden barrier surrounded him as Karasuba's shockwave made impact against it. As Antonio's barrier dissipated, he then sensed someone homing in on him fast so when he turned around, he had seen Yume.

"My turn now!" Said Yume with a confident look on her face. As Karasuba shrugged, she had confused Matsu, Kocho, Chiho, Kuu and Mizuki as she had placed her sword back into her sheathe and gripped it in her hand. The moment Yume's and Antonio's fist collided, the shockwave was strong enough to knock everybody down to their butts while the others had to cover their faces. Everybody who was able to keep up had seen the punches Yume and Antonio were exchanging were at such a high rate of speed that Mizuki and Chiho couldn't keep up even if they tried. Antonio had seen Yume drop down for a swipe kick so he jumped up, barrel rolled and used his left leg to kick her, but Yume used her right arm to block the kick. "Gotcha." Said Yume as she grabbed hold of Antonio's pants leg and started spinning around and around at a fast rate of speed. When she had let go, Yume had sent Antonio flying upwards causing his mother to shriek.

' _As always, Yume has a insane amount of monster strength.'_ Antonio thought to himself as he recovered mid-air. Antonio had then seen Yume launch a powerful shockwave from her fist that was strong but not as her _Sekirei Photon Beam. "_ Haaa!" Antonio had sent out a shockwave of his own towards Yume's and as they canceled each other out, a loom booming sound could be hear and the force was enough to bring Antonio down to the ground fast.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

"Hehe, you are really something, Kanzaki-san." Said Yume as she placed her right hand on her hip while looking at Antonio descend to the ground. "Now that only leaves one…" Said Yume as she looked behind her to see Miya with her thumb on the guard of her sword.

"Kanzaki-kun, catch!" Said Karasuba as she tossed her sheathed katana towards Antonio who caught it no problem. He had then looked towards Karasuba who had just started playing with her hair. "Think of it as evening up the playing field." Said Karasuba. As Antonio had placed his hand on the grip of the sword, he could feel images pop into his head of how to use the weapon naturally as he slowly unsheathed the shiny blade.

"Now…" Antonio had then seen Miya unsheathing her sword and pointed the sharp end towards her beloved. "Shall we begin?" Asked Miya.

' _I don't know If I'm going against Sekirei Number #1 or the Sekirei Goddess, regardless I'm still going to give it my all!'_ Antonio thought to himself after her nodded at Miya's question. As both Antonio and Miya readied themselves with their blades, nothing could be heard between them except the gentle breeze that made everyone's hair flow in the wind. Nearby on a tree, a small leave had fell to the ground and when it did, Miya and Antonio had launched themselves at each other, letting their weapons clash against each other. Next thing everybody knew was that both Miya and Antonio were dealing out attacks and defending to the point where sparks could be seen each time the blades clashed against each other as they went on and on.

' _So fast!'_ Musubi thought to herself as she could see the two exchange slashes and thrusts. Those were were looking at the fight could say that it were as if Miya and Antonio had were elegant dancers with the sparks that came from the impact of their blades act like fireworks on display. As the two jumped away from each other, Miya could see Antonio starting to breathe heavily slightly, while she, for the second time ever, had started to sweat which caused her to sheathe her sword.

"Ok that's enough~." Said Miya. "I don't want you to tire yourself out. There will be more opportunities for you to train." As she said this, Antonio canceled out his transformation allowing him to return to normal. Miya was right, as soon as he returned to normal, he felt his body was in enough pain to force him to his knees.

"Antonio!" Said Akitsu in a worried tone of voice as she headed towards her master's side. "Are you ok?" Asked Akitsu. Mizuki and Kocho had both closed their computers as Kuu was clapping her hands.

"That was amazing you guys." Complimented Chiho.

"Hehe, did you expect anything less?" Said Uzume with a confident tone of voice as her, Musubi and Kaho walked up to the small group who observed their training.

"We managed to get some valuable data, and were treated to a show as well." Said Matsu as she pushed up her glasses. Mizuki had then just pointed her index finger upwards.

"Antonio-sama is extremely powerful!" Said Musubi.

"Today would be even better if he were to just give me my grandchildren already." Said Mizuki. She had then felt Musubi place her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Mizuki-san, Antonio is going to be a great papa." Said Musubi. The words papa echoed deeply in Mizuki's head.

" _Just now… What did you say just now Musubi?"_ Asked Mizuki softly, causing Musubi to tilt her head.

"That Antonio 'is' going to be a great papa." Said Musubi as she repeated herself. When she did Mizuki felt as if she was going to pass out from happiness.

"So you see dear." Said Miya as she had seen Akitsu helping Antonio up. "You understood just know, these Sekirei love you so much that it shows in their strength. The bonds they have with you is also proof of their determination to help and serve you no matter what."

"Yeah you are right Miya." Said Antonio as he scratched the back of his head, causing Miya to giggle.

"Of course I am, now let me get to making breakfast, you must be hungry." Said Miya as she walked back into the house they all live in together. As all of Antonio's family were outside, they had all looked up towards the giant blue sky with smiles on their faces as they were now living in peaceful times. Soon those peaceful times will be interrupted as an old evil resurrects and wrecks havoc on the world once more, causing many, many different characters to come together, or either die apart. That evil was known as, The Thirteen Pillars of Evil.

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 14: Bonds! I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible and get to work on 15 with a little backstory of how the evil group came to be if that would interest you guys.**_

 _ **If you have a playstation 4, add my gamertag: MrTony18 so we can play games, or chat about what you like, dislike or wish to see happen in a later chapter.**_

 _ **As always, thank you everybody who has favorited, followed and leave story related reviews. You guys helped me grow as an author and really I thank each and everyone of you all who think my works are something nice and could potentially be something great. New characters are incoming!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Rise Of A New Threat**_


	15. Rise Of A New Threat

As Matsu and Kocho was going over the finished recorded video with Miya, Yume and the rest, Mizuki had immediately ran over to Antonio and jumped onto him like a younger sister would when she hadn't seen her older brother in a long time.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Kakashi Theme**_ **-** _ **Naruto OST**_ **]**

"Mom, what's with you?" Asked Antonio as he sweatdropped while seeing his mother rub her cheek against his.

"How mean of you Antonio~." Replied Mizuki. "You're supposed to tell me when good, no, great things are happening! How could you not tell me that my super-kawaii grandbabies are almost here!" Said Mizuki as she pouted. Antonio gently placed his hand on his mother's cheek to try and push her away from his ' _personal space'._

" _Mom, you're getting too close_." Said Antonio in a soft tone of voice.

"There is no such thing as ' _too close'_ with me! I'm your mother!" Replied Mizuki, causing Antonio to sweatdrop. "You got some explaining to do young man!" Said Mizuki as she started to pinch and pull on his cheek then his ears.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Accept your punishment for not letting your dear mother know what's happening!" Said Mizuki.

 **[** _ **Song END]**_

Karasuba and Yume had sweatdropped at the sight of Antonio and his mother interacting with each other.

"Well they seem lively as usual." Said Yume.

"Hehe, I'll say." Replied Karasuba. "From here, they seem like brother and sister instead of mother and child.

"Yeah, It's hard to believe the age she is when she has such flawless skin." Said Kazehana who had then fixed her hair. "Just like me~."

"Matsu-san, Kocho-san, what did you two manage to find?" Asked Miya who was referring to the recorded video of all of their bout with their Ashikabi/husband.

"There still isn't a lot we don't know about that power he has." Said Kocho.

"From the footage we managed to received, we noticed a couple of things." Said Matsu as she had then pushed up her glasses closer to her face. Miya and Yume had then seen Matsu turning her laptop around so everybody could see her screen. "As the video you all are looking at shows, whenever he gets his hands on a Sekirei based weapon, he can immediately start using it like he already knew how too."

"Amazing." Said Yashima in a tone of admiration.

"Seriously." Said Nanami.

"Ahh I just loved seeing him handle that scythe like a pro." Said Yomi as she gently placed her hands on her cheeks while sporting a blush. " _I just wish he would train me already and make me submit…_ "

"Damn Masochist…" Said Benitsubasa as she had sweatdropped, causing Haihane to snicker.

"The other thing is…" Said Matsu. "Pertaining to his strength, the only other people I could compare his strength too is you, Yume-san."

"Ehh?" Said Yume with a surprised tone of voice.

"That's not all." Said Matsu, gaining the attention of all of his Sekirei. "You all remember during his match at the All-Star Battle Games?" Asked Matsu.

"Yes of course." Replied Kazehana. "We all do." The wind Sekirei had then turned her computer screen around to type on it to bring up a side by side comparison graph with Antonio's picture next to Yume's.

"This is a graph comparing Yume's and Antonio strength." Said Matsu as she turned her laptop around for everyone to see.

"There both almost the exact same." Said Kagari.

"Correct." Replied Kocho. Miya had remembered that through the smoke that she had seen at the Battle Royale what seemed to be elegant wings emerge from his back.

"Which means, at that time, his strength was the exact same as when Yume unleashes her _Sekirei Photon Beam._ " Said Matsu which more than stunned everyone. "But the damage it does towards his body could be immense if he keeps on repeatedly using that attack."

 _Rooftop Of A Nearby Building_

"Ahh Shiro-kun's done training, nya." Said Kuroka as she sat on the edge of a nearby building as she ' _watched'_ Antonio as he trained along with his training while her ears twitched and her black tail was wagging side to side slowly. She then had remembered her own words to him during their second encounter. ' _In the sense our past has come to haunt us in the present.'_ In her past, Kuroka and Koneko's mother had tragically passed away while their father had abandoned them both, wanting nothing to do with the supernatural. After losing their mother, Kuroka and her little sister was both taken in by a Devil named Astaroth. Thankful for him, Kuroka wanted to serve him as a token of helping them in their time of need. Astaroth agreed and by using two evil pieces, Kuroka was then reincarnated as his bishop. Kuroka's master then, Astaroth had noticed that Kuroka was becoming extremely talented in both Senjutsu and Youjutsu which made him extremely proud of her.

As days pass, Kuroka had begun to notice that Koneko begins to act weird around her master which peaked her curiosity, only for her to find out that her Master had almost taken advantage of Koneko before she had walked in a room where the two of them were ' _alone'_ which made her more than furious to the point where she killed her master so he wouldn't ever take advantage of her little sister. Her good deed had caused a gap in their relationship, made her a highly wanted Devil and made her always be on the move but somehow she doesn't go anywhere when it comes to Antonio. She then happened to remembered his words, how she shouldn't have kids with someone based on their strength but instead have kids with someone she genuinely have feelings for.

' _Shiro-kun, you are one interesting human.'_ Kuroka thought as her tail stopped wagging and her ears drooped down. Even though she didn't want to admit it, but she knew Antonio was right. She was stumped, something that never happened to her.

 _Elsewhere_

People have begun to see a girl, bearing silver hair and blue eyes while wearing a schoolgirls uniform, holding what seemed to be a photo. What was on the photo was a picture of her mother and who seemed to be her savior long, long ago.

' _I have to find him.'_ The mysterious girl said to herself. ' _I'll do it!'_ Before she could take a step forward, she felt something bulging out of her back so she decided to use her right arm to reach behind and gently pat herself on the back. ' _Who knew these things would be more trouble than what they are worth.'_ As she begun to walk forward, a pure white feather had fallen slowly to the ground, letting the bright sunshine over it while a looming, threatful color slowly envelope the sky.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 15: Rise Of A New Threat_

* * *

 _Kawakami City Super Water Park_

After arriving at the waterpark that Ageha sent him the directions too, he had found a parking spot for his Camaro, walked inside and the park employees directed him to the changing room for men. Antonio had changed into his all black swimming trunks with a white line going down the side as he took off his shirt, revealing his caramel toned body as he placed his belongings in a locker and secured it tightly before heading out. When he did, he had seen the backs of some familiar people which turned out to be Issei and Kiba.

"Yo Issei, Kiba, what's up?" Asked Antonio. Issei had then turned his head around, along with Kiba.

"Hey Antonio." Said Issei as he begun to sweatdrop.

"What's up with you?" Asked Antonio. He had then seen Kiba gently scratching the back of his head as Antonio stood in the middle of Kiba and Issei.

"You honestly think so Rias? I don't think a swimsuit like that would honestly catch his attention." Said Akeno.

 **[** _ **Play Song: For Me, Live On**_ **-** _ **High School DXD OST**_ **]**

"What about you?!" Replied Rias as she was wearing a red two piece that let her firm boobs bounce every time she took a step while Akeno wore a black one piece with cut outs showing her cleavage, and stomach in the shape of a diamond. "You think you can grasp Issei's attention wearing something bland as that?"

"When it comes to fashion Rias, I'm sorry to say but my swimsuit compliments my body more so naturally Issei is going to find my swimsuit more attractive." Said Akeno. Antonio had sweatdropped at the sight of Akeno and Rias arguing, which more than reminded him of Benitsubasa and Haihane.

"Those two are always at it." Said Kiba.

"So it's like that everyday?" Asked Antonio, seeing both Kiba and Issei nod.

"It get's worse at home because we all live together." Replied Issei. "Even though they are best friends, they'll start throwing magic at each other trying to kill each other."

" _T-That's rough."_ Said Antonio.

"It is." Replied Issei.

"Issei!" Said Rias in a serious tone of voice which sent a jolt towards his body.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Replied Issei as he stood at attention causing Kiba to chuckle shyly and Antonio to sweatdrop.

"Be honest and don't lie. Whose swimsuit looks better? Mines or Akeno's?" Asked Rias.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

"It's ok Issei, just tell her the truth about how much my swimsuit turns you on." Said Akeno, causing Issei to sweat bullets at the sight of a malicious black and red aura surrounding Rias.

"Look, I think you two both look amazing in your swimsuits." Said Issei. He had then seen Akeno gently placing her hand on her cheek.

"Oh my, so that must means he like's my swimsuit more since he was looking at me first when he said that." Said Akeno.

"As If! He was looking at me!" Replied Rias as a vein appeared on the side of her head while Issei had only sighed. Issei had then felt Antonio placing his hand on his right shoulder.

"I understand what you are going through." Said Antonio.

"Well the good thing that comes out of all this is that I'm living with beautiful women." Replied Issei as he and Antonio had fist bumped each other.

' _Speaking of which, where's Momo and Mayuuchi?'_ Antonio thought to himself.

 _Elsewhere Inside Waterpark_

"Your swimsuit is fine Momo-Senpai, Antonio-Senpai is going to like it." Said Mayuuchi as she was wearing an all white one-piece swimsuit while seeing Momoyo standing nervously wearing a black and red two piece with a red ribbon attached to her hair.

"I'll say, you nearly stayed up two hours past midnight trying to find something to wear." Said Matsukaze as the cellphone strap mounted Mayuuchi's shoulder. "I know about planning ahead but what you did was ridiculous."

"Well I just wanted to find something nice to wear." Replied Momoyo as the sounds of the rushing waters due to the water slides filled the air. ' _I even went as far to to put a ribbon in my hair.'_ Momoyo had thought as she gently touched the ribbon that sat in her hair. ' _Maybe he'll think it's cute.'_ As Antonio was walking around, looking for his other girlfriend and his kouhai Mayuuchi, he had seen Yumi sitting poolside, allowing her feet to touch the water.

"Ahh Yumi-san!" At the sound of her name being called, Yumi had lifted her head up and had seen Antonio waving towards her which made her blush a little bit. All of her life she has never been called cute because to others except for her friends, she comes off a bit cold and unapproachable. As she had waved back, Antonio simply smiled back at her which caused her to blush a bit at the sight of him walking off, which also caused Shiki to smirk manically.

"W-What is it Shiki-san?" Asked Yumi.

"So what's it like to have a crush on somebody?" Asked Shiki, causing Yumi to turn her head away from friend and teammate as she tried to hide a small blush.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of." Said Yumi flatly. "As someone in pursue of justice, I do not have time for a ' _crush'_."

" _Sure, sure."_ Said Shiki as she closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Miyabi wanted Issei to take the ' _responsibility'_ for calling her cute so as she went looking for him with Imu following behind her with a semi-pissed facial expression because ' _her'_ Miyabi was looking for someone other than her. After a few minutes have passed, Antonio had found both Mayuuchi and Momoyo looking at each other until they had both seen Antonio approaching them.

"Hey Mayuuchi, Momo-chan, how are you g…" Said Antonio as he stopped before finishing talking as he had seen Momoyo's ribbon in her head.

" _W-What_?" Asked Momoyo as she had a blush arise to her face at the sight of Antonio seemingly staring at her. "It's not nice to stare." Said Momoyo. The crimson eyed beauty had then seen her boyfriend shake his head.

"I-It's not that, It's just that…"

"Just what?" Asked Momoyo as she had folded her arms.

"Just that the ribbon in her your hair, it looks great on you." Replied Antonio as he started to scratch the back of his head, causing Momoyo's face to slowly turn red like a cherry tomato to the point where she could feel steam of embarrassment escape her ears.

" _T-Thank you."_ Replied Momoyo softly as she started to play with her thumbs as her body began to slowly shake.

"Oh my, seems as if someone is a little bit embarrassed."

"Matsukaze! You shouldn't tease people like that." Said Mayuuchi.

"Come on, I was just trying to set the mood." Replied Matsukaze as the trio began walking to find some rides to go on.

"Hey Antonio." Said Momoyo, catching Antonio's attention. "Miyako finally got her wish, her and Yamato started dating." Said Momoyo. She had then seen Antonio face forward with his eyes closed as he continued walking.

"That's great, good for her." Replied Antonio, causing Mayuuchi and Momoyo to have a confused facial expression while Matsukaze had a question mark of confusion appear above it.

"Are… You not happy for her?" Asked Momoyo. She, along with Mayuuchi had heard Antonio sigh.

"It's not that, I'm actually happy for Miyako because she finally get's a chance at happiness." Replied Antonio. "It's just…"

"Yamato-san?" Asked Mayuuchi. Mayuuchi, Matsukaze and Momoyo had seen Antonio scratch the back of his head while his eyes were still closed, concealing his hazel eyes.

"Yamato, I feel that no matter how much he can apologize, I just can't forgive him for what did and act like it never happened. One part of me wants to forgive him, but the other part of me wants little to nothing to do with him." Replied Antonio. "Just diving into me and my mother's personal life like that out of spite, and about my father as well…" Mayuuchi and Momoyo had seen Antonio lower his right arm and had seen a tight fist start to form for a few seconds. " _That really pisses me off like no other…"_

"You have a right too." Said Momoyo. "I won't ever let Yamato forget what he did, regardless of the fact he is my little brother." Antonio had then taken a deep breath and then had exhaled. "Just know that if you ever want to talk, you have me and everybody else."

"Momo-Senpai is right." Said Mayuuchi, causing eyes to fall onto her. "I-I don't know how much help I would be, but I'll be here to listen." Said Mayuuchi.

"Thanks you two." Said Antonio as he tilted his head and smiled.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

 _Awhile_ _Later - Kanzaki Residence_

" _ **Hey Kotonoha, Is everything going alright?"**_ Asked Chiho as she had texted Kotonoha due to not seeing each other, but the two still text everyday.

" _ **Yes everything is going fine."**_ Kotonoha texted back. " _ **I went back home to visit my mother for a couple of days with Kokoro."**_

" _ **Oh ok, well be careful, and safe travels! :D"**_ Texted Chiho before placing her phone in her phone down on her bed. As she silently stared at her ceiling, she turned her body over to observe the items that were on her personal dresser. Her main focus was on the picture of her and Antonio at the time they were at the amusement park together, right next to that framed picture was another picture of her, Antonio, Uzume and Mizuki grouped up together to celebrate her return to the then, Maison Izumo after her successful recovery from her life threatening illness that at her previous hospital only slowed it down before it could do fatal damage to her body. She had seen the smile on Antonio's face as she looked upon the picture of her very last moments in her wheelchair and felt a warm feeling surge throughout her body, which caused a smile to be visible upon her face.

' _Everytime I look at you Antonio, my heart just won't stop beating. I get a very nice, warm feeling in my chest that slowly starts to reach my entire body. You know, just like your Sekirei and Momoyo-Senpai, I love you, I love you so much and I will continue to do so in this life and after.'_ Chiho thought to herself as she reached out to the framed photo of them together as she was still in her bed. ' _I'll never leave your side, no matter what.'_

 _Living Room_

"So how are you doing on your leveling quota?" Asked Saki. "Remember, It's always good to stop and train your pokemon to have their levels increase because once you progress through the story, it will get a bit harder."

"All of my creatures…" Said Akitsu, stopping before she could finish.

"What about them?" Asked Saki.

"Some of them are too adorable to evolve through training." Said Akitsu, causing Saki to sweatdrop.

"You know you could cancel their evolution by pressing the B button right Akitsu?" Said Saki before sighing. "I'm going to help you be the strongest trainer, after me of course." As Saki placed her hand on Akitsu's shoulder, the two began leveling their pokemon as they sat on their couch while Kuu was watching television.

"Ara, playing to much games is bad for you." Said Miya as she carried a small plate to the kitchen table. "Try to reduce your playing time a bit Saki-chan, Akitsu-chan."

"Haaaaaaiiii." Replied Saki as she didn't take her eyes off of her screen while Miya had gently placed the plate down on the table.

"Kuu-chan, I've made a snack for you." Said Miya and immediately, Kuu paused the TV and headed towards the chair Miya had already pulled out for her. The little Sekirei's favorite snack, probably of all times was apples and peanut butter that was easy to dip. "Make sure to eat it all up." Said Miya as she smiled at Kuu.

"Hai!" Replied Kuu, as she picked up the first apple slice, dipped it in the peanut butter and then guided it towards her mouth. Miya had seen Kuu had a happy expression on her face as she grabbed another apple slice.

' _Is this what it means, to be a mother?'_ Miya thought to herself as she walked towards the sink to wash her hands and dry them off with a towel. Matsu and Kocho had then ran downstairs to the living room and grabbed the remote control, luckily Kuu was occupied with her healthy snack. "Matsu, Kocho-san, no running in the house." Said Miya as she approached the two who were sat down on the couch while Matsu had her laptop sitting on her lap.

"Miya-tan, please tell me you have been looking at the news!" Said Matsu in a serious tone of voice as her glasses sat perfectly on her face. As Miya shook her head no, she had seen Matsu had connected her laptop screen to the TV in the living room wirelessly.

" _ **Breaking, LIVE News. An ominous color had started to fill the sky at an alarming pace in Japan, everywhere in Japan for that matter. No one has been informed of the matter which is why dozen of calls have been pouring in wondering what's going on..."**_

"What's up with all the noise?" Asked Kazehana as she stretched her arms above her head while she yawned as she walked into the living room. The Wind Sekirei had then seen MAtsu putting up multiple screens on their TV, luckily for them their TV was big enough to have them properly fit next to each other.

"What's going on?" Asked Minato.

"Seems as If a violent storm is brewing." Replied Tsukiumi as she had observed what was on the television screen as her and her Ashikabi walked into the living room as well.

"Oniichan!" Kuu pushed herself away from the table and had ran over to Antonio who walked through the door and dropped his bag on the floor that had his swimming clothes and towels in as Kuu begun to show him her affection in the form of a hug. Then Antonio, Kuu who had Antonio's bag in her little hand, and Chiho who had walked down the stairs and had seen Antonio all walk into the living room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Antonio.

"Apparently a storm is going to happen." Replied Yashima.

"All at once…" Chimed in Matsu, causing everyone to have a confused look on their face. "All over the word it seems like. Reporters one after another just started popping up with the same news to report." As Antonio watched the video of the sky on one of the new reports on their TV, he thought he had seen something ' _zoom'_ past the camera so fast that it wasn't able to capture it.

"Wait, pause it." Said Antonio and as he requested, Matsu paused the news report her pointed to. "Rewind it slowly." Kocho had then began to rewind the footage slowly until Antonio had seen what to him, was worth the pause. "Stop it right there." As Kocho stopped it exactly where he asked, everyone then seen a blur with what seemed to be, wings which Antonio had seen with his crimson eyes along with his and his cousins Sekirei.

' _I got a bad feeling about this…'_ Antonio thought to himself.

"Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi as she had seen Antonio race towards the front door while the news reporter kept talking, which caused not only her, but the rest of his Sekirei, but Minato's and Yukari's as well with Miya and Chiho bringing up the rear. As Antonio slowly opened the door, he looked outside to see the once cheery, blue sky had vanished and a ominous colored sky that spelled out evil took it's place, one that Miya knew well.

 _Outside_

 **[** _ **Play Song: Girei - Naruto Shippuden OST**_ **]**

Kuroka had covered her mouth as she had yawned while sitting on her usual rooftop edge as she waits to ' _observe'_ Antonio. Whenever the thought of him comes across her mind, her tail wags happily, but as she looked up to the sky, her wagging ceased and her ears stopped twitching at the sight of the darkened skies and what seemed to be flying above the black clouds.

' _What the hell?'_ Antonio thought to himself.

"Shoot, here I am without an umbrella." Said Kazehana, causing a vein to appear on the side of Hikari's head. "I guess I have to stick next to Kanzaki-kun so I don't get wet, but I wouldn't mind if it's him getting me that way~."

"Ok, listen here you freak." Said Hikari but before she could get anything out her mouth, a loud thunderclap could be heard, repeating itself over and over again as it echoed throughout the sky around not only them, not only around Shino Teito and Kawakami City which Momoyo was also looking up at the same sky, but everywhere.

"I didn't know you got so upset that you let off this much electricity." Teased Kazehana.

"Are you serious?! I'm not doing that!" Replied Hikari.

"Neither am I." Said Hibiki in her defense.

"This is seriously starting to get weird." Said Benitsubasa.

"Like you trying to wear padded bras?" Asked Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to become more than embarrassed as her face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Haihane what the hell!" Said Benitsubasa with a bit of anger in her voice.

"What? Don't get mad at me because it's the truth." Replied Haihane before she snickered to herself.

"It used to… _ughh!_ " Benitsubasa stopped as she was about to reveal ' _one of her many embarrassing'_ secrets which caused her to sweat bullets as she tried to hid her blush.

' _I knew it.'_ Haihane thought to herself. As the ' _bickering'_ between the two has ended, the thunderclap continued, the clouds had begun to change form into a funnel cloud when had then began to build up into an orb. Once the orb was at the appropriate size, it had dispersed. Antonio had then felt Chiho grabbing onto his arm and clenching tightly while feeling a beat of sweat slowly rolling down the right side of face.

' _I-It can't be…'_ Miya thought to herself as she clenched onto sheathed sword. Everybody, around the world was seeing at the same time, a giant, menacing shadow with purple outline and white eyes.

"What the hell…?" Said Antonio as everybody at the Kanzaki residence, saw the shadowy figure look down upon them, as If they were all insects.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

With a single snap of his large, menacing fingers, Antonio, Yukari, Minato and their Sekirei, along with Chiho had seen multiple giant, humanoids with wings, sharp teeth and claws used to just decimate their target, leaving nothing left but the blood dripping down their claws and mouths.

' _What the actual hell is that?'_ Minato thought to himself.

" _Beats me…"_ Replied Yukari as she had seen Shi and Shiina ready themselves at the sight of the monsters levitating in the sky, along with Minato's and Antonio's Sekirei. Then suddenly, the shadowy image in the sky slowly raised his arms up in the sky.

" **This tainted world that once flourished with unparalleled beauty, shall be cleansed and restored. Beings in Heaven, Earth and the Underworld, everywhere, shall know what it means to truly be afraid!** " As the mysterious figure slowly faded away from everyone's sight, a sound that was emitted from a horn could be heard throughout the skies, a sound that made all the monsters perk their heads up, letting out a ear piercing roar while some flew off in different directions.

"Nii-san, those monsters…" Said Minato

"They're heading towards the more populated areas of the city!" Chimed in Yukari.

"Antonio, what shall you have us do?" Asked Akitsu as all of his Sekirei were waiting for their instructions.

"Just give us the word!" Said Saki. Chiho had then seen Antonio breathe in, then had exhaled before turning around to face his family. He knew that he still held the title of not only the Ashikabi of the North, but also the title of the strongest Ashikabi of his generation.

"Chiho."

"Hai?" Replied Chiho as she turned to looked at her boyfriend in his eyes through his glasses.

"Stay here. I don't want to risk anything happening to you, _not again…_ " Said Antonio as his hands slowly intertwined with Chiho's.

"Ok." Replied Chiho. Antonio had then looked over to Uzume.

"Keep her safe Uzume, Miya." Said Antonio. He had then seen Uzume walking over to Chiho and had sat her hand on her shoulder.

"Of course." Replied Uzume, causing Antonio to nod his head with approval. "I won't let anything get past me and my veils." Matsu and Kocho also agreed to stay behind while Miya just simply nodded her head.

"Good." Replied Antonio. "Everyone else…" Said Antonio, catching the attention of the rest of his loved ones. "We got a city to protect."

 _Shino Teito - Northern District_

As people were making a mad dash trying to find safety, the gargoyle type monsters were flying through the air occasionally screeching all in the Northern District, including the districts of the East, South and Western parts of the city. People were pushing and shoving each other trying to get to safety, not having any concerns for nobody else's safety except their own. One male had slowly turned his head towards his left to see the monster slowly incoming towards him and a small group of people with it's mouth wide open.

"Ahhhhhhh, somebody please!" screamed out a pedestrian as the red eyes of the creature slowly crept up upon them.

" _ **Water Celebration!**_ " A highly pressurized shot of water slammed into the creature with so much force that it not only slammed the creature into a wall, but managed to protect the citizens who were panicking.

"Great job Tsukiumi!" Cheered Minato as he had seen Tsukiumi landed next to him. "Can you keep on going?" Asked Minato. He had then Tsukiumi fix her long, beautiful blonde hair.

"Thou doesn't even need to ask Minato." Replied Tsukiumi. Her eyes had shifted over to Oriha and Katsuragi who were helping guide the civilians to safety which were filled with disgust at the sight of humans bumping and shoving each other with no regard for their lives. "I can keep going for as long as thy needs me to Minato!" Said Tsukiumi with her usual tone of confidence.

"So can I." Said Tsurara as she descended to the ground while still in her combative stance. Her quick movements made her a target that made her hard to get an accurate hit, something the creature found out as it struck it's claw down at Tsurara who just jumped out of the way. " _ **Searing Palm Strike!**_ " Tsurara had then thrusted her palm into the chest of the creature who struck at her with enough force to send them flying in a rotating circle until they made impact with a small, nearby building. She then had landed on one leg with her left leg lifted up due to her training in chinese martial arts that made her body very flexible.

 _Elsewhere: Border Of North And South District_

" _ **Steamburst Serpent!**_ " A serpent that was created from the combination of Sachi's and Sora's water and fire attack was flying through the sky, striking each of the creatures with precise accuracy, causing them to seemingly explode. Maori and Chiyo, along with Darius were guiding citizens, trying to keep them calm as possible.

"Please everyone! Try to stay calm and move this-a-way." Said Maori.

"Don't shove! We are doing our best to make sure everyone get's to safety!" Chimed in Chiyo.

"Good job everyone." Said Darius as he was helping everyone evacuate. "Especially you as well Rosalia." He had seen Rosalia skidding close to him.

"I truly appreciate your praise Darius-kun." Replied Rosalia. "And I wish to receive more after we are done completing the task you've given us." She had got back into her stance and began to focus, letting all of her power flow throughout her body. Before the monster could take a step forward, Rosalia leaned forward and dashed towards it with such extreme speed, it almost seemed as if she vanished then reappeared in front of the creature. While on her hands she boosted herself upwards and slammed her the bottom of her shoes into the creature's chin, causing it to be stunned as it was lifted off the ground. She had reset herself and then jumped after the creature. " _ **Scarlet Decimation!**_ " Rosalia had flipped in the air and stuck out her left leg that was coated in a scarlet red color, as soon as her foot made contact with the creature, it became enveloped in the same scarlet color of light as it descended to the ground in a corkscrew until it made impact with the ground violently, causing a crater to form.

 _Elsewhere - Northern District_

Throughout the panicking crowds, pushing and shoving each other, a girl with silver hair was ' _accidentally'_ pushed down as people was running by her, with no regard to see if she was alright. As she had fallen, a picture that she treasured had found it's way out of where she had thought she securely placed it.

' _I'm not going to lose that photo!'_ The girl had then had stretched out to reach and grabbed her photo. After letting out a sigh of relief, she had used her arms to swipe away the imaginary sweat off her forehead. She then had dusted off the photo that meant more to her than the most expensive diamond which made her smile, but as soon as she raised her head, another creature incoming towards her. The facial expression on her changed as she slowly raised her left arm towards the incoming creature, but she had slowly seen the back of a certain man's clothes.

"Haaaaa!" As Antonio's fist had connected with the creature that tried to attack her, she had seen the punch carried enough force to make the creature have a ripple effect on it's face while it was sent flying into a building, destroying it's wall. The silver haired girl's blue eyes had widen at the sight of Antonio's crimson eyes as he had descended to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Asked Antonio as he had looked to see the girl he protected was still on the ground, to him, it looked as if she was still recovering from some sort of ' _Shock'._ "Are you ok?" Asked Antonio as he repeated himself.

" _Y-Yeah."_ Replied the girl as she had softly patted the dust and dirt off her skirt as she stood up. " _A-Arigato…"_ She then had suddenly remembered something drastically important as she took the photo back out and looked at it for a few seconds and seen the similarities between two people.

"Make sure you get to safety." Said Antonio. He had heard screaming off in another direction and immediately headed in that direction. Letting the girl stretched her arm out to him, as if she is reaching out to him. As her arm were lowered back to her side, the photo she kept precious to her was that of her mother who was then fully healed, and of the man who saved her, Matsuro Kirigaya who was the previous Ashikabi of Fate who resembled Antonio to the ' _T'_

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

Everybody, not only those in Shino Teito and Kawakami City, but everyone in Japan had heard the very same sound that could be emitted from a horn echo across the sky which caused the remaining creatures to immediately jerk their heads up.

"Haaaa! Take th…" Just as Yashima was about to go in for a slash, the creature had suddenly flew up in the air, causing Yashima to trip and fall forward. "Owww!" Yashima had released her hammer that was in her right hand and begun to rub her forehead as Yahan, Natsu and Nanami came to check up on her. They, along with everybody else had seen all of the creatures fly up into the dark colored clouds, not to be seen from again, for now as the dark colored clouds started to dissipate, revealing the usual white clouds and the blue skies, but also the destruction that was left.

"They retreated?" Said Kaho in a confused tone of voice.

"Seems like it." Replied Akitsu.

"Great job everyone." Said Antonio, catching the attention of Kaho, Akitsu and Musubi. As Musubi was jumping around with energy at what she thought was a job well done, Antonio started to scratch the back of his head. "MBI will make sure everyone is ok, let's head back."

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Antonio!" As soon as Chiho had seen Antonio walk through the front door and into the front foyer, she had ran into his arms with tears nearly flowing from her face. "T-Thank god you are alright!"

"Of course! I had to come back to see if my important family was alright." Replied Antonio.

"Onii-chan!" Kuu had ran up to Antonio and had hugged tightly onto his leg. " _I..I was so scared._ " Antonio and Chiho, along with everybody else had seen Kuu's body shuddering with fear like she had just woken up from a terrifying nightmare. Chiho had then seen Antonio squatting down, then gently placing his hand on her head, causing her to lift her head up to have her green eyes make contact with his hazel eyes.

"Don't worry Kuu, you have nothing to be afraid of now." Said Antonio with warm smile on his face. Kuu had slowly raised her arm to her eyes to dry the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Good job you two." Said Yukari as she placed her hands on Shiina's and Shi's shoulder. "You guys kicked ass out there."

"Seriously, you girls did an amazing job." Said Minato.

"Did you expect anything less?" Asked Tsukiumi as she fixed her hair. " _B-But thank you._ " Said Tsukiumi softly with a small blush on her face. As she was ' _distracted'_ Oriha took Minato's left arm while Katsuragi took the right, leaving Tsurara with Minato's back as she firmly pressed her breasts against it.

"Hehe, you left your guard wide open, Tsukiumi-chan~." Teased Tsurara as she winked towards Tsukiumi with her tongue hanging out, causing multiple veins on her head to appear. As everyone was laughing at Minato's Sekirei's usual antics, Antonio had walked over to Miya who had a blank expression on her face.

"Miya, are you alright?" Asked Antonio. Miya had then immediately nodded her head.

"Y-Yes." Said Miya with her usual warm smile. "I'm quite alright." Before Antonio could say anything else, everyone had heard his phone start to ring.

" _ **Hello?**_ "

" _ **Antonio, where are you?**_ " Asked Ageha in an unusual tone of voice.

" _ **Just walked through the door with everybody. What's g..**_ " Asked Antonio.

" _ **Look the reason why I called you is, because someone is here looking for you.**_ " Replied Ageha. " _ **I need you to get down here as soon as you can, now."**_ As Ageha, disconnected the call, Antonio lowered his own phone. Outside, Kuroka had seen all of his family gearing up to head towards Kawakami City which peeked up her curiosity so she decided to follow.

 _Kawakami City - Kuki Corporation Building_

"Thanks for coming." Said Ageha as she walked with Antonio down the long hallway with Antonio, Chiho, Minato and Yukari, along with their Sekirei.

"It sounded pretty important that I be here, and plus I knew you wanted to see me as well Ageha Nee-san." Said Antonio, causing a light blush to emerge on her face.

" _Baka…"_ Replied Ageha causing Antonio to chuckle.

"I hope you didn't mind us all coming in." Said Antonio.

"I don't mind." Replied Ageha. "Mi casa, es su casa." Said Ageha as they were walking down a seemingly never ending hallway, while the Sekirei and Chiho were in amazement at all of the beautiful vases and paintings that decorated the halls as maids and butlers bowed to Ageha and her visitors. "We are getting close to the _V.I.P_ meeting room."

"Ageha Nee-san, how is Momoyo and the others?" Asked Antonio.

"Did you even need to ask?" Replied Ageha. "As the _Goddess Of Battle,_ she had an absolute field day. The damage to the city is the issue, along with what that ' _thing'_ said."

' _ **This tainted world that once flourished with unparalleled beauty, shall be cleansed and restored. Beings in Heaven, Earth and the Underworld, everywhere, shall know what it means to truly be afraid!**_ ' Thought Antonio as he remembered upon the dark, eerie figures words. Something that it said, just didn't sit right with him. He had then felt Chiho grabbing onto hand, allowing the warmth from her hand transfer to his.

"Ok, here we are." Said Ageha as they approached one of Kuki Corps many _V.I.P_ meeting rooms that they only held meetings with very, very important people across the country and nation. She had then turned to Chiho, Minato, Yukari and the large group of Sekirei. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside please."

"Ok." Said Benitsubasa who then turned her attention towards Antonio. "Call us if you need us ok Antonio!" The pink haired Sekirei had seen her husband nod his head before entering the _V.I.P_ room.

"Excuse me." Said Karasuba, catching Ageha's attention. "Do us a favor would you?"

 _Kuki Corporation - V.I.P Room Lobby_

A boy with medium-sized light grey hair and grey, whispered into the ear of a young and beautiful woman who had simply just nodded her head after the sound of someone knocking at the door.

As Antonio peeked into the room, he had noticed the large interior that had paintings decorating the walls. A desk sat in one part of the room with comfortable couches sat around it. Antonio had also seen the window in the room gave the viewers inside a really beautiful view, letting the light from outside fill the room.

"Hello? Did someone request for me?" Asked Antonio as he then stepped into the room. He had seen someone, sitting atop the desk was a girl with crimson eyes with long, blonde hair that was a ponytail on the left side of her head with a black strap. He had then seen multiple girls sitting around the desk. One with long blue hair and blue eyes, another with short pink hair tied into pigtails with two black ribbons. A girl with long black hair that matches her yukata, and lastly, three girls. One with light-brown hair tied into a ponytail with yellow eyes, another with short black hair with green eyes and lastly, a girl with short, blue hair and dark-blue eyes.

"Yes, I was the one who requested for you." Said the girl with the blonde, side ponytail. "My name is Lisesharte Atismata, Queen of the New Kingdom. Said Queen Lisesharte, causing Antonio to blink rapidly.

"I-I'm sorry for not giving you the proper greeting." Said Antonio as he bowed in respect to the young Queen. "What is the reasoning for you requesting me?" Asked Antonio. The boy had looked out of the corner of his eye, along with everybody else had seen Queen Lisesharte slowly grab onto her sword that was attached to her hip.

"L-Lisha-sama!" Said the boy in a surprised tone of voice.

" _Because of you… Because of you!"_ Antonio had looked up to see the tip of Queen Lisesharte's sword device point at Antonio's head. As he raised his head, his immediate reaction was to stand straight up and take a few steps back.

"Eh?!"

"Because of you, a close friend of mine got hurt!" Said Queen Lisesharte.

 _ **That's the end of chapter! I wanted to bring you guys the latest chapter as soon as possible, so I hope you all enjoy and leave the helpful reviews that make an impact on how I can correct mistakes and make the next chapter better. I apologize if it feels rushed.**_

 _ **Look forward to an upcoming High School DxD story that I am doing some tweaks to. Also have in the works a Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle story along with a few others so be on the lookout for that.**_

 _ **If you wish to see any characters make an appearance, just PM and we can discuss it because you guys have some awesome Ideas and I love hearing them. Well Until Next Time!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Remembrance**_


	16. Remembrance

_New Kingdom Of Atismata - One Week Ago_

After the craziness had died down from Lisha's speech to her kingdom as Queen, introducing Lux as her newest knight, the two had found somewhere quiet to relax while others were enjoying themselves with dance, food and drinks.

"You did amazing out there Lisha-sama." Said Lux as he scratched the back of his head, wearing his knight clothing.

"I was dead nervous though." Replied Lisha as she lowered her head as she backed up to a rail and rested her elbows upon it. "What about you?" Asked Lisha. She had then seen Lux look towards the crowd beneath them and had a serious look.

"I admit I was a bit nervous." Replied Lux.

"R-Really?" Replied Lisha.

"But I am happy that you picked me to be your knight and to serve you." Said Lux, causing a blush to emerge on the queen's face. "I know it'll be tough, but I know I can get the job done." He had then used his left hand to grip onto the sheathe of his jet black sword device. "For not only this kingdom, but for you as well, I will work hard." When Lisha heard this, she started to fidget in her beautiful strapless rose red dress.

" _Y-You know Lux."_ Said Lisha in a soft tone of voice.

"Eh?"

" _Now that you've become my knight, we must deepen our friendship…"_ Replied Lisha as she had then closed her eyes, feeling her blush starting to consume all of her face.

 **[** _ **Play Song**_ **:** _ **Lime Tree**_ **-** __ **]**

"Just what I would expect from my fiance." Lisha had immediately opened her crimson eyes and was shocked to see that her ' _quality time'_ with Lux was Interrupted by Lux's ' _Entourage'_.

"As a member of the same order of you, I'm very proud of you." Said Celestia. She then had turned her body around slightly, closed her eyes as she then had softly placed her hands on her cheeks. "My heart was pounding."

"Lu-chan you're sweating, are you nervous?" Asked Philuffy, his childhood friend.

"Mmm, yeah just a bit." Replied Luc as he started to chuckle shyly. He had then felt a cloth touch his face.

"That's no good master, it'll affect your health if you let it stay like this." Said Yoruka who had suddenly appeared behind Lux, startling him.

"Yoruka!" He had then felt his ' _servant'_ grab onto his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"If you want me to, _I can help you just like that night."_ Whispered Yoruka, causing Lux to become flustered. "As long as you go after your ideal country, I'll be behind you one-hundred percent of the way."

"Ehhhhhhhh?" Replied Lux nervously.

"Ahhhhhh there's another Lukkuchi girl." Said Tillfur as she placed her hands behind her head while having her usual devious smirk.

"You really are troublesome." Chimed in Shalice as she gently placed her fingertips against her forehead.

"Yes: you are scum." Said Noct in her usual flat tone of voice as she just stared upon Lux.

"Oh come on!" Replied Lux.

"Ahhh Nii-san! Give it a rest already!" Said an angered and flustered Airiri, causing her brother to sweatdrop.

"Not you too Airiri." Lisha couldn't take it anymore and raised her head.

"Oi Lux!" Lisha had then took out her sword device and pointed the tip of her weapon towards her newly inducted knight, causing everyone's facial expression to change. " _Before this night ends Lux!_ Tell me who it is that you love!"

"Well it's me of course.." Said Krulcifer.

"But he has fancied me ever since…" Said Celestia.

"Yes Celestice!" Chimed in Lux.

"I'm getting hungry.." Said Philuffy in a lowered tone of voice.

"Well then Master." Chimed in Yoruka. "Me and the others will…."

"Ahh then count me in!" Said Tillfur.

"Yes!" Said Noct, causing Lux to lower his head in defeat.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

As the night had ended and fallen to day, much to Lux's hope, he and his younger sister had started walking to class at the Drag-Knight Academy. A specialized academy that trains those to become Drag-Knights.

"Are you all rested up Nii-san?" Asked Airiri as she walked next to her older brother.

"Yeah." Replied Lux as he covered his mouth before he yawn. " _Just glad everyone managed to calm down long enough so I could get some sleep."_ He peeked over to see Airiri giving him her look of disapproval. "What?"

"Nii-san, ecchi." Said Airiri.

"You're still on that?" Said Lux as he chuckled shyly while he sweatdropped. "By the way, where are we going?"

"Everyone here at the academy wanted to congratulate you on becoming a knight of the queen." Replied Airiri as her and her brother kept walking.

"They didn't have to do that." Said Lux.

"You are right Nii-san, they didn't. But they wanted to." Replied Airiri. As the two kept talking, they arrived at their destination which was a big, brown door to a humongous building which holds the locations for many get togethers and parties. "Well here we are Nii-san." Said Airiri as she opened the door. Inside, both Lux and Airiri seen everybody from the Academy inside, clap exactly three times.

"Congratulations on your induction Lux!" Said everybody at the same time as they congratulated Lux.

"Thanks everyone." Said Lux. As everyone was enjoying themselves, none of them knew of the impending danger that was looming over them as a woman with black colored wings held a horn shaped object in her right hand that had holes in it and the moment she blew into it, that's when things would start to change, but not for the better.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Remembrance_

* * *

"Twenty-four hours after saving the New Kingdom from total annihilation, we were suddenly attacked again by the Abyss." Said Lisha as she still held her weapon towards Antonio.

" _Abyss_?" Said Antonio in a confused tone of voice. He had assumed that the Queen of the New Kingdom was too far gone in her emotions to answer his question about what an abyss was so he had figured that those gargoyles that attacked Shino Teito were ' _Abyss'_.

"None of us saw the attack coming, and it had came so suddenly that none of us had the proper response time to act quickly." Said Queen Lisha as she remembered the events that took place which caused her to slightly lose her grip on her sword device but had immediately tighten once again. "Though we managed to rescue and save many, it had cost us one of our own. _It had cost my comrade her own leg_ _to ensure the safety of another knight.."_ Lisha had then thought back to when the building around them collapsed, but before it did, a beam was descending down towards a student who Celestia pushed out of the way. The result ended in her own leg being nearly crushed by the weight and force of the fallen beam that fell on her right leg.

"Though what had me confused was that Abyss can only be controlled through a special horn device." Chimed in Krulcifer. "Which only one was in our possession, or so we thought. After awhile, the gargoyles were called off as they stood behind the one who summoned them as we were mounted in our Drag-Rides."

"Jet black, feathery wings.." Chimed in Philuffy, causing Antonio's eyes to suddenly widen at her statement.

"It was looking at something that's wasn't an Abyss." Said Tillfur.

' _She can't possibly mean, a fallen angel, can she?!'_ Antonio thought to herself as he had remembered seeing Azazel's fallen Angel wings..

"No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't even get near her, the one who started the chaos." Said Tillfur.

"Yes: And whenever we did try to get close, it seemed the gargoyles got more, and more aggressive." Chimed in Noct. "What she said before she, along with the abyss vanished, left us with a chill running down our spine.

" _All will be restored to it's former glory, for it is the will of my master and head of the order of the thirteen pillars of evil!"_ Said Lisha as she had repeated the words of the Fallen Angel who attacked the New Kingdom.

' _The thirteen pillars of evil?'_ Antonio thought to himself.u

"Yes: though we have no clue what, or who the thirteen pillars of evil is." Said Noct. Then Antonio had seen Queen Lisha sheathing her weapon at the request of Lux but had seen everyone else standing with their attention towards Antonio. "What we do know is that what happened then, and now, is obviously a declaration of war."

"Against not only Japan, but the whole world." Chimed in Lux.

"As I said before, the Abyss attacks, the destruction that was the result all over Japan, to Celestia having her leg crushed…" Said Queen Lisha. "Is your fault!"

"You see that's where you are dead wrong!" Antonio had turned his head to see Benitsubasa and the rest of his family entering in the room. "He was helping the citizens of our city, he was seeing the same thing as everybody else!"

"He even went as far as to help escort and protect as many people as he could to safety." Chimed in Nanami, causing Queen Lisha to scoff. She had then lowered her eyes to Queen Lisha's and Krulcifer's chest. The claw gauntlet Sekirei had then motioned her eyes over to Benitsubasa's bouncy chest which caused her to snicker inside."

"As if a regular person can help without the use of a Drag-Ride." Replied Queen Lisha. "Attempting to do so would be suicide, I also don't appreciate the bunch of you eavesdropping on a private matter, who are you all anyways?"

"We're his family, and we don't appreciate you throwing false accusations towards Antonio!" Said Yashima in an annoyed tone of voice, something that didn't fit her at all. "We know that Antonio isn't responsible for the things you are accusing him of!"

"False you say?" Replied Queen Lisha, almost as if she is mocking Yashima. "Noct, if you would please." Said Queen Lisha as she looked toward her green eyed companion. "Shine some light to these people."

 **[** _ **Play Song**_ **:** _ **Senya**_ **-** _ **Naruto Shippuden OST**_ **]**

"Yes." Replied Noct as she simply nodded her head. She had then grabbed a high tech tablet of the desk they were standing in front of. After a touching a few options, everybody had seen a video feed in the form of a projection with a thin, green border of light as it showed the skies over the New Kingdom of Astimata a week ago.

"Ara, isn't that a Fallen Angel?" Asked Kazehana as she had seen the Abyss gargoyles being called back due to the Angel blowing into the horn device. After a few seconds of her mute talking, a ominous black and purple shadow appeared that was taller than her.

' _The hell?'_ Antonio thought to himself. As moment's pass, they all had seen the figure, standing next to the Fallen Angel turn his head slightly to the point where it could be recognized which is were Noct took it upon herself to pause the feed.

"Like I said…" Antonio had gasp as his eyes had immediately widen as he looked upon the man to see him with black hair _(The same length as acnologia's_ ), violet face tattoos, as well as tattoos on his arms as a black, hood cape was on his back.

" _N-No way…"_ Said Antonio softly to himself. At this point, Chiho had seen Antonio's hands start to slowly shake as she lowered her head.

"Without a doubt in my mind, everything that has happened is your fault!" Said Queen Lisha as everyone had looked upon a man who Musubi and Antonio thought was dead during their last encounter which took place at Kamikura Island, his father who had taken on a different form. Almost as if someone or something sinister had taken him over completely.

" _I-It can't be… Dad… that's impossible, he should be dead, floating in the ocean near Kamikura Island, somewhere."_

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

 _Kawakami City - Hotel_

"Arigatio Asia.." Said Issei as he felt the effects of Asia's _Sacred Gear: Twilight Healing_ ease the pain away behind his shoulder.

"Oh you don't have to thank me Issei-san." Replied Asia. "You know that whenever you need some healing that I would always be there for you." Asia had then tilted her head and smiled. "You were my first friend after all.."

"Well then I'll be counting on you Asia." Replied Issei and he smiled warmly towards his blonde haired companion. He had then seen a water bottle being held out towards him so when he looked up, he had seen Miyabi nervously with her arm out. "Miyabi-chan, what's up?"

" _I-I thought you were thirsty so I brought you something to drink."_ Replied Miyabi. She then had seen Issei slowly reaching towards the water bottle that held in her right hand, just the image of one of his fingers accidentally brushing up against hers made a slight blush emerge to her face.

' _Oh my goodness, his finger is going to touch mine!'_ Miyabi thought to herself as Issei reached for the water bottle, she had seen that Issei's finger didn't make the slightest of contact with her fingers so she didn't have to worry about that for the time being.

"Thanks alot Miyabi-chan." Said Issei as he tilted his head, closed his eyes and smiled. "I was kind of parched as well."

"N-No problem." Replied Miyabi. "I've been meaning to tell you, about Rias. Sorry for getting you in trouble with her." Said Miyabi as she had confronted Issei about taking the responsibility for calling her cute at the Kawakami City super waterpark. As Issei was scratching the back of his head, he had felt a sinister aura emitting from behind him which turned out to be none other than a jealous Rias who pulled Issei by the cheek to ' _set her servant straight'_. " _Sorry.._ "

"Hey don't worry about it." Replied Issei, immediately catching Miyabi's attention. "Buchou is like that, don't let it bother you. She's actually a really great person if you get to know her."

"She really is." Chimed in Asia as she continued to heal Issei."

" _I see…"_ Replied Miyabi softly. ' _I wonder if he would judge me if I told him what my age was?'_ Miyabi wondered to herself.

"Anyways, thanks again for the water, Miyabi-chan." Said Issei with a warm smile on his face, causing Miyabi's face to turn rose pink.

" _Y-Yeah."_ Replied Miyabi as Imu was starting get at upset and slightly angry at the sight of Miyabi talking with Issei, Akeno had started to walk over to Rias after disconnecting a call on her cellphone.

"I just got off the phone with Sona, she said that they managed to clear the city of those monsters until they were suddenly called off." Said Akeno.

"That's good." Replied Rias as she sighed. "Though our city is safe for now, we need to come up with a counter-measure". She had then had looked upon Issei chatting with Miyabi with Imu standing next to her with her arms folded, not caring if Issei spoke to her.

"Ara who knew the less perverted Issei would be such a charmer." Teased Akeno, causing Rias to pout slightly.

"Well this only happened because I wasn't stricter with him." Replied Rias, causing Akeno to shrug her shoulders. "He already has me so there isn't any need to entertain her."

"Oh my, is the famous Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory family getting… _jealous~_?" Said Akeno causing Rias's body to feel a jolt down her spine as she closed her eyes and turned her head around. "Though I would understand If you were

"Hmph, me jealous? As if Akeno." Replied Rias, causing her longtime friend to chuckle. "I would have to have a reason to be jealous Akeno."

"If you say so." Said Akeno. "But I do think it's kind of cute that you do get jealous even though you wanted him to reform his perverted ways." As Akeno said that, Rias opened her eyes and looked upon Asia and Issei chatting with Miyabi while Imu still stood next to her. As Issei, Asia and Miyabi, even Imu shared a laugh together, Issei couldn't help but to think in his mind, was Antonio ok wherever he was. Even as Momoyo returned to the Shimasu Dormitory after making sure the area was clear, she looked up to the skies, hoping that Antonio was doing alright.

' _Antonio, please, please be alright.'_

 _Kuki Corporation Building_

"What was that about false accusations? I don't believe I heard you correctly" Asked Queen Lisha as she had seemingly taunted Yashima, causing her to suck her teeth in response.

"What I want to know.." Said Hikari.

"Exactly how did you get here and know where to start looking?" Chimed in Hibiki, finishing her twin sister's sentence. Queen Lisha had just scoffed as she fixed her bangs from blocking her view.

"We have advanced technology that allows us to tell the appearance of a mass group of Abyss or higher level ones." Replied Queen Lisha. "The radar started going a bit crazy towards two certain locations before the rest of the world, Kawakami City, and Shino Teito, Japan." She then had looked towards Ageha who was feeling mixed emotions but didn't let it be on her face. "Before we arrived, we had heard that a certain tournament that was held which had a winner that bared a striking resemblance to the man in question."

"So ' _this'_ is the real reason why you wanted to meet him." Said Ageha. "When I had originally asked you why, you replied by saying ' _important business'."._

"It is important business." Replied Queen Lisha. "One that regards the safety of Japan and the entire world." Queen Lisha had then looked towards Antonio who was still in shock but heard his muttering. "Just now, you said that was your father, correct?"

"That's not.."

" Be quiet!" Said Queen Lisha, cutting off Yukari completely. "I'll repeat myself once more. Just now, you said that was your father correct?" Asked Queen Lisha. The room was so silent that you could hear a pencil drop to the floor as Antonio couldn't mutter anything for his defense. "I'll take your silence as a yes to that man who is the cause of the destruction is indeed your father."

" _A-Antonio.."_ Said Chiho softly as she had seen Antonio place the right side of his hand over his head, almost as if he is clenching it in pain.

' _You're nothing but a mistake!'_ Antonio replayed the exact words not only his father said, but Yamato as well. He was then met with flashbacks by the past which included his mother having the occasional breakdown due to the stress of being a single mother whose father of their child left them, him being the only child at the park seeing other kids playing with both of their parents and the words that haunted him the most, by his thought to be dead father.

" _When your mother got pregnant with you, she was at a young age to where she had the silly notion that we would be a family. She was a fool then, and I bet she's a fool now. To answer your question, all you are too me Is a mistake that I have made In my past._ "

" _"Now do as you are told for once and don't be hard-headed like your mother."_

Even the words that Yamato spoke had gotten to him when Queen Lisha was putting the blame on him for what happened globally even though he had nothing to do with the attack.

 _"It must be sad knowing that your father abandoned you and your mother because he thought you were a unwanted hassle he didn't want to deal with."_ As that phrase echoed in his mind, he could just feel his bottled up emotions thrash violently until the lid was almost popped off.

"Your father potentially be responsible for thousands and thousands of deaths, many injured, including those I hold dear." Queen Lisha. "If you and your father disappeared, then we wouldn't have this problem on our hands!" Said Queen Lisha, finally popping the lid of his emotional bottle he tried to keep closed for twenty years of his life. Miya had slowly seen a single tear escape his shadowed eyes, which made her angry to the point she didn't let it show on her face, but in her eyes.

"Hold on, you are going to far, a bit too far!" Said Kagari. "What happened is tragic yes, but how the hell does it automatically make it his fault!?"

"Exactly!" Said Toyotama. "He's been helping the citizens escape to a safe place."

"He isn't a bad person that you are trying to make him out to be!" Chimed in Kaiha, causing Lisha to scoff at their meaningful testimonies.

"And that makes what his father did excusable?" Replied Queen Lisha. "A father's action is a reflection upon their children, how do we not know that he will bring the Abyss here and attack you all?" Questioned Queen Lisha. Miya had just simply stood there changing her attention from the screen and with anger in her eyes, looked towards Lisha. "Can you all even begin to understand the situation that's at hand? If I have too, I'll do what I believe is right." She had then slowly begun to motion her hand towards her sword device, the Divine Drag-Ride Tiamat.

" _L-Lisha-sama.."_ Said Lux softly.

" _No_." Replied Akitsu. " _No._ "

" _W-What?"_ Replied Queen Lisha, as she had seen Akitsu slowly moving in front of Antonio so that she was blocking her view of Antonio.

"I don't understand the situation that's going on right now. Then again there is a lot of things that to which I do not understand." Said Akitsu as her hair shadowed her eyes. "Why do I exist? What's my purpose with this given life? What shall I do for today, tomorrow and the next day. What does my future hold and what are going to be the challenges I face? All these and more I think about on a constant, day-to-day basis, sometimes It even keeps me up at night."

' _Akitsu's and the others power… is suddenly rising, fast.'_ Yume thought to herself as she had leaned against a nearby wall.

"I didn't understand why I wasn't taken from this world long ago, but I finally figured out it was so I could meet my Master." Said Akitsu. "Antonio, my master is the most kind, loving human that I have come across. He opened up his home, his trust and his love to me and helped me get over my fear and most importantly to me, he stayed by my side. He was the reason why I'm able to understand one of the reasons why I am here today. For that, I would go to hell and back for him."

"That's a cute little story, but if you expect that to change how I feel about your ' _Master'_ then you are dead wrong." Replied Queen Lisha. "Millions of lives can always replace just one."

"But this one life to me, is irreplaceable." Replied Akitsu, causing Queen Lisha to be a tad bit taken back by what she said. "Not only to me, but to everyone in this room. But…" Said Akitsu as Queen Lisha gripped onto the handle of her weapon.

"But what?" Asked Queen Lisha.

"If you insist on throwing blame towards Antonio fine because we know it's not true, but if any of you threaten him with your weapons while in my presence…" As Akitsu's hair uncovered her eyes, they were filled with power and anger as the air around them had suddenly became a bit chilly. " _You are going to have go through me first."_

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 16! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. You guy's support means alot to me, because of that, I'm uploading three stories today so enjoy!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Formation! Stop the Thirteenth Pillar**_


	17. Formation! Stop The Thirteenth Pillar

_Kuki Corporation Lobby_

Momoyo had rushed towards the Kuki Corporation building at breath-taking speeds when Antonio had texted her his location. As she walked into the lobby from letting the front doors slide open for her, she looked left and right trying to find where Antonio might be. When she couldn't find him, she walked up to a nearby receptionist.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Kanzaki, Antonio." Said Momoyo.

" -san is in a meeting right now." Replied the receptionist, causing Momoyo to frown a bit. "If you want I could…" The receptionist lady had stopped and moved her head towards the right at the sight of a hall that led to multiple elevators. "Ahh there he is now." When she had said this, Momoyo had immediately turned her head in the direction the receptionist lady was looking and had seen Antonio, his Sekirei and family walking into the lobby.

"Antonio! Chiho!" At the sound of their names being called, Antonio and Chiho turned their heads at the sight of Momoyo coming towards them, then she had almost launched herself towards her him. "Are you two alright asked Momoyo.

"Yes, I believe we are quite alright." Replied Chiho, causing Momoyo to sigh out in relief

" _Thank goodness…_ " Said Momoyo softly. "By the way…" She had then looked towards Antonio with a bit of concern in her eyes. "Why were you called up here for anyways?" Asked Momoyo, at that point, Chiho had seen Antonio's eyes lower themselves as he remembered what had happened before they all met. Haihane had then turned her head to see Benitsubasa had her arms folded in which she proceeded to snicker to herself which caused Benitsubasa to look towards her comrade.

"What Haihane?" Asked Benitsubasa. The pink haired Sekirei had then seen Haihane messing with her hair.

"Are you still upset?" Asked Haihane.

"About what that obnoxious bitch said about Antonio?" Asked Benitsubasa. "Of course I am! I would've beat her goddamn face in the…"

"Not about that." Interrupted Haihane.

"Then what?" Asked Benitsubasa curiously.

"I was wondering if you were still upset about Momoyo's boobs being way bigger than yours." Said Haihane as she had observed Benitsubasa's breasts through her white combat outfit.

"Shut the hell up about that Haihane!" Replied a flustered Benitsubasa.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 17: Formation! Stop The Thirteenth Pillar_

* * *

 _Earlier_

" _You are going to have to go through me first."_ Said Akitsu in a cold tone of voice, so cold that it could send shivers down your back of fear as her hair started to gently flow within the air that was flowing in the meeting room.

"Is that a threat?" Asked Queen Lisha as she had a look of not caring about Akitsu's speech but didn't take to her threat very kindly at all. She had then noticed Benitsubasa walking towards her until she stopped next to Akitsu.

" _Oh trust us, that wasn't a threat."_ Chimed in Benitsubasa softly. Queen Lisha had the seen Benitsubasa cracking her knuckles."That was a promise! Just who the hell do you think you are just waltzing in here, blaming Antonio for the situation that's going on when you didn't even know yourselves?!"

"We knew." Chimed in Krulcifer."We knew to get a image of this man, we knew to come here after our computers had notified us of the amount of Abyss before it started to spread to the whole world, and the great thing about technology is that whenever something is worthy of being posted for anyone to see, you can get a lot of information, including pictures of someone who looks similar to the one we seen."

"Well I'm sorry that your technology can't do anything for your flat chest." Replied Benitsubasa as she had seen Krulcifer's abnormally small chest, which almost made her cry on the inside on seeing how much she had grown out of the ' _Itty bitty titty committee'._

" _Nice comeback, but don't forget you were like her not too long ago."_ Chimed in Haihane softly. Krulcifer had just smirked as she had closed her eyes and fixed some dangling hair by placing it behind her ear.

"Well same goes for you, I do apologize that our technology can't do anything to fix that flat personality of yours, truly sorry because it can usually fix anything, _but not for someone who's personality is best fit for that of a brothel_." Krulcifer shot back.

' _Ouch.'_ Haihane thought to herself as Benitsubasa tightened her fists even tighter.

' _I'll kill her!'_ Benitsubasa thought to herself.

"I believe that I am the Queen of my kingdom! And as such, I will do what I can to eradicate the problems that disturb its peace." Said Queen Lisha. That's when the _Black Sekirei_ finally decided it was time for some of her own ' _peace talk'._

"You want to know what I think?" Asked Karasuba. "I think you, and everybody else who came here falsely putting blame on him, making him a scapegoat for ' _that guy's'_ problem, is just sad to me." Said Karasuba. "That just shows that you, their queen, couldn't do your duty which was to protect everyone in your kingdom, so instead of saying it was my fault you come here to put the blame on him? Isn't it a Queen's responsibility to own up to their mistakes or faults instead of trying to screw someone else over? Hehe, you call yourself a Queen, It's almost laughable." Said Karasuba, almost striking a nerve in Queen Lisha as she chuckled to herself. "Well almost laughable… I think it's a shame…"

"You weren't there so you have no right to judge _."_ Replied Queen Lisha as she had already pulled out her _Sword Device_ a bit out of it's sheathe.

"Same as you. You don't have the right to blame other people for problems when they didn't have anything to do with it!" Said Yashima. As tensions were rising to the point where the cool air flowing in the room suddenly started to rise, little by little in temperature and if the wrong words were said that could cut deep a huge fight could suddenly break out, Antonio was emerged in unwanted memories while Lux tried to calm down the girls on his side.

' _Mistake….Mistake….Unwanted….Unwanted….Hassle….Hassle… Your whole existence is a mistake..'_ As the deep cutted words echoed over and over in his head causing a slight ringing sound every time he would hear one of the repeated words. Then suddenly the visage of his father's face appeared in his mind.

' _Tsk. Pathetic, having women fight your battles for you? Just like your mother, you are a sad case.'_ Said the visage of Antonio's father, making a sinister grin appear on his face before it evolved into the new look he had. Clenching onto his head tighter, Antonio just wanted to make all the painful memories fade away, to just make all the bad experiences he had go away. Then suddenly…

" _Antonio…."_ Said Chiho softly to herself. She wondered if there was anything she could do to at least ease his pain, even if it's by a small percentage. She had then noticed a certain pink combat gloves Sekirei with her numbers on them walking over to Antonio.

' _You're just a mistake…'_ As the words echoed in his mind over and over, he had suddenly heard the echoing start to dwindle down into nothing as he could feel a certain ' _warmth'_ approaching him. She had then reached out her right arm, extending it to where her hands had reached her intended destination. He felt a soft, gentle presence in the form of a hand being placed upon his and that moment, all the voices in his head dispersed and all he could see was Musubi looking into his hazel eyes through his glasses.

" _Antonio-sama, are you ok?"_ Asked Musubi with a clear tone of concern in her voice as she used her right thumb to gently wipe a forming tear in his left eye.

' _That's right, when I met Musubi and the others… Nothing else mattered. It was as if the issues with my father, were nonexistent.'_ Antonio thought to himself before he became enveloped in the warmth and joy he had felt when he met all of his Sekirei, and Chiho. ' _I… I have plenty to be happy for.'_ Musubi had then felt Antonio's hands move to where his hands held onto her's. " _I am now Musubi. Arigato."_ As Musubi tilted her head and smiled, Antonio had felt Chiho slightly tug on his glove. ' _That's right I have plenty to be happy for, I…'_

"Ara that's a cute sword you have." Said Yoruka as she had fully unsheathed her sword device, ' _God Of The Night Sword'_ and posed with it as her different colored eyes laid upon Karasuba, cutting off Antonio from his thoughts.

"It get's the job done." Replied Karasuba as she had fully unsheathed her weapon. "And trust me when I say, _I'm very good at doing my job_." Chiho had then seen Antonio nodding towards her and Musubi and gently patted Kuu on her head before taking his steps forward.

" _Onii-chan…"_ Said Kuu softly.

"Everyone, please stop." Said Antonio and not a second sooner, at his request had lowered their weapons and somehow calmed the rage within their hearts just by the sound of his soothing voice, except for Benitsubasa who had just dashed towards him.

"Why?!" Replied Benitsubasa as she had more witty flat chested jokes to throw at Krulcifers face, jokes that which made Haihane proud that she graduated from the itty bitty titty academy and entered booby university. " _And just when I was about to come up with some new one liners too…_ " Benitsubasa said softly to herself. Her body had then twitched a bit as she felt Antonio petting the top of her head which caused her to look up towards him.

"Please?" Asked Antonio. Just seeing his gentle face was enough to make Benitsubasa's face feel so hot that a visage of steam was escaping from the top of her head.

" _Ok…"_ Replied Benitsubasa in a gentle tone of voice. Antonio had then looked over to Karasuba who had just simply closed her eyes and begun to sheathe her sword.

"Arigato, Karasu.." Said Antonio, causing Karasuba's facial expression to change to the point where she turned around so he couldn't see her face which was pink as a freshly blossomed rose. He then turned his attention towards Queen Lisha and walked a bit forward. "Queen Lisha, I apologize." Said Antonio as Queen Lisha had just scoffed as she placed Tiamat in its sheathe. "I can understand your frustration, but what has happened isn't my fault."

"Even though you're father is responsible for this chaos?" Replied Queen Lisha.

"Truth is, I hadn't seen my father for quite sometime." Said Antonio, he had then looked upon the video feed to see what is to be his father and remembered the last time he even seen his father's face was when he had rescued the Western Ashikabi from him, and when Musubi three him into the sky, all of which happened on Kamikura Island. "And that man, whoever he is...isn't my father. But…"

"But what?" Said Queen Lisha, waiting to hear what he could possibly have to say.

"I know that who ever this order of the thirteen pillars of evil are, has declared war against the world, sending Abyss to attack my city and home. Threatening the lives of many innocent civilians, including my family…"

" _Onii-chan…"_ Said Kuu Softly as she walked over next to him. He had looked down and gently patted her on top of her head.

"My family is my strength, they drive me to keep going and to stand firm in my beliefs." Said Antonio as he looked back towards Queen Lisha. "Which is why, no matter the threat, I'll protect those precious to me." Queen Lisha then had a flashback to when Lux had revealed to her for the very first time that he was the ' _Black Hero'_ of the Old Empire, just hearing the determination in his words had let her know how serious he was being. With that, the tension had eased its way down until it was completely out of the room.

 _Present_

"So that's what happened." Replied Antonio as he told Momoyo basically everything that had happened from the moment he stepped foot into the Kuki corporation building, until the moment he left the V.I.P meeting room.

"I see…" Replied Momoyo. "Are you ok though Antonio?" She had then seen Antonio nodding his head.

"Yeah, I admit at first, when I seen my dad, it brought back a lot of terrible and painful memories." Said Antonio. "But then I realized that I have plenty to be happy about and that made, everything better."

"Good." Replied Momoyo. "Old man Tesshin was worried about you when everything had happened."

"What does he plan to do about the Academy?" Asked Antonio. He had then noticed that Momoyo had sighed.

"Until the threat is out of the area, he decided to cancel all classes as not to risk the lives of any students." Replied Momoyo.

"I see…" Said Antonio. "What about Issei and the others if you know?" As Antonio and his family left out of the Kuki Corporation building, Kuroka had simply watched the back of Antonio as he left out of the building and for ' _unknown reasons_ ' why, her heart wouldn't stop beating, even after hearing the back and forth between his family, including him and Queen Lisha and her group.

" _Shiro-kun..."_ Said Kuroka softly to herself.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

After going back to the Hotel in Kawakami City, Antonio had met up with Issei, Yumi and everybody else to see what their plans were. Before anybody could have a say, Asia had suddenly felt the floor shake as her and Chiho were having a conversation as everyone else was having their very own talk.

"Hmm? What's wrong Asia?" Asked Chiho.

"Ehh? You didn't feel that at all?" Asked Asia. She then had seen Chiho shaking her head.

"Are you sure you aren't imagining it?" Replied Chiho.

"I'm sure I'm not." Said Asia. She had then seen Rias, Akeno, Issei, Miyabi, Imh and Antonio approaching them.

"What's going on?" Asked Antonio.

"Asia was talking about she could feel something shake." Replied Chiho.

"Like an earthquake?" Said Miyabi.

"Are you sure you just aren't imagining things Asia?" Said Issei. After a while, what Asia had felt could be felt by the others, only this time kr was stronger, making everything in the room shake, vibrating against whatever it was sat on or sat against. "Woah, what the hell?"

"Asia was right, but was that an earthquake?" Asked Akeno. As everyone was trying to think of a legitimate reason as to why the room everyone was in was shaking, a muffled explosion could be heared that frightened the rest of the resident's of the Kawakami hotel.

"What the hell was that?" Said Stella.

"Whatever it was, it sounded close." Replied Ikki. Then one after another, multiple sounds of muffled explosions could be heard and felt, causing the building to shake and bits of dust mixed with debris to fall from the ceiling. Even the sturdy chandelier started to sway side to side, back and forth imitating as if it was about to fall. Just then, all of them at a single time had felt the presence of a nasty being nearby.

"Did you guys feel that?" Asked Issei.

"Yeah. Somehow, it's making me feel uneasy." Replied Tohka.

" _Nasty, evil energy…"_ Said Murasaki in her usual emotionless tone of voice softly. Antonio then was reminded of the feeling he got when he had seen his father after not seeing him in weeks to months, and it wasn't a good one as he could sense that he was being shrouded in an evil aura.

"We have to go check it out." Said Asuka.

"I have an Idea, Kanzaki-tan." Said Matsu.

"Hmm? What's up Matsu?" Replied Antonio

"We can go check out what's going on and asses the situation without leaving the hotel." When she said this, she caught the attention of everyone.

"How?" Asked Homura. Matsu and Kocho had unfolded a big, white device that had four, rotating blades which came out to be an expensive looking drone that has been modified by both Wisdom Sekirei to travel farther and transmit live video feed.

"With this!" Replied Kocho as she and Matsu held out their customized drone, and with the flick of a switch, the rotors kicked on as the machine started levitating in the air with a solid green light next to a three-hundred and sixty degree camera.

 _Minutes Later_

As Matsu's and Kocho's pricey drone was flying through the air, it was allowing everyone to see what was on the video feed of a small nearby city next to Kawakami City that was just unrecognizable due to it's destruction but what had confused them, was that giant roots that were laid out on the streets and through the nearby buildings.

"Overgrown roots?" Rias said in a confused tone of voice as she had seen Matsu's flying over the small city.

"Not only that…" Said Koneko, catching Rias's attention. "Their spreading." When the Nekomata stopped speaking, she could see the roots slowly grow in length by the second.

"That doesn't look good…" Said Issei. Antonio had then turned his head towards Matsu who was controlling the drone.

"Can you fly in for a closer look?" Asked Antonio.

"Sure thing." Replied Matsu as she controlled the drone to fly in a bit closer to the roots. "Something like this should be impossible, though it's similar to Kuu's ability to manipulate vegetation." Said Matsu as she continued to fly the drone. Suddenly, a arm extended upwards that sent a root whose tip was so sharp that it nearly shined as it raced towards the drone and then struck it, suddenly cutting off the live video feed.

"The hell happened?" Asked Homura.

"The live video feed has been cut off." Replied Kocho. " _Someone must've destroyed the drone._ "

" _That might be the nasty, evil presence I felt._ " Chimed in Murasaki. Issei had then got up and started to stretch, while Ikki began to do the same thing. Antonio had then began to slowly look at his _Sekirei Symbol_ on his gloves and begun to remember back onto Queen Lisha's words about the Thirteen Pillars Of Evil declaring war, and had many questions that needed to be answered, more so about how his father is back, but he looked towards Chiho and knew that his current family is more important. At the present time, they had to deal with the current issue.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

 _Root Infested City_

After destroying the drone that hovered in the air, the creature who caused it's destruction had sighed.

"Well that takes care of that. Didn't need a extra hassle from that thing when I got Xyla on my back about our ' _Masters Ambition.'_ _Hehe as fragile as these humans are, I might as well take my time and have some fun."_ The creature who caused the city to be root infested just simply looked around at what he would call ' _a job well done.'_ and just simply gazed at it. "Hmmph, I might as well and…" Suddenly he heard a slight crunching sound which caused his ears to perk up. He then placed both hands down towards the ground as both of his hands were coated in a greenish light, causing roots to shoot out of the ground and towards where the ' _crunching'_ came from and as he suspected, two ' _rats'_ emerged onto the street who were none other than Issei and Antonio. "Oh, who are you two?"

"Nevermind who we are!" Replied Issei. "Who the hell are you, destroying this place!" The creature had then smirked manically before taking his stance.

"My name is Salazar, and I'm the thirteenth member of the order of the Thirteen Pillars Of Evil." Replied the lizard-like creature with blades on his arms that blended in with his skin and a tail that resembled Mega-Sceptile's. "As you can see I'm responsible for this work of beauty here."

"Work of beauty?" Asked Antonio. "You call this meaningless destruction beauty?!"

"Meaningless?" Replied Salazar. "These meaningless humans who have caused non-stop destruction throughout time? Though I don't expect humans such as yourself to understand such ' _beauty."_ Said Salazar. "But don't expect me to just let you waltz on out of here alive."

" _Ddraig."_ Said Issei softly.

" _ **Yeah, I got your back partner!**_ " Replied Ddraig. As Issei closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe as he crossed his arms.

" _ **Welsh Dragon: Balance Break!**_ " As Issei threw his arms to the side he was then enveloped in a white and red light as a green circular jewel that was on the gauntlet could be seen on his chest.

" _ **Welsh Dragon: Overbooster!**_ " Issei's body then became covered in the _Red Dragon Emperor's_ scale mail armor while Antonio who simply stood next to him slowly removed his glasses, allowing Salazar to get a good look at his face as he placed his glasses in his pocket. The moment Antonio closed his eyes and reopened them, he then became enveloped in his white aura as his eyes became all golden.

" _Hooo? You two aren't ordinary humans._ " Said Salazar as he slowly wiped his mouth with his right arm. "That'll make killing you all the sweeter!" Issei and Antonio had launched themselves at Salazar with their arms extended, but to their surprise, Salazar caught their fists and started to squeeze down on them. Antonio had then lowered his arm, which in turn caused Salazar to lower his arm and when that happened Antonio had jumped and spun around until he kicked Salazar in the face. The force of The kick made Salazar skid back away from they as he then released both Issei and Antonio.

"Nice Antonio!" Said Issei. He then charged towards Salazar as with enough force to crack the ground beneath him, Salazar then swiped his right arm upwards, causing multiple roots to shoot up from the ground, causing Issei to dodge them until he jumped up high in the sky.

" _ **Dragon Shot!**_ " Issei had let magic gather in his left hand as his magic began to materialize in the form of a ' _small'_ red circle. He then brought his arm back and when he slammed his fist into the small red circle, it became a beam of pure energy which raced towards Salazar who had summoned a multitude of thick roots to form a wall. As the beam collided with the wall of roots, it resulted in a big cloud of smoke that had low visibility. "Did I get him?" Issei asked himself out loud.

" _Think again."_ Replied Salazar as he appeared behind Issei and before he could do anything, he felt Salazar's tail slam into him, causing Issei to drop down to the ground at a fast rate of speed until impact which caused a crater to form. Issei had then coughed up blood from the impact he had with the ground.

" _D-Damn that kind of hurt…"_ Issei said softly as he was slow to get up.

"Come on don't tell me you are finished already! Weak, just weak!" Taunted Salazar as he motioned a root with a sharp point to race down towards Issei.

"Haaaa!" Antonio had launched a pressurized air shot from his fist, letting it collide with the attacking root, keeping Issei safe. He then helped Issei up off the ground by placing his left arm around his neck.

" _Sorry about that._ " Said Issei. " _Just give me a minute."_

"Oh I'm afraid that you two won't even have a minute." Said Salazar as he finally descended to the ground. "After I'm done killing you two, I'm going to go onto the next city and the city after that and do exactly the same thing i did here, but on a much larger scale, purging the humans from this world." As Salazar carried a maniacal smirk on his face, Issei slowly felt the strength coming back to his body.

" _Hey dude, I'm ready to go again."_ Said Issei softly to Antonio who was standing next to him. " _This time, I won't go down that easy!"_

"What are you two mumbling about." Said Salazar. He then proceeded to scoff and shrug his shoulders. "No matter, at least I'll be able to go back to having fun after I murder you two." Antonio had then slowly lifted his left hand and just gazed upon the _Sekirei Symbol_ that was etched into it. He then remembered a promise he made to not only his Sekirei, but also to his family, that he would try his best to protect them, and that's exactly what he plans to do as he lowered his arm back down and walked in front of Issei. "Ohh have you come forward to admit defeat and accept your death?" Taunted Salazar. He had then seen Antonio bending his knees as he crossed his arms in front of his face.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Braveheart Instrumental**_ **-** _ **Ayumi Miyazaki**_ **]**

Outside, Chiho and Momoyo had looked up into the sky and seen in the distance a circle of white light appear in the sky.

" _A-Antonio…"_ Chiho said softly to herself.

" _My family is my strength, they drive me to keep going and to stand firm in my beliefs." Said Antonio as he looked back towards Queen Lisha. "Which is why, no matter the threat, I'll protect those precious to me."_ As Chiho remembered his own words, she had slowly clasped her hands together and closed her eyes tightly to say a prayer for Antonio's safety. Next, the circle of light had became a pillar, shining down upon Antonio, causing his aura to disperse in a orb behind him as he donned his ' _Sekirei King'_ attire.

 _?_

"Master look." Said Xyla as the Fallen Angel approached her master as he rested in a throne like chair that had the colors that would described it as ' _evil and ominous_ '. As she snapped her fingers, a cloud of purple and black appeared before them in a circle formation, showing them video feed of Salazar and what seems to be one of the people he is fighting about to transform. When Xyla's master seen Antonio's transformation, he had just simply smirked.

" _So the infamous hero cladded in white returns ehh?"_ Replied Xyla's master as the two watched on.

 _Root Infested City_

The moment Antonio separated his arms, Salazar had seen Antonio's hair grew in length and it turned white, facial tattoo, white and black line top, black bottoms and shoes and most importantly, his Sekiei combat gloves as the orb of aura behind him became a _Sekirei Symbol_ that placed itself between his shoulders in a black color.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

"Hooo?" Said Salazar in a slightly impressed tone of voice. "Now if you two are done, let's get back to it!"

 **[** _ **Play Song: Ash-Greninja Theme**_ **]**

The Red Dragon Emperor and the ' _Sekirei King'_ charged towards the thirteenth member who had flexed his arm blades.

" _ **Dragon Shot!**_ " Yelled Issei as she shot an energy beam of magic towards Salazar who responded by letting three roots collide with it, causing smoke to kick up as being a result to the two colliding. All of a sudden when Salazar looked up, he had seen a hole open up in the smoke that was up in the air which was Antonio who twirled around before launching a pressurized shot of air towards him before he landed to the ground.

"Useless!" Salazar highlighted his blades in a green light and sliced through the attack with his arm blades, causing Antonio's attack to split into two and exploded. He then clamped his hands together and slammed then down onto the ground, causing roots to break up from the ground and race towards Issei and Antonio and seemingly jumped away from each other as not to accidentally bump into each other while dodging the roots. Jumping from abandoned building to another, wherever Antonio and Issei would land, that's when a root would strike, hard.

"Haaa!" Just as Issei thought he found an opening from dodging a sharp pointed root, he dashed towards Salazar who had already built a thick wall of roots to defend him.

"Not going for that again!" Said Issei as he jumped over Salazar's wall and when he landed behind him he spun around with his right fist balled up but Salazar caught his fist but the impact was enough to cause a shockwave.

"Hmmph not bad." Said Salazar "But…"

"But what!?" Said Issei as he didn't notice that a root was slowly wrapping around his ankle.

"It simply won't be good enough." Replied Salazar. As the root tightened itself against Issei's ankle, Issei had immediately looked down to see the root.

' _Shit!_ ' Issei thought to himself as he felt himself being launched up in the air by the root and was spun in a spiral while still being attached at the ankle by the root until he was violently slammed against a building, creating a medium sized hole.

"Issei!" Said Antonio as he looked towards the medium sized hole in the wall on his right. He balled up his fist as he launched himself towards Salazar who had used his right arm and swept towards Antonio and had just ducked and positioned himself by placing his hands on the ground and moved his feet upwards. With enough force he launched himself upwards, slamming the bottom of his feet against Salazar's chin, then began to twirl around until he slammed his heel onto his head, obviously causing great pain to Salazar.

"Urahhhh!" Salazar had spun around to where his tail was aimed at Antonio. Suddenly the tail had turned into a sort of projectile, slamming into Antonio's stomach while lifting him upwards into the sky until it exploded in a black smoke. Out of it, Antonio descended to the ground, reeling back from the sudden attack. "Haaa!" Salazar had then suddenly slammed his hands onto the ground once more, causing two roots to race towards Antonio fast. He had then noticed Antonio had stuck out his arm, covering himself in his golden barrier so when the roots struck his barrier, he was perfectly safe.

' _I'm going to have to end this soon.'_ Antonio had thought to himself as his eyes were towards Issei who was looking down upon he and Salazar. As Antonio landed on a roof of a nearby building, he and Salazar locked eyes.

"How about we end things? I'm a very busy person you know? Buildings to destroy, people to murder." Said Salazar, causing Antonio to clench his left fist.

 **[** _ **Transition into the Song: XYZ - Rika Matsumoto**_ **]**

When Antonio heard this, the golden 'V' appeared on his back and had started to gather energy in it. At the hotel, Matsu's Ipad started to go off signaling Antonio's power was rising, the same as when Yume builds up power before unleashing her devastating _Photon Beam_.

"Die!" Yelled Salazar as he extended both of his arms towards Antonio, causing multiple roots to race towards Antonio. Salazar had only seen smoke caused by the destruction of the building Antonio was standing on. ' _Did I get him?'_ Salazar asked himself. He had then gasped as he looked up to see that Antonio had jumped out of the way of the attack and when he had stored enough energy, he had simply crossed his arms against his chest and pulled them to his side, allowing his rainbow, translucent, elegant wings of light that emerged from the golden 'V' on his back. " _N-No way…"_ Said Salazar in disbelief at the sight of Antonio pulling his right arm back, coating his fist in a white energy fist that grew with the amount of energy put into it.

' _This will end it!'_ Antonio thought to himself and he descended towards Salazar who seemingly had a look of anger in his eyes.

"Just die already!" Yelled Salazar as he motioned roots one by one to shoot up towards the sky towards Antonio, hoping to impale him before he got to close. Antonio had simply dodged them all by tilted his body left and right, letting the roots pass by his body as he got closer and closer to Salazar and when he was at a close enough distance, Salazar seen an ' _opening'_. "Hah! You're dead!" Said Salazar as he coated his left arm

blade in a green light and pulled it back before slashing horizontally towards Antonio before his right fist could connect to his body. He smirked at the thought of his attack connecting, but his eyes widen at Antonio had seemingly vanished. " _No way, that was an afterimage!_ " Salazar said softly to himself. " _Where could he have…"_

"Haaaaa!" As Antonio reappeared behind Salazar, he had let his left arm fly towards Salazar who was slowly turning around and when his left fist connected with Salazar's right cheek, the ground beneath them became a crater as Salazar was launched away from Antonio at mind boggling speeds and with enough force to go through and destroy three buildings.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

As Salazar's body, heavily damaged from Antonio's attack stopped tumbling, he coughed up greenish blood and it had started to leak through the side of his mouth.

" _D-Damn, h-h-he actually got me pretty good."_ Said Salazar as he was beginning to run out of oxygen. In his body, a small, pillar like crystal had begun to crack slowly before shattering, and when that happened, he slowly started to disappear in a black and purplish smoke as he stopped moving completely.

' _T-That attack is pretty powerful.'_ Issei thought to himself.

" _ **Yeah, thought I don't want to know what it would be like if he became an enemy.**_ " Said Ddraig. Before Issei could reply to Ddraig, he had seen Antonio slowly sway from side to side before falling to his knees and falling over.

"Antonio!" Said Issei as his devil wings emerged from his back as he flew down to Antonio whose transformation dispersed, allowing his hair to return to it's natural black color and his clothes he had on before his transformation appeared back on his body. Through a video feed, Xyla and her master were looking at Issei helping Antonio up off the ground.

"Seems as if that idiot has failed, and failed to do the simplest task at that." Said Xyla

" _No matter."_ Replied Xyla's master. " _We have more than enough capable members, other than Salazar. Proceed as planned."_ Xyla had just simply bowed in respect to him.

"Yes my master." Replied Xyla before she had left her master's presence. He just kept looking at Antonio's face and couldn't keep from smirking manically.

' _Matsuro Kirigaya. No, I should've said, my son….'_

 _ **And that's the end of Chapter 17. As of a few days ago, Wings Of Fate has officially reached 100 favorites! You guys are seriously awesome and when I noticed that, it had put a huge smile on my face. Since the first chapter of that story and the latest of this and my other stories, you guys have been really helpful and I thank you guys. Hopefully the fights, drama and action I have ready for you guys will excite you! I'm so pumped to share the chapters in the future with you guys so much!**_

 _ **If you guys have any ideas on Specials for Beyond The Wings Of Fate, let me know! I plan on doing a halloween special. Letting you guys know that my 21st birthday is next week so I will be taking some time off but will back soon to explain how the evil group ties in with the Sekirei and the Ashikabi of Fate!**_

 _ **Also with 69% of the vote, Wings Of Fate: New Generation will be created!**_

 **. . .**

 _Kamikura Island_

"Please go away!" Said Musubi as she spun around for a few seconds that finally let Anthony go, sending him flying off the Island. After being tossed in the air and descending from the sky, he made contact with the ocean as he began to sink deeper and deeper in the water.

' _So, this is how it ends huh?_ ' Anthony thought to himself as he seen the reflection of the sunlight get darker and darker as he squinted his eyes. ' _Done in my by that bastard…_ ' Anthony had then had images flash into his head of the time he tried to get his son to come to the United States to ' _live'_ with him. " _It just pisses me off, that I didn't think of doing him in sooner…"_ At that point, Anthony had a feeling that his death was ' _certain'_ so he fully closed his eyes as his ' _black heart_ ' kept beating slowly until the pace slowed down even further due to the lack of oxygen.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Senya**_ **-** _**Naruto Shippuden OST**_ **]**

' _Do you want to live?'_ Asked an eerie and ominous voice that could give someone the chills that ranged in Anthony's head.

' _W-What the hell… I-I should be dead.'_ Anthony thought to himself. He was literally at death's door but somehow, the voice in his head kept him from knocking.

' _Do you want to live?'_ Asked the eerie and ominous voice once more, making it visible in Anthony's mind as a purplish flame with a black outline. ' _Do you want to live, If you allow it, I can bring you from the brink of death.'_

' _Bring me… from death.'_ Anthony thought to himself. He thought it was too good to be true but honestly, he was in a situation that he would take anything just to live and hopefully settle the score with that bastard child of his. ' _Y-Yes. I wish to live.'_

' _Good.'_ Replied the eerie voice in his head. ' _You've made a smart decision, but it doesn't come easily.'_ Suddenly,the purplish flame had covered Anthony's body in his mind, almost as if he was going through a form change. ' _By me saving your life, you have to give me access to your body. Luckily I could only do so because your heart is black and full of hate and anger.'_ He was then enveloped in a purplish, black orb that gave him the oxygen he needed as his hair grew in length, facial tattoos and tattoos on his arm started to appear. He had just started to close his fist and opening them while trying to contain his maniacal smirk. ' _Surely you won't mind. I'll put your body to good use!'_

 _ **Next Chapter: Venturing Forth!**_


	18. Venturing Forth!

Everyone from the hotel could feel the building shake violently due to the vibrations of when Antonio launched his attack against the thirteenth pillar Salazar, so without hesitation everybody had just instinctively went outside to see If the two who had left them would return as Matsu explained to them that the shaking was due to Antonio's attack.

"Where are they?" Asked Xenovia.

"I do hope they aren't hurt." Chimed In Asia.

"I agree…" Said Yumi in a seemingly worried tone of voice.

"Yeah…" Said Miyabi as she gently placed her right hand on her left arm, just having the mere thought of something happening to Issei even though he is capable of doing just fine, worries her. Imu had seen this reaction after she had seen ' _her_ ' Miyabi speak and could only just sigh.

' _Seems as if Miyabi-chan does like this Issei guy.'_ Imu thought to herself. ' _Though I care for Miyabi like my own sister Murasaki, her feelings, the thing I treasure most comes first.'_ As Rias was entangled in her thoughts on what to do next, she suddenly jerked her head up at the incoming presence of her pawn and Antonio. At the sight of the crimson haired beauty dashing towards the front entrance, everybody else followed behind her, wondering why she was rushing their at the speed she was going at, and when everybody was outside, they had their eyes towards the gray colored sky, just looking around.

"Issei!" Said Rias as she had spotted, before anyone else, Issei and who was flying with Antonio whose arm was behind Issei's neck as they were slowly descending to the ground. Rias, along with everybody else had seen their clothes had been scratched, had holes in their clothes and some cuts and bruises on their cheeks. When they had slowly made contact with the ground, Issei had released Antonio.

"Antonio-sama!" Said Musubi as she rushed towards Antonio with Kaho, Hikari and Hibiki and the rest of his family.

"Please tell us you are alright…" Said Hikari on a saddened tone of voice. As Issei was getting healed right away with Asia's _Twilight Healing_ Sacred Gear, Antonio's eyes started to twitch before he slowly opened them, causing his Sekirei to gasp slightly.

" _Ugh my head is killing me…._ " Said Antonio softy as he slowly sat up and placed his right hand on the side of his head due to using his ' _Final Attack'_.

"What happened!?" Asked a worried Momoyo as her, along with Chiho had seen Musubi and Kaho helping Antonio up off the ground as Kuu ran up to hug Antonio's leg.

"Me and Issei… fought with a creature named Salazar." Replied Antonio. "He said that he was the thirteenth member of the pillars of evil." Said Antonio.

"Thirteenth?" Said Homura in a curious tone of voice.

"So then it's safe to assume there is twelve more bad guys, ' _thirteen pillars of evil."_ Said Asuka as she started to rub her chin.

"Whatever the case, we can't just sit around and do nothing, can we?" Asked Stella. "What if they decide to make another appearance?" As all of the boys and girls were conversing with each other, Miya was just lost in her thoughts, remembering looking at Matsuro's back as he charged in, along with his ' _team'_ to stand against the threat that not only threatened the earth, but also threatened the Sekirei race which happened to be the same occurring threat now, the thirteen pillars of evil.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ ***** Lemon in Today's Chapter *****_

* * *

 _Chapter 18: Venturing Forth!_

* * *

As Antonio and Issei were fighting against Salazar, who was the thirteenth member of the thirteen pillars of evil, highly ranked politicians were conversing and ' _bickering'_ about what to do and how to go about handling the situation at hand. Places were hit and hit hard when the Abyss were summoned across the globe and had started to spread mass hysteria and chaos to the nation. That was only just the beginning though for what the order of the thirteen pillars of evil calls their ' _purge of all filth'_ , to try and make the earth ' _beautiful'_ once more. Everybody decided to say their goodbye's to each other as Antonio took Momoyo home before he and his family headed home themselves so they could come up with some sort of plan as the sun had started to set.

" _And there goes Shiro-kun nya.."_ Said Kuroka as she once again kept her presence hidden from Antonio and the others as she sat on the edge of a nearby roof. She scooted back far enough for her to stand up and pat the dirt off her kimono as he eyes gazed upon her younger sister's face, then her back as she walked back inside the hotel with everyone else. ' _I need to talk with her, sooner or later.'_ Kuroka thought to herself as her ears had twitched as she folded her arms and closed her eyes as she could hear the footsteps of an annoying ally approach.

"So this is where you been." Said Bikou in a mellow tone of voice which is usual for him.

"What do you want Bikou, nya?" Replied Kuroka still having her back towards Bikou who simply rested his staff on his shoulders.

"Just had some time to kill and thought I'd come bother you for a bit." Replied Bikou, causing Kuroka to simply sweatdrop.

" _Like you don't bother me enough nya…"_ Said Kuroka in a lowered tone of voice. Bikou's eyes had then motioned over to none other than the man who almost pushed Vali to assume his _Juggernaut Drive_ form. "Anyways I'm leaving, nya. Just being around you makes me tired…" Said Kuroka as she walked past Bikou who immediately placed a seemingly wicked grin on his face.

"Are you sure that you aren't tired from ' _observing'_ the man in white?" Said Bikou, causing Kuroka to halt her movement as he described Antonio. "It's weird seeing act all, ' _heartstruck'_ when you aren't the type to show any interest in anybody." Bikou had closed his eyes and had let out a hearty laughter. "Maybe I should kill him so you could return to your old, bitchy self." As Bikou's laughter has ended, he opened his eyes to find Kuroka was not smiling.

"Touch him and I won't hesitate to wipe you off the face of this earth." Relied Kuroka as Bikou could see the seriousness in her eyes as her ears perked up. "I already find you annoying so that'll just be another reason for me to…"

"Calm down kitty lady, it was only a joke." Said Bikou as he felt Kuroka's murderous intent emit from her. With her eyes closed once more, she had folded her arms while her tail had slowly started to wag.

"When will you learn that saying your stupid ' _jokes'_ will get you killed one day Bikou." Said Kuroka before vanishing away from her ally, leaving him to scratch the back of his head.

"Well excuse me for trying to be the comic relief." Said Bikou and he slammed his staff downwards on the ground, allowing him to teleport to his destined location as he too vanished from the rooftop.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

Just as Antonio predicted, MBI started immediately rebuilding all districts, the Northern, Eastern, Western and Southern that had been hit during the Abyss attack. So damaged buildings got fixed, destroyed ones got rebuilt and those that lost their businesses had their building rebuilt, free of charge. As sounds of construction filled the air, Antonio's family had entered their home once more.

' _It feels great to be back home.'_ Antonio thought to himself. As his Sekirei and family started coming in through the front door of their home, Miya had closed and locked the front door when everybody was safely inside. "What do you guys want for dinner?" Asked Antonio.

"Steak!" Said Musubi with a burst of her usual, cheerful energy. Benitsubasa had then had a smile on her face as she playfully walked in front of Antonio with her hands behind her back.

"I would like to help cook, if that's ok with you Antonio." Asked Benitsubasa, causing Haihane to fix her hair.

"Then we might as well kiss our perfect health goodbye if you are cooking pinky." Chimed in Haihane. "Let me get started on a will…"

"Screw you Haihane." Replied Benitsubasa as she had veins on the side of her head after Haihane snickered to herself. After Antonio sighed, he had seen Yashima and Nanami, along with Akitsu walk up to him.

"We want to help as well, if you will let us." Said Yashima. Antonio had remembered that Yashima wanted to learn how to cook because she would feel bad that she doesn't help and wants to be of help.

"Of course you can, you all can." Said Antonio with a warm smile on his face, causing his Sekirei to have a genuine, warm feeling surge throughout their body. So as they all made their way to the sizable kitchen that allowed all of them to move freely, Antonio and his assistants have prepared his favorite meal for his family, steak, mashed potatoes with butter, salt and pepper with chives, and fresh veggies that came out of Miya's garden.

 _Later_

" _What do you expect to do?! Go out and find an enemy who we don't even know where they are?"_

" _It's better than just sitting on our bums!"_ Political leaders from all over was having a televised event, to discuss how the thirteen pillars should be dealt with. Japan to the U.S.A, United Kingdom to Russia, Germany to Spain, Africa and China to Korea, all here for an emergency summit.

"What can they hope to accomplish just by yelling their heads off at each other?" Asked Kagari who was standing with Uzume while Antonio sat on the couch with Chiho on his right with her left arm slid inside his right and with Matsu and Kocho, including Minato and Yukari on his left.

"Nothing honestly." Replied Matsu. "Politicians, well some politicians just scream at each other until they felt that their point has gotten across from them. Like how they are doing on the TV now, they interrupt each other before the other has a chance to finish."

"Just like some politicians, they mostly lie about the things they say just to sound good." Said Kocho as she along with everyone else kept their eyes glued onto the television screen.

" _Why don't we just let the I.S to engage, combat this threat?"_ Said the representative of Russia, causing the people who were sitting and watching them discuss to chatter amongst themselves.

" _So you suggest we lift the international law that we have placed on the usage of the I.S?"_ Asked the Representative of Korea.

" _It's a suggestion being thrown out on the table yes."_

" _How do we know that you aren't going to use the I.S that is in your possession to take advantage of what's going on now and use them as a means of a military strike against any one of us?"_ Asked the representative of the U.S.A who had a slight tone of doubt in her voice.

" _Then what do you suggest? Hmm? We sit on our assess like sitting targets! We are practically laying down, asking to get killed."_ Replied the representative Russia, causing yelling to erupt amongst the national representatives and it went on and on. As Antonio and company were watching the national representatives bicker amongst themselves, Miya had her back against the wall that led into their kitchen/ living room. As Miya's ears picked up the sounds of the TV, her mind was off in a different places, allowing flashbacks of her past to appear in her eyes. Just seeing the face of the man who threatened not only the earth and the Sekirei, but the face of the man who has ridiculed her husband's existence by saying he was a mistake, made her ball up her right hand in anger. A few moments pass then Miya had slowly released her fist as a visage of Antonio's smile appeared in her mind as she slowly placed her left hand on her stomach that had a _Sekirei Crest_ visible upon it.

' _You guy's are my family, being around the one's I love very much, that is my only wish. I didn't need to blow out any candle because my wish had already came true, being here with you all had made me really happy.'_ Miya had a smile show up on her face as she remembered her husband's touching words as she looked down towards her stomach. Later that night, Antonio had taken a nice and relaxing bath, placed on his bedtime wear and when he opened the sliding door that leads into the hallway, he had seen Chiho wearing a t-shirt and pink and white flower pajama bottom, classic bedtime wear.

"Enjoy your bath?" Asked Chiho as she had tilted her head and smiled at Antonio.

"I sure did." Replied Antonio. He had then walked with Chiho down the hall to her room, exchanging pleasant conversations along the way. Chiho then had looked to see that the pendant that she had given him for his twentieth birthday, he was still wearing it which made her giggle to herself. "Hmm? What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just didn't notice that you still had on the pendant I had given you for your birthday." Replied Chiho, causing Antonio to softly lift up the silver pendant in his left hand. "You know you can take it off if you want sometimes."

"Well I do whenever I don't want to get it dirty and I don't wear it in the bath with me and when I sleep." Replied Antonio. Chiho had then seen Antonio scratching the right side of his head. "But I always have it on, because It's a gift you've given me." Said Antonio, causing Chiho's face to turn bright red. Before they had knew it, they had arrived at the door leading into Chiho's room. "Well Chiho, goodn…" Before he knew it, he had felt Chiho throw her arms around his head, letting her body collide gently into his.

" _You are seriously the sweetest boyfriend, no, the sweetest man I know."_ Said Chiho softly as she had planted her lips against Antonio's. Chiho at that time felt a warm feeling surge throughout her body, to the top of her head to the sole of her feet. As they parted lips, Chiho had gotten off of her tippy toes and had closed her eyes, smiled and tilted her head to the side. " _We've been together for sometime, and I must say.."_

" _Say what?"_ Replied Antonio.

" _Being with you has been the one of the happiest moments of my life."_ Replied Chiho, causing Antonio's eyes to slightly widen as his eyes were now looking at her back. " _Goodnight Antonio."_ Said Chiho softly as she opened the door to her room and once she was inside, she closed the door. Antonio observed the door for a moment before smiling a bit, when he turned around to walk the other way, he had seen Haihane leaning against the wall with her hair down instead of in a ponytail, a indigo shirt with pajama shorts and slippers.

 _Rooftop_

"You know I was starting to get nervous when you asked me to follow you by curling your finger." Said Antonio as he and Haihane made it to the roof as the light from the moon and stars shined down upon them. He had then seen Haihane walking towards the railing on the roof.

"I just wanted to watch the stars with you." Replied Haihane as she had her hands behind her back as she just looked up at the lit sky. Antonio had walked up next to her and observed the sky along with her, seeing the stars twinkle in the sky, letting the soft, gentle breeze gently brush against their hair and clothes.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Road To Ninja Sad - Naruto Shippuden OST**_ **]**

"I always do, whenever I get the chance so I can clear my head." Said Haihane as she pushed some hair behind her ear. "You know something."

"Hmm?" Said Antonio.

"I kind of always wished, that maybe one day I would actually get an Ashikabi that would make me feel happy." Replied Haihane, causing Antonio to look at the side of her face as she continued to look at the star filled sky. "At the moment of my first emergence to Natsuo, I was thinking that this is it, no do-overs. Though I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I even agreed to be apart of the third generation Disciplinary Squad, with flatty and Black, I wanted to see If I could ever grow to have any sort of feelings for Natsuo but that day never came. Instead, I was greeted with the harsh reality that Natsuo, was in fact, interested in men. The reason I found out was well I had overheard his conversation with him, one thing led to another so when I peeked around the corner, I had seen something I felt that made me realize, Haihane, what have you done."

" _H-Haihane…"_ Antonio said softly. He had then noticed Haihane had lowered her head from the sky.

"When we first encountered each other, when I had seen you with Black, I couldn't get the image of your face out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I wondered to myself ' _Was he the one I was suppose to emerge too?'_ but knew that ever having another Ashikabi, other than Natsuo would be impossible. When I had seen Number #55 emerge to you, I was starting, starting to lose hope, that I would always be connected to Natsuo wherever I may be. All that changed when I had seen Number #43, who was already emerged to the Southern Ashikabi re-emerge, having her old _Sekirei Crest_ fade away and having a new one take it's place, I feel that my prayers were answered." She had then finally turned to face Antonio who had noticed a tear slightly forming in her eyes. " _B-But I still held onto the thought that what if it was just a coincidence, a one-time thing. I thought that maybe you would find that underneath the bandages I have, that you would think the scars on my body are horrendous. After Pinky re-emerged to you, I…I."_

" _Haihane!"_ Antonio had just embraced Haihane, letting her head rest against his chest as her arms were still at her sides while her long hair was resting atop of Antonio's arms. Antonio looked down to see Haihane's face, but was shocked to see that not only did she have a tear slowly strolling down her cheek but she was smiling.

" _I couldn't help but to want to re-emerge to you, and when I did everything felt, just right."_ Said Haihane. She had then felt Antonio softly placing his right hand against her cheek which caused her body to jolt a bit but was surprised when Antonio had gently pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes had slowly closed, enjoying the kiss as she could feel her body heat up due to her reacting from her _Sekirei Crest_ until her Indigo colored wings of light emerged, flowing from her back. " _A-Antonio…"_

" _Haihane, nothing about you, absolutely nothing about you will ever come off as horrendous to me. Everything about you is beautiful."_ Said Antonio as he used his thumb to gently wipe away another one of Haihane's tears before it could roll down her cheek. " _I mean not only are you my Sekirei, you are also my anime watching partner."_ As silence ensued between them for a short amount of time, the two of them had erupted in a slight laughter.

" _Hey Antonio?"_ Said Haihane, gaining her Ashikabi's attention once more. " _Thank you. Venturing forth with you, even being around you has made me more comfortable than I have ever been before in my life."_ Said Haihane as a warm smile made it's way upon the usually gloomy Sekirei's face. " _Thank you…"_ Haihane had then got on her tippy toes, placing her hand against Antonio's cheek as her lips softly landed on his, once again causing her indigo colored wings of light to emerge, flowing from her back. As the light died down, Haihane tilted her head to the side and smiled. " _I love you so much."_

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

" _Haihane, I love you too."_ Replied Antonio as he looked deep into his Sekirei's eyes.

" _Y-You think I can, sleep with you tonight?"_ Asked Haihane softly. As Antonio nodded, they had walked from the roof, back inside of their home and headed towards Antonio's room. The moment they had both entered his seemingly luxurious room, Haihane had slowly began to strip from her clothes, letting them fall to the floor as Antonio examined her body to see the faded scars on her body but not only that, but to see a _Sekirei Crest_ visible upon her flat stomach. She had then gently placed her arms around Antonio's head.

" _Haihane…"_ Said Antonio softly as he felt Haihane guiding them towards his bed and once they were on his bed, Haihane was looking at Antonio's face as he was ontop of her.

***** _Lemon Start *****_

" _Come.."_ Replied Haihane. Antonio had then leaned in closer towards Haihane, causing her face to turn red then had let out small gasps as Antonio softly kissed her neck but moaned a bit when he started biting her neck. Even more so when Antonio had started teething on her nipples which were fully erect. " _Haaahn! Ahh.."_ The Indigo Sekirei could feel Antonio playing with one nipple by pinching it and pulling it gently while sucking on the other one. " _D-Don't…."_ Antonio had then gently glided his fingers down Haihane's stomach, then slightly past her crotch he started to slowly rub her clit, causing her to moan loudly. " _N-Not there.."_ Said Haihane as she could feel her body heat up by having her Ashikabi tease her, then felt the flames engulf her as he slid his fingers inside of her and started sliding them in and out of her pussy.

" _Are you feeling it Haihane?"_ Asked Antonio softly as he kept fingering Haihane while hearing the sound effects from him pleasing his Sekirei. Antonio could see her boobs vibrate from his fingers sliding inside of her. Each time he did so, he looked down at his fingers to see that they were just coated in her love juices which made his sword, ' _excalibur'_ rise almost instantly.

" _A-Antonio…"_ Said Haihane in a soft, panting voice. " _Let me please you too."_ Haihane had then sat up and had seen Antonio's penis and was just speechless as she grabbed it and slowly started to stroke it. ' _It feels hot in my hand, as if it would burn it.'_ Haihane thought to herself as she started to speed up her hand that was stroking her Ashikabi's dick. She had then opened her mouth and extended her tongue, licking the tip before allowing her mouth to swallow Antonio's penis. His eye's started to squint as he could feel Haihane's mouth take in all of him as her tongue started to coil around it as if it were a snake's tongue. She had then stopped giving her Ashikabi head and had just instead laid back down on her back, but this time, she had pulled her legs up and used her fingers to spread her pussy apart. Antonio could almost see all the way inside of Haihane as her vagina had started to leak out her sweet juices. " _Let's cum together."_

" _Ok Haihane…"_ Antonio replied softly as he grabbed the shaft of his dick and guided the tip of his dick towards Haihane's entrance.

" _Oh my god…!"_ Said Haihane after she gasped as she could feel the tip of Antonio's dick slowly make it's way towards the entrance of her womb. When Antonio was fully inside of her, she could feel the tip of her Ashikabi's dick poke inside of her womb. Antonio had held Haihane's legs back as he slowly started to thrust into Haihane, watching her boobs bounce up and down as he slid his dick inside of her. " _Yes, yes please keep go...Fuwah!"_ Haihane had stopped and moaned out mid sentence as Antonio had started to thrust into Haihane harder, causing her to tighten up around his dick. Each time he would thrust out, he would occasionally look down to see his dick was coated in a mixture of both of their cum.

" _H-Haihane, I-I'm getting close."_ Said Antonio as he was still thrusting into Haihane who couldn't stop moaning.

" _Me too! Just cum inside of me!"_ Replied Haihane as she felt that with each of Antonio's thursts, she could feel the tip of Antonio's dick making it's way into her womb. The moment that Antonio had cummed, the tip of his penis made it's way into Haihane's womb before shooting his semen inside of her which in turn caused Haihane to cum. Not only did the _Sekirei Crest_ Haihane had between her shoulders react, but so did the _Sekirei Crest_ on her stomach by becoming a bit more visible.

 _***** Lemon END *****_

Antonio had took out his dick from inside of Haihane, and when he did, he had found cum slowly oozing out from her vagina before he laid next to Haihane as the pair was both panting and sweating.

"Seems as If I have alot of washing to do tomorrow." Said Antonio. He had looked towards his right to see Haihane looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry I'll do it for you." Replied Haihane. "Also…"

"Hmm?" Replied Antonio. He had then felt Haihane kissing him on his cheek as she had leaned in towards his face.

" _Thank you for making me feel, so comfortable."_ Said Haihane as she tilted her head and smiled.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

 _?_

"Master." Said Xyla as she had kneeled before her Master, the one who is in charge of and responsible for throwing the world into an eruption of chaos. "The twelfth member is ready to head out and do your bidding."

"Good." Replied Xyla's master. "You know what to do next Xyla, this isn't your first ' _Tango'_."

"Yes you are right, Master Xros." Replied Xyla before she stood back on her feet. "I shall be on my way now." Said Xyla as she had left Xros's quarters.

' _This is only the beginning of restoring the earth to it's true beauty.'_ Xros had thought to herself as a maniacal grin came to his face. ' _Will you rise to the challenge and try to stop me once more, Ashikabi Of Fate?'_

 _Kanzaki Residence - Next Morning_

"Where's Antonio?" Asked Benitsubasa as she walked into the living room/kitchen. She had seen Miya walking up to her with a towel in her hand.

"I asked him to run a few errands for me early this morning." Replied Miya. Benitsubasa had then looked towards the couch and had seen Haihane sitting there comfortably watching TV.

"Morning." Said Haihane as she had greeted Benitsubasa. The pink haired Sekirei had examined Haihane to see that the back of Haihane's hair wasn't in a ponytail, her indigo kimono had covered her chest, only showing her clevage. What got to Benitsubasa the most, was that all of Haihane's bandages were gone along with her collar, as if she was a new person. "What?" Asked Haihane as she could see Benitsubasa staring at her.

"The hell happened to you?" Asked Benitsubasa as she had a face of confusion. She had then seen Haihane push some dangling hair behind her ear.

"I just realized that this feels... right." Replied Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to tilt her head in confusion as the visage of a question mark appeared above her.

"Are you alright Haihane?" Asked Benitsubasa, but the answer she received shocked her to the core.

"Perfectly fine Benitsubasa." Replied Haihane.

"Just thought I should ask because you've been ac…." Benitsubasa stopped mid sentence, replaying what Haihane just said over in her mind. " _What did you just say?"_ Benitsubasa asked softly.

"What?" Asked Haihane. She had then seen Benitsubasa place both of her hands on her shoulders.

" _Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Haihane!"_

 _Shino Teito Shopping District_

Antonio was walking down the sidewalk while Kuu held onto his right hand, carrying a small pot with a ' _small plant'_ in it just in case anything were to happen.

"Thanks for helping me run these errands Kuu." Said Antonio as he looked towards his right and smiled down to Kuu.

"It's not a problem Oniichan." Replied Kuu. "I wanted to come with you." As Kuu smiled warmly towards her Ashikabi, Antonio start to feel his heartbeat, something told him that it wasn't worth being labeled as a lolicon but felt it was too late when Kuu softly planted her lips against his which made him sigh. He was snapped out of his thought's by his Iphone receiving a text message from his mother, as he used his left hand to take out his phone, he had seen his mother had texted him.

" _ **Morning Son. Hope everything is well. Takami just left and headed back to MBI. Antonio I hope you and my daughter-in-laws that will give me my beautiful grandbabies are doing alright :). I hope you are not only treating them well, but also Chiho and Momoyo. If everything goes well, I'll be blessed with more super adorable grandbabies! Oh one more thing, for the nursery I want to put in my home, what color should the walls be? Or we could make you a state of the art one at your home!"**_

After reading, whatever that text message was, Antonio couldn't help but to sweatdrop after seeing that last bit his mother sent him.

"Oniichan, is everything alright?" Asked Kuu. She had then seen Antonio squatting down and had started to pat her on the head.

"Of course Kuu." Replied Antonio as the pair continued their walk through the shopping district as they headed towards their last destination which was actually a bath shop to resupply on some soaps that some of his Sekirei and Chiho liked. "Hey Kuu, Is there anything that you want?" Asked Antonio. He had then seen Kuu put her left index finger on the bottom of her lip as she had assumed her thinking face which was more than adorable.

"Mmhmm I want.."

" _Finally, I finally found you."_ Antonio's head perked up and when he looked behind him, he had seen a face that he was familiar with the day the Abyss had attacked. A female with long silver hair, blue eyes, wearing a type of school uniform was standing before him, he had noticed that the girl had a french accent as well. "I never got the chance to thank you properly for saving me that day." Said the girl before she bowed, causing Antonio to look around and seen that women and jealous men were seeing her bow to him which caused him to sweatdrop.

" _P-Please get up."_ Said Antonio and when he said that, she had slowly risen up from her bowing position. "You don't have to thank me… ummm…"

"Rachel." Replied the silver haired girl. "I do apologize for not mentioning my name. My name is Rachel Clair de lune."

"Well Rachel, It's nice to meet you.." Replied Antonio as he could feel the stares of the people near them intensify.

" _As am I."_ Replied Rachel.

"Ehh?" Replied Antonio.

" _It's nice to finally meet you, after all this time of searching, Ashikabi Of Fate."_

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 18! I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible, also be on the lookout for a Halloween Special for Beyond The Wings Of Fate!**_

 _ **I'm calling out to all reviewers, If you have an idea for a potential villain to appear**_ _**as a member of the thirteen pillars of evil, either private message me your Idea, or leave it with your story related review. I want you guys to become more involved with my story, I know it's far from being perfect, but It feels good talking with you all and getting feedback to make this story better.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Infinite Heart! The Chaos Continues**_


	19. Special 1 - A Sekirei Halloween

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate - Special 1**_

* * *

A Sekirei Halloween

"Uwahhh Onii-chan!" Said Kuu in a frightened tone of voice as she zoomed from the front foyer and to the living room, catching the attention of Musubi, Antonio, Kazehana Hikari and Hibiki, including Chiho and had launched herself in Antonio's lap.

"Kuu? What's the matter you're shaking." Said Antonio as he gently started to stroke Kuu's head gently. He had looked to the entrance of the living room and had seen Haihane and Benitsubasa walk in.

"Maybe we can explain." Said Haihane. "As to why the little shrimp is scared..."

"There was a Halloween ' _thing'_ going on where Miya told us to do some chores, she asked if we could take the runt, and when she saw a ' _ghost'_ she ran back here." Chimed in Benitsubasa. Antonio had then looked down at Kuu and smiled slightly.

"So that's why you are scared." Said Antonio. "Don't worry Kuu, there isn't anything to be afraid of."

" _There isn't?"_ Replied Kuu after a slight sniffle. Musubi had then turned her head towards Antonio with curiosity written all over her face.

"Yeah, those are just costumes." Said Antonio. "On Halloween, people dress up as scary creatures and sometimes party or go out trick-or-treating."

" _Trick-Or-Treating?"_ Asked Kuu Softly.

"Yeah, where kids go door to door in the neighborhood or anywhere really, they walk up to the door and say trick-or-treat and they get candy for their costumes." Replied Antonio. He had then seen Kuu's eyes light up tremendously which caused him to sweatdrop slightly. "You want to go trick or treating Kuu?" Asked Antonio. He had then seen Kuu shaking her head up and down.

"Please Oniichan?" Replied Kuu with an adorable face that just made her Ashikabi smile as he began to pat her on the head. Kazehana was softly rubbing her chin before an Idea came to her mind.

"I know!" Said Kazehana's, gathering everyone's attention. "How about we all have a Halloween party tonight?" Suggested Kazehana.

"Not that I'm opposed to the idea." Replied Benitsubasa. "But what are we going to do for costumes?"

"You can be yourself, seeing how your chest is more scary to see than your attitude." Replied Haihane, causing a vein to appear on the side of her friends head.

"Piss off Haihane." Replied Benitsubasa, causing Haihane to snicker to herself.

"Uzume, she has plenty of different costumes in her room." Said Kazehana. "I'm sure that she has something for everybody that will suite their tastes. As everyone was conversing, Hibiki had noticed her sister Hikari had started to pout while she folded her arms, probably from thinking that Kazehana will pick out the most ' _perverted'_ costume to seduce their Ashikabi. After Antonio laughed, he turned his head towards Chiho.

"Chiho, I want you to come with us." Said. Antonio. He knew that Chiho had never got to experience what it was like trick-or-treating because she was cooped up in Higa's hospital nearly all her life. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all! Thank you for asking." Replied Chiho as she tilted her head and smiled. "I'll go see if Uzume has anything for me to wear." Chiho had then got up from the couch and made her way towards Uzume's room.

"Me too!" Chimed in Kuu as she rushed up towards Uzume's room with an excited look on her face.

"Well then If we are going to have a party, I might as well break out my special sake!" Said Kazehana as she got up and decided to walk towards Uzume's room with all the other Sekirei. Musubi assured Antonio that they would handle decorations before she happily walked towards Uzume's room. As Antonio smiled,an Idea popped into his head he pulled out his phone from his pocket, unlocked it and tapped on the phone app.

 _Shimazu Dormitory_

"You know you could help Nee-san." Said Kazuko as she was on a step stool, placing Halloween decorations on the top edges of the wall while Momoyo was relaxing on their couch.

" _I never been the one to do any type of manual labor."_ Replied Momoyo, causing Kazuko to sigh as she stepped down from the step stool.

"Are you doing anything for today Nee-san?" Asked Wanko. She had then seen Momoyo had on her thinking face.

"No, not really. I'll probably just stay home and sleep like usual." Replied Momoyo. Moments later, her phone had started to ring with a specific ringtone that was assigned to her ' _special someone'_. She took out her phone from her pants pocket, fumbled it around before grabbing onto it and sighing before finally deciding to answer it. " _ **H-Hello?**_ "

" _ **Hey Momo-chan.**_ " Replied Antonio. " _ **What are you up too?**_ "

" _ **Nothing really, just sitting here, watching Wanko putting up some Halloween decorations.**_ " Said Momoyo.

"Like she always does!" Said Wanko, hoping her voice carried over so Antonio could hear, which earned her a forehead flick, causing her dog ears to emerge on top of her head.

" _ **Hahaha, seems as if everything is lively over there.**_ " Replied Antonio, causing Momoyo to casually play with a dangling piece of hair. " _ **But the reason I called, are you doing anything for Halloween?**_ "

" _ **Nothing in particular.**_ _**I never do anything for Halloween.**_ " Replied Momoyo as she slowly closed her eyes.

" _ **Oh, I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me and Chiho while I take my youngest Sekirei out trick-or-treating, then come to a party afterwards.**_ " Said Antonio, causing Momoyo's eyes to widen with a small blush that emerged on her face. Kazuo decided to tease her older sister by making a smooching face with her eyes closed but didn't realize that her actions brought upon a great consequence as she could slowly feel it starting to become harder to breathe, due to Momoyo's _Kawakami Style: Headlock. "_ _ **Did you not want to come?**_ "

" _ **I-I'll come!**_ " Replied Momoyo as she could feel Wanko rapidly tapping on her left arm for a little ' _breathing room'_. " _ **I'd love too!**_ "

" _ **Great! I'll pick you up around six, six-thirty.**_ " Said Antonio. Momoyo had then nodded her head.

" _ **Ok, sounds good. I love you.**_ " Replied Momoyo.

" _ **I love you too.**_ " Said Antonio. With that, Momoyo had ended the call and had just simply smiled at her phone.

" _I give, I give!"_ Said Wanko as she was sweating bullets, rapidly tapping on her older sister's arm hoping that she would get released and within a few seconds, Momoyo released her as she got up from the couch and headed to her room to pick out an outfit from her selection of clothes with a smile on her face.

' _Hopefully I have something orange, maybe a t-shirt, then a black jacket to go with it.'_ Momoyo thought to herself as she was rambling through her closet.

 _Hours Later_

As Antonio, Chiho and Kuu were driving up to Kawakami City to pick up Momoyo, they had seen a bunch of kids, dressed up in costumes with their parents walking around with buckets, some even pillow sacks filled with candy. As they pulled up to the dormitory, Antonio had got out of his camaro and walked over to the passenger door and opened it for Chiho, then opened the door for Kuu. They had all walked up to the door leading to the dormitory as Antonio had on a dragonball super varsity jacket and a black t-shirt, Chiho was wearing an elegant black outfit with a witches hat with a small black dot on her left cheek while Kuu was wearing a wagtail bird costume. Antonio had knocked on the door and not even a few seconds later heard footsteps coming.

"Hey Antonio, Chiho-san! Happy Halloween!" Said Kazuko as she bowed towards Chiho who in turn bowed back to her. Antonio had seen Kazuko had a red collar around her neck that had a golden bell upon it while her dog ears had emerged on top of her head while she wore a imitation dog's tail.

"I see you finally decided to let your true nature come out Wanko." Said Antonio in a joking matter, causing Kazuko to pout.

" _That's not very nice."_ Replied Kazuko. She had then turned her attention towards Chiho and Kuu. "I really like both of your costumes!"

"Thank you so much Kazuko-san." Replied Chiho. She had then seen Kazuko waving her right index finger side to side.

"You can call me Kazuko." Replied Kazuko, she had then seen Kuu holding out her trick-or-treat bucket that was a jack-o-lantern. "Here you go little one." Said Kazuko as she reached for a bag of mixed candies and pour nearly half of it into Kuu's bucket, causing her to have a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you Onee-san." Said Kuu in a happy tone of voice. Kazuko had smiled but then hd noticed a certain someone was too shy to show off their costume to their significant other.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Said Kazuko as she had walked away from the door, causing Antonio, Chiho and Kuu to be confused until they had all seen Kazuko come back to the door with Momoyo. "So Antonio, what do you think of Nee-san's costume?" Asked Kazuko.

" _It…"_ Antonio had seen Momoyo with black cat ears on top of her head that matched the color of her hair, whiskers drawn onto her soft cheeks and a imitation tail that actually reacts to what she is feeling.

"It?" Said Momoyo with a totally embarrassed look on her face.

"It looks great!" Said Antonio, causing Momoyo to feel at ease.

" _I-Is that so."_ Replied Momoyo. She had then had a flashback to where when she was picking out outfits, Wanko had suggested that she added cat like accessories to her outfit. Though she couldn't stand cats, Kazuko thought it would be a good idea but Momoyo refused instantly. The younger Kawakami sister had told her that it would make Antonio ' _happy_ ' if she decided to wear the cat accessories and without hesitation, she reluctantly agreed. The group had continued to talk for a few minutes before Momoyo left with Antonio and company to take Kuu trick-or-treating to some places that were hotspots for giving out good candy Kazuko told them about. Kuu was happy with the results as she was given more candy than she knows what to do with, up to the brim of her bucket so she allowed Antonio, Chiho and even Momoyo to grab a piece if they so wanted. The trick-or-treating lasted until Kuu decided she was feeling tired and right before it got dark as well.

"You have fun Kuu?" Asked Antonio as he looked into the rearview mirror and had seen Kuu shaking her head up and down.

"I had a blast Onii-chan, thank you!" Replied Kuu who had yawned shortly after.

" _Let's get you home to sleep Kuu."_ Antonio said softly. When he did, he received a text message from Miya that preparations for their nightly Halloween party is ready upon their arrival, he responded back by asking when they get there could she help put Kuu to sleep.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

Miya, who was dressed in her, magnificent and stunning _Sekirei Goddess_ attire, had taken a sleepy Kuu to her room to put her to sleep while carrying a bucket of candy.

"Did you have fun Kuu?" Asked Miya. She had then seen the young Sekirei nod her head as she tried to wipe some sleep away from her eye. As Antonio, Momoyo and Chiho had seen Miya escort Kuu to her room, he had observed the front foyer and seen that almost the entire house was in the Halloween spirit with fake spider webs, pumpkins, the whole nine yards.

"Antonio-sama!" The trio of Antonio, Momoyo and Chiho had seen Musubi landing in front of them from jumping from the railings.

"What did I tell you about doing that? It's dangerous." Said Antonio.

"Do you like my costume?" Asked Musubi, completely ignoring Antonio's statement which made him sweatdrop. "I'm a bee!" Musubi said with a tone of excitement as she wore a short, yellow and black stripe frilled dress with two antennas. Antonio had then seen Benitsubasa and Haihane coming down the stairs, like normal Sekirei often do.

"Welcome back Antonio! Chiho." Said Benitsubasa. Her greeting was then overshadowed by Kazehana as she wore a Nurse's outfit, one that was similar to when she tried to have her with Antonio when he was in the hospital.

" _Welcome back! I missed you!_ " Said Kazehana as she brought Antonio's head and placed it on her chest. " _Now let your private nurse, Kazehana take good care of you."_

"Like hell you will!" Said Hikari who was dressed to match her sister Hibiki as Plusle and Minun. "I knew you were up to something tricky again you filthy nurse!" Kazehana had just simply smirked at her.

"Calm down, you might run out of juice if you let out too much electricity, you _duracell battery~."_ Replied Kazehana, causing Hikari to let out more electricity and causing Momoyo to sweatdrop.

" _Hey, are they always like that?"_ Asked Momoyo softly to Chiho.

"Yes." Replied Chiho with a smile on her face. And as usual, Antonio was tackled to the ground but his self-proclaimed ' _Shinobi'_ Sekirei, Saki who wore a traditional shinobi attire but with the color scheme matching her favorite pokemon, greninja.

"Saki, koko ni aru!" Said Saki as she was sitting Indian-style on Antonio's back, causing him to sweatdrop. Throughout the night till early morning, they had enjoyed themselves and had a safe and happy Halloween.

 _ **I hope everyone has a great and safe Happy Halloween 2016!**_


	20. Infinite Heart! The Chaos Continues

" _It's nice to finally meet you, after all this time of searching, Ashikabi Of Fate."_ Said Rachel in a soft tone of voice, causing Antonio's eyes to widen as she had fixed some dangling hair by placing it behind her ear as a gentle breeze flew about the shopping district of Shino Teito. Rachel had looked down to see Kuu who in turn had tried to hide her face by using Antonio's pants leg for cover which made Rachel tilt her head and smile. " _Well aren't you just adorable."_ Said Rachel with a warm smile on her face. For some reason, Antonio couldn't figure her out, it was as if she was sending out some sort of ' _unreadable'_ vibe from her body. " _Kawaii."_

"Um R-Rachel-san…" Said Antonio softly, gaining Rachel's attention.

"Hmm?" Replied Rachel.

"Just how is it that you know, about the Ashikabi Of Fate?" Asked Antonio. Though he didn't receive a verbal response, he had seen Rachel opening her coat to rumble through the inside pocket and pulled out an old, coffee brownish photo. Antonio had seen that Rachel gently grab hold of the small photo, and slowly moved it towards her chest.

" _By this, my treasure."_ Replied Rachel with a soft tone of voice as she lowered her head slightly while having her eyes closed. After she smiled, she slowly extended the photo outwards, allowing Antonio to take hold of, and look upon the photo. " _My mother would always tell me these stories of when she was injured, on the verge of death and without hope at the time. When she thought she was going to die, she had noticed a man that she knew nothing about, had saved her. Using his own time and resources, he had fully nursed her to full health, enough for her to 'head back home'._ " She had seen Antonio looking upon the photo and Kuu with a face of curiosity. Moments later after examining the photo, Rachel had seen that Antonio's eyes had widen. " _Probably the most noticeable feature my mother noticed was the man's beautiful white hair."_

' _This is, Matsuro Kirigaya!'_ Antonio had thought to himself as he looked upon the photo and had seen him along with a woman posing with a ' _peace'_ sign before the camera took the shot. He had then began to recall a story he was told when he was at the meeting of the three factions by Michael, leader of the Angel's faction.

' _There was an Angel who was injured during the war with the Devils. Due to her injuries that she received she should've died on the spot, as a few Devils followed her and were about to deliver the final blow, a savior in white managed to not only defeat her attackers but nursed her back to health long enough for her to return to heaven. Does any of that ring a bell? It's one of the most told stories in heaven.'_

"The woman in the photo is my mother." Said Rachel as she could see the surprised expression on Antonio's face as Kuu tried to jump up and down to also catch a glimpse of the photo. "So the reason I know about the Ashikabi Of Fate is that I'm an…"

" _Damn_." Kuroka said softly as she had sat upon a roof of a tall, nearby building while looking down ' _observing'_ Antonio. " _Just when I was thinking about doing my early morning 'observation'_ I get interrupted by this goody, two-shoe…"

"Angel."

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Oh my, so that's what happened?" Asked Miya as she poured Antonio some freshly made tea while he simply nodded his head. "Well, all that matters is that you came back home safe. I thought something bad had happened to you."

"I-I'm ok." Replied Antonio as he had seen Miya sitting across from him. "I…"

"Though I know you wouldn't be so ' _bold'_ as to break the number one rule of this household about cheating on us with another woman, especially without mine or Chiho's consent, right dear?" Said Miya as she closed her eyes, tilted her head to the right as she allowed the visage of her demon mask to manifest itself above her which made Antonio sweat bullets.

' _We've been together for awhile, and I still hadn't got used to that_ ' Antonio thought to himself, hoping Miya's demon mask would fade away into nothingness, which it did moments later after Miya giggled to herself. ' _Still to this day, Miya is kind of scary when she get's like that.'_

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 20: Infinite Heart! The Chaos Continues_

* * *

Things were as usual in the Shimazu Dormitory, rowdy mixed with a bit of calmness which wasn't out of the ordinary for the Kazama family.

"Things are getting pretty nasty in Japan." Said Gakuto as he relaxed on the couch.

"Not just Japan, but the whole world." Chimed in Takuya. The male had then turned his head towards Chris. "How is your father handling things?" Asked Takuya.

"Father is doing well." Replied Chris in her regular tone of voice. "There isn't anything that Germany isn't prepared for!"

"Still, those creatures just gave off really nasty, killer vibes." Said Mayuuchi. She had then felt Matsukaze mount her shoulder.

"I still have nightmares whenever I remember their nasty looking faces." Said Matsukaze.

"I would charge in and take care of em myself!" Said Capt in a proud tone of voice. " _If only I had the combat strength like Momoyo-senpai…"_ As Capt lowered his head in defeat, he quickly picked it back up to quickly pan around the living room area of the dormitory where they were all at to see Yamato wasn't with them. "Hey Gen-san, have you seen Yamato?"

"How the hell would I know?" Replied Tadakatsu. " _He is still probably sleeping in his room or something. I didn't want to wake him up or anything so I left him alone."_ Tadakatsu had then seen Capt seemingly staring at him.

"Gen-san, you wouldn't happen to be a Tsundere by chance would you?" Asked Capt.

"The hell is that?" Replied Tadakatsu.

 _Yamato's Room_

Yamato was watching a regularly aired movie on his TV with Miyako, who rested her head on his shoulder.

" _This honestly doesn't feel real to me."_ Said Miyako softly.

"What doesn't?" Replied Yamato, only to have Miyako wrapping her arms around Yamato's right arm.

" _Just waking up with you every morning, me being your girlfriend."_ Replied Miyako.

" _I see…"_ Said Yamato with a small smile on his face. He had then seen Miyako sitting up, releasing his arm. "Miyako, what's up?"

"I think that you need to really apologize to Antonio." Replied Miyako.

"I did apologize to him though." Said Yamato. He had then seen Miyako shaking her head in disagreement.

"But did that apology come from the heart?" Asked Miyako, causing Yamato to tense up. "Yamato, me you and Antonio have been apart of the same group of friends for years before he had to move. After what happened recently, I think he deserves a heartfelt apology, don't you?"

"Would it change anything?" Asked Yamato. "He would still be pissed off at me like no other…" Yamato had then felt Miyako grabbing onto his right hand with both of her hands and grasped onto his hand tightly.

"He would at least notice that you are trying to make up for what happened, but we have to take things one step at a time." Replied Miyako. " _If you won't do it for yourself, at least do it for me?"_ After relaxing himself by looking into Miyako's soft eyes, Yamato had slowly but surely nodded his head in agreement which made Miyako tilt her head and smile. "Good."

 _Kawakami Temple_

"Onee-san, want to join me in my morning run?" Asked Wanko who was standing in the doorway to Momoyo's room.

"In a bit doggie." Replied Momoyo. "I'll catch up later." At that moment, she had seen Kazuko's dog ears appear on the top of her head.

"Ok Onee-san, I'll see you later!" Said Kazuko as she closed the sliding door to Momoyo's room at the Kawakami Temple and headed outside with her running gear to head out towards her usual running route where she will eventually bump into Hideo and Azumi who is carrying Hideo via rickshaw. Momoyo sighed before looking at her own reflection in her mirror on her dresser.

- _Flashback-_

 _"Please tell us you are alright…" Said Hikari on a saddened tone of voice. As Issei was getting healed right away with Asia's Twilight Healing Sacred Gear, Antonio's eyes started to twitch before he slowly opened them, causing his Sekirei to gasp slightly._

_"Ugh my head is killing me…." Said Antonio softy as he slowly sat up and placed his right hand on the side of his head due to using his 'Final Attack'._

_"What happened!?" Asked a worried Momoyo as her, along with Chiho had seen Musubi and Kaho helping Antonio up off the ground as Kuu ran up to hug Antonio's leg._

_"Me and Issei… fought with a creature named Salazar." Replied Antonio. "He said that he was the thirteenth member of the pillars of evil." Said Antonio._

 _"So then it's safe to assume there is twelve more bad guys, 'thirteen pillars of evil." Said Asuka as she started to rub her chin._

_"Whatever the case, we can't just sit around and do nothing, can we?" Asked Stella. "What if they decide to make another appearance?"_

 _-Flashback END-_

Just seeing Antonio injured like that after fighting one of the pillars that belonged to the thirteen pillars of evil made her want to be there for him, like how he was there for her when he listened to her heartfelt confession. They've been knowing each other since childhood, standing side by side with the rest of their ' _gang'_. Always promising to have each other's backs through the good times and bad and when the thirteen pillars of evil declared war, this was one of those bad times.

' _Just like how you have been there for me.'_ Momoyo thought to herself as she clenched her right fist. ' _Now it's my turn to be there for you Antonio. I'm going to be joining you and stand by your side!'_

* * *

As time passed, Issei, Ikki and Alice decided to take a bath in the men's section before eating lunch so they could feel nice and relaxed.

"Are you feeling alright Issei-san?" Asked Ikki as he and Issei sat on stools while the hot water from the shower hit their bodies.

"Yeah, after Asia's healing and a goodnight's sleep, I'm feeling brand new." Replied Issei as he started to lathering himself up with soap before he let the hot water wash it off of him.

"Issei-kun, could you pass the shampoo?" Asked Alice. Almost immediately after asking, he had seen Issei using his right arm to hand Alice the shampoo bottle without opening his eyes as not to get soap into them. "Thank you."

"No problem." Replied Issei.

"About the Thirteen Pillars." Chimed in Ikki. "Just how strong are they?" Ikki had waited for a reply as Issei took the time to let the warm, sizzling water wash away all the soap off of his body before he entered the spacious bath.

"Me and Antonio only fought one." Replied Issei. "Just from that one fight we had, I could tell that the bastard had a crazy amount of power."

"Oh my, so we ought to be careful." Chimed in Alice.

"Or we might lose our lives." Said Ikki as he seemingly ended Alice's sentence for him.

"That's why…" Said Issei as he got up and walked over towards the bath with a towel covering his ' _pride'_ "To protect everyone I care about, I will get stronger so that I can fight."

"We will as well." Replied Ikki. "We won't let this beautiful earth perish without taking a fighting stand."

"My Ikki, that was very poetic of you." Chimed in Alice. In the girls bath, Stella had noticed that Shizuku's usually quiet demeanor had changed into a slightly more ' _non-quiet'_ one as a violent aura started to emerge from her. She had seen Shizuku's menacing aura once before, when Alice had indirectly hit on Ikki which had upset Shizuku to the point where she drew out her sword device, then is the same as now as Stella could only sweatdrop as Shizuku started mumbling words to herself. Yumi had slowly lifted her hand out of the bath, letting the warm water collect in her palm as she looked as the small reflection of herself before letting the water drip between the crack of her fingers.

' _Seem's that my path to justice has taken a bit of a detour.'_ Yumi had thought to herself as her eyes gazed upon the rest of her teammates who were still letting the hot water from the showers roll off their bodies, along with the girls of Hanzo, Hebijo and Homura's Crimson Squad. As a visage of Antonio's face appeared in her head which caused her cheeks to heat up, Yumi gently patted her hands against her cheeks. ' _Well, as long as the road I am on leads to the same destination, I shall keep walking upon on the road I shall stay upon the path I'm on.'_

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"It's not nice to stare." Said Haihane as she was sitting on the couch with Benitsubasa next to her. The Indigo Sekirei had noticed her best friends eyes had laid upon her.

"What's your aim?" Said Benitsubasa, causing Haihane to be confused.

"Excuse me?" Replied Haihane.

"Don't play stupid." Said Benitsubasa. "Are you planning on catching me with my guard down and hit me with one of your ' _flat chest'_ jokes Haihane?" Questioned Benitsubasa. Haihane had simply closed her eyes and pushed back some hair and placed it behind her ear.

"Not at all Benitsubasa." Replied Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to scratch her head vigorously enough to mess up her pink hair.

"Arrgh! It's so weird hearing you call me by my actual name!" Said Benitsubasa in a raised tone of voice.

"So would you rather me go back to calling you ' _flatty'_ or your actual name?" Said Haihane

" _Guhh…"_ Benitsubasa didn't know how to respond as her words couldn't formulate, nor escape her mouth.

"What's the matter now, don't know what to say?" Taunted Haihane with a smirk on her face, causing a vein to appear on the side of Benitsubasa's head. As Antonio's Sekirei shared a hearty laugh with each other, including Minato's and Yukari's Sekirei, Antonio was in deep thought as he examined the beautiful sky from his rooftop. Suddenly he heard the faint sounds of footsteps approaching him.

" _I was wondering where you were."_ Antonio had then had a small smirk upon his face as his eyes didn't move away from the sky.

"I was just thinking, Chiho." Replied Antonio. Chiho had then suddenly rested her hands on the railing next to her boyfriend. " _Yeah, just thinking…"_ Chiho had motioned her eyes to Antonio's face to see the smirk had gone away. Chiho knew Antonio had a lot of things going on right now, things that would crush the average person with it's weight, but yet he still carries on with a smile on his face. Not letting others worry themselves about him and whatever is happening. That kind, loving and considerate heart of his was one of the many reasons why she fell in love with him, and seeing him either sad or depressed,or even seeing him without his smile makes her feel weird on the inside.

" _Hey Antonio, can I ask you a question?"_ Asked Chiho with her heart seemingly racing.

"You know you don't need to ask me Chiho." Said Antonio as he looked towards Chiho with his usual warm smile which caused Chiho to second guess her question. She shook off the indecisive feeling by shaking her head, which made Antonio giggle slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed to ask Chiho, I…"

"W-What was, your relationship with your father like?" Asked Chiho, causing Antonio's eyes to widen as the sound of the gently breeze filled the silence between them. Immediately after asking, she had felt as if Antonio was just going to let the silence continued. " _S-S-Sorry for just randomly asking! It's just that I was wanting to know since what happened with the Queen, well then I guess it wouldn't make my question all that random, now would it?"_ Said Chiho as she could feel herself sweating bullets. As to save herself from embarrassment, she had bowed to Antonio. " _I'm sorry."_ As Chiho apologized, a few more seconds of silence filled the air.

" _It's fine."_ Replied Antonio, catching Chiho by surprise which made her stand up straight. "You just wanted to know so it's no reason you should be the one to apologize, right?" Questioned Antonio.

" _Y-Yeah.."_ Replied Chiho as she had seen Antonio placing his hands on the railing as his head and eyes motioned upwards to the sky.

" _I, never had a great relationship, any kind of relationship with my dad…"_

 **[** _ **Play Song**_ **:** _ **In Your Past - Sword Art Online OST**_ **]**

" _To my father, using his own words, all I am was a mistake that he has made in his past._ " When Chiho was listening to every word of Antonio's past, she couldn't believe that someone as wonderful as him had to gone through what his father placed him and his mother in. " _He left my mother to struggle while he went on and did his own thing, not giving a care in the world that he left my mother to raise a child all on her own without any help. Honestly, when I was growing up, watching my mother struggle just to feed me and pay for the bills in our home, made me feel bad because I couldn't do anything to alleviate any of the stress that's been weighing her down, all because of him…"_

" _I…."_

" _When I was a small child."_ Said Antonio. " _I only seen my father a handful of times. I was unaware of the things my father had out my mother and me through. The last time I seen him was when he paid a visit to the Inn before it was renovated."_ When Chiho had heard this, her eyes had widen up. " _After nineteen years almost, is when he looked me in my eyes and told me I was a mistake to him."_ As Antonio continued speaking, Chiho had noticed a tear emerging from his right eye, slowly rolling down his cheek until it would drop to the floor. " _He even had told me that he tried to tell my mom that the best option would either be to adopt me, or get an abortion so that she wouldn't get disowned by my grandparents. So when I say I never had a relationship with my father, it's because I hadn't. He'd rather go off and act younger than his age instead of taking responsibility for something he helped created."_ Chiho could see the railing Antonio was gripping on bend due to the force he was exerting. " _I…"_

" _That's enough…"_ Said Chiho as she walked up towards Antonio. She had a feeling that words won't do justice but instead, she had gently placed her hand on top of Antonio's and when she had the chance, Chiho had hugged Antonio and laid her head on his chest. Antonio could feel the warmth from her hug as she began to squeeze tightly, as tight as she possibly could. " _If it means anything to you Antonio. My meeting you was no mistake, my smile is no mistake…"_

" _Chiho…"_

" _Most certainly my love for you is no mistake either! I love you so much Kanzaki Antonio!"_ Said Chiho as she looked up to look Antonio in his eyes.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

" _Of course it means something to me Chiho."_ Said Antonio as he looked into Chiho's eyes. " _Without you guys, I wouldn't be able to talk about this so easily. I had a voice in my head tell me that I have plenty enough to be happy for…"_

" _I see, that's…"_ Chiho's cheeks turned deep red as she had felt Antonio's soft lips gently land against hers. This sent a surge of warmth through Chiho's once unstable body, this feeling was something she wanted to have forever and ever. As their lips parted from each other, Chiho kept her blush as Antonio pushed some dangling hair behind her ear while Chiho could feel some steam escape the top of her head.

" _I'm thankful for each and everyone one of you guys_." Said Antonio softly. As Chiho smiled warmly towards Antonio, Miya was in the kitchen drinking some tea when she had heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Miya as Uzume had seen her get up walk out of the kitchen and towards the foyer to open up the front door at the same time Antonio and Chiho were coming down from the rooftop.

"Oh Miya do we have a visitor?" Asked Antonio from the top of the stairs. She had nodded then stepped to the side to reveal a young, silver haired girl with blue eyes which made him squeal on the inside at the things his Sekirei would do to him based on a misunderstanding. Rachel had seen Antonio and had begun to wave towards him so innocently and without harmful intent, but the aura within the house from few of his Sekirei became so murderous that it made Antonio sweat bullets. He begun to hear footsteps approaching him and Chiho so when he turned around to see who it was, he had seen it was Karasuba wearing a black tank-top and shorts.

" _What's going?_ " Asked Karasuba as she could see the shocked expression on Antonio's face. She had then looked down to the foyer to see Miya standing with some unknown girl next to her, that was all that was needed for Karasuba to have a grin come upon her face as she closed her eyes. " _Oh my, so that's what's going on."_

" _K-Karasuba, where are you going?"_ Asked Antonio as he and Chiho had seen Karasuba walking in the opposite direction but had stopped when Antonio had questioned her.

" _To my room, so I can grab my sword."_ Replied Karasuba

" _M-May I ask why?"_ Asked Antonio after he had gulped. He had then noticed Karasuba started to giggle slightly.

" _To stab you with silly."_ Replied Karasuba with her usual closed eye smile.

' _Just straight to the point!'_ Antonio thought to himself. Before things could get out of hand and something were to actually happen to Antonio, Rachel had took the time and spoke to everyone about her presence, who she is and why she followed Antonio. When the previous Ashikabi Of Fate had saved her mother, she had wanted to show her extreme gratitude by not only thanking the one gifted with the powers of Matsuro Kirigaya, but she also wanted to be of service to him or her. After hearing Rachel's story, they were a bit skeptical at first until Rachel Clair De Lune sprouted her white, feathery Angel wings to everyone of the Kanzaki Household.

" _What's with you Yukari?"_ Asked Minato as he could see his sister pouting, throwing a temper tantrum. " _Well?"_

" _It's not fair dammit."_ Replied Yukari.

" _What?"_ Said Minato in a confused tone of voice. " _What are you on about now?"_

" _Why does all the good things happen to Tonio-Niisan!"_ Replied Yukari, causing Minato to sweatdrop.

" _That's why you're upset?"_ Said Minato as he looked at his sister Yukari pouting away. " _Still the perverted thinker as always…"_

" _I know right!"_ Replied Yukari.

" _That isn't something you should be proud to admit."_ Said Minato right after he placed his palm on his face.

 _Elsewhere In Japan - Sunset_

"Saber, are you alright!?" Asked Shirou as Saber landed back down next to him on his right.

"Yes." Replied Saber shortly as she was in her battle attire. The city that the pair was in was having a special at a special restaurant that Saber really wanted to go to, so after a lot of convincing from Shirou's servant, he agreed to take her. Once they secured Shirou's Japanese style home, they took about two trains to reach the city that had the restaurant Saber wanted to go to. As they were walking down the sidewalk together after leaving the station, screams could be heard further on down. The cause, was that these sharp tipped Ice shards starting piercing the buildings. Making each building look spiky as the same shards starting shooting up out of the ground, changing the very environment of the city. As Shirou was looking around for the cause of this, he looked towards Saber to see she was looking upon someone on the roof on a nearby building wearing a elegant white and ice blue kimono. Her hair was white with her eyes icy blue but her skin was pale.

" _Just who is that?"_ Asked Shirou. He had then noticed Saber jumping up with enough force to crack the ground beneath her feet. As she raised her ' _invisible'_ sword above her head, she slowly descended towards the woman who slowly raised her head towards Saber and with a single horizontal stroke of her arm, Saber's blade was met with a thick wall of ice that her sword couldn't pierce which made her fall back to Shirou's side.

"Just who in the world are you!" Demanded Saber. The woman didn't answer as she lowered her head back to the floor.

" _My name…Shouldn't be important to those who will die by my freezing touch, as it is for the will of my master who leads the Thirteen Pillars Of Evil.."_

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

After a day of clearing up misunderstandings, Antonio had awoken to a new day as he opened his eyes while still laying in his california king bed. As he sat up in his bed, he let out a big yawn as he stretched out his arms.

" _Goodmorning …"_ Antonio turned to his left to see that Miya had just awoken herself.

" _I don't know if you are being serious or joking."_ Replied Antonio, causing Miya to smile.

" _Who knows, but I wouldn't have guessed that was the daughter of the Angel The previous Ashikabi Of Fate saved."_ Said Miya in a playful tone of voice. Before Antonio could reply back, his newly acquired matte black Iphone 7Plus started to ring due to an incoming text message which prompted Antonio to get off his bed and check his phone.

"Get dressed." Said Antonio simply as he grabbed his Sekirei combat gloves.

 _Kawakami Hotel_

 **[** _ **Play Song**_ **:** _ **Men Are About Courage**_ **-** _ **Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! OST**_ **]**

As Antonio and company walked up to the Kawakami Hotel where he had been summoned, along with his Sekirei, Minato and Yukari with their Sekirei who decided to come along as well, he had seen Momoyo in her Kawakami academy school attire, using the the jacket as a type of cape when they walked into the lobby.

"Ah Antonio!" Said Momoyo as she walked up towards his group.

"Momoyo, what's going on?" Asked Antonio. "You said it was urgent."

"It is." Replied Momoyo as she raised a fist towards him. "I'm going to be joining you in this fight against these invaders!"

"You are?" Replied Antonio, causing Momoyo to have a irritated facial expression appear on her face.

"Yup, I said I am going to join her you." Replied Momoyo. "If they feel that they are that strong enough to declare war against earth, then I can finally cut loose. Besides…"

"Besides what Momo-chan?" Asked Antonio.

' _What the hell is up with all the nicknames!?'_ Saki thought to herself as she started to pout to herself, causing Yahan to sweatdrop as she had seen Saki throwing a kids temper tantrum.

"You remember what our childhood group used to be called and what it stood for?" Asked Momoyo and after a few seconds of silence, Antonio nodded his head.

"Of course! I could never forget!" Said Antonio as he placed his right, closed fist over his heart. " _We protect the one's close to use. We fight besides one another, and with unwavering emotions we stand behind our friends no matter if they are right or wrong! We pick each other up whenever the other person is feeling down, but most of all..."_ Replied Antonio as Momoyo placed a closed fist over her heart as well.

"We stand up for what we believe is right, not what others believe is right!" Said Momoyo, finishing his sentence. "At this time, I believe fighting by your's, along with everybody else's side is the right thing because I want to protect my home just as much as the next person because I have priceless memories that I don't want to go away! With you, Capt, Yamato, Wanko, and Miyako, Moro and Gakuto. I'll do anything to protect my precious family." Antonio had seen that deep in Momoyo's eyes a fire has been lit, a fire that is different from the one she normally gets when she is facing a strong or an interesting opponent. This fire roared loud and brightly within her that that made her flame which ignited from battle look like a mere spark. The willingness to protect what is precious to her, the determination to see that her precious memories stay intact climbed to unbelievable new heights. "When they attacked our homes, that is when I drew the line. Look, whoever these Thirteen Pillars Of Evil are, let's make them regret ever trying to threaten our home!"

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

 _ **And that's the end of the Chapter! If you guys have any questions, concerns about future chapters, do not be afraid to PM me. I try to be as open with the followers of my Story.**_

 _ **Since Thanksgiving and Christmas is slowly creeping upon us, how would you guys like a holiday special for either one? Let me know!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Clash! Stop The Twelfth Pillar**_


	21. Clash! Stop The Twelfth Pillar

"Oh Miya, do we have a visitor?" Asked Uzume who had walked out of the living room area and making her way to the front foyer while stretching her arms in the air while wearing her usual morning attire which consisted of a tank top with black shorts with low cut, pink and white socks. She looked over Miya's shoulder to see a young girl waving towards someone on the stairs leading down to the front foyer. When she looked in the direction that Rachel was waving she had seen the man she was waving to was Antonio who was standing next to Chiho and Karasuba.

" _K-Karasuba, where are you going?"_ Asked Antonio as he and Chiho had seen Karasuba walking in the opposite direction but had stopped when Antonio had questioned her.

" _To my room, so I can grab my sword."_ Replied Karasuba

" _M-May I ask why?"_ Asked Antonio after he had gulped. He had then noticed Karasuba started to giggle slightly.

" _To stab you with silly."_ Replied Karasuba with her usual closed eye smile.

' _Just straight to the point!'_ Antonio thought to himself. His head had then motioned toward Uzume who had just walked into the front foyer as well but had noticed her beautiful hair had covered even her beautiful eyes, but what made Antonio scream on the inside was that Uzume's eyes had changed from her usual calm eyes to red robotic eyes as if she was dead set on ' _eliminating'_ her target.

 **[** _ **Play Song: It's The Training!**_ **-** _ **Naruto OST**_ **]**

"Hey Uzume, why are you just standing there as if you were fro…" Said Benitsubasa as she walked out of the living room and towards Uzume's back. The pink haired Sekirei had then noticed that Miya had stood on Rachel's left, allowing the Red Sekirei to catch a glimpse of the girl. ' _Who the hell is that?'_ Benitsubasa as she slowly turned her head to the stairs leading up to the first floor rooms. ' _Don't tell me…'_ Benitsubasa's head motioned towards Antonio as she started to form a fist. ' _Another one!? Why do these bitches keep appearing from out of thin air?!'_

"Don't you go anywhere." Said Karasuba as she poked her head out in the hall, causing Chiho and Antonio to look her way. "I'm almost done sharpening my sword for you~." Said Karasuba in a sing song voice before she went back into her room to finish sharpening her tool while whistling a small tune to herself, Causing Antonio to gulp and gulp hard at the sight of Benitsubasa unknowingly cracking her knuckles while carrying a smile on her face that secretly hid her undying rage that could take a while to quell. While Uzume was emitting a deathly aura while her veils slowly levitated upwards by her side and Benitsubasa ' _joyfully_ ' walked towards Antonio slowly, Miya couldn't help but to giggle to herself.

" _Oh my. You seem to have gotten yourself in quite the pickle."_ Said Miya gently to Antonio, almost as if she egged on Uzume and Benitsubasa which caused a vein to appear on the side of their heads. At the sound of a door closing, Antonio and Chiho had seen Karasuba standing out in the hall with her sheathed sword, gripped in her right hand.

" _Would you mind testing out how sharp my sword really is Antonio? I would appreciate so very much~."_ Said Karasuba in a gentle tone of voice while bearing her usual 'deathly' grin while her eyes were closed as she slowly made her approach towards her Ashikabi.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

"I-I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to cause trouble." Said Rachel, causing everyone to stop moving, except for Benitsubasa who still had her fists clenched.

"May I ask who you are?" Asked Miya. At that moment, she had seen Rachel begin to bow in respect towards Miya.

"W-Where are my manners?! I do so apologize for not introducing myself." Said Rachel as she stood up straight. "My name is Rachel Claire De Lune." After scoffing, Benitsubasa had folded her arms, not really caring about Rachel's late introduction.

"What street corner did you find her on Antonio?" Asked Benitsubasa, causing Miya to have a look of disapproval on her face.

"That's rude Benitsubasa!" Said Miya while Rachel tilted her head innocently and in confusion.

"Well actually I found him during my trip to the shopping district this morning." Replied Rachel. "I was looking for my next meal in the wonderful place till I had seen his face while he was walking with a small child in a dress."

' _She must be talking about Kuu when Miya had Antonio doing she asked him to do.'_ Uzume thought to herself but when Antonio had looked at her face, she turned her head away and stuck her nose in the air, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

"I knew it, right then that he was the man I've been searching for all this time." Said Rachel as she had slowly closed her eyes and put her hands together as if she was getting ready to recite a small prayer, confusing Miya, Uzume, Benitsubasa, Karasuba and Chiho. "The one who has inherited the powers of a man who is the embodiment of goodness and the will of what humans should strive to be like, _the Ashikabi Of Fate."_ When the girls heard this, Karasuba placed her thumb on the hilt of her sword, pushing her sword a bit out of it's sheathe. Benitsubasa clenched her fists once more while Uzume readied her veils as Miya had a serious look come into her eyes.

"Just how is it…" When Miya spoke, Rachel had turned her attention to look Miya in her eyes. "That you know about the Ashikabi Of Fate." Miya had then seen Rachel undoing the buttons on her coat that started to dig inside her coat pocket and pulled out a photo.

"Well, that's because if the previous Ashikabi Of Fate hadn't done what he had did, then I wouldn't be here today." Replied Rachel as she handed Miya the photo she held onto.

" _This is…"_ Said Miya softly as she briefly viewed the photo and had seen the similarities between the woman in the photo and the young girl standing in front of her. Everyone had then seen Rachel nodding her head.

"Both me and my mother are in debt to him, Matsuro Kirigaya. The man who had saved my mother's life and allowed her to return back home into the skies." Said Rachel. "The skies of heaven, as both her and I are Angels."As Rachel finished speaking, everyone's eyes widen, except for Antonio's.

"An Angel, really?" Questioned Benitsubasa who had her arms still folded. "You expect us to believe a story like that?" At that point Haihane poked her head out of the living room to where her head could be visible to everyone in the front foyer.

" _Like how you expected us to believe that you didn't use tissues to stuff your bra to make your boobs seem 'slightly' bigger to catch Antonio's eyes?"_ Chimed in Haihane, causing Bentsubasa's face to become flush with embarrassment, not denying the fact that she did.

"I do not have a reason to lie to you all." Replied Rachel as she raised her arms up slightly and started waving both of her hands. "Though these ' _things'_ often cause more trouble than what they are worth…"

"What do you even mean?" Asked Uzume as she had seen Rachel slowly take a deep breath. Suddenly, the back of the coat she was wearing had started to move, as if something was trying to escape from her back. As everyone looked on, that had seen that beautiful white, feathery wings had sprouted out from Rachel's back.

" _Holy shit she is an angel."_ Said Benitsubasa softly as she had seen Rachel stretching out her wings.

"With this, I hope you all will see that I am telling the truth." Said Rachel. "As I said before, I have no reason to lie."

"How do we know that for sure?" Asked Karasuba as she leaned started walking down the stairs. "It's not everyday that a supposed ' _Angel'_ comes to our front door claiming to know about the powers our Ashikabi has and gives a nice little ' _sob story'_." Miya had a small flashback to when Matsuro came to her with a story about how he had saved someone who was terribly injured and later found out that the woman was an Angel. Now she can't believe that the daughter of that said Angel is here in their home.

"Well I for one believe her." Said Miya, causing Rachel to pick her head back up. As Karasuba shrugged her shoulders, Uzume quickly walked up behind Miya.

" _Miya are you sure about believing this girl's story?"_ Asked Uzume as she whispered to Miya. " _I think that…"_ At that point in time, Uzume who was still in disbelief had seen Miya turning her head slowly towards Uzume with a menacing purple aura.

" _I said that I believed her."_ Said Miya. Uzume had started to sweat bullets as she had seen Miya's _infamous_ hanya mask. " _Do you have a problem with that?"_ Asked Miya who got a response from Uzume who frantically shook her. " _How about you Benitsubasa-chan?"_ Asked Miya who had turned her attention to Benitsubasa who did the same as Uzume.

"What's with you Yukari?" Asked Minato as he could see his sister pouting, throwing a temper tantrum as she peeked inside the front foyer from the living room. "Well?"

"It's not fair dammit." Replied Yukari.

"What?" Said Minato in a confused tone of voice. "What are you on about now?"

"Why does all the good things happen to Tonio-Niisan!" Replied Yukari, causing Minato to sweatdrop.

"That's why you're upset?" Said Minato as he looked at his sister Yukari pouting away. "Still the perverted thinker as always…"

"I know right!" Replied Yukari.

"That isn't something you should be proud to admit." Said Minato right after he placed his palm on his face. As Miya was conversing with Rachel, Karasuba decided to retire back to her room and as she passed Antonio and Chiho, she smiled.

"Well isn't today your lucky day." Said Karasuba in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Lucky how?" Asked Antonio. He and Chiho had then noticed Karasuba chuckled to herself.

"It's your lucky day because you didn't get stabbed." Replied Karasuba in her usual tone of voice as she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. "Aren't you glad?" Asked Karasuba, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

" _Yeah, lucky me.."_ Replied Antonio.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ ***Stay tuned for a special announcement***_

* * *

 _Chapter 21: Clash! Stop The Twelfth Pillar_

* * *

 _Kawakami Hotel_

"When they attacked our homes, that is when I drew the line. Look, whoever these Thirteen Pillars Of Evil are, let's make them regret ever trying to threaten our home!" Said Momoyo with a serious look of determination on her face. As Antonio studied her face, he closed his eyes to think for a second.

" _Hehe.."_ Chuckled Antonio slightly, causing Momoyo's face to turn a light shade of red.

"Hey what's so funny?!" Asked Momyo. After he finished chuckling to himself, Antonio proceeded to scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry, It's just that a certain memory came into my head when we were younger, about how we were all passionate about that special, beautiful agave tree." Replied Antonio, causing Momoyo to have a flashback to where everyone took a photo where the flourishing tree stood tall behind them during their younger years where everybody genuinely looked happy. Just the thought of those happy times were enough to make Momoyo giggle slightly.

"Hehe, I guess you are right." Replied Momoyo. "I may not be passionate about a lot of things, but I do know that I'm passionate about protecting the things and people I hold dear, even though it may not seem like that to others." Momoyo had then seen Antonio nodding his head.

"That's why I know that if you were to fight with us, we would have a better chance to stand against the Thirteen Pillars Of Evil." Said Antonio, causing Momoyo to fold her arms.

"Well I was planning on fighting with you guys anyways, even if you told me no." Replied Momoyo. She had then looked to see Benitsubasa had her arms folded with a serious thinking expression on her face as she mumbled to herself. " _Hey is she ok?"_ Asked Momoyo, causing Antonio to sweatdrop.

' _Why do all these random females keep popping up and trying to seduce my Ashikabi!'_ Benitsubasa thought to herself. ' _I'm obviously ok with the other Sekirei sharing my man, but i swear if it's not one thing it's another.'_

"It was a rough day yesterday.." Replied Antonio as both he and watched on as Benitsubasa continued mumbling to herself.

" _Ah, I see."_ Said Momoyo in a soft tone of voice. A group was starting to make their way towards the Kawakami Hotel and as Akitsu sensed their presence, she had automatically moved in front of Antonio.

"Huh Akitsu?" Said Antonio in a confused tone of voice as Akitsu's attention rested upon the visitors from far away who had just walked in the large, roomy hotel lobby and her eyes rested upon the blonde, side ponytail queen of the New Kingdom of Astimata. " _Queen Lisha…_ " When Benitsubasa had opened her eyes to take a break from her thoughts, she had seen Queen Lisha standing in front of Antonio with Lux standing next to her.

"What can I do for…"

"What do you want?" Said Benitsubasa interrupting Antonio. Lisha stood silent for a moment before she felt Lux nuding his left elbow in the right side of her body gently.

" _Come on Lisha-sama.."_ Said Lux in a gentle tone of voice as Lisha started to fidget around, confused about what she should do. She had shocked everyone when she had suddenly but slowly bowed her head.

" _I-I'm sorry…"_ Said Queen Lisha in a lowered tone of voice. Every had noticed that Lux had bowed next to Queen Lisha as well for a few seconds before they both raised their heads. "I-I hope you accept my apology, I admit I was wrong in accusing you and said some terrible things. I was just, so angry at the fact that I couldn't do anything for my kingdom. Watching my people struggle, was something that I didn't want to see happen. So after our first encounter, with some advisement from my knight over here, we believed the best option would to put my ' _anger'_ to the side and focus on the bigger issue at hand." Akitsu stepped to the side as she had fet the warmth of Antonio's hand on her shoulder.

"I agree with you." Replied Antonio. "We need everyone's cooperation if we are to drive out the Thirteen Pillars Of Evil."

"Yo Antonio! What's going on?" Antonio and company turned to see Issei, Rias, along with everybody else come into the lobby, with that Queen Lisha fixed her posture and had a serious look on her face. Issei had seen the stranger and walked next to Antonio. " _Who's the girl?"_

" _That's Queen Lisha of the New Kingdom Of Astimata.."_ Replied Antonio, causing Issei to be shocked that someone so young could ever be considered a queen at her age.

"Wait seriously?!" Replied Issei i. A disbelieving tone of voice, getting a head nod from Antonio while Queen Lisha cleared her throat, getting every single person's attention.

"Now that we have everybody here." Said Lisha. "We have serious business to attend too." With that, the playfulness had exited the area and a aura of seriousness took it's place.

* * *

Before Antonio had left to the Kawakami Hotel to meet up with Momoyo, his aunt, Takami Sahashi with the help of MBI's personal security squadron took care of watching the house. When everyone left the house and headed towards the Kawakami Hotel, Takami had closed and locked the front door and headed towards the living room and once she entered, she had seen Chiho sitting down on the couch while looking down at her hands that were clasped together.

"What's wrong Chiho?" Asked Takami.

" _I just wish…"_

"Hm?"

" _I just wish I could do something, something more to help everyone instead of just sitting here."_ Said Chiho as she turned her head to look at Takami. " _I want to be of some help, but it seems that I wouldn't be helpful.._ " As Chiho spoke, she had seen Takami sit down next to her.

"Well it's normal wanting to be of help, especially to those you care about, but being safe is another way of being helpful That's all you can do." Said Takami as reached for a remote to turn on the television. When the TV bad turned on, it was nonstop reports from different cities in Japan that was encased in an ' _Icy Terrain'_ which made it out to be like something from a fairy tale with multiple buildings of different kind having sharp pointed pillars of ice emerging from all over the buildings and ground. All the news casters could assume was this was another attack by the sinister black figure in the sky and advised everyone to stay away and let the authorities handle the situation.

' _All I can do?'_ Chiho thought to herself. When she thinks about all the times Antonio and Uzume had helped her and how she couldn't repay the favor which made her ball up her fists.

 _?_

" _Master Xros, I have returned.."_ Said Xyla as she kneeled down to Xros with grace and elegance while her Master sat in his throne style chair.

"I hope you come bearing good news." Replied Xros. Moment's later he had seen Xyla nodding her head up and down.

"But of course your excellency." Replied Xyla as she stretched out her feathery, black colored wings. Twelfth is producing better results than I have anticipated, just the coldness in her eyes is more than enough to freeze those lowly humans.

"Kōri isn't anywhere near incompetent as Salazar is, so I don't expect her to fall easily, and if she does, the others can pick up her slack." Said Xros. Besides, that's why I had you send her and Salazar to different places because I knew somehow that imbecile reptile was going to screw something up. Oh well, great work Xyla."

"I'm undeserving of your words of praise, but thank you Master Xros." Said Xyla as she stood up straight. She had then bowed before leaving him be. "If you'll excuse me Master." As Xyla closed the doors to his quarters, he had a maniacal smirk creep upon his face.

" _Hehehehe...hahahaha_ HAHAHAHA! Oh man, history really and truly does repeat itself." Said Xros as he looked up towards the high ceiling. He had then closed his eyes and the image of a man's face appeared. " _Isn't that right, Matsuro Kirigaya?_ "

 _Elsewhere_

Queen Lisha had explained to everyone how the latest city, the very same one that Shirou and Saber was in was attacked by a girl with pale skin and that part of the city was made into a frozen domain, much like every other city she had told them about.

"Well do we know where they are going to hit next?" Asked Momoyo. She had seen Queen Lisha nodding her head.

"I've summarized that this particular attacker will only attack cities that are mostly populated but on a scale that's in between being medium and large."

"So like a city with a popular shopping district?" Chimed in Antonio.

"Precisely." Replied Queen Lisha. "Is there a city near here that has a popular shopping district?" Then the queen had seen Momoyo gently rubbing her chin.

"There's one that has been growing recently in popularity and the population of that city has been steadily increasing is Hakone." As Momoyo and Queen Lisha were exchanging conversation, Akitsu tugged on Antonio's sleeve.

 _Later On In Hakone_

As the people in Hakone were walking the streets, some along while some were walking with families and as couples, Kōri stood atop a high building which kept her out of the sight of the humans below as her kimono blew gently with the wind. She had slowly raised her right arm up and formed her hand as if she was getting ready to snap her fingers. As the sound of her fingers snapping echoed in the air, people on the ground level were unaware of what's about to transpire.

"Did it just get cold all of a sudden, like really cold?"

"Y-Yeah, it's really weird." Said a couple as they started to fold their arms and their bodies had began to shiver, almost uncontrollably. Everybody else around them had begun to feel the same due to the unnatural cold air that had stirred through the air. Suddenly chatter amongst a crowd as they had seen the street and sidewalk beneath their feet had started to form circles of Ice as buildings had slowly turned frozen which caused the lights on some of them to flicker on and off.

" _This city…"_ Said Kaōri in a low tone of voice. " _Needs to be redecorated."_ As Kaōri got on one knee, she gently placed her right hand palm onto the roof of the building she was on. A light, Icy blue color came from her hand and to the roof of the building she was on and as the whole building became enveloped in a light icy blue color, the next moment everybody knew, sharp, pointed pillars started shooting out of buildings left and right. As everybody panicked and tried to run, Kaōri just stood up straight slowly. " _None of you shall escape your 'purging'_." As Kaōri snapped her fingers once more, allowing the sound echo around her, ' _pools'_ of water became visible on the ground and just a few seconds later, they had became pillars of ice that rose up to being six feet tall.

"The hell is that?!" Said a young woman as she had seen the tall, pillars of ice start to shake in front of her and the other civilians. As Kaōri left the scene by jumping from rooftop to rooftop to encase the rest of the city in ice, the tall pillars of ice shattered, revealing Kaōri's minions of ice which caused the civilians to scream as they had seen their heads moving up to look at them. Just as they turned the other way to run, one of them tripped which caused them to fall to the ground and the minion of ice to creep closer and closer with it's arm pulled back and changed it into a sharp blade of ice.

"S-Someone, HELP ME!" Screamed the young woman as she closed her arms and placed her hands on her head.

" _ **Hanzo Style: Full Bloom!**_ " The young woman who had kept her eyes closed opened them to see that the ice minion had stopped getting closer to her and had suddenly fell apart, piece by piece and the one who stood behind it was Asuka who had sheathed her two swords. "Excuse me ma'am, are you ok?" Asked Asuka. She got a response by only nodding her head up and down. "Ok get far away from here as possible, now go!" And when Asuka said this, the women got up slowly and started running to a safer location.

"Nice going Asuka!" Said Antonio as he and Issei, along with Rias and the rest of Issei's ' _peerage'_. When Asuka had seen Antonio's warm smile she felt her face heat up a bit as she proceeded to scratch the back of her head.

"I-It was nothing honestly." Said Asuka as Issei watched in ' _envy'_ as he stood next to Rias who started pouting and proceeded to pinch his left cheek. "I just hope everyone is doing well."

"Well with everyone strong as they are, they will be fine without a doubt." Replied Antonio. Just then a tremendous force so large made everyone's hair and clothes flow with the raging wind. " _Momoyo is better than fine…"_ Antonio whispered to himself. Across the city of Hakone, everybody was escorting the citizens out of the city safely and fighting against the minions of ice.

"Take this!" Said Saki as she cut apart a ice minion into little pieces, twirled her swords around in her hands elegantly before sheathing them. "That was seemingly almost too easy."

"You know I watched a lot of movies and whenever somebody says something is ' _too easy'_ , it most certainly is." Replied Ikki who still gripped onto her weapons.

"Your point?" Asked Saki, not paying attention to the broken ice shards forming backup.

"You more than likely just jinxed yourself." Replied Ikki. She had seen the Ice minion that she had sliced to bits reform and pull it's arm back, but before Ikki could blink, Saki ducked as the Ice minion swiped it's arm at her. The moment when Saki had unsheathed her twin swords is when the icd minion was once again sliced into multiple pieces of broken ice.

"Hmmph! I don't believe that was a jinx." Said Saki. As she tried to take a step forward she slipped on a patch of ice which caused her to slip and fall to the ground. "Ouch!"

' _I believe that was a jinx though.'_ Ikki thought to herself as she had seen Saki rubbing her butt, easing the ' _pain'_ she received from her slip on the ice patch. Saki had seen Ikki looking at her so she proceeded to stand up straight as if nothing had happened, patted the dirt off her skirt and had cleared her throat.

" _You saw nothing."_ Said Saki. She had then seen Ikki with a small grin that had appeared on her face.

"You're right, I surely didn't see anything." Replied Ikki in a sarcastic tone of voice, which made Saki have a vein appear on the side of her head.

* * *

Everybody who was fighting were getting annoyed at the fact that no matter what attack they used, the minions would just get right back up as if nothing had happened. Before long, the battle would become one of stamina if they didn't find the one causing them to get right back up after getting knocked down and end her frozen chaos.

' _Those fools, they cannot stop what master Xros has planned for this pitiful, forsaken world whose inhabitants tarnished once such a beautiful land.'_ Kaōri thought to herself as her outfit flowed with the gentle breeze as she looked up towards the blue sky upon the roof of the building she was standing on.

"So you must be the one behind all this. Man I must say that those ice beings of yours were pretty fun to knock around." As Kaōri heard footsteps approaching her upon the roof, she turned her head to see the crimson eyed beauty, Momoyo standing away from her, looking at her back as her long, beautiful black hair flowed gently in the wind. When Momoyo had seen the woman turn around she had seen her icy blue eyes somehow matched with her white hair and pale skin. ' _Hmph, not bad.'_ Momoyo thought as she started to check out Kaōri.

"Who are you and how did you managed to find me?" Asked Kaōri. She had then seen Momoyo scratching the back of her head as she closed her eyes.

"The name's Kawakami Momoyo for one. Two, I had sensed that you were the one who was controlling those punching bags, so I just traced it back to the person who made them and here I am."

" _Kawakami Momoyo…"_ Kaōri said to herself in a low tone of voice. "From what I can sense about you, you aren't a ordinary woman." Momoyo had her usual grin appear on her face whenever she thought she was going to get complimented. "But if you think you are going to stop me from doing what I was instructed to do, you must be a fool like those who still hang on to that silly notion that this world is one worth saving." Said Kaōri.

"It is one worth saving." Replied Momoyo. "I believe that without a doubt. I don't deny that the world may have problems with only temporary solutions to fix it, but It's also a world filled with endless possibilities, emotions and ones that you will cherish for as long as you live and after."

"I know of no such thing." Replied Kaōri in a cold tone of voice. "All I know is that the will of my master, Xros and he will be the one to lead the new world into restoring it back to it's former glory."

' _Master Xros?'_ Momoyo thought to herself as she locked that name into her memory bank to tell the others later one. "One thing I want to know is, what's you're name?" Asked Momoyo.

"Why would I tell you my name when you won't be able to remember it once I erase you from this pathetic world?" Replied Kaōri. She had then noticed that Momoyo had smirked.

"Well I always want to know that names of the ones that I defeat in battle." Said Momoyo as she cracked her right fist.

"What makes you so sure, you'll defeat me?" Asked Kaōri. Once more she had seen Momoyo smirk. "Mind telling me what's so interesting?"

"I know that I'll beat you, because I'm known not only to this city but many, many other cities around the world as the ' _Goddess Of Battle'_." Replied Momoyo.

"Maybe I'll grace you with the knowledge of my name ' _if'_ you defeat me." Said Kaōri. "Think of it as an incentive."

"I already have an incentive." Replied Momoyo, causing Kaōri to tilt her head to the side. "When you're master decided to attack my home and threaten the ones I care about, gave me the incentive to fight!" Said Momoyo as she pulled her right arm back. " _ **Kawakami Style: Death Of The Stars!**_ " As Momoyo punched straight forward, she sent a powerful, pressurized air shot towards Kaōri who had simply allowed her defensive wall of ice to form in front of her. When Momoyo's attack made impact with Kaōri's wall of ice, the force of the shockwave was enough to make Momoyo's clothes and hair flow in the raging wind.

' _A human has this amount of strength?!'_ Kaōri thought to herself as her defensive wall of ice started to disperse. She had then then kneeled down and placed her hands on the roof, causing three sharp, pointed Ice pillars to be sent her way.

" _ **Kawakami Style: Elegant Butterfly!**_ "Momoyo had responded by sending a pressurized shot of air towards Kaōri's ice pillars by kick upwards and as the two attacks met, an explosion was the result in which the shockwave caused Momoyo to cover her eyes so debris won't get caught up in them. She had then seen Kaōri trying to flee from her which caused her to follow by jumping off the building.

' _No human should have that amount of strength, I wonder if she is even human at all.'_ Kaōri thought to herself as she made it to ground level after jumping off the roof. Moments later, she had looked up to the sky and had jumped away from her original spot on the ground as Momoyo had descended down and punched the spot Kaōri was standing with enough force to create multiple, deep, spider-web cracks on the concrete with huge chunks of them sticking up out of the ground. " _ **Come to my Aid!**_ " As Kaōri snapped her fingers, three large pools of ice formed on the ground and suddenly rose up into pillars.

 **[** _ **Play Song: You Say Run**_ **\- Boku No Hero Academia** _ **OST**_ **]**

"Bringing more punching bags huh?" Asked Momoyo. She had then seen Kaōri smirk.

"I believe you'll have a hard time trying to knock down these wonderful servants of mine." Replied Kaōri in a confident tone of voice as the ice pillars broke away, revealing three ice minions but unlike the others, they were a bit buffer and slightly taller.

"Then I hope they do try to entertain by standing up longer so I can beat them up!" Said Momoyo as she charged towards the three ice minions who had charged at her and the four had started exchanging gatling fists at each other at high speeds that Momoyo's hair stayed levitated in the air. She had then started to have flashbacks to the time where in her younger years, had gathered everyone around the agave tree to commemorate their find.

' _Hey Onee-san, do you think we will always be together like this?'_ Momoyo had then jumped up to dodge the third buffed up minions punch while still holding onto the arms of the first and second minions arms.

' _Of course Doggie. You, me, Yamato, Gakuto, Maro, Capt and Miyako, including Antonio, we'll always be together even if this tree isn't here.'_ While in mid-air, she released the arms she held onto and spun around to kick all of the minions with enough force that they shattered upon impact.

' _Hehe, that makes me happy knowing that we'll always be together Onee-san!'_

' _It makes me happy too.'_ As the broken ice slowly falled to the ground, Momoyo had suddenly fixed her hair while coldly staring at Kaōri. ' _We'll always be together…'_ as that phrase replayed over and over again in her head, she slowly walked over the broken pieces of ice as she made her way towards Kaōri which made her step back nervously as she could feel Momoyo's aura radiate off of her.

"Don't toy with me!" Said Kaōri as she stuck out her left arm, sending a multitude of large, sharp, pointed pillars that shot up from the ground at a fast pace towards Momoyo. The crimson eyed beauty had then clenched her right fist tightly.

" _ **Kawakami Style: Earth Splitter!**_ " The moment Momoyo punched the ground, she had sent a shockwave towards the pillars and the moment on impact, the windows in the nearby buildings were all broken out and the ground around them started to crack with the debris starting to levitate upwards, along with both of the ladies hair. A few seconds after everything had cleared, Kaōri thought she had sealed her victory, but she couldn't be anymore wrong.

' _I wasted too much time here, I have to get back to executing Master Xros will before…'_ Kaōri's train of thought was stopped as a ferocious punch landed on the right side of her face. Her eyes motioned to Momoyo who had a singular cut on her face from a sharp piece of debris that flew across her cheek and had sliced it. The force of Momoyo's punch was enough to send Kaōri flying to the wall of the building but to her surprise, Momoyo was running along side her, but before Kaōri made impact against the wall and before she could do anything, Kawakami Momoyo had performed a backflip kick which sent her flying upwards. The goddess of battle had chased after Kaōri by running up the wall of the building at a high rate of speed at which moments later she had eventually passed her, floating in the air before descending down towards Kaōri.

" _ **Kawakami Style: Izuna-Drop!"**_ Momoyo had grabbed Kaōri, held onto her tightly and positioned her to where her head was facing the ground. As they her heading back down to the ground, Momoyo could feel Kaōri squirm around, trying to free herself. " _This is what happens when you threaten my home, and the ones I can friends and family!"_ A whistling sound could be heard until they had made contact with the ground, the force from the impact was enough to cause a deep crater onto the ground and caused the surrounding area to vibrate almost uncontrollably while dust and debris kicked up from the impact.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

 _ **Sorry for being so late with this Chapter and I apologize if the fights weren't up to par, I've been dealing with some things and wanted to bring this to you guys as quickly as possible to get caught up with my schedule. So again I do apologize for that.**_

 _ **For the announcement, I have officially came up with a prologue for the actual beginning for Wings Of Fate: The New Generation in which things will take off from their. With this story, I have confirmed names for five of Antonio's children and I want you guys to come up with ideas. If I like them then I'll use them and give you guys credit because I want to establish a good relationship with you guys.**_

 _ **I know I missed the thanksgiving special, but I might upload a 'trifecta' of specials, one for thanksgiving, christmas and one for new year's to celebrate 2017. If that's something you guy's maybe interested in, let me know!**_

 _ **Once again, I'm thankful for all of the helpful story related reviews because they help me become a better writer and helps me bring you all better chapters.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Black Cat and Goddesses Story**_


	22. Special 2 - A Sekirei Christmas!

_***I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate - Special 2**_

* * *

A Merry Christmas

Everyone in the Kanzaki household was feeling especially chipper because one of, if not the most important holiday was coming. That's right, Christmas! It would be everyone first Christmas together not only as Ashikabi and Sekirei, but as family. Everyone in Shino Teito was out and about doing their Christmas shopping to have a smile come across their loved ones face as they open up presents on Christmas day. Even the shopping mall was getting into the Christmas spirit as cheerful, jolly music and decorations filled the mall as shoppers went from store to store, searching for the best deals while a giant Christmas tree stood in the middle of the mall. Surrounded by ornaments and lights with a star sitting ever so gently on top.

"When Is Antonio coming back with the tree?" Asked Kuu with pure excitement in her eyes as she looked up towards Miya who had just bent down and gently patted Kuu on her head.

"He'll be back soon." Replied Miya as she tilted her head and smiled. The space in the living room/kitchen area was sizeable enough to fit a large tree in a corner which made Kuu happy.

"You've been more happy than usual recently, it's kinda creeping me out." Said Haihane as she and Benitsubasa walked down the stairs to the front foyer from their respective rooms.

"That's because Christmas is coming Haihane! God, where's your christmas cheer!" Replied Benitsubasa."

"Same place you hid your padded bra." Shot back Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to become red with embarrassment. Before Benitsubasa could form a comeback of some sort, the pair had seen the front door being opened by Yukari as Minato and Antonio brought the tree inside their home. As Yukari closed the front door and locked it, Minato and Antonio carried the Christmas tree into the spacious living room/kitchen area.

"Let's sit it down here Minato." Suggested Antonio.

"Ok, _Hmmph."_ Replied Minato as he, along with Antonio sat the tree down so they could properly set up the stand for the tree before sitting it upwards.

"Oh wow!" Kuu said with excitement in her eyes as she stared upon the tall tree. "Will we get to decorate this Onii-chan?" Asked Kuu as Benitsubasa and Haihane walked into the living room.

"Of course Kuu, we all can. Let me go get the decorations from outside." Said Antonio as Kuu jumped up and down with glee as he went outside to grab the box of decorations. When he went to grab the box of decorations from the van he and Minato were in, his phone started ringing. He dug into his right pocket to pull out his phone and when he did, he looked upon the screen to see Momoyo was calling him with her name and caller ID appearing on the phone's screen.

" _ **Hey Momoyo.**_ " Said Antonio.

" _ **H-Hey Antonio, what are you up to?**_ " Asked Momoyo.

" _ **Nothing really, just getting back home from getting a Christmas tree and some decorations so everyone can have a chance to decorate it.**_ "

" _ **Sounds like fun.**_ " Replied Momoyo.

" _ **Speaking of Christmas..**_ " Said Antonio, catching Momoyo's attention as she sat upon the couch at her and her friends secret lair. " _ **What do you want for Christmas Momo-chan?"**_ Asked Antonio, causing Momoyo's face to become bright red with embarrassment at the sound of that nickname.

" _ **I.. I hadn't really thought about it.**_ " Replied Momoyo.

" _ **Then how about I surprise you then?**_ " Questioned Antonio, causing Momoyo's eyes to widen.

" _ **Surprise me with what?**_ " Questioned Momoyo, causing Antonio to click his tongue three times.

" _ **Well It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?**_ " Replied Antonio as he grabbed the box of decorations with his left hand. " _ **I got to go now Momo-chan, I'll see you on Christmas!**_ " Said Antonio.

" _ **D-Don't you hang up on me!**_ " Replied Momoyo as she didn't want to be kept in suspense about the surprise Antonio is going to give her. After hearing the disconnect tone on her phone, Momoyo had only brought it away from her ear and just looked at wallpaper of her and Antonio. " _Baka."_ Momoyo said to herself quietly before having a smile slowly forming upon her face. ' _I wonder what he would like for Christmas?'_ Momoyo thought to herself. As Antonio walked back into his home with the box of decorations, he had seen all of his Sekirei, along with Minato's and Yukari's.

"Hey, hey Onii-chan! Can we start decorating it? The Christmas tree." Asked Kuu. The young Sekirei had then seen her Ashikabi bending his knees down and gently placing his hand on top of her head.

"Of course we can Kuu." Replied Antonio. "If you need help putting on an ornament, just let me know." With that, All of Antonio's Sekirei, along with Minato, Yukari and their Sekirei, even Chiho placed ornaments and lights on the tree and after a couple of minutes, the Kanzaki Household had its first Christmas tree, filled with ornaments, some peppermint candy canes while the rest were ordinary. Lights and a star sitting atop the tall tree.

" _So pretty."_ Said Chiho in a soft tone of voice which caught the attention of Antonio as he turned his head slowly towards his right, catching Chiho looking at the beautifully lit tree.

"Say.." Said Antonio catching everyone's attention. "What do you all want for Christmas?" When Antonio asked this, Chiho had took a few steps back as Yukari lunged herself at her cousin, rubbing her left cheek against his right cheek.

"I want a car Niisan!" Said Yukari who wasted no time stating her wish as Antonio could only sweatdrop.

" _You driving is a scary thing Yukari"_ Said Antonio softly, causing Yukari to pout as her cheek was still touching Antonio's.

"That's rude! I'll have you know that I have my license." Replied Yukari.

"What about you Minato?" Asked Antonio. He had seen that Minato began to scratch the back of his head as he pondered on the question he was asked.

"Well I guess it would be…"

"A new car!?" Said Yukari who interrupted, causing Minato and Antonio to have a deadpanned expression on their face as sweatdrops appeared on their faces as Minato pulled Yukari away from Antonio. Antonio had then felt Benitsubasa wrapping her arms around his left arm which earned her his attention.

"I would like some new shoes, and some ugg boots Antonio." Said Benitsubasa.

"There are some new anime out on blu-ray that I want." Said Haihane as she played with some of her hair.

"Well there have been these new pots and pans I'd like to try out." Said Miya as Antonio nodded his head. As Antonio heard the things his Sekirei wanted for Christmas, Antonio turned around to where his face was looking at Chiho.

"What about you Chiho? What do you want for Christmas?" Asked Antonio.

" _What I want?"_ Chiho said to herself softly. After a couple minutes of thinking, she walked over to Antonio, stood on her tippy toes and kissed Antonio on the cheek. "I already have the best christmas gift of all, you and my new family." Said Chiho as she tilted her head and smiled.

"Hey, hey Antonio-sama." Said Musubi catching Antonio's attention. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Simple, to see all of my Sekirei, all of my family have a smile upon their faces Christmas morning." Replied Antonio, causing all of his Sekirei and girlfriend to smile.

* * *

 _The Next Day - Shino Teito Grand Mall_

As Christmas drew closer and closer, shoppers were busy buying items off the lists they were given and having them wrapped up and placed under the tree, waiting to be opened Christmas morning. This wasn't different as Antonio who was accompanied by Minato and Yukari who were at the mall themselves buying the things their Sekirei wrote down on a list. Antonio knew that this would be Chiho's first Christmas outside of Higa's hospital, so he wanted to make it as special as possible as well as get something to surprise Momoyo.

"Are you still upset about yesterday?" Asked Antonio.

"Of course! You said the way I drive was scary." Replied Yukari before she pouted, causing Minato and Antonio to sweatdropped.

"What I said was that you driving was scary, not the way you drive." Said Antonio, causing Yukari to quit pouting.

"So does that mean that…"

"But knowing you, the way you drive might actually be terrifying." Said Antonio before Yukari could finish her sentence.

"Hey!" Said Yukari with an annoyed face, causing Antonio and Minato to laugh as it was all in good fun. Antonio went to stores with Minato and Yukari as they bought items that were on their Sekirei's wishlist before starting his own shopping. To start off his shopping, Antonio, Minato and Yukari walked into a jewelry store.

"Welcome to Inazuma Diamonds." Said one of the well dressed workers there as they bowed towards the trio as they walked into the store which was filled with a lot of beautiful jewelry. As Yukari went off to look as some expensive looking jewelry, Antonio and Minato were looking at some bracelets, necklaces and watches.

"May we help you find something interesting today?" Asked a female worker behind the display case as she had seen Antonio and Minato browsing the jewelry.

"We're just looking right now." Said Antonio.

" _These prices are in the thousands to tens of thousands."_ Minato said softly to himself. The female worker had heard what Minato said about the prices being too high and had immediately looked at Antonio and Minato.

"If you want, I can show you our 'discount jewelry'." Said the female worker in a condescending tone of voice.

"No need." Replied Antonio. "I want to take a look at this gold necklace, as well as this bracelet and those two watches." Said Antonio as he pointed to each item that was in the display case that the female worker had then taken them out of the display case for him and Minato to 'observe'.

"The watches are one thousand dollars a piece but with our deal that's going on, you can get both for seven hundred and fifty dollars for both. The bracelet is six hundred and sixty dollars while the necklace here is seven hundred dollars." Said the female worker.

 _Later_

"Thank you kindly for your purchase and please comeback another time." Said the greeter as Antonio, Minato and Yukari left the jewelry store.

"That lady behind the display case was a total snob." Said Yukari.

"That's common." Replied Antonio. "When people feel that they have seemingly better jobs than other people, they tend to look down on others. Oh well, time to finish the rest of our shopping." Said Antonio as he and his two cousins walked around the mall, helping him find items that some of his Sekirei wanted for Christmas, buy them and have them professionally wrapped and have names placed on them with colorful ribbons. Antonio knew he would be buying a lot of presents which is the reason why he decided to drive the van and store the presents in the back and take them home.

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Hello everybody!" Said Mizuki as she poked her head into the living room.

"Ahh Mizuki-san, welcome!" Said Miya as she walked up to Mizuki while drying off her hands as she was preparing lunch. Mizuki had then looked around the living room to see her son wasn't around but had seen the wonderful looking Christmas tree.

"Where's Antonio?" Asked Mizuki.

"He called me not too long ago and said that he was returning from doing some Christmas shopping." Replied Miya.

"Well it makes sense, going out and buying gifts for his beautiful Sekirei." Said Mizuki, causing Miya to blush.

"We're back!" Miya and Mizuki had seen Minato and Yukari carrying wrapped presents into the living room/ kitchen area and placed their presents underneath the tree while Antonio was carrying a ton of presents. He was moving slowly as too not drop the presents before he careful bent down to safely place the presents on the floor before placing them around the tree.

"Oh my, look at all these presents!" Said a shocked Mizuki before approaching Antonio. "I'm assuming I have a gift?"

"Of course you have a gift Mom. I placed it under the tree." Replied Antonio.

"Not that kind! I'm talking about my grandchildren!" Said Mizuki as she pointed to Miya's stomach.

"Hey Mom, it's rude to point!" Replied Antonio, causing Miya to chuckle sheepishly as she had seen Antonio flicking Mizuki square center on her forehead.

"Mizuki-san, would you care to stay for something to eat?" Asked Miya.

" _I'd love too."_ Replied Mizuki as she was still rubbing her forehead where her son had flicked her.

* * *

As the days passed and the holiday drew closer, the weather had begun to change as well. It began to snow! Excited as some of the Sekirei were, they would look outside their windows to see the snow slowly descending towards the ground and began to pile up. Antonio and Minato would go out and shovel snow off the walkway towards the front door while the city would use the snow trucks to shovel snow off the streets and place ice melt down to make the ice melt.

 _Christmas Morning_

As the Morning finally had came, an excited young Sekirei raced towards her Ashikabi's room, opened the door and walked inside.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Wake up, It's Christmas!" Said Kuu with an excited tone of voice, who was still in her pajamas. She had seen Antonio slowly awake as he raised his head off his pillow and yawn.

" _Oh Kuu? Merry Christmas._ " Replied Antonio. " _Give Onii-chan a couple minutes ok and I'll be downstairs."_ As Kuu nodded her head, she raced out of Antonio's room and back downstairs. When Antonio went to scratch his head, he heard his phone start to ring on his dresser. As he got out of his bed to check to see who was calling, he had seen that Momoyo was calling and didn't hesitate to answer before he stretched.

" _ **Merry Christmas Momo-chan.**_ " Said Antonio.

" _ **M-Merry Christmas Antonio.**_ " Replied Momoyo.

" _ **So what are you doing today?**_ " Asked Antonio.

" _ **Nothing really. Yamato and Miyako went to visit his parents, Capt, Moro, Gakuto as well. Chris decided to visit her family while Mayuuchi went home for the holidays. It's just me and Doggie.**_ "

" _ **Well then how about I come scoop you guys up and you all can have Christmas with us.**_ " Said Antonio, causing Momoyo to blush.

" _ **A-Are you sure we won't intrude?**_ " Asked Momoyo, causing Antonio to frown.

" _ **Don't say stuff like that. Not only are you my girlfriend, you are apart of my family.**_ " Replied Antonio, causing Momoyo's face to freeze. " _ **I'll be by to pick you guys up in a little bit. See ya later, Momo-chan."**_ Said Antonio.

" _ **O-Okay.**_ " Replied Momoyo before Antonio, disconnected the call. Afterwards, Momoyo had lowered her phone and had simply looked towards her left to see a wrapped box with a ribbon on top with a name written out to Antonio. Half an hour later, Antonio returned to the Kanzaki Residence with Momoyo and Kazuko. When they walked into the living room/kitchen, they had seen everyone sitting around the breakfast table, Mizuki and Takami included who thought having. Miya thought having a family breakfast before opening presents would be a good thing. After they got done eating, Antonio went over to the tree and started digging through presents with Minato and Yukari.

"Benitsubasa, here you go." Said Antonio as Benitsubasa excitedly made her way over to Antonio and graciously grabbed the wrapped box from him. He had seen her tear the wrapping paper away and seen a symbol that had the letter's 'LV'. When she had seen this, she started to squeal seemingly uncontrollably as she opened the shoe box to find a pair of Louis Vuitton boots with red bottoms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Antonio!" Said Benitsubasa as she hugged Antonio as tightly as she could. Not even Haihane's snickering could stop Benitsubasa's onslaught of kisses on Antonio's cheek.

"Haihane, here you go." Said Antonio. He had then seen Haihane approaching him and stuck her arm out and graciously accepted the gift. Antonio seen Haihane's eyes widen as she removed her gift.

" _All three seasons of my favorite anime, and it's limited edition and it's blu-ray.."_ Said Haihane as she softly clenched her newest collection to her chest as her face began to turn red as she had seen Antonio's warm smile. As she had returned to her seat on the couch, Miya had seen Antonio gesturing her to come to him as he also had a gift for her.

"Here you go Miya, Merry Christmas." Said Antonio as he had seen Miya kneeling down next to Antonio, unwrapping the paper as gently as she could until she was met with a box that had the non-stick pan that washes easily. Miya wasn't a material being, just the thought that Antonio got her a present was enough to make her heart flutter.

"Thank you so much. Now it'll take less time washing dishes with these." Said Miya who smiled and tilted her head. After being called one by one, all of Antonio's Sekirei received their gifts and were happier than words could explain, even Kuu was bursting with energy that almost matched Musubi's which is seemingly a scary thing to imagine.

"Here mom, Merry Christmas!" Said Antonio as he handed his mother his gift.

"Hehe, let's see what you got your mother, in addition to my ' _other gift'_." Hinted Mizuki, causing Antonio to sweatdrop. As she opened it, she had seen it was a silver bracelet with diamonds all around it with hints of blue, the same colors of her eyes. "Oh my, thank you my wonderful son." Said Mizuki before bringing her child's head down to where she didn't have to get on her tippy toes to kiss her son on the cheek to which afterwards Antonio started scratching the back of his head.

"Minato, Yukari, catch." Said Antonio as he had taken out small, white boxes that could fit in the palm of someone's. Minato caught his while Yukari juggled it before getting a firm grip on it.

"What is it?" Asked Yukari as she fully examined the outer box. When they were given the ok, they opened the small box by untying the ribbon, and when they had see a black smart key that a three symbols on it, two of which showed a lock being opened and staying locked, the last showed the trunk of a car being opened. " _Wait, isn't this…?"_

"Why don't you two grab your coat's and take a peek outside." Without hesitating for even a second, Yukari grabbed her coat with Minato following behind her and when they stepped outside, they had seen two vehicles sitting next to each other. "Merry Christmas you two." As the two hit the unlock button on their smart keys, Yukari had seen that her smart key unlocked a stylish twenty sixteen BMW seven series in white and black four door car while Minato's smart key unlocked a twenty sixteen nissan maxima four door in A glossy black color Yukari stood frozen in time seemingly before charging into Antonio with almost enough force to knock him over, embracing him and a hug, along with Minato.

"Thank you so much!" Said Yukari. "Now I can show you that my driving isn't…."

"No thanks." Said Antonio as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey!" Said Yukari before she started to pout. She, along with Minato had went to examine their newly gifted car further before parking them and returning them inside.

"This has been the best Christmas so far!" Said Yukari as her face was filled with so much happiness.

"I haven't forgotten about you Aunt." Said Antonio as he handed his Aunt Takami a wrapped box.

"Ohh? Let's see what's inside." Said Takami as she had seen the a black box was underneath the wrapping paper and when she took the lid of the box off, all four sides of the box fell to reveal a beautiful, stunning diamond watch. "Oh my…" Said Takamai.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Takami." Said Antonio with a warm smile on her face. Usually Takami is a serious person, so she had to take a deep breath as to not let a tear of happiness escape her eyes before standing.

"It's beautiful, thank you nephew." Said Takami before giving Antonio a firm hug. "Here, this is from all three of us. Me, Minato and Yukari." As she pulled out a card inside of a envelope from her purse and handed it to her nephew and watched him opened it and read the quote on it.

' _Family is a wonderful thing. An eternal love and bond that stretches across the divide and cannot be broken. We hope that you have a Merry Christmas._ '

"Thanks Aunt Takami." Said Antonio. He had then noticed that Takami also had an extra gift from her and her two kids to him. He decided to wait and open it after he given out the rest of his gifts. Momoyo and Wanko had then noticed that Antonio went back to the tree to come back with a box that was the same size as the one he had given to Takami and a envelope.

"Merry Christmas you two." Said Antonio as Momoyo took the box and Wanko took the envelope. "I know you don't like flashy things Wanko, so I hope that check will suffice." When Wanko opened the envelope and seen the check, her dog ears emerged on top of her head.

' _With this, I can get better equipment for my runs!'_ Wanko thought to herself with a smile. As Momoyo seen the smile on Wanko's face, she had looked down at her gift and opened it. When she fully opened it, she was beyond speechless when she had seen it was a gold watch with diamonds around the glass.

"If you look on the bottom of the watch.." Said Antonio, catching Momoyo's attention. "It has the date that we met, etched in roman numerals." Momoyo flipped the watch upside down carefully to see it had the roman numerals of the exact day, date and year that the two met which made her smile so much to the point that she lowered her head so that Antonio couldn't see just how much she was smiling as her face was as pink as a freshly bloomed rose.

" _H-H-Here, M-Merry Christmas."_ Said Momoyo softly as she slowly held out her gift. She had felt Antonio's soft fingers touch hers which made a visage of steam escape her ears.

"Thanks alot Momo-chan." Said Antonio as he sat the gift he received from one of his girlfriends down next to the gift he got from Takami.

"Last but not least, Chiho." Said Antonio as he looked at Chiho. He had then started to pat down his pants pockets as if he ' _lost something_ '. "Hey Chiho, I think my phone maybe underneath the cushions of the couch, could you check for me real quick?"

"Sure." Replied Chiho before she turned around and lifted the cushion she was sitting on. When she lifted it up, she had seen a slim, rectangular wrapped box that was addressed to her.

"I know you said you didn't want a Christmas gift, but I couldn't resist." Said Antonio before he smiled warmly, Chiho then had looked upon Antonio's face while still having held onto her gift. "Merry Christmas Hidaka Chiho."

" _Don't just sit there girl, open it!_ " Uzume said softly. As Chiho nodded, she tore off the wrapping paper until it was completely gone, she had slowly lifted the lid off the box and what she was met with was a gold necklace with two curves, housing a diamond in the middle. Chiho's attention was purely stuck on the diamond as it rotated with the two curves with the diamond itself being in the middle.

"Do you like it?" Asked Antonio. He had then seen Chiho wiping her eyes with her arm before smiling genuinely.

" _I-I love it."_ Said Chiho softly. " _You didn't have too."_

"I wanted to do it though." Said Antonio. "I wanted to make your first Christmas of your new life as special and meaningful as possible." Said Antonio, causing Chiho's eyes to slowly widen. "As I said before, you are apart of this family now and as long as I am alive, I'll make sure that you enjoy every moment." Next thing Chiho knew, small tears of happiness started to leak from eyes.

" _I appreciate you Antonio, I truly do. Thank you once again."_ Replied Chiho softly.

"You're welcome Chiho." Said Antonio before he looked over to everyone else. "Merry Christmas once again everyone." Said Antonio as he closed his eyes and smiled warmly.

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this Christmas Special of Beyond The Wings Of Fate. I will be taking a break to enjoy the holiday coming up and will be back afterwards.**_

 _ **Everyone, have a Merry Christmas and a safe New Years.**_


	23. The Black Cat And Goddesses Story

_***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

 _ ***Everyone please enjoy the first chapter of Beyond The Wings Of Fate for the New Year of 2017!***_

* * *

 _Chapter 22: The Black Cat And Goddesses Story_

* * *

 _Kanzaki Residence_

Takami's personal security guards had left the Kanzaki household after seeing Antonio, Minato, Yukari and their Sekirei returning from Hakone after having dealt with twelfth pillar, Kaori and her minions of ice. Inside, Takami and Chiho were watching a news report on the events that happened not only in Hakone, but other similar cities that have been casted in a ' _Icy oasis'._ The two females turned their attention towards the entrance of the living room/kitchen area as they heard the soft sounds of talking which made them get up and head to the front foyer.

"I can't believe that you actually slipped and fell on a small patch of ice." Said Ikki as she chuckled slightly, causing Saki's face to light up with embarrassment.

"I thought you said you didn't see anything!" Replied Saki. Ikki had simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

" _Obviously I lied."_ Said Ikki softly as she had sweatdropped.

"You fell?" Asked Antonio, causing Saki's eyes which were still filled with embarrassment to fall upon him. Without a moment's notice, Saki launched herself towards Antonio and began to nibble on his right arm while imitating the sound of a chainsaw.

"Takami, thank you for looking over our home, would you like to stay for dinner?" Asked Miya. She had then seen Takami thinking by slowly rubbing her chin.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Miya, thank you." Replied Takami. As everybody in the household conversated with themselves, Uzume had noticed something off about Chiho, almost as if her mind was in another place altogether, so being the big sister she was, Uzume decided to approach Chiho.

"Hey Chiho, Is something up?" Asked Uzume as she had suddenly snapped Chiho out of her thinking ' _funk'._

"N-Nothing." Replied Chiho, causing Uzume to have a sort of mischievous smirk on her face.

" _So mysterious."_ Said Uzume softly as she crept closer to Chiho. " _What are you thinking about?"_ Asked Uzume. She had then seen Chiho waving her arms slowly.

" _I-I was just thinking about what's for dinner."_ Replied Chiho softly, causing Uzume to have a change in facial expression.

"Oh, is that so? Well whatever Miya decides to whip up will be totally delicious!" Said Uzume, catching Miya's attention.

"You'll help with making dinner, won't you Uzume?" Asked Miya. The Sekirei Goddess had then seen Uzume fanning her hand up and down.

"I don't think I'd be much help with the cooking portion of dinner, but I'd be more help with the eating side of…" Before Uzume could speak, everyone had seen a purplish aura manifest itself around Miya while her infamous hannya rose above Miya's body and stared directly at Uzume, causing the Veil Sekirei to quickly sweat bullets, all the while Miya kept a straight smile on her face while having her head tilted. " _Urgk.."_

" _You'll help make dinner, won't you Uzume?"_ Asked Miya softly while the eyes of her hannya mask still rested upon Uzume. " _Hmmmm?"_

" _Y-Yeah I'll help Miya, so you can put that mask away."_ Replied Uzume softly, causing the hannya mask to fade away, along with Miya's menacing aura which made everyone in the front foyer more calm and caused Kuu to come out from behind Antonio.

"Hehe, thank you Uzume." Said Miya as she giggled. As Uzume began to scratch the back of her head, Chiho had looked upon the side of Uzume's face before slipping back into her thoughts of how she could be of some help but couldn't think of anything, at the moment.

 _A Park Nearby Kawakami Hotel_

Koneko had fixed her skirt before sitting down on a bench in a park that was near Kawakami Hotel. She had felt that her mind was being cluttered and thought getting some fresh air before heading back to Issei and the others would clear her head Especially after the events that happened in Hakone. As the gentle breeze touched the soft skin of her face, she had placed some of her own hair behind her right ear while looking out onto the open field of the park.

- _Flashback-_

" _What's the matter?" Asked Rias as she sat next to her rook Devil Piece in the warm, soothing bath water with her red hair tied up with a towel sitting atop her head. "Is something troubling you?" Rias had then seen Koneko slowly nod her head._

" _It's Nee-san." Replied Koneko, causing Rias to change her facial expression._

" _Ara, your older sister." Replied Akeno as she as well got in the bath with her two comrades. "From what I understand, she's a highly wanted Devil in the underworld for killing her master."_

" _That's right." Replied Koneko. "Thought I never understood why she did nor the reason why I was nearly executed at such a young age."_

" _Either way.." Chimed in Ria. "Even though it is our duty to make sure she pays for the many crimes she's committed, including killing her previous master. We all will make sure that she will never touch you."_

" _B-Buchou…" Said Koneko softly._

" _She's right you know. We can't have anything happen to our adorable little kouhai now can we?" Asked Akeno. "Even Issei won't allow anything bad happen to you, even though you put him through your 'Rigorous' reform training."_

 _-Flashback END-_

As Koneko's flashback had ended, she had slowly brought her hands together and had began to lower her eyes towards her intertwined hands.

" _Onee-san."_ Koneko said softly.

"You called…" Koneko had immediately jerked her head up at the familiar voice. After a few seconds of looking around, she looked upwards and had seen her elder sister, a black Nekomata, Kuroka laying down on a tree branch that was right above the bench that Koneko was sitting down on. "My dear, sweet Imōto?"

.

"Kuroka!" Said Koneko as she jumped a few inches away from the bench she was sitting at as she had seen Kuroka begin to slowly sit up on the tree branch she was on while her tail was wagging slowly. "What are you doing here!"

"That's mean, can't family check on family once in awhile nya?" Replied Kuroka in a joking tone of voice as she faked being hurt by Koneko's statement which had caused the white Nekomata white cat ears and whitetail to emerge from her body as she got into her stance. Kuroka had seen this and had suddenly allowed a smirk to appear on her face. "Oh my, so you've finally become like me, becoming one with your heritage." When Kuroka had said this, Koneko had tightened her fists up.

"I maybe a Nekomata, but I will never be like you." Replied Koneko in a serious tone of voice which actually made Kuroka frown a bit but managed to keep it hidden away from her younger sister.

"That may be, I can't change your opinion nya. But…"

"But what?" Replied Koneko as she had seen Kuroka's right index finger glided slowly across her bottom lip.

" _But what If I told you about the real reason, about what really happened nya."_ Said Kuroka softly, causing Koneko's eyes to widen as the visage of a younger Kuroka appeared in her head with blood splatters on her cheeks and blood dripping down Kuroka's left hand and her claws.

"I already know what happened!" Replied Koneko. "You were..." Koneko had stopped speaking at the sight of her older sister covering her mouth with the back of her right hand, preventing herself from letting her laughter out.

"Drunk with power?" Asked Kuroka, interrupting her little sister. "That I was beyond the point of reasoning and that I killed that man without hesitation? If that is what they told you, then Unfortunately they left some major things out about what had really happened nya."

" _What really happened?"_ Koneko asked softly. "What do you mean!?"

"Exactly what I meant nya." Replied Kuroka as her ears had twitched at the sense of incoming people. "But I'm afraid that our chit-chat will have to resume, preferably when It's just you and me and not an audience, _maybe then I can finally tell you the truth to what had happened that made me a 'rogue devil'_." Said Kuroka as she snapped her fingers, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Koneko just stood there dazed, not even noticing Rias walking next to her while Akeno, Xenovia and Kiba took to the skies in search of the highly wanted Devil.

" _Kuroka…"_ Koneko said softly before she had felt Rias placing her left arm around her shoulders.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

 _Later_

"You know I think this maybe the first time you've invited me to your room Miya." Stated Antonio when he looked around to see it was like any ordinary room as Miya gently grabbed and led them both to their bed. As the pair sat down on Miya's comfortable bed, with Antonio wearing his traditional night time wear which consisted of his black shirt with a white Sekirei logo on the left side of his chest and Miya with her pink sleeping gown.

"Well I'll remember to bring you to my room more often." Said Miya. "Did you enjoy dinner tonight?"

"Ah man are you kidding? Whenever you make dinner Miya, it's always going to be delicious." Said Antonio, causing Miya to smile while her cheeks turned rosy pink.

"Well I sure do appreciate cooking for my husband who loves to eat ." Said Miya before she laughed slightly. When her short laughter was over, she took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

"So what's up Miya, you said you wanted to talk about something?" Said Antonio, causing Miya to nod her head.

"Yes, I believe it's the best time to tell you, about my previous encounter with Xros." Replied Miya, causing Antonio to let a gasp escape from his mouth.

"You met Xros before?" Asked Antonio. Ever since the very beginning of the Thirteen Pillars of Evil's arrival, Miya knew that the same threat had come once again, just like it did many, many years ago.

"Yes unfortunately. It was after Matsuro had helped guiding all of the hurt and misguided Sekirei to their proper Ashikabi's and for awhile, things were peaceful, not perfect but peaceful. Yet, that peace was disturbed by Xros himself, scaring all the humans to death with his claim to purge the world he calls paradise of people who were unworthy of seeing it's beauty." Said Miya with a serious look on her face. "No one knows where he had came from or how he originated, not even me. _I don't have any Idea on how he had returned, especially after so much time had passed_ …" Miya had felt Antonio's hand on top of her's and the goddess could feel the warmth emitting from her husband's palm.

" _No matter where Xros came from or how he came to be, I won't allow him to do as he pleases. This world may not be perfect, but it's the world I love because I'm on it and share it with my friends, and you guy's, my family."_ Said Antonio. When Miya looked upon his face, she had seen the seriousness was exactly as Matsuro Kirigaya's was when he claimed to protect the Sekirei and fight against Xros and his pillars. She was met with a flashback of seeing Matsuro's back, along with his comrades who stood and fought a long and gruesome battle with him. " _I swear it."_

" _I know…"_ Replied Miya softly as she placed her hand on Antonio's cheek softly. " _Thank you."_ Miya had leaned in closer to Antonio and planted her soft lips against her husband and Ashikabi's lips which made her _Sekirei Crest_ react, allowing her euphoric lilac color wings of light to illuminate her room.

"Come on! I know I can beat this boss, _though I forgot to save._ " Said Saki as she sat at her computer table and was really getting into her game before she went to sleep. " _So long as nothing unexpected happens, then…"_ before Saki could finish talking, the lights in her room, along with the rest of the house flickered off for a couple seconds before cutting the power off then came right back on the next. Saki just stared at her monitor with a blank expression as her game came up to the menu. " _And I didn't save my game either."_ Said Saki softly as she was screaming on the inside. When Antonio was unable to sleep due to the visages of Xros appearing in his head, Antonio was careful not to wake up any of his family members or Chiho as he went out on a night stroll to clear his head.

' _So now we got a name for the leader of this madness but why, why does he have the face of my father?'_ Antonio thought to himself as he was walking down a sidewalk with his hands in his sweatpants pockets.

"I see you are out and about again tonight…" As Antonio heard the familiar voice, he looked around until he had seen Kuroka sitting casually atop a ledge while tail was wagging slowly and black cat ears twitched occasionally. "Shiro-kun nya."

" _Kuroka_ …" Said Antonio softly as he had seen Kuroka jumping down from the ledge and started to slowly approach him with her tail still wagging.

"So I see you are out on your nightly stroll again nya." Said Kuroka, causing Antonio to slowly nod his head up and down.

"Y-Yeah, I always do whenever I need to clear my head." Replied Antonio. For some reason, he could tell Kuroka was, a bit off for some reason. Ever since living with his Sekirei, he has become really good at reading people's body language, though he was nowhere near Miya's nor Yume's level of reading one's body language. When he looked at Kuroka's body, it screamed of pain, hurt and most of all, loneliness.

"Oh my, you know it's rude to stare at a girl with the kind of eyes you have right now~." Said Kuroka in a sing-song type of voice which caused Antonio to scratch the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Kuroka." Replied Antonio, causing Kuroka to grin.

"I forgive, I don't have a problem with you staring at me so just…"

" _Are you ok Kuroka_?" Asked Antonio, causing the black Nekomata eyes to widen when he asked her a question that hardly no one asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Said Kuroka as she tried to put up a front, lying about how she actually feels. " _Perfectly fine…"_

"Just by seeing your body language, I can tell that something is eating you up inside." Replied Antonio. Then Kuroka had a flashback to where Koneko stated she will never be anything like her which made her cat ears droop down.

"I-I'm sorry for saying that so suddenly!" Said Antonio as he quickly apologized.

" _Nobody ever listens…"_ Said Kuroka softly.

"Ehh?" Replied Antonio in a curious tone of voice.

"Nobody ever listens to me!" Replied Kuroka in a heightened tone of voice with tears forming in her eyes which stunned Antonio. "Not then and not now! It sucks, having to live your life everyday on the run because no one would listen to you. _It's not fair dammit…"_ Said Kuroka softly as she gently rubbed the tears away from her eye with her right sleeve. At that moment, Antonio knew that he wanted to help her out in someway.

"If it will help any…" Antonio had placed his hands atop of Kuroka's shoulders, causing her cat eyes to gaze into his. "I will be the ears that'll listen to your troubles." Said Antonio, causing Kuroka's eyes to widen.

" _Alright…"_ Replied Kuroka softly.

 _Later_

As the pair walked to a nearby playground that was lit by a street light that was in close proximity, the two had sat next to each other on a swing set while Antonio listened to everything Kuroka had to say, everything and had payed close attention as well.

"So you killed your master, Astaroth when you was younger because he tried to molest your younger sister?" Asked Antonio so he could get a better understanding as to why Kuroka became a highly wanted Devil in the underworld. He had seen Kuroka nodding her head slowly.

"I was so furious." Replied Kuroka. "I was so furious and upset that I couldn't do anything to protect her so I've waited until the right time when I was more efficient with my Senjustu and Youjustsu before anything. _She was afraid of him and seeing her like that, made me feel like I've failed as her big sister."_ Said Kuroka as she slowly formed a fist with both of her hands as they sat atop her thighs. "

"But you didn't fail her, because you protected her from further harm like a big sister would do." Said Antonio, causing Kuroka to turn her head to face him. "Yes there were consequences for doing what you did, but it was to protect your family and if presented with a similar situation, I probably would've done the same thing. I would go to great lengths to ensure the safety of my precious loved ones and make sure no harm would come their way, in a sense that is what you did Kuroka. I do not believe you're evil." When Antonio said this, Kuroka's eyes widen as her tail started to wag slowly. "I do not believe you're evil. There's no way that someone who protects their family can be that way." When Kuroka heard this, she had seen Antonio smiling warmly towards her which caused a light blush to appear on her cheeks as she could feel her heartbeat increase while a ' _thumping'_ sound echoed in her chest.

" _Damn, Damn that 'silver tongue' of yours.."_ Said Kuroka softly before getting off the swing next to Antonio, which caused him to lift his head up slightly.

"Eh? Did you say something just now?" Asked Antonio. He had then seen Kuroka slowly walking in front of him as he still sat on the swing while having his hands holding onto the chains that held the swing up.

' _Somehow, you know just the right things to say…"_ Antonio had felt Kuroka placing her hands on his shoulders. ' _And even though have so many girls around you…'_ Antonio had then seen Kuroka crouching down, placing her hand on Antonio's right cheek then slowly brought her face to his. The next thing Antonio knew, Kuroka had planted her lips on his left cheek, causing his eyes to slowly widen, ' _I can't help but feel that I'm falling for you.'_

" _Kuroka.."_ Antonio said softly as he had seen Kuroka standing up straight while fixing some dangling hair.

" _Thanks for listening to me, I appreciate that a lot."_ Kuroka said softly, causing Antonio to smile.

"No problem, I'll be here to listen." Replied Antonio as he smiled warmly towards Kuroka who turned her back to Antonio to hide the blush that suddenly made an appearance on her face.

?

"I'm sorry Master Xros, the twelfth pillar failed to complete her objective." Said Xyla as she kneeled before Xros, the being behind the destructive force of the thirteen pillars of evil. The Fallen Angel heard Xros sigh at her current statement which made her body tense up, making her body as stiff as a board as she feared what her master might say or even do to her. If he wanted Xros could make her existence come to an abrupt end.

"Xyla.." Said Xros softly, catching Xyla's attention as she had felt her master gently lifting her chin up to where their eyes met with each other. The Fallen Angel had let out a slight gasp at her master suddenly appearing in front of her, just a few mere inches from her face. "Have you or have you not dedicated your life your entire being to serving me?" Asked Xros, causing Xyla to slowly nod her head up and down.

"Y-Yes I have Master Xros. I have dedicated my whole being to serve you." Replied Xyla softly.

"Then keep on serving me like you have been." Said Xros as he stood up straight while Xyla still kneeled before him. "Everything at my disposal is to wipe the earth clean of its 'filth' and to restore it back to it's beautiful state. What we truly need to continue to make our goal a reality, is a simple change of scenery outside of Japan ."

"Yes my liege." Replied Xyla softly while Xros a sinister grin slowly become visible on his face.

* * *

 _ **Beyond The Wings Of Fate**_

* * *

The next morning, Momoyo had texted and told Antonio that she wanted to meet up somewhere in Kawakami City because Yamato had something he wanted to say to him, he didn't tell his Sekirei where he was going and what it was about because he knew they would want to come and make Yamato regret diving into his and Mizuki's personal life.

"Heading out Antonio?" Asked Chiho as she had walked towards the front door to see Antonio placing on his shoes.

"Yeah just for a little bit." Replied Antonio after he successfully placed on his shoes. He had then kissed Chiho on the forehead which gave Chiho a sense of protection and comfort. "I won't be gone long."

"Ok, be safe." Said Chiho. She had then seen Antonio nodding his head before walking out the door and towards his red Camaro.

 _Kawakami Secret Base_

' _Is this the building?'_ Antonio thought to himself as he pulled up to a tall building in his Camaro. He thought it was the wrong place Momoyo told him to be at because of the boards cutting off entrance through the front door. ' _Maybe It's a bit more up the street?'_ After Antonio started up his car, he looked towards his right to see Momoyo waving towards him from the side of the building. ' _Guess this is it then.'_ Momoyo had then seen Antonio getting out of his car and closing the door while also locking the vehicle before approaching her.

"Hey, glad you made it." Said Momoyo as Antonio walked up to her.

"Hey Momo, I thought this wasn't the building you told me to come to because the entrance was boarded up." Replied Antonio before he gently kissed Momoyo on her cheek, causing a light pink blush to emerge on her face. "What is this place?"

"It's the ' _Kazama Family Secret Base'_." Replied Momoyo. "After you left Japan and as we got older, we all wanted a place to hang out after school and so we found this old building and claimed it as our secret base. Come on, let's go inside."

"Yeah." Replied Antonio as he followed Momoyo to walk through a door that was behind the seemingly abandoned building. As they entered the building they were met with a flight of stairs that they began to walk up. After walking up a few flight of stairs Momoyo and Antonio had stopped at a door.

"It's behind here." Said Momoyo as she gently gripped onto the door handle before opening it. When she had seen Antonio nodding his head, she opened the door which led into the room where the Kazama family spent most of their time. Antonio had seen that the large room was in great condition with three couches that surrounded a coffee table, multiple bookshelves that was stocked with a lot of different manga, even a fridge.

"Woah there's a lot of stuff…"

" _Greetings."_ When Antonio looked straight ahead, he had seen an egg-shaped robot suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Woah!" Said Antonio as he fell down and landed on his rear end while Momoyo looked towards the considered member of the Kazama family.

"Hey cookie, have you been looking after the place alright?" Asked Momoyo while Antonio slowly got up to his feet as he rubbed off the debris from the back of his pants.

" _Yes, everything is in top notch form!"_ Replied Cookie.

"Good." Said Momoyo. She had then seen her boyfriend looking at Cookie with a face of wondering what was he even looking at. "This here is cookie, he is a robot and apart of the Kazama family. Cookie this is Antonio, we grew up together as kids." Said Momoyo.

" _Greetings Antonio, would you like a cold refreshing beverage?"_ Asked Cookie who had seen Antonio scratch the back of his head.

" _N-No I'm ok."_ Replied Antonio softly.

" _Are you sure?"_ Asked Cookie.

"You don't have to be shy." Chimed in Momoyo. "Cookie doesn't mind one bit if you ask him for things since you know me and Capt."

"Well If it's alright, would you cola by any chance?" Asked Antonio.

" _Cola? No problem."_ Replied Cookie. Antonio had then seen the egg shaped robot begin to shake for a few seconds before the top half of cookie slowly raised up to reveal the interior of the robot. He had then seen a little mechanical arm extending outwards while holding onto a can of cola.

"Thanks." Said Antonio as he took the can of cola from Cookie and when he did, the top half of cookie connected with his bottom half and returned to normal. When Antonio opened the cold can of cola and took a sip from it, Momoyo had walked over to Cookie and began to rub Cookie's head.

"Cookie's been looking over this place for a very long time, he always stays stocked with cold beverages of different kinds and has a built in popcorn machine."

"Seriously!?" Replied Antonio in a amazed tone of voice. He had then seen Momoyo nodding her head. At the sound of someone getting up, Antonio had looked towards the couches and had seen him, Yamato along with Miyako standing up next to each other. It was so silent in the room that you could hear a little critter scattering on the floor as Cookie started rotating back and forth from Yamato to Antonio while Momoyo could sense the anger in Antonio rise little by little…

 _ **And that is the very first chapter for Beyond The Wings Of Fate for the new year of 2017! I apologize for the delay as I have been busy with real life.**_

 _ **I hope everyone had a safe and fun New Year and wish to thank each and everyone for reading the stories I publish. I also wish to thank everyone for being as patient as possible as I get a publishing schedule together.**_

 _ **If you guys have any Ideas you wish to see be implemented into a future chapter, PM with your idea! I wish to see you guy's creativity with the ideas you may tell me about.**_

 _ **I feel that 2017 will be a year that with you guy's helpful reviews, that I will write better chapters so I appreciate all of you guys's support!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: A Change Of Heart: Kuroka's Probation?!**_


	24. A Change Of Heart: Kuroka's Probation!

Cookie was doing his occasional cleaning by dusting the bookshelves and other tiny chores around the secret Kazama hideout while Miyako and Yamato had seen Momoyo and Antonio sitting on the couch across from them with the coffee table dividing them. Each one of them knew that the last time they had all been together was when Yamato blurted out that he dipped into Antonio's personal life and exposed some of his deepest and darkest secrets out of jealousy because Momoyo wanted Antonio and not him, no matter how many attempts he did.

"S-So how was your day today Antonio?" Asked Miyako as she tried to break the rising tension that was occurring in the room.

"It was fine, thanks for asking Miyako." Replied Antonio. Both Momoyo and Miyako had seen Yamato looking down at his hands which were clasped together, waiting for him to apologize for acting completely out of order and nearly severing the friendship between the two. After realizing what he had did, he knew that their wasn't a way for him to possibly be forgiven so suddenly for his actions, but thanks to Momoyo and Miyako for getting Antonio to come over to the secret base, he could find a chance to repent. Though it seemed as if that opportunity was slipping through his fingertips as he couldn't let the words he wanted to say escape his mouth which caused everyone to sit in silence.

" _Antonio…"_ Said Yamato softly, gathering Antonio's attention, along with Momoyo's and Miyako's as he raised his head to try and look into Antonio's eyes which were full of rising anger. " _I'm truly sorry, I really am."_

"You have absolutely no Idea that what you did was completely out of line..." Replied Antonio.

" _I do…"_ Replied Yamato softly, causing Antonio to ball up his fists. " _I…"_

"No I don't think you do!" Shouted Antonio as he stood up from the couch, startling both Yamato and Miyako which caused their bodies to jump all the while Momoyo seemingly stared at Antonio's balled up fists. "You went behind my back and exposed some of my deepest and darkest moments of not only mine, but my mother's life. Made me relive memories I wanted to keep locked away because they were to painful to remember, all because I came back to the place I grew up and because Momoyo grew feelings for me?" Asked Antonio, causing Yamato to lower his head. " _The Yamato I knew and grown up with wouldn't do such a thing to someone he called family…_ " Said Antonio softly, leaving everyone speechless, even Cookie had apparently stopped dusting off the bookshelves he was cleaning after hearing what Antonio said. As Antonio started walking towards the door, Yamato tightened his hands together as Momoyo had slowly gotten up to try and calm her boyfriend down.

" _You are absolutely right…"_ Replied Yamato softly as he stared at his clasped hands, causing Antonio to stop. "I shouldn't have done that to someone who I called family. We've been friends since childhood and when we all had seen you, years later at the Kawakami Conflict, all of us were more than happy to know that you came back. Quite frankly, I'm disgusted with myself for even allowing my mind to get enveloped by the feelings of anger, jealousy, and hate. I never wanted for any of this to happen, but I know I can't change what's been done. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I ended up hurting you, Nee-san and Miyako due to my actions."

" _Yamato…"_ Said Miyako softly as Yamato spoke.

"That's why…" Said Yamato while he stood up, causing Antonio to face his direction to where they were making eye contact while Cookie still did his usual chores without bumping into either Yamato or Antonio. "That's why no matter how long it'll take and no matter how much, I'll apologize and do what I need to do to prove to not only you, but Nee-san and Miyako that I regret what I did!" After Yamato spoke, the room was filled with silence except for Cookie who was moving around but decided not to move around them and interrupt what they had going on.

 _Later_

"Well, seems as if everything went alright." Said Momoyo as she was walking along with Antonio towards his camaro outside the Kawakami secret base trying to lighten her boyfriend's mood.

" _Yeah I suppose…"_ Antonio replied softly which. caused Momoyo yo as the pair continued to walk towards his car. When the two approached his car's driver side, Antonio began to rumble through his pockets in search of his car keys. "I'll text you when I get home Momoyo, then…"

"Do you hate me for asking you to come here?" Said Momoyo suddenly, Interrupting Antonio and caused him to stop momentarily as his back faced Momoyo who had began to look down on the concrete she stood on.

"It's just like I told him, It takes time so I can't forgive him as easily as he would like. I am just going to see If I still feel the same as the days pass by. More importantly..." Said Antonio as he turned around and stepped towards Momoyo. He then placed his curled, right index finger underneath Momoyo's chin and lifted her head up slowly which caused her to blush slightly. " _I would never hate you, never in my life Momo-chan."_ Said Antonio softly, causing her cheeks to heat up and eyes to widen as he gently placed his lips against hers. "Okay?"

" _O-Okay."_ Replied Momoyo as the visage of steam was escaping from the top of her head. As she seen Antonio opening the door to his Camaro, she couldn't help but think what if things went differently and she would've caused a rift in not only her relationship with her boyfriend, but with her brother Yamato also. Luckily Antonio was willing to give it one day at a time and for that, Momoyo was happy. When Antonio started up his car and slowly pulled into the street, he looked in the rearview mirror to see Momoyo waving to him before he would head down the street and towards his home in Shino Teito while Momoyo smiled as she walked back into the secret base with a sense of things slowly, but surely starting to patch themselves together.

 _Kawakami Hotel_

"Are you forreal?!" Said Issei in disbelief as Kiba and Xenovia explained to him the events that took place yesterday while they were in their suite, that they miss the chance to capture Koneko's older sister, Kuroka.

"Yeah, we've been searching for a while but couldn't find out where she went." Replied Xenovia, causing Kiba to nod his head. Issei then turned his to see Asia sitting next to what seemed to be a sleep deprived Koneko which was a rare sight for everyone to see the usual kuudere rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes with her right arm.

"Um Koneko? A-Are you feeling alright?" Asked Asia.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Said Gasper as he suddenly popped up from behind the couch, startling Asia slightly by sending a 'sharp' chill down her spine.

" _Yeah, I'm fine."_ Replied Koneko softly as she looked down and stared at the top of her hands which were resting on top of her legs. To be truthful, Koneko was up all night trying to figure out what her older sister meant by what really had happened. Whenever she would try to close her eyes, whenever she would try to let herself float in the wonders of a dream she would end up tossing and turning and not being able to sleep. The only thing she could do was just stare at the ceiling in the bedroom she shared with Asia. " _I just wasn't able to fall asleep is all.."_

"Oh, Is that so?" Said Asia. Everybody had then seen Rias coming out of the shower with nothing on except for some pink panties and a towel that was wrapped around her neck and covered her areolas and nipples.

"Morning everyone." Said Rias as she began to dry her hair with the towel that was hanging around the right side of her shoulder, allowing Issei to catch small glimpses of her pink nipple which made his face slowly warm up. Rias didn't have a problem with her devils seeing her body, especially Issei since he first found her sleeping bare naked in his bed and Kiba because he isn't interested in females and see's Rias as a big sister and Gasper. "How are you feeling Koneko?" Asked Rias, causing Koneko's head to rise to face Rias.

" _I've been better."_ Replied Koneko softly. Rias could tell that seeing her older sister yesterday had definitely bothered her rook, but she also knew that if they would eventually cross paths again, that they would have to bring her in, no matter what.

"Look, Koneko I…"

"Buchou look!" Said Asia as she interrupted Rias and pointed towards the middle of their suites floor and had seen that it began to glow a crimson color that matched the color of Rias Gremory's hair. Immediately, Rias didn't even have to second guess what insignia was or who it belonged too because it had her family's insignia symbol, dead center of the spell circle. As a second red spell circle hovered upwards, a figure of light appeared as it was being transported from one place to Kuoh Academy's suite. When the light surrounding the figure died down, Rias got a good surprise.

"Goodmorning Rias, everyone." Greeted Grayfia, Rias's sister-in-law as she bowed to everyone in respect as she wore her usual maid's outfit that suited her excellntly.

"O-Onee-san? What are you doing here?" Asked a confused Rias as she had seen her older sister-in-law had just came through to their suite via teleportation.

"Believe it or not, I came here on business." Replied Grayfia, causing Rias's head to tilt in confusion. "From what Sirzechs told me, you all ran into a highly wanted SS rank devil yesterday, am I correct?"

" _Y-Yes."_ Replied Rias softly. "What's going on?" Rias had then seen Grayfia taking in a breath then had exhaled.

"Well not only does this go for everyone here…" Grayfia had then turned her head toward Rias's young but extremely powerful rook, Koneko. "This goes for you as well." Said Grayfia, causing Koneko's attention to fall unto Rias's older sister. "As of early this morning, according to time above the underworld since time is a non-existent factor in the underworld, the highly wanted devil who obtained the rank of SS, Kuroka has formally turned herself in and is currently residing in the underworld." When Grayfia said this, Koneko's eyes had just widen.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 23: A Change Of Heart: Kuroka's Probation?!_

* * *

 _Vali Team Hideout_

"Hey Bikou, have you seen Kuroka anywhere?" Asked Vali as he, Bikou himself, and Arthur Pendragon were all hanging around their team's secret location yesterday night. "I haven't seen her around."

"Indeed." Chimed in Arthur as he pushed up his glasses towards his face. "Usually around this time, you and her exchange witty comebacks to each other." Said Arthur as he, along with Vali had seen Bikou throwing himself down on their couch while resting his legs on the arm rest.

"Well actually…" Said Bikou as he scratched the back of his head. "I did happen to see her, but…"

***** _Bikou's Flashback *****_

After Kuroka spoke to Antonio, she was thinking about what he said to her and the feeling she got from when she had told him her most personal and life changing event that made her a wanted rank SS devil. When the two went their separate way, Kuroka had teleported to the roof of a nearby building to where she could catch a glimpse of Antonio walking back home.

' _You protected her from further harm like a big sister would. Yes there were some consequences for doing what you did, but it was to protect your family. I do not believe you are evil.'_ As the words Antonio said echoed in Kuroka's mind, she could feel her heart jumping around in her chest as the thoughts of what she needed to do now slowly came afterwards. When Kuroka raised her left arm, she had summoned a teleportation circle just a few feet away from her and before she took a step forward, she felt the presence of a ' _baboon'._

"What is it Bikou nya?" Asked Kuroka without turning her head, causing Bikou to scratch the back of his head with his right hand while his left hand grabbed onto his pole.

"Oh nothing just wanted to bother you for a little bit." Replied Bikou. He had then immediately took notice of Kuroka's teleportation circle and became curious. "Going somewhere?"

"Is that really any of your concern nya?" Asked Kuroka, still without turning to face Bikou.

"Just thought I'd dive into your business like I always do." Replied Bikou, causing Kuroka to think for a moment. "Seems like you are still interested in that human…"

 **[** _ **Play Song: Last Stardust - Aimer**_ **(** _ **Around 0:50 Mark)**_ **]**

" _I'm going to the underworld, to turn myself in…"_ Said Kuroka softly as she interrupted Bikou which caused him to let out a slight gasp.

"Hold on, did I hear that right?" Asked Bikou receiving no response. "Come on, you aren't serious! You said some pretty crazy stuff before, but this nearly tops them all!" Said Bikou but again, get's no response from his Nekomata teammate as the gentle breeze had made her hair flow within the wind. "I thought the whole purpose that you joined Vali was so that you could run without having to look behind your back, all of that would have been for nothing If you go."

"It's just that, I'm tired of running Bikou. I've had enough of running for nearly all of my life, nya." Replied Kuroka as the visage of a younger Koneko smiling appeared in her mind which caused tears to form in her eyes and she bit the bottom of her lip.

' _I love you, Onee-chan!'_

' _I love you too, Koneko-chan!'_ As the words Kuroka exchanged with her little sister, Koneko when they were younger echoed in her ears, that build up of tears escaped her eyes and traveled down her cheeks until they slowly made impact with the roof that was beneath her feet. Bikou had then seen Kuroka slowly making her way to the teleportation circle she conjured.

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?" Questioned Bikou.

"There isn't. This is something I have to do, nya." Replied Kuroka as she stepped in the teleportation circle and walked towards the center.

"They won't even give you a fair trial because of your wanted rank, you know that right." Said Bikou in a flat tone voice, causing Kuroka to shrug her shoulders.

"Who knows…" Replied Kuroka as the light of the teleportation circle grew brightly as she turned to finally face Bikou and to his surprise, he had seen Kuroka crying which was something he thought she was incapable of doing. "But, this is something nobody can change my mind about. Also, please tell Vali and the others, don't come looking for me to break me out, nya." As soon as Kuroka finished speaking, a second teleportation circle rose above Kuroka as she was then enveloped in light, teleporting to the underworld which left Bikou to stand by himself on the roof as he could feel the gentle breeze touch his skin.

" _Tcch. Vali isn't going to like this…"_ Bikou said to himself.

***** _Flashback END*****_

"And that is what had happened before I came here." Said Bikou as he finished tell his tale of seeing Kuroka before she went off to the underworld.

"Oh my." Said Arthur in response to Bikou. "That doesn't sound like her one bit. What are we going to do Vali?"

"There isn't anything we can do." Replied Vali. "She asked us to not to do anything, so we are going to abide by her request. Though we are down one member, that isn't going to stop what we have to get done."

"Of course." Said Arthur. After hearing Bikou yawn, Vali looked out of the window to their team's hideout and stared at the ever so beautiful moon.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

* * *

"So can someone just tell me where we are?" Asked a curious Issei as he walked along with Kiba, Xenovia, Asia and Gasper, Akeno, Rias and Grayfia who was escorting them down a long hallway with crimson colored floors that had gold line patterns with multiple doors.

"This place…" Said Kiba, catching Issei's attention. "Is the Underworlds maximum security prison where high ranking devils are held. They are kept here until they are called to a certain part of the facility where they are read their crimes and decided if they are executed on the spot, or given a severe punishment."

"Just how many devils are here anyways?" Asked Issei, causing Akeno to giggle as she overheard Issei's curiosity.

"Probably hundreds upon hundreds, give or take." Chimed in Akeno. "This place is just like any prison but every guard here has abilities that make dealing with the inmates not a problem. Besides, Rias's brother runs this maximum security prison."

"Wow, Buchou's family is quite something." Said Asia, causing Gasper to nod his head in response as Rias who walked behind Grayfia, along with Koneko who held her head down which let her white hair cover her eyes.

"Here we are." Said Grayfia as she suddenly stopped walking which caused Rias and her group of devils to stop as well. "This is the room, one of the many interrogation rooms this facility has. Beyond this door is the person who wanted to see you, young one." Said Grayfia as her eyes motioned to Koneko which caused Rias to turn to Koneko as well and bend her knees down to be eye level with white Nekomata.

" _We will be in the next room over ok?"_ Said Rias as she tried to relax Koneko who had simply responded by simply shaking her head up and down while Grayfia opened the door which led into a room with a single light of the ceiling, a table with two chairs facing each other, but of the chairs were occupied with the occupant's black tails were wagging slowly as Koneko slowly entered the room.

"I was starting to think you wasn't going to come nya." As Koneko heard the door behind her close, along with a locking mechanism, she raised up her head to see Kuroka sitting in the chair across from the other one. Kuroka's cat eyes had followed Koneko as she sat in the chair across from her. "It's good to see you are doing ok, thank goodness nya." Said Kuroka as she tilted her head while Grayfia, Rias and her peerage looked on from a one-way window that allowed them to see and hear what's going on without the worry of having those two seeing them. "Well If you have any questions, feel free to ask any and all…"

" _I only have one question."_ Said Koneko softly, causing Kuroka's ears to twitch.

"What?" Replied Kuroka. Koneko thought back to her older sister's words about the next time they would meet, that their conversation would resume at another time.

"Tell me…"

"Tell you what nya?" Asked Kuroka, which caused Koneko to raise her head up.

"Tell me what really happened long ago! Tell me why you did what you did and killed Astaroth! I want to know everything, no leaving out details, no nothing." Said Koneko in a passionate tone of voice that made Kuroka fold her arms as she took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"That's right, I did tell you I would resume our prior conversation next time we met nya." Said Kuroka as she closed her eyes and thought about what she would say to Kuroka and most likely the audience who would hear what she had to say. "Alright, I'll tell you everything of what really happened on that day many years ago."

 _Later_

"That's what happened, I killed Astaroth because he tried to the most disgusting thing any being could do and to see you almost afraid of that man, It made me feel that I failed you as a sister because I couldn't protect you. But…"

"But what?" Asked Koneko, causing Kuroka to smirk.

 **[** _ **Play Song: Last Stardust**_ **\- Aimer** _ **(Around 1:01 Mark)**_ **]**

"Even though I was on the run all of my life, I watched over you from afar believe it or not. I wanted to at least protect you when you didn't know it and I got to watch a amazing sight, you growing up into a beautiful woman nya." Said Kuroka as she tilted her head and smiled warmly, something she unconsciously picked up from Antonio. Koneko knew that all the things her sister said was the truth because Kuroka's eyes never looked away from Koneko's. Grayfia, Rias and the rest of her peerage had seen Koneko slowly getting up from her chair and slowly made her way towards Kuroka.

" _Koneko-chan…"_ Said Asia in a soft tone of voice.

"Koneko, what's…" Said Kuroka as she got up from her chair but was stopped as Koneko threw herself into her older sister, hugging her

tightly, Kuroka had felt Koneko's body twitch occasionally as she could hear the muffled sounds of Koneko crying which initiated her to hug her younger sister tightly.

" _Kuroka, I'm sorry for saying that I'd never be like you. I was wrong, so so wrong about you. Please forgive me."_

" _That's fine. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, my dear sweet sister."_

As Rias and the others watched the tender moment they were having as Koneko cried in Kuroka's arms, a small magic circle appeared next to Grayfia's ear.

"Yes, this is Grayfia." Responded Grayfia as she spoke into the magic circle, gathering everyone's attention as she was listening to the one who had called her via the small magic circle. "I understand, I'll bring her there immediately." Said Grayfia as she headed towards the door out of the observation room.

"Onee-san, where are you going?" Asked Rias, causing Grayfia to stop moving.

"I'm going to go escort the devil towards her trial. There, it will be determined if she keeps her life, or dies right on the spot." Replied Grayfia before exiting the observation room and opened the door to the room literally next to them, preparing Kuroka to head down to face her trial. As Grayfia opened the door which led into the room Kuroka and Koneko were in and just stood in the doorway, the black Nekomata that her time was drawing to a ' _close'_ and pulled Koneko off her gently.

"Getting to be that time?" Asked Kuroka.

"Yes." Replied Grayfia simply. Kuroka had nodded her head before looking towards her younger sister.

" _Looks like it's time for me to go."_ Kuroka said before she gently patted Koneko on the head. Afterwards, she walked towards the door and placed her wrists together above her waist which prompted Grayfia to snap her fingers together. When she did, Kuroka's wrists were enveloped in a bright white light and when that light died down, cuffs had appeared that had instantly sealed off her magic which made her unable to do anything. Koneko had tried to reach out towards Kuroka before Grayfia took Kuroka towards her trial.

 **[** _ **Song END**_ **]**

 _Court Room_

" _This place is amazing!"_ Issei said in a amazed tone of voice as he looked around the courtroom to see that even for small trials and such, it made him wonder what the bigger courtrooms were like.

" _Shush!"_ Replied Rias and she placed her right index finger as she tried to silence Issei's amazement as her and her peerage were sitting in the stands behind Kuroka as she was sitting down in a chair with her eyes closed, still having the magic sealing cuffs attached to her wrists. Sitting in a raised desk, looking over the courtroom, a certain Sirzechs Lucifer himself was straightening up some documents he had before placing them at the corner where he would be able to reach them with Grayfia standing next to the raised desk.

" _So this place acts as any regular old courtroom."_ Said Issei softly, causing Kiba to tilt his head and smile.

" _Yes exactly."_ Replied Kiba. As Sirzechs cleared his throat, Issei turned his eyes towards Rias's older brother and the one who holds the title of ' _Lucifer'_ in the underworld.

"Kuroka, you have the charges of murdering your former master, Astaroth and evading devil personnel. Do you understand these charges against you?" Asked Sirzechs.

"I do." Replied Kuroka simply as Koneko had looked at the back of her older sister as Sirzechs read off her charges.

"I see." Said Sirzechs. "Please stand and I will read off your verdict and punishment." As Kuroka stood up from her chair, Sirzechs intertwined his hands together as he thought about what would the appropriate course of action should be.

' _Onee-san…'_ Koneko thought to herself before she felt Rias's and Akeno's soft hands on both of her shoulders.

"You shall be sentenced to death…" Said Sirzechs clearly, causing a heavy feeling to weigh down on Kuroka's heart, but she knew she ran that risk coming to the underworld but this is something she wanted to do and was ready to accept the consequences. "Is what the appropriate punishment would be, but after looking into your case I found credible sources that justified what you had done. Apparently Astaroth himself confided into a few select devil's about the crime he committed against your little sister. I just, simply asked them to tell me everything that Astaroth had told them. Too be honest, If I was in your situation, I wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing either if someone were to harm my little sister."

" _Niisan_ …" Said Rias softly.

"Though I cannot allow what you did to go unnoticed as it would disregard my status as ' _Lucifer'_ of the underworld. I believe you had the right intentions at that moment." Said Sirzechs. "I believe something ought to be done that is situation." After Sirzechs finished speaking, he thought to himself for a minute or so before speaking up. "Kuroka, as for your punishment, I believe it would be in my best interest to place you under probation."

" _Ara, this is one of the few times your brother has ever given out probation to any high ranked wanted devils Rias."_ Said Akeno softly as Rias nodded her head in response.

"You shall meet your probation officer after this and…"

"Excuse my interruption…" Said Kuroka as she cut off Sirzechs.

"Yes?" Replied Sirzechs as he looked down towards Kuroka.

"If I may, make a suggestion." Said Kuroka, causing Sirzechs to raise an eyebrow.

"A suggestion you say?" Replied Sirzechs as Kuroka had a smirk slightly creep up on her face.

* * *

 _Kanzaki Residence_

As Antonio walked inside his home, he closed and locked the front door before walking towards the living room/kitchen area.

"I'm home." Announced Antonio before he walked into the living room/kitchen. Had then seen Miya walking up to him.

"Welcome back dear." Replied Miya before getting up on her tippy toes to kiss her husband on the cheek. "Was your trip alright?"

"Yeah it was." Replied Antonio as he chuckled slightly which was stopped as he had seen Rachel approaching him as well.

"Goodmorning, sir!" Said Rachel as she quickly bowed in respect to Antonio which caused him to sweatdrop.

"Umm Rachel, you don't have too call me sir. Antonio is fine." Insisted Antonio which caused Rachel to stand up straight.

"Ok, good morning Antonio!" Replied Rachel, causing Antonio to sigh slightly.

"I invited her inside for some tea, I hope that was on." Said Miya, causing Antonio to scratch the back of his head.

"Well I don't see any problem with that." Replied Antonio. He and Miya had then seen Rachel bowing yet again in respect to the both of them.

" _T-Thank you for allowing me into your very beautiful home."_ Said Rachel softly. As Miya accepted Rachel's thanks, Antonio heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get that." Said Antonio, causing Miya to nod her head before he went to answer the front door. As he approached the front door, he gripped the doorknob and opened the front door, he didn't see anyone at first.

" _Umm, excuse me."_ Said a soft voice. As Antonio looked down, he had seen a girl who was about the height of Kuu but just a tad bit taller. " _Is this the residence of a, ummm, Kanzaki Antonio?_ For a few seconds there was just silence with the occasional sound of the breeze passing by.

"Who are you?" Asked Antonio which caused the seemingly young girl to nervously shake as she tried to get the words out of her mouth as she started to sweat bullets. Antonio had began to sweatdrop as the female was stumbling around in the folder which had some paperwork in it.

" _Sorry about this but she is with me."_ Said a soft voice from behind the short girl. Antonio had then seen Rias's brother, Sirzechs Lucifer appear behind the girl via teleportation circle.

"Ahh Sirzechs-san!" Said Antonio in a surprised tone of voice, "Please come in!"

"Thank you, and you don't have to use any formality, Sirzechs is just fine." Said Sirzechs as he and one of his many assistants entered the Kanzaki household. "This nervous one is my assistant Yuriko." As Sirzechs gently patted Yuriko's head, she had felt her whole body nervously twitch before she bowed to Antonio. At the sound of the front door closing, Miya made her way towards the front foyer and when she did, she had recognized Sirzechs as by his casual attire and his crimson hair.

"So what brings you by?" Asked Antonio.

"Well actually, I'm here on business." Replied Sirzechs, causing Antonio's eyebrows to rise in curiosity. "Too be honest, your name came up in a courtroom trial I held not too long ago." On the left side of Riser, a red teleportation circle appeared on the ground. When a second circle rose up from the ground, a figure of light appeared. Antonio could feel his heart sink in his chest as the light around the figure started to disperse along with the teleportation circles and had seen features that belonged to a certain ' _Black Cat_ '

"Heya nya." Said Kuroka waved with her hand towards Antonio, causing him to slowly sweatdrop as he started to squeal on the inside.

' _This is it.'_ Antonio thought to himself. ' _My life is over…'_

 _ **I hope everyone is enjoying Beyond The Wings Of Fate for the year 2017. There are no words that can't express how grateful I am to have such awesome people who take time out of their day to read my stories and give helpful reviews.**_

 _ **Besides working on this story, for 2017 I plan on doing a Fate story, and a Food War (Shougeki No Souma) story. Both will OC characters so if you have character ideas, PM and we could discuss it!**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys their 2017!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Conditions! Stop The Twin Pillars!**_


	25. Conditions! Stop The Twin Pillars

"Oh my, this tea is delicious." Said Sirzechs after taking a sip of tea that was poured into a cup and given to him. Antonio sheepishly smiled before he looked towards his left to see Miya who had just simply sipped on her own cup of tea with her eyes closed which caused him to sweatdrop slightly. Antonio's eyes had then motioned over to Kuroka who stood behind Sirzechs right side.

"Now then Sirzechs-san…" Said Miya, causing Sirzechs himself to slowly raise up his right hand.

"No need for the honorifics. Sirzechs is just fine." Pardoned Sirzechs, causing Miya to nod her head.

"Sirzechs… you mentioned that my Antonio's name had came up in a trial?" Questioned Miya which caused Sirzechs to nod his head.

"Yes. This Devil here is named Kuroka, she ' _was'_ a SS rank wanted Devil for murdering her previous master Astaroth." Replied Sirzechs as he answered Miya's question before going on to explain how Antonio's name came up in Kuroka's trial.

 _Matsu and Kocho's Room_

"Hey, what's going on here?" Asked Uzume as she had seen her elder sister Kazehana in the room of Antonio's two ' _brain'_ type Sekirei looking for some of Matsu's industrial alcohol.

"Hey Uzume." Greeted Kazehana before she had found a fairly sized brown bottle of alcohol. "There you are~." Said Kazehana as she brought the bottle up to her face and rubbed it gently against her cheek.

"My god Kazehana, I keep telling you that alcohol isn't the kind you are suppose to drink and at the rate you are going, you are going to ruin your body." Said Matsu as she sighed at the sight of Kazehana lovingly rubbing her cheek against her newly acquired bottle of alcohol. "Oh hey Uzume." Greeted Matsu as she had seen her friend slowly approach her and Kocho. The Veil Sekirei had then peeked over Matsu's shoulder.

"What are you girls looking at?" Asked Uzume curiously. She had then seen Kocho pointing towards one of the many monitors in their room that had access to all the security cameras, including secret ones.

"This." Said Kocho simply and as Uzume followed to where Kocho's finger pointed towards, she had seen Antonio, Miya, Sirzechs and his assistant all talking with each other while Kuroka just remained silent.

"Isn't that…?" Said Uzume as Kazehana took a swig of alcohol and sighed happily afterwards, causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop at the Wind Sekirei's affection towards her bottle. As the trio that consists of Uzume herself, Matsu and Kocho kept looking on the security feed from the living room, kitchen area.

"Ehhhh? So that's what happened?" Asked Miya in a curious tone of voice after Sirzechs explained to Miya why Antonio's name popped up in court which was due to Kuroka telling Sirzechs that she had 'followed' Antonio around and after a few conversations with him, she felt that she opened up to him and felt comfortable around him. Antonio sensed that Miya had more things to say but would rather say them once Sirzechs and his assistant left their home.

"So let me get this straight." Said Antonio, gaining Sirzechs attention. "You want me to become her probation officer?" Questioned Antonio which caused Sirzechs head to nod.

"More or less." Replied Sirzechs before taking another sip of delicious tea. "Though her actions were justified, killing her previous master is something that not even I can overlook without a course of action being taken in the underworld. "You would monitor her activities and prevent her from committing any new crime. Every once in awhile my assistant here, or one of my representatives will stop by to check on and see if any changes occur." Said sirzechs before his gentle gaze was turned towards his assistant Yuriko. "Yuriko, the form."

"Y-Yes!" Replied Yuriko in a hesitant tone of voice before she snapped her fingers together to cause a floating slip of paper to emerge from a flicker of fire in front of Antonio. As the Ashikabi Of Fate glanced at the slip of paper, he noticed that what Sirzechs said about what his job would be was on the slip with a few extra details. At the very bottom was a place for a signature to be written at with a 'X' on the left side of the paper with a line underneath it with the gremory family crest to let it be know that the paper is an official document.

"If you were to sign this document, everything I said would become legalized. You would become her P.O and it would be recognized by the underworld court that I myself, along with my assistant was witnesses to you signing this document." Said Sirzechs as he seen Antonio still overlooking the document. "You don't have to feel obligated to sign the document. If you don't, another devil will be her official probation officer."

' _Thanks for listening to me, I appreciate that a lot.'_ As the words Kuroka spoke and the image of her soft smile appeared in his mind, he had gulped before letting out a sigh as he could sense Miya was waiting for him to make a decision along with everyone else in the room.

"S-Sure, I'll do it." Replied Antonio. Right after he replied to Sirzechs, a pen emerged from a spark of flames next to the document he had to place his signature on. He extended his arm outwards and grabbed the pen and took it towards the line where he could write his name. Along the line, he wrote out his name in a nice, stylish cursive black colored font, after he finished writing his name, both the paper and pen ' _went up in flames'_ and vanished from everyone's sight.

"With that, everything is settled." Said Sirzechs as he, along with Yuriko stood up from the kitchen table. As Antonio and Miya stood up as well, the four headed towards the entranceway to the living room/kitchen. "Thank you very much for your hospitality. I'm not used to such it happening often so please forgive me."

"There isn't anything to be apologizing for." Replied Antonio. "I always like to treat everybody with kindness and respect. You are welcome back anytime." Said Antonio before he and Sirzechs, along with Miya and Yuriko all bowed to each other.

"Thank you for your kind offer." Said Sirzechs. "We shall be in touch." A few moments later, A red magic circle appeared beneath both Sirzechs and Yuriko's feet. Seconds later, a second circle rose up from the ground and above their heads before they teleported away from the Kanzaki household and back to the underworld. As soon as he turned around he had seen Miya was right there behind him.

"H-Hey Miya." Said Antonio in a nervous tone as he slowly began to rapidly sweat bullets of voice as he had seen Miya had put on her thinking face.

"Jeez, just what am I supposed to do with you?" As Antonio chuckled sheepishly, he had looked towards his left to see Kuroka standing there with a warm smile on her face.

"Hehe, I knew there wasn't anyway you were going to say no." Said Kuroka in a happy tone of voice. "If you did, I was going to be hurt in a way you wouldn't be able to understand."

" _Y-You don't say."_ Replied Antonio in a nervous tone of voice.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 24: Conditions! Stop The Twin Pillars_

* * *

"And that is how everything happened." Said Miya as she wrapped up explaining everything that had just happened to Antonio's Sekirei who were sitting on the couch. "But you trio know that already, right Matsu?~" Asked Miya as she turned her head towards Matsu whose body had flinched at the sight of Miya's ' _gentle'_ smile fell towards her as the visage of Miya's demon mask levitated above her.

"Hmmmmm, that is Interesting indeed." Said Karasuba in a curious tone of voice while Kuroka kneeled down on the floor with her eyes closed, while Antonio was right next to her with his eyes closed as well as feeling a sweatdrop falling down his forehead as he could feel Karasuba's cold gaze upon him as she crossed her legs. "You certainly have a way of attracting people." Haihane had looked at her side to see Benitsubasa nearly pulling the hair out of her head with frustration at ' _another one'_ just appearing out of nowhere which made the indigo Sekirei chuckle slightly.

"Now that I think about it…" Said Yomi suddenly as she placed her right index finger on the bottom of her chin before turning her head towards Saki who was eating a pocky stick.

"What is it?" Asked Saki curiously as she was still nibbling on the pocky stick that was in her mouth as she had noticed that Yomi was looking in her direction.

"When you were reacting to Antonio, wasn't you also stalking him?" Said Yomi, causing Saki's body to twitch as she slowly raised her arms and started waving her hands.

"W-What are you…"

"Hey I also remember that." Chimed in Yashima, causing Saki's face to become red with embarrassment.

"I wouldn't _exactly_ call it stalking." Said Saki in her defense.

"Then what would you call that? I'm curious." Replied Yahan which caused Saki to clear her throught.

"I would call it the ' _Strategically Following'_ plan _._ " Said Saki. " _That's exactly what I would call it."_

" _Isn't that the same thing?"_ Asked Yahan which made Saki sweatdrop.

" _Pretty sure."_ Chimed in Ikki

" _Definitely."_ Said Yomi right after Ikki. At this point, Saki was sweating bullets and her cheeks with red as a freshly blossomed rose. So to take the heat off of her, she turned towards Antonio and launched herself from the couch to him and started to bite his arm while making the sound of a chainsaw.

"Ouch!" Said Antonio as he could feel Saki nibbling on his arm. "Don't just bite me out of nowhere!" He then placed his hand on her forehead, trying to pry her off of his arm but she wasn't letting go without a fight which made the trio that consisted of Yomi, Yahan and Ikki sweatdrop.

' _She's totally embarrassed…'_ The three Sekirei thought to themselves. Kaho had sighed before looking over to see that Musubi was no longer sitting next to her.

"Umm, Musubi?" Said Kaho as she had seen Musubi scooting to Kuroka.

"Um, excuse me." Said Musubi as she kneeled down next to Kuroka as she had seen her black cat ears twitch.

"Yes?" Replied Kuroka as her cat ears twitched once more.

"Can I, can I touch your ears?" Asked Musubi. "They look really, really soft." The combat Sekirei had then seen Kuroka leaning her head slightly towards her.

"Go on ahead, nya." Replied Kuroka as her cat ears twitched once more while her tails started to wag. Musubi had a happy expression appear on her face as her right arm extended outwards.

" _Alright, here I go."_ Said Musubi softly as her hand was near Kuroka's ear. When her fingers finally took a gentle hold of Kuroka's ear, she started to gently rub the black Nekomata's ear and had a expression of pure bliss appear on her face. Kuu had began to rub Kuroka's other ear out of curiosity while Kuroka herself started smiling at the feeling of her car ears being petted.

"I have a question for you." Said Yume, catching Kuroka's attention. "Do you happen to have a place to stay at?" Asked Yume.

' _I can already see where this is heading.'_ Antonio thought to himself while still feeling Saki nibbling on his arm. "Cut it out." Said Antonio before flicking Saki square center on the forehead which caused her to not only let out a yelping sound, but for her to release her mouth from his arm.

"Not anymore, nya." Replied Kuroka as Kuu stopped rubbing one of her soft cat ears while Musubi herself was hesitant in doing so until Kaho grabbed her best friend by the arm and pulled her back to the couch. As Saki was rubbing her forehead after receiving a flick to her forehead by her Ashikabi, Antonio had seen Miya had placed on her thinking face which consisted of her with her eyes closed while her right thumb and index finger rested on the bottom of her chin.

"How about this…" Said Miya, catching the Nekomata's attention while Kaho grabbed Musubi by the arm, pulling her back to the couch as Musubi reached out to touch Kuroka's ears at least one more time. "If you agree to the conditions of helping with the chores…"

"Unlike some people." Said Haihane, causing a vein to appear on the side of Benitsubasa's head.

"The hell is that suppose to mean Haihane?" Questioned Benitsubasa, causing Haihane to react by simply playing with her hair.

" _Oh nothing really."_ Replied Haihane sarcastically which made even more veins appear on the side of Benitsubasa's head.

"Helping me in the garden and occasionally helping with other tasks here, I wouldn't mind you living here." Said Miya as she finished her sentence. Without even needing a second to think about her response, Kuroka politely bowed her head to Miya.

"I graciously accept your conditions." Said Kuroka in a gracious tone of voice before turning her head towards Antonio. " _Please take good care of me, ok?"_ Kuroka said softly which made Antonio sweatdrop slightly.

" _Y-Yeah."_ Antonio replied softly. Miya had offered the same conditions to Rachel which she accepted without a second thought as she referred to the ' _debt'_ she and her mother owed Matsuro Kirigaya for saving her life. She wanted to be of any sort of use to Antonio she could and with that, Antonio's home just got bigger with the addition of a Devil, and a Angel.

* * *

 _Later That Day_

After showing both Kuroka and Rachel to their rooms that were in the lower level of the house which held not only more rooms, but also a weight room and a dojo with enough space for Antonio's Sekirei to train, Miya didn't hesitate to put Kuroka to work. First, Kuroka had helped Miya clean the kitchen, helped her with some shopping and had helped cleaned the bathroom like some of Antonio's Sekirei do. As Antonio and Chiho were sitting on the couch watching television, they could see and hear Musubi, Kaho and even Rachel who volunteered to help cook dinner.

"This place just seems to get even bigger and bigger." Teased Chiho, causing Antonio to sigh.

" _Today has just been one exhausting day."_ Replied Antonio before scratching the back of his head. He is glad that everyone was ok with Kuroka with the ' _slight exception'_ of Benitsubasa.

"Well at least you aren't tied up by Uzume, right?" Said Chiho as she smiled warmly towards Antonio. As Uzume sneezed in her room from having a thought that someone was talking about her, Antonio had wrapped his right arm around Chiho.

"Yeah that is true." Replied Antonio before chuckling slightly. "I'm glad we managed to avoid something like that happening." Said Antonio.

"Antonio!" Said Musubi, catching Antonio's and Chiho's attention. "Dinner's almost ready."

"That's a surprise." Said Kaho, confusing Musubi as she tilted her head.

"Hmm? What is?" Asked Musubi as Kaho was chopping vegetables without turning her head to speak to Musubi.

"You didn't call him 'sama' like you usually do." Replied Kaho as Musubi was opening up their rice cooker, revealing nice, steaming hot rice.

"Ehh? Well I didn't notice." Said Musubi with a smile on her face. "I always call him sama since we first emerged to him so I guess it just kinda stuck."

"Is that so?" Replied Kaho as she went about her business. Antonio had sniffed the air and could tell that the girls are whipping up something delicious. As Chiho gazed at the side of his face, thoughts were running through her mind about how much he does for others and how she wants to help him. After dinner, everyone had taken their turns using the bath before going to sleep. Antonio stepped out of the bath, walked over to the towel rack to grab a towel to dry off his hair and body with before walking over towards his basket that held his clean clothes in. Making his way towards his room after exiting the bath after turning off the lights, he had the towel over his right shoulder while wearing a basic black t shirt and silver gym shorts and low cut black socks.

"Oh Benitsubasa." Said Antonio as he had seen her leaning against the wall next to the door leading inside his room. "What's up?"

"N-Nothing." Replied Benitsubasa who had her hair down, wearing pink colored sports bra and pajama pants that had red heart designs on them. She started to blush slightly as she could see Antonio's chest through his damp shirt. "I just wanted to accompany you to bed, _that's all."_

"Well I don't mind." Said Antonio, causing his pink haired combat Sekirei to smile ear to ear. While she was smiling, Antonio had slowly cleared his throat. "Hey Benitsubasa…" Called out Antonio.

"Yes?" Replied Benitsubasa.

"You aren't still upset about Kuroka staying with us, are you?" Asked Antonio. Benitsubasa turned her head away slightly with a slight blush of embarrassment.

" _W-What makes you think I'm still upset about something as trivial_ as that?" Said Benitsubasa softly.

"Because when you are annoyed by something, you usually tend to pop your fingers or tap your fingers along your arm." Replied Antonio, causing Benitsubasa's body to twitch at the accuracy of his statement. At dinner earlier, Antonio noticed that Benitsubasa was popping her fingers, something she would do when Haihane used to tease her. Before Sekirei Number #105 spoke, she had let out a sigh.

"I mean…" Said Benitsubasa as she started to play with some of her hair. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me but I can't help it. I know that you are extremely, extremely good looking and kind hearted so it irritates me like no other when a random female is ' _attracted'_ to you. _I can't get over it sometimes and I would often get jealous and irritated…"_ Antonio had seen Benitsubasa slowly rub her left arm with her right hand and had seen she had an embarrassed look on her face at her soft spoken confession. "I…" Benitsubasa had stopped as she had felt Antonio grabbed onto her wrist and had felt Antonio pulling her close to him before softly kissing her on the forehead. "Wha, wha, wha…"

"Honestly, I don't think there isn't anything for you to be jealous for Benitsu." Said Antonio as he looked deep into Benitsubasa's eyes that seemed to shine like a diamond underneath sunlight. "No matter what happens now and later on down the road, I will give you all the love and attention you rightfully deserve. To be honest..."

"Too be honest?" Said Benitsubasa in a curious tone of voice as she had seen Antonio scratching the back of his head.

"That jealousy part of you is actually kinda cute." Said Antonio, causing Benitsubasa's face to turn a deeper shade of red so she turned around to face Antonio's door to try and hide her embarrassment.

" _I-Is that so?"_ Replied Benitsubasa with a certain feeling of being somewhat at ease. "Well let's go get some sl…" Benitsubasa had stopped as she opened the door leading into Antonio's room and as both her and Antonio walked into his room, they looked towards his bed and had seen someone sitting on his bed.

"Haihane?! How the hell did you get here before me?" Questioned Benitsubasa before Haihane had yawned.

" _I came in here before you obviously."_ Replied a half-awake Haihane. " _To sleep with Antonio. You should've been faster."_

"No fair!" Replied Benitsubasa, causing Antonio to chuckle slightly. As Antonio suggested that he wouldn't mind falling asleep with both Sekirei, they had all went to bed together while Haihane slept on the right side of him while Benitsubasa snuggled up to the left side of him. Antonio looked towards his left to see Benitsubasa had fallen asleep with a warm smile on her face.

' _I want to not only protect her smile, but everyone's else's as well.'_ Antonio thought to himself as the faces of the current members of the Thirteen Pillars of evil pop up into his head. He knows that with them lingering around, they are far from the word safe.

 _The Next Day, Tokyo Japan_

As usual in a day of being in Tokyo, the streets were filled with people walking through the streets and on the sidewalks, minding their own business as the sounds from the people and machines filled the air as ads from bulletin boards played on from even the tallest of buildings. Along a sidewalk, a man was busy heading to his job while occasionally looking at his watch to keep track of time to make sure he isn't late.

"These humans, are an uneducated, unnecessary buch." Said a young girl in a black dress with a white headband who had long, silky black hair and violet eyes.

"Ehhh? I like the little insects though." Replied another young girl who was sitting on the edge of the tall building they were both on, wearing a white dress and a black headband as her black hair was flowing in the gentle wind. "They make for good playmates but they aren't very useful if they get ' _broken'._ I like having ' _fun'_ with them."

"Don't worry, we will have ' _fun'_." Said the girl in the black dress, causing the girl in the white dress to look up towards her.

"Really sis?" Asked the girl in the white dress, causing her sister in the black dress to nod her head.

"Of course. Master Xros told us to have as much ' _fun'_ as we could possibly have. I knew when he said that, it would make you happy to have a great time with your playmates."

"Mmhmm. If one of them breaks, I can just find another one to play with and if that one breaks, I can just find more!" Said the girl in the white dress as she stood up, walked over towards her sister and held her hands. "So when do we get to have fun?" Asked the girl in the white dress, only receiving a response from her sister in the form of a sinister smirk as they vanished from the top of the tall building they were on.

' _Today is perfect out. Too bad my day is going to be spent in a cubicle for eight hours.'_ A man thought to himself as he still kept peeking at his watch to make sure he wasn't going to be late to work. He kept walking until he had seen what seemed to be twins standing next to each other in front of him.

"Excuse us sir, can you help us with something?" Asked the girl in the black dress. The man was a bit hesitant at first but when he went to look at his watch, he had seen he had enough time to spare and still make it to work without being late. The girl in the black dress motioned for him to come closer to them so they could ' _whisper'_ something to him in his ear.

" _Can you…"_ Whispered the girl in the black dress in his right ear.

"Can I what?" Asked the working man as he smiled while his eyes were shut. He had then noticed the girl in the white dress lean in to whisper in his left ear.

" _Please, die for us?"_

 _Kanzaki Residence_

"Hey Uzume, have you seen Antonio anywhere?" Asked Chiho as she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She had then seen Uzume have a thinking facial expression appear on her face.

"I think he may be in the lower level of the house." Replied Uzume.

"Ok thanks, I'll go check." Replied Chiho as she walked out of the living room.

"Wait up." Said Uzume as she shot up from the couch and headed towards the entryway of the living room/kitchen area. "I'll go with you." As the pair descended towards the lower level of the house by walking down a flight of stairs, they were walking down a hallway that had a lot of doors that led to many spare rooms they had of which two of them belonged to Kuroka and Rachel and the rest were vacant.

"The door to the weight room is open." Said Chiho before Uzume and her popped their heads inside to take a peek. When they did, they had seen Kaiha, Yomi, Nanami and Kuruse sitting against the wall.

"What's going on?" Asked Uzume. "Why are you girls sitting on the floor?"

"Oh hey Uzume." Said Yomi as she greeted Uzume. "We are just watching something marvelous."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Uzume. Both Uzume and Chiho had seen Kaiha motioning her head forward as if she was telling them to look straight ahead.

" _That…_ " Said Kaiha softly and when both Uzume and Chiho looked forward, pink blushes immediately risen towards their face as they had seen a shirtless, well built Antonio lifting dumbbells. He has been doing exercises early in morning so he was sweating to the point where his sweat made his caramel skin glisten as he wore wireless headphones, listening to music as he lifted weights.

" _H-How long have you all been watching him?"_ Asked Uzume softly.

" _We lost count."_ Said Kaiha, Yomi, Nanami and Kuruse in unison which caused Uzume to sweatdrop. She did understand why they would lose track of time because just seeing the sight of Antonio's muscles, coupled with the fact that he is lifting heavy dumbbells and he is sweating could make any of his Sekirei lose track of time. Just even observing Antonio's back made Chiho's chest pound faster as she had seen Antonio placing some dumbbells on a rack with others so he could use them later. Kaiha shot up from the floor and grabbed a towel from a nearby closet and walked over towards Antonio who gratefully accepted the towel from her.

"Thank's Kaiha." Said Antonio before taking off his glasses to wipe his face dry. " _I need to take a quick shower."_

" _I-I don't mind you being a little sweaty."_ Replied Kaiha softly while sporting a small blush.

"I don't mind either!" Said Yomi, causing Antonio's head to turn in her direction and because he had soundproof headphones on, he didn't hear any of them come in the weight room or see them.

" _How long, have you all be there?"_ Asked Antonio.

"For awhile now." Replied Yomi as Antonio sweatdropped after hearing her response. He had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and when he took it out, he had seen that Momoyo was calling.

"You look like hell." Said Yahan as she had seen Saki come into the living room and flopping down on the couch with bed hair.

" _I feel like hell."_ Replied Saki softly. " _I stayed up reading too much manga."_

"If you are losing sleep over manga, maybe you need to cut down the time you…"

"I refuse!" Said Saki as she fist pumped the air, causing Yahan to sweatdrop. Then both Yahan and Saki, including Miya, Kuroka and Rachel had seen Antonio entering the living room.

 _Tokyo, Japan_

The once bustling city that was filled with the sounds of commuting men and women, businesses and billboard ads was replaced with screams of terror and emergency sirens while black smoke was rising up high in the sky. While some civilians managed to escape what was going on, others weren't so fortunate as some lives were actually lost.

"Ehhh? This is boring." Whined the girl in the white dress before pouting. "All my playmates keep breaking or falling apart."

"Well humans are fragile." Replied her sister before sending out a blast that destroyed a building, killing the people within which added to the body count they were racking up. The girl in the black dress had seen that her sister in the white dress had yawned in boredom before stretching her arms. "You have to take your time with them, otherwise they will die too quickly."

" _That's no fun. I want toys that I can have some good fun with. It wouldn't be fun if they die to easy."_ Said the girl in the white dress as she pouted.

" _Hold it right there!"_ As the voice suddenly made their heads perk up, the twins turned around and looked down from the rooftop they were on to see a small army facing their way.

"Look! More toys!" Said the girl in the white dress as she had noticed Antonio's group of Sekirei. "They are even dressed in cute clothing."

"Who are you two?" Asked Kaho in a serious tone of voice, causing the girl in the black dress to scoff at the naginata Sekirei.

"My name is Fukitsuna." Answered Fukitsuna.

"I am Mujitsu." Chimed the girl in the white dress who stood next to her twin sister before gently grabbed her right hand with her left as black wings emerged from their back, signifying that the twins were Devils.

" _We are the eleventh and tenth pillars of the Thirteen Pillars of evil!"_ Said Fukitsuna and Mujitsu in Unison.

"Eleventh and tenth huh?" Said Karasuba as she placed her sheathed katana over her shoulder. "Seems to me that your little ' _group'_ is slowly dimishing, little by little." Taunted Karasuba, causing Fukitsuna to scoff with a smirk being visible on her face.

"Hmmph, thirteenth and twelfth weren't able to do what was asked of them because not only was they were idiots, but wasn't strong as they thought." Replied Fukitsuna, causing Karasuba to have her signature closed eye smile appear on her face.

"Oh my, really now? Doesn't seem like there's much '' _friendliness'_ going on now is there?" Asked Karasuba in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Relationships don't matter, as long as our master gets his wish fulfilled, and that is to restore this world's beauty and be rid of everything that tarnishes it." Replied Fukitsuna. "Though I don't expect the dead to understand our master's vision for the world he wants." The twins had then teleported from the roof and ended up on the same, wide street as them. "Now I think it's time we play our favorite game, right Mujitsu?" Asked Fukitsuna as she looked towards her sister who had a happy expression on her face.

"The ' _Savage Hunt'_ right?! That's my favorite game!" Exclaimed Mujitsu. " _Do you think they'll survive_?" Asked Mujitsu in an ominous tone of voice.

" _Only if they are as strong as they look."_ Replied Fukitsuna as a magic circle that consisted of the colors black and white appear beneath them. Antonio's Sekirei had then seen the two devils being enveloped in what seemed to be a pillar of wind that blocked their view of the two girls as the shadows of the two girls seemingly disappeared. What shocked them even more was that when the pillar of wind dispersed, Fukitsuna and Mujitsu were replaced by a big, white fur, two-headed wolf with red eyes as it was emitting some drool as it growled.

" _Now let the 'Savage Hunt'..."_ Said Mujitsu who was the wolf head on the left.

"Begin!" Chimed in Fukitsuna before the two headed wolf lunged itself towards Musubi and the others. As they managed to dodge, Benitsubasa decided to charge in with Haihane but were taken back when the two headed wolf turned and slammed it's tail at both of them with enough force to send them flying through a building.

"Kazehana!" Said Kagari, causing Kazehana to nod her head as Kagari herself launched a fireball towards Fukitsuna and Mujitsu.

" _ **Flower Banquet!**_ " As Kazehana's attack met with Kagari's, the attack was amplified as it made contact with the beast, but to their surprise, it did little to nothing as the two women seen the wolf shake it's entire body. The next thing they had seen was the giant wolf's movement was being halted as Uzume's veils wrapped themselves around both hind and front legs and neck with Natsu bringing in support by planting her throwing knives into the ground, through her veils so that Uzume wouldn't struggle trying to keep the monstrosity Fukitsuna and Mujitsu became.

"Nice assist Natsu!" Said Uzume as she had seen Natsu landing next to her while the other Sekirei close in on the two headed wolf.

" _Do you honestly think that something like this…"_ Said Mujitsu as Uzume and Natsu, also everybody else had seen Uzume's veils slowly begin to rip.

" _Would be able to hold us?!"_ Said Fukitsuna before the two headed wolf completely ripped all of Uzume's veils and with a loud bellowing roar, Fukitsuna and Mujitsu caused everyone to skid away from them.

" _ **Dance Of The Sky God!**_ " As Karasuba's katana was highlighted in a grayish light, she slashed upwards which sent a pressurized shot of air towards the beast who in turn sent a pressurized shot of air in the form of a roar towards Karasuba's attack which resulted in a massive shockwave that kicked up the debris from the ground.

"This foe is a great adversary." Said Kaho as she began to breath slightly hard while gripping onto her naginata.

"Everyone." Said Musubi, gathering everyone's attention.

"What is it Musubi?" Asked Kaho.

"I believe I have a plan for sure victory." Replied Musubi, catching Karasuba's interest.

"Oh my, this I got to hear." Said Karasuba in an interested tone of voice. As the shockwave continued on, Fukitsuna and Mujitsu had their eyes covered until the shockwave had subsided.

" _Well they are certainly stronger than what they look."_ Fukitsuna softly.

" _Mmhmm. I'm having fun."_ Replied Mujitsu as the two sisters could make out the shadowy figures through the dust and debris. " _Can we play with them even longer?"_

" _Unfortunately we have to kill them and move on with what Master Xros wants."_ Replied Fukitsuna, causing Mujitsu to pout.

" _That's too bad."_ Said Mujitsu softly. " _I don't like to forcefully break toys."_

 **[** _ **Play Song: You Say Run -**_ **Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) OST]**

" _Oh well, there isn't anything that can be done about it."_ Said Fukitsuna before the two-headed monster charged at Antonio's group of Sekirei. Kagari and Kazehana had launched another conjoined attack targeted at the beast but had seen that Fukitsuna and Mujitsu jumped straight up managing to dodge the attack. "That same attack won't work on us twice!"

"Oh really?!" Fukitsuna looked up to see Juusa and Yashima with their weapons in hands above them. "How about this!?" Said Yashima as she slammed her hammer atop Fukitsuna's head while Juusa slammed her staff atop Mujitsu's head which caused the giant wolf to be sent back down to the ground. As the beast landed back on the ground which caused a small crater to form, Fukitsuna and Mujitsu were dazed by Juusa's and Yashima's strike.

"Now!" Said Musubi which caused Kuruse to extend her left arm outwards to summon many of her tridents that shot up from the ground and quickly make their way towards Fukitsuna and Mujitsu. As the combined beast stood up on it's hind legs before stepping back to not be struck by Kuruse's tridents, each of Antonio's Sekirei who wielded sharp weapons slashed at the heel of both hind and front legs until Fukitsuna and Mujitsu had fell towards their knees.

"Oh no, we aren't done yet!" Said Benitsubasa as she ran towards the beast and had slid on her knees to get directly underneath it. "This is payback for earlier!" Benitsubasa performed a handstand and had pushed herself off the ground and drove the bottom of her boot towards the beasts stomach which not only caused the monstrosity to cough up a mixture of blood and spit, but to levitate slowly off the ground. "Not yet!" Yelled Benitsubasa as she kept repeatedly kicking until Fukitsuna and Mujitsu rose up higher in the sky and with one final push, used both of her feet to kick the beast higher in the sky. Then like a sudden blur, the beast had seen something zip past her in the sky who turned out to be none other than Musubi.

" _By my fists of the contract, my ashikabi's perils will be shattered!"_ Said Musubi before pink wings of light emerged from her back while her right fist became coated in the same light as it began to build up energy. Both Fukitsuna and Mujitsu had looked up to see Musubi descending towards them with her wings of light behind her.

" _That light…"_ Said Fukitsuna softly. " _It's…"_

" _Beautiful…"_ Chimed in Mujitsu softly as Musubi was close enough to deliver a finishing blow.

"Take this! _**Bear's Fist!**_ " Musubi had then slammed her right fist into the back of Fukitsuna and Mujitsu with enough force to send them flying back towards the ground and cause a big crater to form upon impact. " _Never underestimate the strength of a Sekirei!"_

 **[Song END]**

 _ **First and foremost I would like to apologize for the delayed upload, I have just been extremely busy, mostly handling adult business and work so If this chapter didn't meet your expectations, I'll be sure to not let you down the next chapter.**_

 _ **A slip up on my part, Miya is the Sekirei goddess and has the title of 'Queen'. Since Musubi defeated Miya back in Wings Of Fate, she had taken the title of 'Queen' from Miya. Miya is still the goddess, but it's just that Musubi now has the title of Queen if that makes sense.**_

 _ **For the side Fate project I'm working on, I'm debating on wether or not I should use either one of three things: servants, factions or class cards! If you would like to see any one of these or even anything else, let me know by sending me a private message.**_

 _ **Thank you everybody for choosing to support both Wings Of Fate, and Beyond The Wings Of Fate. With everybody's helpful, story-related, constructive criticism, I can be more confident as a writer and I love to see what you all think of my chapters. It means a lot and I'm thankful for you all! I might do a little something for you all so stay on the lookout for a future update!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: One's Decision's**_


	26. Update!

**_Update: March 15th, 2017_**

 ** _Hello guys, I'm here to bring you my first update for Beyond The Wings Of Fate. With Salazar, Kaōri, Fukitsuna and Mujitsu gone, the thirteen pillars of evil have been reduced to ten. So the story is nearing/at the halfway mark of being complete._**

 ** _I wish to thank everybody for supporting the story and being patient as i try to upload good, quality chapters for you all. In the latest chapter, I mentioned something about doing something special for you all and I intend on doing so._**

 ** _I will do a giveaway for a itunes/google play card. To participate, just leave a review on any chapter on Wings Of Fate or even Beyond The Wings Of Fate and say why you like it then you'll be entered in a drawing. If this would be something you guys would be interested in daily, let me know! Other than that, look forward to the next chapter of Beyond The Wings Of Fate!_**


	27. One's Decisions

In the New Kingdom Of Astimata, civilians were coming together to try and rebuild some of the property that was impacted by the sudden attack by Xyla who had what seemed to be an army of Abyss at her command. Even students of the Royal Knight Academy were helping out who were given the ok by their principle, except for one outstanding Drag-Knight who was named Celista Ralgris. Looking out from her window, she would often see different students heading out of the academy and towards the city and would often at times sigh as she couldn't do anything to help because of her leg.

' _I wish I was able to do something instead of just laying here.'_ Celista thought to herself as she was sitting up in her bed but as she tried to move her right leg, she would feel a massive amount of pain shoot up through it. A few minutes after the pain had subsided in her leg, she had sighed slightly after taking a look at her sheathed sword device, Lindworm that was leaning against the wall. Before she could do anything else, she had heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She had then seen a woman with pink, medium length hair who appeared to be in her late twenty's enter her room before closing her door back.

"How is your leg doing?" Asked Relie as she slowly walked over towards her student.

"Better." Replied Celista "I just wish it would heal faster so I can go help the others."

"That is a no go!" Said Relie as she pouted. "You have to let your leg heal properly."

"But I…"

"What If you were to actually do go and mess your leg up worse than before?" Asked Relie, interrupting Celista. "What if you mess it up during a fight, and given how the Abyss were acting last time, do you think that Lux and the others would be in a position to not only help you but defend themselves?" When Relie finished speaking, Celista eyes had widen.

" _Tch.."_ As Celista sucked her teeth, she realized that she would do anything for Lux and the others but couldn't imagine what she would do if she was the reason that they got hurt, or worse. When she did, her hands slowly started to form fists as they rested upon her lap.

"Look I know It must be frustrating, not being out there with the others to help." Said Relie as she slowly and carefully sat down on the side of Celista's bed. "I get that, but think of how much you are helping the others out by resting."

"But…"

" _Also…"_ Whispered Relie as she interrupted Celista. " _Just imagine how happy Lux would be if you returned feeling better."_ When Celista heard this, she couldn't hide the blush that quickly appeared on her cheeks as the image of Lux's warm smile was visible in her head.

" _Well when you put it like that, then I suppose you are right."_ Replied Celista softly, causing Relie to chuckle softly.

" _Right?"_ Said Relie as she slowly got up from the bed gently and slowly walked towards the door to exit the room. Before fully exiting, Relie had let her right hand rest on the doorknob. "I'll be back later to check up on you again. Just focus on resting."

"Yes, I'll do just that." Replied Celista after a few moments of silence which caused Relie to grin to herself before leaving her students room. After hearing and seeing the door shut with the principle on the other side of the door, the young Drag-Knight lowered her eyes down to observe her damaged leg and immersed herself into some deep thinking. She ultimately came to the conclusion that getting rest would be the better option instead of becoming a liability on the battlefield. Well that and so she could see Lux's smile if she did recover like Relie spoke.

- _Kanzaki Residence_ _-_

"Hey Miya." Said Antonio as he walked into the laundry room and had saw Miya who had folded a large majority of towels that everyone uses that were stacked up in a basket next to her.

"Hello dear." Replied Miya who immediately had a smile emerge on her face when she had seen her husband enter into the laundry room. "Oh wait, you don't have too. I was going to take those and put them up myself." Said Miya she she slowly approached Antonio with her right arm extended slightly at the sight of Antonio picking up the basket of white and blue stripe bath towels.

" _Hmph,_ don't be silly." Replied Antonio as he lifted up the basket. "I'll be glad to help whenever I can, besides you do a lot. _More than other people I know…"_ It was at this immediate moment that Saki had covered her nose as she had let out a cute sneeze while watching TV in the living room. As Antonio kissed Miya on the cheek which caused her to close her eyes as her cheeks suddenly began to warm up, he slowly walked out the laundry room and up towards the bathroom. As Miya slowly opened her eyes once more and observed Antonio walking out of the laundry room.

" _Ahhh, this feels so good nya."_ Said Kuroka softly as she slowly sat in the warm bathwater she made for herself after showering. " _And it's pretty spacious as well, unlike the one at Vali's hideout."_ The Nekomata had allowed a small amount of warm water to gather in the palm of her right hand and let slip through the gap between her fingers and allowed it to slowly run down her chest and past her areolas and nipples. Moment's later, Antonio walked up the stairs while carrying the basket of clean and folded towels as he was walking down the hall. When he made it to the door that leads into the bath, he slowly opened the door and had seen the baskets that held the towels were empty.

' _Well better get started.'_ Antonio thought to himself as he began to stare at the large majority of towels that Miya had folded up. As time passed Kuroka stood up from the bath and slowly stretched her arms upwards before stepping out and grabbing her dry towel nearby so that she could dry her body and wrap the towel around herself. Afterwards she had slowly walked towards the door to exit the bath but had stopped when she heard the sound of something softly rumbling. Seconds later she opened the sliding door. "Oh i'm sorry." Said Antonio after he had finished putting up another set of dry towels. "I should be done in a little…" he stopped talking as he slowly turned towards his left and has seen Kuroka just standing there with nothing but a towel with parts of her body still wet, especially around her chest area, especially are her chest. "Bi…"

"Oh It's you nya." Said Kuroka, which caused Antonio to sweat bullets rapidly. ' _Maybe I'll play with him for a bit.'_ Kuroka thought to herself before a sinister smirk appeared on her face as she chuckled slightly to herself as she slowly undid her towel to reveal more of her. A few moments later, Antonio had seen Kuroka's cat eyes begin to slowly fill up with water.

"W-wait don't cry!" Said Antonio as he tried not to panic at the sight of Kuroka sniffling as she dropped to her knees while using her arms to dry the ' _tears'_ that were trying to escape her eyes.

" _N-Now I'll never get married, I've been completely shamed..."_ Said Kuroka.

"What are you sa…"

" _Hooooh? Well isn't this an turn of events?"_ Antonio's whole body froze, almost in an instant at the voice of someone who used to act as MBI's ' _Grim Reaper'_. When he turned his head around, slowly, he had seen Karasuba standing in the entry way into the bath with her eyes closed and smiling which could halt anyone who took a gaze upon it.

" _K-K-Karasuba.."_ Stuttered Antonio as he observed Karasuba closing in on him. " _J-Just how long have you been standing there?_ "

"Long enough." Replied Karasuba as she inched closer to Antonio as he raised his hands up, trying to prove his innocence. "I think Miya would want to hear about this, wouldn't you agree~?" Asked Karasuba, but before Antonio could reply back to her, she grabbed Antonio's collar and headed towards where Miya was located while dragging her Ashikabi on the floor.

"Wait Karasuba I can explain!" Said Antonio.

"Hmmm? You can?" Said Karasuba as she continued to drag her Ashikabi. "."

"Yes! So you see, what had happened was th…"

"Hey Miya, guess what I just found out~!" Called out Karasuba, cutting off Antonio while Miya turned her head in the direction of the sound of her name being called as her head tilted in confusion.

 _ ***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 25: One's Decisions_

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with my hair like always Uzume." Thanked Chiho as both her and Uzume walked out of her room. Uzume began to scratch the back of her head with a proud smile on her face as she began to chuckle slightly.

"Hey, It's not a problem Chiho. I've been helping with your hair for how many years?" Asked Uzume which made Chiho go down on a trip to memory lane.

"Yes, we have been knowing each other for a long time now haven't we?" Replied Chiho.

"Of course, which is the main reason why I consider you to be like my sister, even though you aren't a Sekirei." Said Uzume. "That doesn't matter though, I…"

"Hmmm, Uzume is something the matter?" Asked Chiho as she tilted her head in confusion when Uzume had stopped speaking.

"As a matter of fact…" Said Uzume as she looked down the hall, along with Chiho and had seen a faint visage of Miya's purplish aura, meaning something was happening or had already happened. "Come on, let's go."

"O-Okay." Replied Chiho as the two women walked from her room down to where the seemingly ominous vibe was emitting from.

- _Living Room/Kitchen_ _-_

"You always seem to be getting into trouble love." Said Kazehana as she was sitting amongst Antonio's back, pinning him to the ground.

"I haven't done anything wrong though." Replied Antonio in his defense. "I honestly didn't realize that she would be in there and would come out when I was putting the towels away."

"But what was the ' _shaming'_ thing Karasuba mentioned!" Said Benitsubasa as she was also sitting on Antonio's back.

"I told you guys I have no idea where that even came from!" Replied Antonio in his defense once again. "I never shamed anyone!" As Antonio was being interrogated by a few of his Sekirei, Uzume and Chiho had came down the stairs and entered into their living room/kitchen and had seen Kazehana and Benitsubasa pinning Antonio down to the ground while Miya, Karasuba and Kuroka were sitting on the couch.

"So what's this about ' _shaming'_ someone?" Asked Uzume, causing Antonio's head to immediately jerk in her direction at the sound of her seemingly cold voice as her veils slowly began to levitate on her left, and Chiho's right side.

"I swear I didn't shame anyone!" Replied Antonio.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask Karasuba…" Said Miya before turning her head to face Karasuba. "Where were you when all of this happened?"

"Me?" Replied Karasuba, causing Antonio to look at her with the face that wanted to see what her answer would truly be. "Well I was walking out of my room when I seen cat lady.."

"Kuroka." Said Miya after Karasuba fixed her hair.

"She asked If the bath was available so she could use it. After awhile, I seen laying on the floor here walking with a basket of towels and had guessed where he was going to go."

"So you knew but didn't say anything to him?" Asked Uzume, causing Karasuba to chuckle slightly.

"That's right." Responded Karasuba which made Antonio sweatdrop.

' _Sometimes I think you enjoy seeing me getting in troublesome situations and suffering.'_ Antonio thought to himself as he watched Karasuba smile to herself with a sense of accomplishment. As Uzume sighed with a sense relief, she turned to see Chiho slightly giggle to herself

 _-_ _Later_ _-_

"Here we are." Said Grayfia after her, and Rias's, along with her peerage finished coming through a magic teleportation gate.

"Is this his house, holy shit?!" Asked Issei curiously as he gazed upon in amazement at the well kept house.

"Ara, It's not that much different from the house we stay in though Issei." Said Akeno, causing Issei to sweatdrop slightly.

" _T-That's right isn't it?"_ Replied Issei softly, causing Akeno to chuckle slightly and Rias to sigh slightly.

"Is it alright that we be here without Antonio knowing?" Asked Rias as she turned her attention back to her sister-in-law.

"I have already taken the liberty to call ahead and notify them of our arrival, along with Sirzechs." Responded Grayfia as she led Rias and her group of devils to the front door of Antonio's household. "It's also stated that in the underworld court documents, that the devil under probation is likely to be visited from officials from the court to see if any changes occur."

 _-_ _Inside Kanzaki Household_ _-_

"Haha, I just wanted to tease you! I didn't think I would be laughing this much, I'm sorry nya." Said Kuroka as she wiped a tear of laughter from her right eye as she caused Antonio to sigh.

" _Well you know what happens when you say something that can be taken as a misunderstanding."_ Replied Antonio softly as they sat on the couch together with some space between them. ' _Especially around Karasuba._ ' Antonio turned his head towards the kitchen area and had seen Karasuba seemingly whistling a tune to herself after stirring up some trouble which left her in a satisfied mood, along with Miya who was preparing some tea.

"I'll keep that in mind next time nya!" Replied Kuroka as she used her right arm to dry her eyes. As Antonio sighed, everyone had heard someone knocking at the front door.

"Oh, that must be them already." Said Miya as she quickly grabbed a towel and dried her hands off. As Antonio got up and walked next to Miya to the front entrance, Kuroka just seemingly stared at Antonio's back.

"Hey you…" Said Karasuba with her back still turned to Kuroka which gained her attention and also caused the black Nekomata's ears to twitch slightly.

"What nya?" Replied Kuroka as she looked amongst Karasuba's back as she continued to wash some dishes that were left in the sink. A moment of silence ensued between the two for a couple of minutes.

"I think you'll fit in fine here." Said Karasuba which caught Kuroka completely off guard while making her eyes widen. "I mean this place is full of freaks, weirdos and slightly odd individuals already..."

 _-_ _Yomi's Room_ _-_

"Aaachooo!" As Yomi sneezed, she went over to her dresser and grabbed some tissue before she proceeded to wipe her nose. ' _Is someone talking about me?'_ Yomi asked herself before throwing the used piece of tissue away. ' _Anyways, now back to what I was doing.'_ As Yomi approached her bed, she continued to sort out some of her bondage rope she wanted to ' _test out'_ with Antonio late at night.

- _Matsu And Kocho's Room_ _-_

"Bless you." Said Kocho as she had heard Matsu let out an adorable sneezing sound.

" _Thank you."_ Replied Matsu before wiping her nose with some tissue, tossing it in a nearby trash barrel and continuing typing furiously away on her computer.

"You've been doing some serious typing and barely moved away from that monitor." Said Kocho with a slight, slight tone of concern in her voice before walking over and crouching down next to Matsu. "Just what in the world are you doing?"

" _Just a bit more…"_ Said Matsu softly, causing Kocho to squint her eyes as she gazed upon Matsu's monitor and seen her typing what seemed to be pages and pages worth. "Oh Kocho, I didn't notice you there."

"Right…" Replied Kocho before a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. "So anyways, what are you doing?"

"Oh this?" Replied Matsu ever so innocently. "I'm writing scenarios for an eroge I want Antonio to play for me. It's written out with passionate pleas of love, hot and steamy romance, and plenty of choices to choose from…" As Matsu went on and on, Kocho could only sweatdrop.

 _-_ _Basement Dojo_ _-_

As Haihane had yawned while holding a decent size boxing pad from boredom, Benitsubasa had kept repeatedly hitting the held up pad with punches and kicks while wearing her training attire which consisted of a simple black and pink sports bra, her signature pinkish combat gloves, and shorts with athletic tape around her feet.

"Achoo!" As Benitsubasa let out a adorable sneeze, she sniffled before rubbing her nose. ' _Was someone talking about me just now?'_ Benitsubasa asked herself.

"Can you hurry up please." Said Haihane who was still holding onto the boxing pad. " _Can't believe you dragged me out of my room while I was watching anime for this."_

"Oh get over yourself! Watching to much anime is bad for you." Replied Benitsubasa, causing Haihane to scoff.

" _Like how you used to stuff your bra with toilet paper just to show Antonio how much your boobs have so called 'grown'?"_ Said Haihane, causing Benitsubasa to have her cheeks become flushed with embarrassment as she clenched her right fist together.

"J-Just shut the hell up Haihane!" Replied Benitsubasa.

 _-_ _Living Room/Kitchen_ _-_

"So what's the harm of having ' _one'_ more stay here." Said Karasuba. Kuroka admits that besides Miya, Yume and Kuu, none of the other Sekirei had really spoken to her much and it's a surprise that Karasuba is even speaking to her now. "Oh and one more thing."

"Which is what nya?" Asked Kuroka. She had then seen Karasuba facing her while having her eyes closed and grinning slightly.

"Hehe, keep getting Antonio in trouble like that, I feel that me and you will get along just fine." Replied Karasuba to her seemingly new partner in trying to get Antonio into trouble.

* * *

 _-_ _?_ _-_

As Xros sat amongst his chair with Xyla by his side, across from him kneeled nine beings wearing cloaks as black as the night sky with gold trimmings as Xros looked down upon them.

"Every single one of you. I ask of you all, state the reason it is you serve me." Demanded Xros.

" _Because your power is absolute. I would follow you until the end of my life."_

" _Because you are a beautiful soul."_

" _Because I trust that you will truly bring this miserable, backwater earth to it's original beauty."_

" _Because you show examples of what a true leader should be like."_

" _You are compassionate."_

" _Because of your beliefs."_

" _Because, you give us hope that all the anger, hate, despair that plagued the earth will be cleansed under your rule."_ Xros has then heard Xyla step away from his left side then kneel down infront of him a couple steps away.

"I serve you because you are what this world needs. Anything you may ask of me, It shall be done, no questions asked." As Xros heard the words of his remaining pillars, he let the room be filled with silence for a few moments as he pondered upon his next choice of words.

"Let the failures of those pillars before you, Salazar, Kaōri and the twins be a reminder to you. I won't accept anything less than success." Xros had then extended his right arm outwards with his palm facing up. "If you do fail…" Xros had then slowly formed a fist with his right hand. " _I'll kill you all myself."_ As Xros finished speaking, the coldness in his voice was enough to freeze the room if possible.

"Yes Master Xros!" Said all of the remaining pillars at once. Xros had then once again placed his right hand against his cheek.

"Good, now let's get serious and back to work."

 _ **First off I would like to apologize for the delay. I've been busy trying to juggle adult life and trying to find time to write. I'm not quitting, not at all, I just have to find the right time to get a good amount of words written.**_

 _ **I appreciate the support you all give me, more than you guys know. It makes me happy that you guys take time out of your day to give my story a read and that means a lot.**_

 _ **As for the Fate story I plan to do, It shall be called Fate/Crucible. I don't want to spoil much, but it has to do with a Demi-Servant but which class it will be, I'll keep it a secret until it's published.**_

 _ **Also, I had planned some time ago to do a another movie one shot that tied in with the first one I did for Wings Of Fate. Wings Of Fate: The Celestial Decree Movie Oneshot will be my next upload so please look forward to that.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Thing That Drives Him**_


	28. The Thing That Drives Him!

_***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME NOR ITS CHARACTERS***_

Speech: "Home is where the heart is."

 _Thoughts: 'Can i really go through with this?'_

 _Whispering: "I will do anything and everything I can do to help."_

* * *

 _Chapter 26: The Thing That Drives Him!_

* * *

" _Just what am I going to do with you dear_?" Miya said to herself gently before hearing the doorbell ring. ' _I wonder who that is at the door?'_ Miya thought to herself before heading to the front foyer to open the door.

"Please Karasuba, no more so-called misunderstandings like that? Anymore and I feel that my life may actually be in serious danger!" Said Antonio as Karasuba was just twirling her finger in her dangling hair while having her eyes closed.

" _I have absolutely no idea what you are going on about Antonio."_ Replied Karasuba, causing Antonio to squint his eyes.

"Don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Said Antonio as he continued to witness his ' _Grim Reaper_ ' Sekirei playing with her hair as she seemingly was humming a tune.

"I don't." Karasuba simply replied which made Antonio sigh.

' _Of course you don't.'_ Antonio thought to himself as he watched Karasuba seemingly act proud of herself for another ' _Mission Accomplished'._ As he let out another sigh, Kuroka with her feline eyes had just gazed upon the side of his face. The longer she focused upon the side of his face, the outside noises faded away and the memory of her lips touching Antonio raced to her mind which caused a blush to emerge on her face. "Hmm? Kuroka, are you ok?" Asked Antonio as he noticed the Black Nekomata ears twitch while gazing upon him. She just simply smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy you decided to become my probation officer. Again thank you." Said Kuroka as her tail wagged side to side happily. Seeing her smile so happily like that caught Antonio off guard and made him blush slightly.

" _I-It's no big deal._ " Replied Antonio softly as he scratched the back of his head as Uzume and Chiho looked upon the two.

" _Him being too kind sure is troublesome."_ Said Uzume softly as she was feeling a tad bit irritated at the sight of Kuroka smiling at her Ashikabi which made Chiho chuckle slightly.

"That's what makes him, him though." Replied Chiho. "He's kind hearted, he just has this aura around him that can draw in anyone." Chiho has softly clasped her small hands together.

" _Girl, that's what I'm worried about the most._ " Replied Uzume as she let out a soft sigh as Kuroka and Antonio stood up after kneeling down on the carpet.

"Dear?" Said Miya, catching not only his, but everyone's attention.

"What's up Miya?" Replied Antonio, getting a simple smile as Miya stepped to the left and motioned with her right hand.

"We have guests." Said Miya as the group of visitors made their way in past Miya. Which happened to be Rias and her group of Devils who were accompanied by Grayfia, Sirzechs wife.

"Kuroka!" Said Koneko with a tone of mixed emotions as white Nekomata ears emerged as she raced towards her elder sister and embraced her in a tight hug, allowing herself to wrapped around in her sisters warmth. Almost as if she was trying to convince herself that her sister is actually right in front of her. Kuroka had simply smiled and began to softly pet Koneko's head as Antonio and Issei, along with Rias and the others approached each other.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Said Rias before Antonio shook hands with her, Issei and everybody else in her peerage.

"Oh it's nothing." Replied Antonio. "Welcome to our home."

"You do have a really lovely home." Chimed in Akeno before Asia and Chiho struck up a conversation with each other that included chuckles and smiles.

"Thank you." Replied Antonio.

"Well than." Said Grayfia, catching Rias and her peerages attention. "I must be on my way." She had then turned to Miya and had politely bowed to her. "Please excuse me." Said Grayfia before turning to head to the front foyer.

"Do you not wish to stay?" Asked Miya, causing Grayfia to stop moving. "We were going to have lunch pretty soon." Grayfia had then turned to face Miya.

"Thank you for the kind offer." Replied Grayfia. "I must return to the underworld. I was under the instructions to bring Rias and company to where Kuroka was being lodged for her probation. There is still the eminent danger of the Thirteen Pillars looming as well." Said Grayfia. "Though, I do appreciate the offer." With that, Grayfia disappeared through her red, magic circle that enveloped her whole body. As the area was consumed with silence, Miya turned back to head to the living room area.

"Would you all like to accompany us for lunch? I wouldn't mind it at all." Said Miya. As Rias gave it some thought, she turned to her friends and gave her their approval by nodding their head before she nodded her own.

"We all would be humbly delighted if you would allow us." Rias responded which caused Miya to softly clasped her hands together happily. Later on in the day, Miya along with the help of Musubi, Kaho and Yashima helped prepared a healthy, simple, but tasty meal of salmon and miso soup. As everyone waited for lunch to be served, conversations broke out to pass the time between Rias and her peerage and Antonio's Sekirei. Issei's eyes had seemingly locked onto Kazehana's motioning breasts as they moved seemingly flawlessly as she spoke to some of Antonio's other Sekirei.

"Hmm? Issei, is something wrong?" Asked Antonio as he had seen Issei in a deep thought.

"Antonio, I'm in envy of you." Replied Issei as a slight blush appeared on his face, causing Antonio to be confused.

" _What are you even saying?"_ Replied a slightly confused Antonio before feeling that a certain blue haired female had her eyes fixed upon him.

"Issei?" Rias called out after clearing her throat to snap Issei out of his trance. Everybody admits that Issei is doing better with holding back his pervertedness, but he somehow taking one step forward, and two steps back.

"Lunch is served!" Said Musubi with a burst of energy as her, Kaho, Yashima and Miya proceeds to give everybody their food. "Here you go Antonio!" Said Musubi happily as she sat down his bowl in front of him, allowing him to inhale the wonderful scent it gave off.

"It smells amazing Musubi!" Said Antonio as he smiled warmly towards his energetic Sekirei, which caused her to smile before taking a seat next to him.

"No fair! How come she gets to sit next to you!" Exclaimed Benitsubasa as she slammed her hands down on the table.

" _Benitsubasa?_ " Miya said in a gentle tone of voice. Benitsubasa slowly turned her head in the direction of the chilling voice which called her name, only to see a dark, Purplish aura emitting from her body as Miya just simply smiled in her direction. " _Please don't slam your hands on the table when we have guests."_

" _Yes, I apologize."_ Benitsubasa replied softly before sitting back down in her seat which made Haihane try to hold back her laughter.

"That's what you get." Said Haihane, causing veins to appear on the side of Benitsubasa's forehead as she clenched her fists.

"Piss off Haihane." Replied Benitsubasa before everyone clapped their hands together.

"Let's Eat!"

 _-_ _Later That Day_ -

"Man that meal was delicious!" Said a satisfied Issei, while Rias used a napkin to gently wipe her lips and mouth clean.

"I'll say. That was one of the best homemade meals i've had in quite some time." Said Rias, causing Miya to smile as she was gathering everyone's bowls to wash them.

"Well thank you. I'm glad everything was to all of your likings." Replied Miya. As Koneko and Kuroka were chatting amongst themselves, Kuroka could feel the gazes of uneasiness from Antonio's other Sekirei which Miya caught onto easily.

"Let me help with the dishes Miya." Said Antonio as he got up from his seat.

"Let us help as well." Chimed in Rias as she began to rise out of her seat.

"Oh no, please just relax." Replied Miya as she continued washing dishes. "You are our guests, it's only normal that you relax after a meal."

"I guess you are right." Replied Rias as she sensed it was going to be pointless to try and argue with her so she sat back down in her seat.

"I know." Said Miya as she turned her head to her right. "Dear, how about you give them a tour of the house?"

"Are you sure Miya?" Questioned Antonio.

"Now you know dishes of this amount mean nothing to me." Replied Miya as she nodded her head back towards Rias and co. "Let me handle this, show Rias and the others around, okay?"

"Sure thing Miya, If you insist." Replied Antonio as he walked away from the dishes to show Issei, Rias and the rest of her group the rest of their seemingly luxurious home.

"Kuroka, why don't you go with your sister so you can spend some more time with her." Suggested Miya as she grabbed a towel to dry off her hands with. Kuroka nodded in agreement.

"T-Thank you Miya nyaa~." Said Kuroka with a hint of happiness as she excused herself from the table to join Koneko's side as to be apart of the tour Antonio was conducting. As Miya exhaled, she turned her eyes to the rest of her kind.

"What?" Questioned Benitsubasa in a guilty tone of voice as Miya stopped her from admiring her own nails.

"You know what I mean." Replied Miya before looking to the others. "All of you. Look, these circumstances are certainly out of the ordinary."

"To say the least!" Interrupted Kaiha.

"Who does she think she is just up and randomly appearing like that." Chimed in Ikki.

"Even to openly admitting to stalking Antonio and somehow openly admitted her past to him is just plum crazy." Said Matsu.

"Is that really such a problem?" Questioned Karasuba before covering her mouth to yawn. "She seems nice, I like her."

"Of course it's a problem!" Said Uzume as she raised her voice. "It.." Uzume stopped speaking as a sudden rush of force fill the room, so much that a couple of cleaned bowls just shattered completely as heads immediately turned to Miya as her deadly aura dissipated slowly.

"Yes, even though this situation is certainly out of the ordinary like I said." Said Miya before taking the time to look at each of the Sekirei Antonio has winged. "Can we honestly say her being here is troublesome for any of us?" Questioned Miya.

"What do you mean Miya?" Asked Ikki.

"I think you know what I meant Ikki." Replied Miya. "All I'm going to say is this. Are any of us in a position to judge Kuroka's actions or judgement and deem them to be correct? How would you girls feel if you were Kuroka and Antonio ignored your cry for help? What if he ignored your pleas when you asked him to wing you?! What if he wasn't so kind to you like he was when he agreed to look over Kuroka?" When Miya asked the series of questions, the entire room went dead silent and guilt filled the air. As the thought of Antonio ignoring them nearly brought their hearts to a screeching halt and tears to build up in their eyes.

" _Damn, guess we were acting kind of Irrational, not really saying anything to her since she arrived."_ Said Juusa softly.

"I haven't, I don't really care." Said Haihane as she had seemed unaffected by Kuroka's arrival.

"Bullshit Haihane, don't even try to act like you weren't bothered by her getting to live here!" Lashed out Benitsubasa while having her hands clenched as Haihane looked away from her.

" _Who's acting? You can't speak for me Benitsubasa."_ Replied Haihane softly, Irritating Benitsubasa.

"I admit that I wasn't so keen on the fact that she was going to live here with us after hearing what you told us Miya." Said Kaho. "It's just, when I think about if Antonio would reject me like you said, my whole body feels like it would go numb."

"My point exactly." Replied Miya. "Look, all I'm saying is that since Antonio has given Kuroka a chance, shouldn't we all at least give her a chance as well, just like how he gave us all a chance?" Asked Miya before turning back around to finish putting away the dishes. "Think about it."

* * *

"Woah to this is amazing!" Said Issei in amazement as his Rias and others followed Antonio into his and Sekirei's dojo.

"I'll say." Chimed In Kiba who was impressed by how clean and well maintained the dojo was. "I'm amazed you have a Dojo on top of all the other stuff you already have."

"Well I thought it would be a good addition to have when the place was being renovated. You know, add some stuff that everyone would enjoy."

"Aren't you afraid that the dojo would, I dont know, get destroyed by the other girls?" Asked Akeno with curiosity.

" _Trust me, we anticipated that."_ Replied Antonio softly as he scratched the back of his head as he recalled a time when Benitsubasa and Tsukiumi fought each other with such ' _ferociousness'_. "That's why Matsu and Miya insisted on having the Dojo reinforced with some tough materials directly from M.B.I. So they could damn near go all out and the dojo won't be affected. Much."

"Hey Antonio!" Said Issei, catching Antonio' attention before equipping his _Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear_. "How about a little training right now?"

"Issei! I don't think th…" Spoke Rias.

"Actually that's perfect." Said Antonio as he interrupted Rias before closing his eyes and taking off his glasses. "Sorry for cutting you off Rias, but I think a little sparring match would be alright to work off that meal." When Antonio opened his eyes, they had changed from his usual eye color to crimson.

 _-_ _Moments Later_ _-_

Issei had let out a battle cry before launching himself towards Antonio with with his _Boosted Gear_ extended forward, clenched in a fist.

" _Hmph!"_ Grunted Antonio as he managed to block Issei's punch with by letting it hit the palm of his left hand. The impact was enough to send a shockwave that made everyone's clothes flow wildly. Antonio then had spun around and brought his left leg towards Issei, who had in turn raised his arm to block the kick. As they both jumped back away from each other, they launched back towards each other to exchange a variety of blows that would do more than enough damage to the average being, but both Antonio and Issei were guarding the attacks with ease.

As Antonio and Issei were exchanging attacks with each other, Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Irina, Gasper, Koneko and Kuroka could feel the pressure from their fists colliding with each other.

"Hey Xenovia, are you alright?" Asked Akeno as she had noticed Xenovia had not said a lot of anything since arriving to the Kanzai Residence. As she had seen her eyesight was locked straight, she turned her head to see that she was staring at Antonio.

" _Strong…"_ Whispered Xenovia softly as she muttered to herself, causing Akeno to tilt her head in confusion.

"Xenovia?" Called out Akeno concerningly. As she received no response, Rias was paying attention to how sharper and precise Issei's movements were as sweat was starting to accumulate on his face then later to his clothes. Versus the first time they had ever met and now, she initially didn't think of him as much. Though seeing him progress so much and witnessing it all right in front of her makes her heart flutter as a blush came sneaking up to her face.

' _My how you have grown Issei.'_ Rias thought to herself before Antonio thrusted his right palm into Issei's chest, knocking him down on the floor.

" _Damn it, I thought i had you."_ Said Issei before Antonio walked up to him. "Ugh, that was a good hit."

"There was a couple of times you almost had me." Replied Antonio as he helped lift Issei up off the floor who had a smirk on his face. "Almost."

"Oh yeah? Well next time I'll get you good for sure!" Issei said with confidence in his voice as he pumped his fist in the air.

 _-Later-_

"Thank you all for allowing us to enter your beautiful home." Said Rias before she along everyone else she came with bowed in respect to Antonio, Musubi and Miya. "We really must be heading back home."

"Oh I understand. You all are welcomed back anytime." Replied Miya before turning to Koneko. "Especially you little one. Since I how important it is for you to see your family." Koneko nodded in agreement.

"Well i might just have to take you up on that offer." Said Rias as her and Miya shared a short laugh together before her attention turned to Antonio. "Thank you for the tour, we appreciated it."

"No problem Rias!" Replied Antonio before looking down to see Koneko slowly approaching her sister to envelope her older sister in a tight hug. After the moment between the two Nekomata's was over, Kuroka gently patted Koneko's head before heading back over to Rias.

" _Hey."_ Said Koneko softly, catching Antonio's attention.

"Y-Yes?" Replied Antonio. Koneko stood there silently for a few seconds before turning her head to the side, looking behind her, staring at Antonio.

" _Please, please take care of Kuroka."_ Requested Koneko softly. Antonio could tell just by seeing the look in her eyes how serious her request was, so he had just gave her the thumbs up.

"Of course! Leave everything to me!" Replied Antonio as Koneko tried to hide her smile when she finally walked back to Rias's side.

"It was great seeing you again Chiho." Said Asia.

"It was fantastic to see you again as well." Replied Chiho as the two ladies waved farewell to each other.

"Until next time everyone." Said Rias before herself and her group of devils were enveloped in a red light as a red, magic circle appeared underneath them.

" _Now that I think about it.."_ Said Xenovia softly which caught Akeno's attention.

"What do you mean?" Asked Akeno curiously.

"Speaking of which, you haven't really been talkative today." Chimed Kiba.

"Yeah, what gives?" Asked Rias as she had seen Xenovia softly rubbing her chin.

" _I was thinking_." Replied Xenovia. " _Antonio is actually kind of cute_." Xenovia said with a straight face as her friends went silent for about seven seconds.

"Say What?!" Said everybody as they were surprised, caught off guard by her statement she said with a unbothered face before they were transported out of the Kanzaki residence.

"I do hope they visit again." Said Miya cheerfully.

"Hey K-Kuroka." At the sound of her name getting called, Kuroka turned around to see Yashima, Nanami and Kaiha. "We were about to go upstairs to the game room, would you want to come along and play with us?" Asked Yashima. Ever since her first arrival at the Kanzaki residence, none of the Sekirei interacted with her, unless it was to notify her of when dinner was ready or to be polite and say 'excuse me' to not bump into her. Everybody would avoid her or not speak to her at all, she thought that wouldn't change but her luck is starting to go in the right direction.

"Well if you don't mind me, of course I will." Said Kuroka with a smile that caused the three Sekirei to smile in response. As night quickly descended upon them, Antonio had yawned while walking up a flight of steps and had seen the door to the rooftop was left open. When Antonio walked out the door, leading to the rooftop, he had seen Kuroka sitting on the rooftop rail in her black, red and gold kimono sleepwear that comfortably wrapped around her body and revealed her cleavage.

"Kuroka, why are you still up? Is everything ok?" Asked Antonio, receiving no response as she had just starred up into the beautiful night sky as Antonio stood next to her. "Tonight is beautiful, Isn't it?" Antonio asked as he looked up into the same starry night sky as Kuroka.

" _Hey, I need to ask."_ Said Kuroka softly.

"Hmm? What…"

" _Do you regret agreeing to letting me stay here with you? Honestly?"_ Asked Kuroka, cutting off Antonio as she turned her alluring eyes to him, leaning towards him as her kimono sleepwear was slipping slightly off her right shoulder.

"Hmmm.." Said Antonio, causing Kuroka's cat ears to emerge on her head as they twitch in anticipation of his answer. " _Well."_

" _Well_?" Replied Kuroka softly.

"I admit, I didn't know what I was getting myself into at first when Sirzechs told me you suggested that I should be your Probation Officer _._ I do know one thing though."

" _Which is what?"_ Asked Kuroka as she had seen him smiling warmly up at the sky.

" _You needed my help. I couldn't just turn you away like that. It would be rude of me to only not listen, but also just to ignore your plea."_ Said Antonio softly before looking towards Kuroka, causing her cheeks to feel fuzzy and warm. "Like I told Koneko today, you can count on me, ok?"

' _Damn. Just damn you, don't smile at me like that.'_ Kuroka thought to herself as she gazed upon Antonio's face. ' _Why do you just have to say things that'll make me end up falling for you more.'_ Kuroka then had a smile appear on her face as her cat ears twitched and her tail wagged happily. " _Hey Antonio?"_

"Yeah?" Antonio replied. She had seen Kuroka smiling back at him.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I'll be counting on you to take care of me from now on so prepare yourself nya~." Said Kuroka happily as Antonio nodded his head and gave Kuroka a thumbs up. As Antonio and Kuroka left the rooftop to head to their respective rooms after gazing at the night sky, Antonio closed to door to his room and flopped down on his bed before letting out a big sigh.

" _Today was totally exhausting."_ Said Antonio before turning on his back, stretching his arm and legs out before hearing a knock on his door.

" _Antonio, you are still up aren't you?"_ Said a voice softly from behind his door.

" _Could we please come in?"_ Asked another soft tone voice. Antonio Instinctively knew whose voices those were and immediately got off his bed and walked over to his door. When he opened it, both Hibiki and Hikari walked into his room both wearing their cute pajama sets.

"What took you so long to open up. Gosh." Hikari said in a playful manner before Antonio closed the door to his room as he observed she had on a violet and black lace pajamas while Hibiki had on a sky blue and white lace babydoll set. "Don't take so long next time will ya?"

"Well you can't blame him." Said Hibiki in his defense. "Just look at the time, we both thought he could've been sleep."

"True." Replied Hikari in agreeance as she had seen Antonio sitting down at the end of his bed so she had taken the liberty to sit down on his left side, seductively laying her legs across his lap. " _I guess we got lucky then, wouldn't you agree sis?"_

" _I couldn't agree with you more.."_ Replied Hibiki as she got on the right side of Antonio, got on her knees on his bed and started to slowly kiss and lick his the right side of his neck while Hikari did the same thing to the other side of his neck. " _You know we love you so much Antonio."_

" _I love you both as well, Hikari, Hibiki."_ Said Antonio as he could feel the softness of Hikari's legs on his lap, along with them both assaulting his neck with soft, loving kisses, leaving their mark on him. They both stopped lovingly assaulting him in order to strip completely, allowing Antonio to gaze upon their nude bodies while a _Sekirei Crest_ rested upon both of their stomachs.

" _Can we make love with you tonight?"_ Asked Hikari and Hibiki in unison as they slowly used their hands to rub on the visible bulge that the twin Sekirei could see and feel through Antonio's shorts.

" _Of course you girls can."_ Antonio replied softly. Hikari and Hibiki had seen Antonio slowly removing his shirt, treating them with a view of his caramelized body which they thought was the epitome of perfection before laying down on his bed. " _You know that you don't need to ask."_

" _Well then, allow us."_ Said Hibiki and Hikari in unison as they both grabbed and removed his shorts and underwear, revealing his hardened penis standing at attention which made both of the girls blush like crazy as they brought their faces to it while having their backs arch and ass in the air.

" _Thanks for the meal."_ Hikari said softly before she stuck her tongue out and began to use it to lick Antonio's shaft up and down on one side while Hibiki licked the other side. They would occasionally take turns on putting the tip of Antonio's penis in their mouth, allowing his full length to travel down their throat which he loved as he seemingly gripped the sheets to his bed tightly and his Sekirei alternated between giving him a blowjob and licking his penis as they would use their free hand to slowly slide their fingers inside of their soaking wet vagina.

" _Shit.."_ Antonio whispered softly, causing Hikari and Hibiki to look up at Antonio to see that his face was really enjoying the oral sex they were giving him as he was biting the bottom of his lip, letting out gasps as he was feeling that at any moment he was about to ejaculate.

" _Are you about to cum Antonio?"_ Asked Hibiki softly as she stopped sucking his dick and masterbating and began to slowly stroke Antonio's penis that was coated in her and Hikari's saliva, mixed with their pre-ejaculation fluid before letting her sister having a turn to stoke Antonio's dick.

" _Judging on how hot your penis is getting, you're close aren't you?"_ Asked Hikari as she began to pick up speed and stroke Antonio faster, feeling Antonio's pre-ejaculation seeping through his dick and onto her hand.

" _Y-Yeah, I'm close to cumming."_ Whispered Antonio softly as Hikari and Hibiki took turns licking the tip of his penis, getting a taste of his pre-ejaculation, causing the _Sekirei Crest_ on their stomachs to react by shining with a red light. As the light died down, they moved away from Antonio to move to the center of his bed and side by side, they had their backs arched and stuck their asses towards him.

" _Pick anyone of us you want first."_ Said Hibiki and Hikari together as Antonio had slowly gulped in anticipation. He had seen that both of their Vagina's were so wet that they were oozing precum and had trickled down the inside of their thighs. As he was breathing slowly, he slowly breathed in then exhaled before approaching the twin Sekirei.

" _Ahhhhn_." Hibiki moaned out softly as she could feel her husband softly but firmly placing his left hand on her left ass cheek to spread it open. He then used his right hand to guide his penis to her vaginal opening. " _Oh god."_ Moaned Hibiki as she could feel the tip of Antonio's penis enter inside of her before he slid his entire penis inside of her. He began to slowly thrust inside and out of the Sekirei, and with each thrust, Hibiki lets out seductive moans of pleasure as she began to coat his penis in her precum. " _Yes, Antonio yes!"_ Hibiki moaned out in pleasure as she could feel Antonio's penis whenever it enter inside of her.

" _Is this what you want?"_ Asked Antonio before using his left hand to pull Hibiki's hair back while still having his penis inside of her, slowly teasing her.

" _Aaahh!"_ Gasped Hibiki as she was caught by surprise when Antonio tugged on her hair, not that she minds. When he did, Hibiki clamped down on Antonio even tighter which gave Antonio the incentive to fuck Hibiki even harder as he thrusted his dick inside of her to the point where the tip of his dick is kissing her womb, slightly entering inside. As Hibiki kept letting out seductive moans of utter pleasure, Hikari wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck.

" _Hey, don't forget I'm here as well."_ Said Hikari as she pouted slightly before taking Antonio's lips. As the two tongue kissed, Hikari's wings of light emerged from her back while Antonio was still dealing with Hibiki. " _Hurry up so I can get a turn Hibiki."_ Said Hikari, but sadly, Hibiki was to drowned in pleasure to hear anything except the sounds of her own moans and the feeling of Antonio's penis entering and exiting her womb. ' _I guess she really likes doggy style, who would've guessed?'_ Hikari thought to herself as she herself was getting more and more turned on by hearing Antonio grunting whenever he thrusted into Hibiki as she continued to moan as if she was in heat.

" _A-Antonio, I'm going to c-cum soon."_ Said Hibiki as her, along with Antonio who were beginning to sweat profusely. " _I-I want you to let it out inside of me!"_

" _Alright, if that's what you want!"_ Replied Antonio as did some last, final thrusts inside of Hibiki and when the tip of his penis went inside of Hibiki's womb, he ejaculated inside of her which caused the _Sekirei Crest_ on her stomach to react tremendously. Hibiki clamped down on Antonio the moment she felt Antonio had ejaculated inside of her womb which felt like pure bliss to her. As Antonio slowly pulled his penis out of Hibiki and he released her hair, she slowly fell on the left side of her body as Antonio watched a mixture of Hibiki and his cum slowly ooze out of her and trickle down onto his bed sheets.

" _That, was absolutely amazing."_ Said Hibiki softly as she was trying to catch her breath. As Antonio tried to catch his breath as well, he used his right arm to try and wipe some of the sweat off his forehead.

" _Hey Antonio."_ When Antonio turned his head slightly to the right, he had seen Hikari laid on her back, using her right hand to spread her vagina apart to reveal how soaked she is to her Ashikabi. " _You're still able to go right?"_ Asked Hikari softly as she begun to use her index finger to rub her clit, waiting for Antonio. He had slowly made his way to Hikari as his penis became rock hard right after ejaculating inside of Hibiki.

" _Hikari…"_ Antonio called out to Hikari softly as she lifted her lower body up slightly so that it can rest atop Antonio's legs which makes it easier for penetration. The sensitive tip of Antonio's dick found its way to the entrance of Hikari's soaking wet vagina and with one slow push, the entirety of Antonio's penis went all the way to Hikari's womb.

' _In just one push?!'_ Hikari thought to herself as she could feel the full length of Antonio's penis slowly make it's way inside of her and almost pushing past her cervix.

" _H-Hikari, are you ok?"_ Antonio asked softly as he could feel Hikari's vagina coil around his penis with such an intense warmth, so intense that if he didn't concentrate, he would end up cumming before Hikari.

" _I'm fine."_ Replied Hikari before softly placing her right hand on The left side of Antonio's face. " _Just caught me a little by surprise is all. Just enjoy yourself."_

" _Well it wouldn't be right if I was the only one to enjoy this!"_ Said Antonio before slowly thrusting his penis in and out of Hikari whose breasts were rhythmically bouncing up and down with each thrust as she moaned out Antonio's name. He was memorized watching Hikari's breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust which made him thrust his dick inside of Hikari harder which made Hikari moan louder and mixtures of both of their cum to leak out of Hikari.

" _Yes, keep thrusting like that, fuck me just like that!"_ Moaned Hikari as Antonio kept going harder as she could feel Antonio's penis entering and exiting her womb repeatedly. As Hibiki laid and watched her twin sister getting sexed by their Ashikabi, she was getting turned on once more watching Antonio's penis entering and exiting her sister.

' _This feels amazing_ ' Antonio thought to himself as he kept penetrating Hikari who was kept letting moans after moans as sweat trickled down her tall & slim, firm body. As he was thrusting into Hikari repeatedly, Hibiki wanted more as she slowly crept on the pair and slowly wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck.

" _Hey, kiss me too!"_ Said Hibiki softly as she kissed Antonio's cheek. As Hibiki and Antonio shared a passionate kiss, letting her wings of light emerge from her backside, he kept thrusting his dick inside of Hikari, who was at her breaking point.

" _I'm gonna, I'm gonna c-cum!"_ Said Hikari as Hibiki watched on as her sister was drowned in so much pleasure that she moved her hand close to her vagina and had slid her fingers inside of herself masterbating slowly. " _Ahhhhhhhhh!_ " Hikari moaned aloud as Antonio made one final push which landed his penis inside of Hikari's womb before releasing his semen inside of her, causing Hikari to tighten her vagina up as she ended up cumming the moment Antonio did. When the light from Hikari's _Sekirei Crest_ on her stomach died down, Antonio slowly pulled out his penis from inside of her. He and Hibiki both watched as Hikari's own cum mixed with his slowly oozed from out of her vagina that was pulsating slowly.

" _H-Hibiki."_ Antonio said slowly, catching Hibiki's attention as she stopped playing with herself. " _Get on top of Hikari."_ Moments later, Antonio had seen Hikari slowly mount atop her sister missionary style as their hardened, sensitive nipples rubbed against each other, causing them to both let out soft gasps and moans as Antonio's penis slowly began to twitch as he watched the twin sisters grab and tease each other's breasts as their faces were beet red.

" _Hey.."_ Said Hikari softly as she looked down towards Antonio and as Hibiki looked behind her towards her Ashikabi. " _Come join us."_ Antonio had slowly made his way towards Hikari and Hibiki as both of their vaginas were itching with anticipation, ready to be penetrated by Antonio. " _Ahhhn!"_ Hikari moaned out as she could feel Antonio guiding his penis to the entrance of vagina before sliding it inside. As Antonio thrusted inside and out of Hikari, Hibiki could see up close and personal how Hikari's face looked as well as feeling their nipples rub against each other.

" _Oh my god!"_ Hibiki moaned out before covering her mouth with her right hand as Antonio took his penis out from Hikari and slid it inside of Hibiki, alternating between the two women, thrusting his hard cock between the two as they both moaned out as they were both were consumed with heat and pleasure.

' _I think i'm getting close to climaxing!'_ Antonio thought to himself as he kept alternating between fucking Hikari and Hibiki.

" _You're about to cum aren't you?"_ Asked Hikari softly before Hibiki turned around to face Antonio.

" _We can feel that you are close to ejaculating whenever you penetrate us by how your breathing changed."_ Chimed in Hibiki. " _We've known you for a long time and we notice these kind of things."_

" _It's ok, just cum where you want to."_ Said Hikari softly as Antonio felt a wave of pleasure travel to his lower abdomen. When he nodded his head, he took his penis out of Hibiki and began to slowly stroke it with his right hand as he laid down on his back. Both Hibiki and Hikari crawled towards Antonio once again as they watched Antonio jerk himself off as they waited in anticipation happily before sitting upright.

' _Shit, if they are that close, I'm not going to be able to hold back!'_ Antonio thought to himself as he could feel the breaths of Hikari and Hibiki on his penis as they both had a look of hunger in their eyes. " _Hnnnn!"_ Antonio grunted out as he managed to ejaculate while still stroking his dick.

" _Ahhhn!_ " Hibiki let out a gasp of surprise as cumshots managed to land on her cheeks, chest, even on her areolas which slowly trickled down to her stomach while cumshots landed on Hikari's bottom lip and her breasts. " _There's so much."_ Said Hibiki before letting her tongue taste the cum that was shot onto her by licking her bottom lip. As Antonio was breathing slowly after ejaculating, he had seen Hibiki and Hikari were slowly licking the cum off of each other erotically and when they ingested his semen, their _Sekirei Crests_ reacted once more.

" _Thanks for that wonderful meal."_ Said Hikari in a satisfied tone of voice before using her left arm to wipe her mouth and lips dry.

"Wonderful indeed." Chimed in Hibiki as the trio just sat up on Antonio's bed. Hibiki raised up her right arm, guided her left finger across it before letting out a gentle sigh. "Now we're all sweaty."

"You're right." Replied Hikari before looking down to observe her breasts which she immediately noticed how sweaty she actually was. "Ugh I feel gross now."

"Maybe it's not to late too…" Hibiki was stopped as she felt Antonio grabbing her hand while also grabbing Hikari's hand before softly planting his lips to hers before kissing Hikari.

" _If I hadn't said this enough, then let me say it again. Hibiki, Hikari, I love you girls so much. Thank you for sticking with me."_ Said Antonio softly, wearing a warm smile on his face as the twin Sekirei's wings of light from their emergence die down.

" _B-B-But of course! What would you do without us!"_ Replied an embarrassed Hikari as she scratched the back of her head while trying to hide her smile.

"We love you as well Antonio." Replied Hibiki, seemingly for both of the Sekirei. "Thank you for always taking good care of us. Now."

"Now what?" Asked Antonio in confusement as Hibiki took his hand.

"Now we take a bath, not only do i not want to be sweaty anymore." Said Hibiki before slowly scratching her cheek with the index finger from her free hand. " _I want to wash your back for you."_ Hibiki said in a slightly embarrassed tone of voice, causing Antonio to blush.

"No fair! I want to wash his back!" Said Hikari.

"Then you should've suggested it first." Replied Hibiki. As Antonio sighed, the twins argued about not only who pleased their Ashikabi better, but who would be the one to wash Antonio's back late night but quickly settled the disagreement by saying they would take turns then call it a night.

* * *

Morning came as the night time said it's goodbye while the residents of the Kanzaki household began to wake up one by one. Some we're entranced by the amazing smell of morning breakfast that Miya is preparing with help from Musubi, Ikki, Yahan and Akitsu.

" _Morning."_ Said Kuroka softly after covering her mouth to yawn slightly.

"Why, good morning Kuroka." Replied Miya as she turned to face Kuroka who was rubbing some sleep out of her eyes while her tail wagged slowly from side to side. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept alright." Replied Kuroka. She had felt something tugging on her left hand so when she looked down, she had seen Kuu.

" Hey, do you want to see the plants I planted yesterday?" Asked Kuu with sincerity in her voice. Kuroka just smiled at the younger Sekirei.

"Sure, let's go take a look." Replied Kuroka, causing the young child to have a big smile on her face as she grabbed onto Kuroka's hand and guided them to the garden area. Miya had just smiled as she looked behind her to notice how everyone is at least giving Kuroka a chance, which is something everyone deserves.

"Hey Chiho?" Said Miya as she called out to Chiho who was sitting on the living room couch watching the news on the television. "I hate to ask, but could you go wake up Antonio? We are about to have breakfast soon."

"It's no problem at all Miya." Replied Chiho as she got up, patted her legs before making her way up to Antonio's room. She quickly made her way to Antonio's door and had slowly opened it. " _Excuse the intrusion."_ Chiho had said softly before entering her boyfriends room. She looked left and right before noticing Antonio was still asleep on his bed, so she approached him slowly. " _Hey Antonio, breakfast is almost ready."_ Chiho said softly, but Antonio was unresponsive. She decided to gently poke his cheeks and to her surprise, her boyfriend had really soft cheeks so she found herself repeatedly poking her boyfriends cheek.

" _Hmmm?"_ Antonio had slowly opened his eyes to find Chiho, wearing a white tank top with a long white sleeve shirt and blue jeans standing above him. " _Chiho?"_ Antonio called out to Chiho.

" _Breakfast is almost ready."_ Chiho said in a soft tone of voice as Antonio had slowly risen out of bed before covering his mouth as he let a yawn out. "You sleep so peacefully you know that?" Said Chiho as Antonio gently rubbed some sleep that lingered in his eyes while she sat down on the edge of his bed.

" _You think so?_ " Antonio replied softly.

"Yeah, I think it's really cute how you are able to sleep so peacefully" Said Chiho before blushing at her own statement. Hoping she doesn't die from embarrassment.

" _Oh really?"_ Asked Antonio softly, receiving a head nod from Chiho. "Well I do know one thing."

"Which is?" Asked Chiho curiously.

"I think it's really cute how you laugh!" Replied Antonio before attacking Chiho as he began to tickle her stomach which she is most sensitive at, next to her sides.

" _W-What are you..!"_ Chiho couldn't finish her sentence as she started to laugh which she tried to contain as tears of laughter began to form in her eyes. " _Hahaha!"_

"I also think it's really cute to see how ticklish you are." Said Antonio as he kept tickling Chiho who kept leaking out laughs as she tried her best to keep them sealed off. As Chiho wiggled each time she felt her boyfriend tickling her.

" _I-I can't take it."_ Replied Chiho softly after a solid minute of tickling which felt like a eternity to her, as tears of laughter trickled out of her eyes and down the side of her cheeks as she found herself laying back side down on Antonio's bed as Antonio decided to stop tickling her.

"Sorry Chiho. Guess I got out of control there for a second." Said Antonio as he was getting ready to climb out of his bed, but was stopped when she suddenly laid upright and threw her arms around Antonio's neck.

" _I never said I didn't like it."_ Replied Chiho softly before a huge blush came up on her face. " _Antonio Kanzaki, I love you."_ Said Chiho before Antonio and herself shared a passionate kiss before Chiho once again laid on her back while still sharing a passionate kiss. As the two separated from their kiss, a saliva strand slowly ended up on Chiho's chin when. She felt that her heart was about to explode out of her chest as she gazed upon Antonio's face.

"I love you as well Chiho." Said Antonio as he softly placed his right hand on Chiho's left cheek before slowly moving down the left side of her body. As Chiho felt her top slowly being removed to the point her areola almost became visible to Antonio, she could feel her body tense up as she started to fidget around as her eyes widened.

 _ **Next Chapter: What It Means To Fight!: Bringing Down The Ninth Pillar.**_

 _ **SN: I apologize for the extremely long delay and lack of content. I have been swamped with things outside of making this fanfic and will try to better myself for those who enjoy my story as the action will pick up in the next chapter.**_


End file.
